


Target

by MyThoughtBubbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Death, Frottage, I accidentally made it angsty, Immortality, M/M, Naruto becomes a badass, Naruto is confused, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke being a badass, Sasuke is emotionally constipated, Sexy men in suits, Smut, Violence, kakairu - Freeform, this shit gets graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 146,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyThoughtBubbles/pseuds/MyThoughtBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a deadly cat and mouse game with a group of ruthless psychopaths known as Akatsuki, seasoned mercenary Sasuke Uchiha is forced to protect his former target Naruto until they discover the link that could end up killing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headshot

The raven leisurely walked down the long empty sidewalk. The chilly wind blew his midnight hair against his pale face, whipping it into his eyes. Lifting a gloved hand, he brushed it out of his face and searched the buildings discreetly. The darkness of the night was held at bay by the bright lights of the city life. He quickly found the building he was looking for, opening the glass doors and stepping inside of a hotel lobby. He kept his silver briefcase at his side, inconspicuously passing the front desk and veering toward the stairs in the left corner of the room. His coat lightly flapping, he quietly opened the door and tugged down the brim of his gray trilby hat. The door behind him shut and he gazed up the square spiral of stairs reaching up to the rooftop. As he ascended, he nonchalantly checked his watch.

_11:25. Not too bad, I have time._ At the end of the stairwell he reached the door leading to the rooftop.

He thrust the door open, placing a nearby brick in the door way to keep it from closing and locking him out. The man then observed the waning yellow moon; partially hidden by clouds, it gave him enough light to do what he needed to do. Setting down the briefcase, he gazed around the barren roof. A few plastic crates of soda were lying on the floor. A small cylindrical tank of water was next to the door, along with old faded newspapers and broken empty bottles of beer. The gritty cement roof crunched slightly underneath his steps as he walked around, surveying his environment. Exhaling, he silently watched as his breath came out as a white cloud and dispersed.

Going back to the briefcase, he unlocked it and removed a pair of binoculars, searching the surrounding buildings carefully. As the gaze of the binoculars fell upon a restaurant, he increased the zoom, finding what he had been hunting for. Through the lens he could see a middle-aged man in an expensive suit sitting at a decorated white clothed table, surrounded by party guests. The brown-haired man was chatting with several women, all the while making obscene passes at them. Drinking champagne, he looked to be at the highlight of his life.

Too bad.

The black-haired man brought out several pieces of metal from the case. Assembling a rifle together, he twisted on the suppressor and loaded a single bullet. His M24 fit snugly in his hands, a familiar companion. Once he propped up the bipod, he lied down and rested the padded butt against his shoulder. Adjusting the scope, he made sure he had a clear view of his goal before he slid the bolt up and pulled it back with a loud click. Thumbing the safety button, he switched it off and closed one eye, the other gazing into the scope. He fixed the cross hairs on the brunette, breathing out slowly to help steady his aim. He gave the trigger a quick tug.

The bullet shot out of the barrel and sped through the air. The raven pulled the bolt up and back before shoving it forward and down, ejecting the empty case. The rifle muzzle smoked slightly. The sound of the gunshot was mostly covered by the noises of honking cars and robust night life, offering a perfect disguise.

Shattering the beautiful clear glass shielding the party guests from the cold into crystal rain, the bullet slammed into the man's head. The back of the skull erupted in a fountain of spewing blood, splattering bone fragments and gray brain matter everywhere. The body dropped to the floor heavily, twitching; ruby red liquid gushing from the wound and forming a puddle underneath the corpse. The party immediately exploded into utter chaos; people stampeded out of the room shrieking and panicking. Smirking, the raven picked up the case and stood up, his body hidden by the shadow of the night.

"Hn."

With deft hands he broke down his weapon and slid the pieces neatly into their pockets. _Time to get out and disappear._ Touching his earpiece, he spoke quietly into it, his voice flat with boredom.

"I'm done."

A smooth voice responded. "Well done, Sasuke. Flawless as always. Get back here and collect the money when you can."

"I'm on my way."

Kicking the brick out of the way, Sasuke descended down the stairs, his pace a bit faster than before. He ignored the sounds of police sirens coming from the outside, casually pocketing the spent case the rifle had spit out. With a twist to his hat, he got to the last couple of steps and went to the door, carefully gazing out of the small window. Once he was certain no one was around to see him, he slipped into the lobby and out walked out the front door, unseen.

Sasuke disappeared into the crowds that had gathered, discreetly gliding through the swarms of people as he made his escape. Police cars whipped by on the streets; the sirens wailing loudly and the lights flashing brightly. With his face hidden, he avoided attracting attention and used the shadowy areas of the streets to his advantage. Exiting the more populated areas, he turned into an alley that led to a shadier side of town. As his eyes closed briefly in a yawn and he passed by houses that slowly diminished in appearance, his thoughts drifted to the man he had just murdered.

The man had been sentenced to death for cheating on his wife. Being married to a slick politician was tough, or so he had been told. The man's executioner turned out to be his revengeful wife; a thin woman with large brown eyes and a heavily accentuated chest. _You do wrong, you get taken out. Unfortunately for that bastard, he did wrong_. He had no qualms about murdering another human being mercilessly in cold blood. The more blood spilt by his hands, the more he felt prepared for the day he would find _him_. A cold mask descended upon his face as unwanted memories resurfaced.

Cruelly shoving them back behind a mental wall, he soon arrived at an abandoned parking deck surrounded by weeds and shadows. He pulled his keys out of his coat pocket and pressed the unlock button. His 2013 black Dodge Charger let out a sharp beep and the lights flashed from the hidden area it was intentionally parked in. Getting inside, he turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. With a flick of his wrist the case landed in the backseat, and he backed out of the space, smoothly driving away.

**xXx-** **Earlier that day**

Sasuke slit open the manila folder placed in front of him. Leaning in the leather chair, he gazed at the contents. The thin paper had a small photograph of a brown haired man paper clipped on the front page. Below were the man's name, age, occupation, family, and a list of his most visited places. And below all that information was a large sum of money.

As he flipped through it, Sasuke knew it would be an easy one. Turning to the silver-haired man that had handed him the folder, he nodded, his black eyes glittering dangerously. He smirked.

"I'll take it."

The other man grinned cheerfully; his eyes turning into inverted U's.

"I knew you would. Our dear friend has a formal party scheduled for today at the Marriot ballroom to announce his decision to run for mayor. His table is next to the large windows. Incredibly easy, especially for you."

Scoffing, Sasuke smoothly stood up and tossed the manila folder back on the desk. He stepped to the door and placed one foot out.

"Sasuke, don't forget this. You'll need it." Kakashi was nudging the folder idly.

Sasuke barely stopped. Turning his head to the side, he regarded the other man with a dark eye before twisting back around and leaving.

"Don't give me that shit, Kakashi. You know I won't."

Amused, the man watched as Sasuke exited. With a shake of his head, he lit a cigarette from his stash and leaned back in his chair.

"That kid is too damn cocky for his own good. At least he's perfect at what he does."

Chuckling to himself, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out an orange book with an explicit image on the front cover. Feet propped up on the mahogany finish, he took a drag and turned back to the page he was on before being interrupted.

"Now where were we?..."

**xXx Present**

His dashboard glowing green in the dark, Sasuke watched the roads around him, mindful of any cop cars. Confident that he wasn't being followed or watched, he cruised into the parking lot of a tall building. After he parked and locked his Charger, he strolled through the entrance. Not bothering to greet the secretary, he sauntered right into the elevator and pressed the button to shut the doors.

He shook off his coat, folding it against his arm and took off his trilby. Smoothing his vest, his dark eyes stared straight ahead. His thick, unruly hair stood up in the back, appearing to look like a duck's butt. His bangs fell gently in his face, framing his eyes. Standing up straight, his lean, sinewy arms elongated to a pair of pale hands, one of which clutched the suitcase. His broad shoulders were perfectly fitted to his impeccable white shirt. His black tie laid smoothly against his chest, snuggled crisply in his vest. His neatly pressed pants were immaculate and had a crease running down each leg. A silver band was nestled on his right hand's middle finger. His features appeared to be expressionless, a cold poker face.

A small ding rang out.

The silver doors sliding slowly open, Sasuke stepped out and headed towards his office. Operating mostly as a law agency, the Hatake firm held a dark secret. For the right price, it offered several special services. Sometimes, putting a man in jail was never enough. Sometimes, the call for blood was louder than justice. For the right price, any job could be done. The door opened with a swipe from his magnetic keycard and Sasuke clicked on the lights, setting down his case in one of the client chairs.

He stood before a small painting which revealed a hidden safe with a glowing keypad behind it. Pressing the correct combination, the safe let out a small hiss and opened. It was completely empty. He pushed a few more keys and the bottom panel of the safe slid open to reveal a black handle. The handle in his hand, Sasuke pulled it up and then sharply to the side. He then turned to the wall behind his desk and watched as a concealed panel beside a thin bookcase slid up and exposed a black room with another keypad with a hand scanner attached. Sasuke retrieved his case and walked inside.

Inserting a secret code into the glowing keypad on the wall, along with his hand print, Sasuke squinted as the room was flooded in bright lights. The room was void of any furnishings; the walls were a pale blue color. Along the walls were numbered plaques with keyholes next to them. Once he reached the back, Sasuke inserted a key into one of the chest level panels and opened it. Inside were several neatly stacked gun magazines and a foam bed with pockets. He transferred his rifle from the case to the foam and shut the panel. Once he exited the room, the mechanism that controlled the secret room returned it to its previous state. Back at his desk, Sasuke turned on his computer and typed in his password. While waiting for it to load, he hung his coat on the metal coat rack by the door and loosened his tie. He then marched out of his office and strode into the hallway.

Facing a set of tinted glass doors with the word Hatake written in loopy silver words, he shoved them open and walked down the three steps that were oddly in front of the door and the cause of more than 21 coffee related accidents. The dark carpet was a perfect match to the set of gray couches lined up on the right against the bullet-proof, 2 inch thick glass wall that gave a crystal clear, stunning view of the city. Being the top floor had its advantages. He moved to the center of the room where a gorgeous mahogany desk was placed and sat down in the comfortable leather chairs, crossing one leg over the other at the ankle. The large black chair that had its back to him slowly swiveled around to reveal Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dramatic turn.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms and reached into a drawer in his desk, pulling out a white package. Placing it on the desk, he slid it over to Sasuke and leaned back. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the package. Not bothering to open it, he carelessly glanced over at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi nodded at him.

"It's one hundred thousand. I got my share, so there is yours."

"Hn."

Deeming the exchange over, Sasuke rose to his feet, the package braced under his armpit.

"Oh and before you go, I have a new one. Everyone has something scheduled for tomorrow but you, so this is convenient. It's another easy one."

Sasuke stopped moving and sighed. He returned to the desk and held his hand out for the manila folder he knew he would receive. Kakashi handed it off and stood up. Meandering over to the glass wall, he observed the bright lights below before pulling out his orange book and reciting the information he had just given Sasuke.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, age 21. One year younger than you. He currently works as a chef and is employed at one of the more popular eateries. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. An accident as a kid left him with scars on his face. Kid kinda looks like a fox. He lives alone in a single bedroom apartment in the decent area of the city. No wife or girlfriend, and no kids. He's also an orphan."

Kakashi peeked over at Sasuke who was rapidly flipping through the file. A light frown marring Sasuke's face, he curiously looked up at the taller man.

"Any reason why someone wants him dead? He looks like a fucking goody two-shoes."

The other man shook his head and shrugged. He walked back to the desk and sat on the edge, grabbing a small stress ball he had. He began to toss it up and down lazily.

"It's like always, Sasuke. We get the orders, no questions asked, do the dirty deed and get paid. You should know this." He chastised.

Sasuke glared at him, his deadly stare lowering the temperature of the room several degrees.

"No shit. The fact that most of our "jobs" are wanted dead for "wronging" someone, contrasts with Sunshine over here. He doesn't look like they usually do." With a shrug, Sasuke shut the folder. "Nonetheless, not my business. You said it's to be done by tomorrow?"

"That's what the client wanted. At night was his request. He wants it done quickly and quietly, no loose ends or anything to incriminate him, something about a call or message once it's over."

Sasuke scoffed. "Sounds like he's fucking ordering take out." Getting up again, he strode to the door with the file in his hand.

"So I take it you accept?"

"Any other reason I'd be taking this with me?"

"Fuck you too, kid." Kakashi retorted, his words harmless.

Once in his office, Sasuke plopped down in his chair and once again opened the folder that had genuinely caught his interest. As he gazed through the papers, he grabbed a pen and began to twirl it around on his fingers absentmindedly. Sunshine had no misdemeanors, no felonies, no warrants for arrest, no nothing. He was squeaky clean. He was the opposite of his usual jobs, something that struck him as odd. He landed on a blown up profile picture.

Studying it, he noticed that the tan blond was actually quite attractive. The clear sapphire eyes exposed the happiness shining on his face. The wide, toothy grin revealed a set of perfect teeth hidden behind a pair of plump lips. The face was tarnished only by the three scars on each cheek. Even with the scars, the face was undeniably striking. Tracing the face with the pads of his fingers, he smirked. He set the pen down and looked out of his office window and into the dark sky.

_Naruto, huh? Looks like I found my newest target._


	2. Terminator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys! :D Here's the next chapter, so bring a bullet-proof vest and read on!

After doing some thorough research on Naruto, namely using high profile software to dig out every bit of data about him, Sasuke cleaned up his office and locked his package up safely. Grabbing his coat and throwing it across his right shoulder, he left the building, his brown work briefcase swinging in his hand. He quietly got in his car and turned it on, putting his things in the passenger seat.

Cruising into a lonely neighborhood, he drove up the quiet street to where the houses gradually grew in size, each more ostentatious than the next. He slowed down near a large house with a tall black ornamental gate around it, driving up to the gate doors and pressing a button on the dashboard. The huge gate doors creaked open and Sasuke drove through. Going up the brick patterned drive way, he parked in the two car garage and went inside.

Disabling the alarm, he yawned and dropped his stuff in the kitchen. He climbed one of the two huge stairways the dissected the main entryway, veering to the right wing and opening the last door of the hallway. Once in his bedroom, he pulled off his tie and dropped it on the foot of the bed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. He stripped quickly.

Lathering up, he rinsed and repeated, then dried off and got into bed, the cool sheets feeling clean and fresh on his naked skin. In the dark, his obsidian eyes opened up and stared at the bumpy ceiling. Propping his hands behind his head, the black sheets slid down to midway on his chest. In his mind, he meticulously planned out his agenda for the next day.

_Naruto works from 12 pm to 6 pm, his daily shift. After that, he goes to the gym for two hours. Finishing there, he heads home, eats dinner, and around nine watches T.V. before going to sleep. His neighbors on either side are two elderly people and the neighbor across from his flat are never home. The apartment complex across from his building has a perfect view of his room. The window is only lightly covered by a thin drape and should be see through, especially with the T.V. light shining through._

He would only need to access the apartment from the opposite building.

Satisfied with his plan, he turned on his side and went to sleep.

**xXx**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the sun shining brightly across his face. Groggily, he squinted in the blinding light and raised and arm to shield his blue eyes, glancing around in confusion. Turning to the alarm clock sitting on the dresser next to his bed, his eyes popped wide open to see that he was late.

"Fuck!"

Leaping out of bed, he yanked off his wife beater and kicked off his orange boxers; he stumbled as they got tangled around his ankles. He jumped into the shower, yelping when cold water hit him. Showering as fast as he could, he shut off the water and ran back into his room, raiding his drawers for a clean pair of boxers as he dripped water onto the carpet.

Last one in hand, he pulled it on and tugged on his socks. Finding a decent shirt, he wrenched it on and popped his head out of the collar, cursing when he realized it was inside out. Once fixed, he put on a moderately fresh pair of pants and located his shoes. Stepping into them, he stuffed the laces inside the shoe and sprinted into his kitchen.

He opened the pale brown cabinets, pulling out a cup of ramen, putting water in it, and shoving it into the microwave. Punching in three minutes, he ran into his living room and grabbed his gray cargo jacket off of the floor. Hoping the ketchup stain on the front wasn't too noticeable, he jogged back into the kitchen. Snatching a fork from the silverware drawer under the microwave, he stabbed it into the steaming hot noodles he stopped early and stuffed it into his mouth, wincing as it burned him.

Seizing his keys from the key bowl, he scampered out the door and locked it. The green paint chipped door let out a clunking sound as the bolt slid into place. Flying down several flights of stairs of his apartment, he waved hello to the people he was passing by. He burst through the double doors of the apartment complex, standing on the edge of the sidewalk and flailing his arm around, waving down a taxi. Done with the last of the shrimp noodles, he chucked the cup in the green metal garbage can next to the streetlight and jumped into the cab.

"Where ya off too?" The gruff taxi driver inquired the disheveled blond. He twisted around in the beaded chair and glared at the blond.

"Ichiraku's! And step on it, old man, I'm late!"

Scoffing at the impatient youth, the cab driver turned in his seat and took off, speeding a little to settle the agitated blond in his car.

Jiggling his feet, Naruto played with his fingers. _Oh man, if I'm late again, I might get fired. Shit, this is the only job I've managed to hold on to for so long. If I fuck this up, I'll never be able to save enough to open my own chain._ He looked out the window. _If only my dad hadn't set the inheritance age to be 22. Just a few more months and it's mine; I'll open my own restaurant and sell the best damn noodles anyone has ever tasted. It'll be a hell of a lot better than this places' frozen shit. I just hope I make it on time._

The cab slowed to a stop. There had been an accident and a huge traffic jam was piled up. A man with a bicycle was arguing with another man while cars everywhere were angrily honking. Unperturbed, the cab driver hummed along with the song on the radio and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Naruto groaned. He didn't have time for this! Thrusting open the door, he threw the required money at the startled man and apologized.

"Sorry old man, I don't have time for this! Thanks for the ride!"

On foot, he jumped over a small kid and nearly ran into an elderly lady. Apologizing profusely as he ran backwards awkwardly, he turned and dashed down the crowded sidewalk, weaving past all the pedestrians. The familiar restaurant in sight, he ran even faster.

Slamming the doors open once he arrived, he sprinted past all of the annoyed waitresses and slipped into the kitchen. Inside the small room with rusted beige metal lockers, he opened his and pulled out his required uniform. A tight cap with a noodle bowl on the front and a red apron, aka, the world's ugliest uniform. He yanked them on as he took up his position.

Taking out silver pots and pans, he jerked out packets of frozen noodles and recently washed vegetables and set to work. A hand came out of nowhere and punched his arm viciously.

"Ow, fuck! What the hell, Kiba!?"

Kiba stood there, holding a bowl of freshly diced red tomatoes in one hand and picking up a knife in the other. His short brown hair was stuffed haphazardly in a hairnet, the two upside-down red triangles under his eyes scrunched as he glared at Naruto. Partying hard and then walking drunkenly to a tattoo parlor had its consequences.

"Where the hell were you? I had to cover for your ass again! Tsunade almost fucking killed me!"

Naruto winced. "Shit, I'm sorry. I stayed up late last night."

Kiba sighed. "This is like the eighth time, Naruto. I can't keep lying to cover for your sorry ass every single time. She's bound to notice that you don't come on time."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. Shit happens and I can't calm down. Then, when I finally fall asleep, the goddamn nightmares hit and goodbye sleep."

Kiba set the bowl down and looked over at him, concern on his face. Helping the tired blond out, he diced up more vegetable and set the noodles to boil. "They're back? Why now? It's been forever since you've had them."

"I don't know, they come and go as they please, fucking me over at their leisure. Yesterdays were a bit more brutal than usual, and I-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto froze.

A well-endowed woman burst through the swinging doors leading into the kitchen. Wearing a green blouse with a pair of dress pants, the woman stalked into the room and glared around for the terrified blond. Naruto in her sights, she marched over to him and jabbed a finger on his chest. Dark circles under her eyes, she looked as bad as he felt.

"Naruto! Where were you when I was calling for you earlier?"

"I was here! I've been here all along, I probably was just in the bathroom. Ask Kiba, he knows!"

Kiba piped up immediately. "Yea, Naruto was here and-"

Tsunade held up a hand, finger pointed at the brunet. "Kiba, I don't need your input. I know Naruto wasn't here earlier. And I know he's been coming in late a lot. Look Naruto, I'm sorry, but you're done. Clean out your locker and leave the key with Shizune."

Naruto gaped in shock at the busty woman. His hands beginning to shake, he felt them go clammy. His heart dropped in his chest and met up with his paralyzed feet.

"What?! NO! I swear I won't be late again! I swear!"

"Tsunade, he was here, I swear he was, just-!"

"Kiba! One more word and you'll be joining him." The brunette fell silent, looking beseechingly at Naruto.

Turning to the shell shocked blond, she closed her eyes and shook her head, her face contorted in sadness. "I honestly gave you time to change, but you didn't. No, don't argue, I'm not changing my mind. Just leave. Please."

Numbly, Naruto nodded and bowed his head. Tsunade walked away after taking his hat and apron. Avoiding Kiba's eyes, he went to the now sad looking locker and grabbed his stuff. He dropped the keys off with the restaurant's co-owner, Shizune, and walked out onto the street. The beautiful morning sky had darkened and become gray, the universe obviously intent on making everything worse. Fat, heavy raindrops began to fall around him.

Opening the orange umbrella that usually rested in his locker, he stared at the ground as he slowly made his way home. The chattering of the pedestrians around him faded out as he tried not to panic. Eyes on his scruffy shoes on the wet concrete, he swallowed deeply and nervously gripped his umbrella. _What am I supposed to do now? I have enough stashed up to keep my place for a few more months, but adding food and water expenses….Aw shit._

He made his way home sluggishly, trudging up the apartment stairs and shuffling into his home. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, rubbing the bottom half of his face. He glanced around, taking in what he had managed to make for himself. His kitchen was directly to the left; it was small and modest. He was sort of a clean guy, so no dirty dishes were piled up. The living room was to the right and had a couch and a loveseat facing an old TV. A long glass coffee table sat in front of them, courtesy of his previous flat-mate. Facing the front door was his bedroom door.

Shoving himself off of the door, he walked over to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Not bothering to change, he simply laid there, falling asleep after a while.

**xXx**

"No ma'am. A lawsuit cannot be filed for a simple complaint. I understand that your emotional state was affected, but it cannot be done. … _No_ , I don't have a girlfriend. If you will, focus on what I'm telling you."

The woman finally leaving after nearly two hours of incessant blathering and eye fluttering, Sasuke stared after her and scoffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The stupidity of some people."

Downing the last of his distastefully lukewarm coffee, he glanced over at the clock on the wall. _8:45._ _He should be eating around now. Time to move._ He stood up and went over the office door and locked it.

Inside the hidden room, this time he unlocked a panel from the right wall. From within he removed a disassembled rifle with a silencer, a pistol, and his personal favorite, a Beretta 92fs. Tucking them in the briefcase, he closed up and left. He entered Kakashi's office, the silver haired man was unsurprisingly nowhere to be found, but on the desk was a small bronze key with a piece of scrap paper underneath it. Slipping the key into his pocket, he read over the note. _Room 42._

At the apartment, Sasuke slipped into the building and quietly asked for his room, showing the key he had. Riding the elevator up to it, he recalled the blond's room layout. The room Kakashi had gotten him was picked for the clear view it had of the target's flat. He walked to the pale yellow door, inserted his key and shut the door. He went straight to the window, peeked out, and searched for the kid's window. Through a set of old blinds that were nearly hanging off, he saw that the blond was asleep on the bed. Mechanically assembling the rifle, he glanced up and stilled when he noticed the other was no longer in his bedroom. _Wait, where did he go?_

Withdrawing the binoculars, he peered through them and saw that the man had a guest. Lips pressing in a thin line, Sasuke sighed heavily. Visitors meant potential witnesses and were generally unwanted variables. He broke down his rifle carefully, methodically cleaning out each compartment as he began to wait.

**xXx**

Having fallen deep into a dreamless sleep, Naruto was pulled from his blessed world of unconsciousness to hear the doorbell ringing. Sleepily getting up, he rubbed his eye with a closed fist and made his way through the darkened flat to the door. Cracking it open, he saw Kiba standing there with bottles of vodka. With a grin, he pulled it all the way open.

"Hey man."

"Hey. I figured you were feeling down, so I bought booze to get shit-faced. You in?

Naruto cocked his head. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. Shino has the shift so I can get plastered with you. So you in or do I have to find someone else?"

Chuckling, Naruto felt his previous dark mood lift slightly and grabbed a bottle. He let the brunette in.

An hour later, they were both sitting on the floor arguing about how dinosaurs would be if they still existed.

"No, no. It's like 'he Flintstones! You'd use 'em for everythin'!"

Naruto shook his head, his vision swimming a bit. He wasn't drunk yet, just tipsy, but Kiba had practically downed one bottle of vodka on his own and could barely string words together. "They would fuckin' eat you. They can't be domesticated."

Kiba glared at him, hiccupping slightly. "No they wouldn't. Dogs n cats' don't eat us."

"It's because they've been domesticated!"

Before Kiba could respond, the doorbell rang again. Kiba cursed at the door, mumbling incoherent things. Blinking, he slowly slid to the side and laid down, passing out. Amused at Kiba's unintentional theatrics, Naruto answered the door. A man holding a pizza box stood there, a hideously yellow baseball cap hid his face.

"Delivery for a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto frowned and looked at the greasy box in the man's hands. "I didn't order anything."

The man pushed the box onto Naruto's stomach, stepping into the flat. "It was a gift. Take it."

Pushing back, Naruto was instantly wary. No one ever bought him anything and he was taught not to trust strangers.

"Well, no thank you. You can have it."

"No, you have to take it!"

Shoving Naruto aside, the man entered the apartment. Naruto angrily shoved the man towards the door.

"Dude, take the fucking pizza and leave. Get out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Uzumaki."

The man reached behind him and procured a shiny black gun. Pointing it at Naruto, he removed the cap, revealing his face. Bright green eyes feverishly stared at Naruto from his dark skinned face. His mouth, tattooed to look sewn shut, twisted into a cruel smile. Cocking the gun, he aimed it at Naruto's head.

"The Akatsuki send their regards."

**xXx**

Sasuke flushed the toilet and zipped up his pants. Washing his hands in the small dingy bathroom, he grimaced at his reflection in the grimy mirror. Leave it to Kakashi to give him the shittiest room. Taking up his post, he looked though the scope. The blond and his friend were still talking and drinking. Honestly, if this took any longer he was up for taking them both out.

Eyes narrowing, he saw Sunshine get up and answer the door. Annoyed at having more interruptions, he weighed the chances of taking out all three. Riskier, but he could do it. He warily watched as what appeared to be a delivery man forced his way past Naruto. Getting a tingling sensation running down his spine, he loaded the rifle quickly. His instincts were never wrong and right now, they were screaming loudly. _Something was about to go down._

Focusing on the pizza man, Sasuke squinted as something glinted in his peripherals. Using the mounted scope on the rifle as a binocular, he turned and focused on the flash. Shocked, he saw a sniper on the roof of a building close by. The angle his position was pointed directly at the same spot where Sasuke's was. _What?..._ His gut warning him, he spun back to Naruto's room and saw the pizza man pull out a gun and aim it at the blond. _For fuck's sake._ He got a good look at the intruder, cursing softly _._ Having not recognized the man at first, he now realized who the suspicious man was.

Instantly, he called forth a wealth of information about the person. Kakuzu. A longtime member of the Akatsuki and never far from his partner Hidan, Kakuzu was a violent bounty hunter with a bloody past. He was known to rip out his victim's hearts out with his bare hands and keep them; he would stitch the hearts onto puppet dolls another member had made him, keeping them like trophies. Lusting heavily for money, Kakuzu would take the jobs with the highest amount; he often would refuse to take a job if no money was to be gained. He and his partner were always fighting, but worked flawlessly together, making them a deadly force to be reckoned with. The information ticked by, like data from a computer.

Eyes darting between the two men, he knew he had to act fast. It was quickly boiling down to two choices; save the blond and find out why Kakuzu was there and hopefully getting a lead, or collect his money and leaving no witnesses….. Scowling, he made a decision. _The blond might have some sort of connection with the Akatsuki, making finding_ him _much easier. And if anything goes wrong, I could always just kill sunshine and get the money anyway._ Taking a knee, he raised the gun and aimed. Putting Kakuzu in his crosshairs, Sasuke pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of his open window with a small amount of noise thanks to the silencer, pierced through the blond's window cleanly and buried itself deep in the man's chest cavity.

Sasuke reveled in his shot. Kakuzu was a nearly impossible target. He was rarely seen outside the Akatsuki hideouts and was never an easy shot; taking him out was undoubtedly satisfying. Quickly dismissing the rush of pride, Sasuke forced himself to focus. Sasuke twisted in the other direction and smoothly fired another shot at the sniper hiding on the roof. Managing to clip the guy in the shoulder, he reloaded with an incredible speed and looked for the blond. As soon as the blond popped up in the scope, the window pane he was using erupted into a shower of splinters.

Sasuke cursed and leapt away from the window. _Son of a bitch, your ass is mine._ Grabbing the rifle and hiding in the shadows of the room, he took aim and smoothly shot down his assailant. Noticing movement in Naruto's building, he saw that more men had run into the blond's flat, all armed. Calmly, Sasuke shot them down one by one.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way."

With lightning speed, he broke down the rifle and took out his Beretta. Kicking the rifle case into a hidden compartment in the room, he quietly slipped out of the room and took the stairs down. Thankful that the blond lived in a less populated area and that it was night, Sasuke left his apartment and discreetly crossed the street and went into the building unseen, a phantom in the night.

Rather than shooting Naruto, the man collapse, blood spouting from the sudden wound in his gut. Horrified, Naruto spun around, spotting the broken glass of his window. Someone was shooting _into_ the room. He had to get out!

Naruto bolted to the door, only to be blocked by several big burly men. One of them with a black cap on shoved him to the ground and he fell with solid thump. Staring up at the intruders with wide, terrified eyes, he swallowed dryly, feeling his heartbeat race unhealthily. Sweat slid down the side of his face as several guns were directed at him. _Christ, what the fuck was happening?_

"He fucking shot Kakuzu! The little bastard! Hidan is not going to be happy about this." One of them nudged the limp corpse still bleeding out on the floor.

Another spoke to him. "Give us the key and we won't kill ya."

_Give them what they want! Give it to them!_ Naruto's mind screamed at him to please the intruders. _But I don't know what the fuck they are talking about! What fucking key!?_

"W-what k-key? I d-don't have a-a key."

The black capped one closed in on the blond, aiming the gun at Naruto's crotch. "Tell us where the key is or I blow ya fucking dick off. Ya know what we're talking about."

Throat dry, Naruto tried to edge away, but another click of a gun kept him in place. His heart beat unnaturally heavy in his ears.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" He yelped out.

His blood ran cold and fear spiked down his spine as all of the men cocked their guns.

"Okay then. We tried to play nice, now ya die."

All at once, the black capped one fell, a small bloody hole appearing by his neck. Stunned, the other men slowly went down as they too, were shot.

Feeling the world spin around him, Naruto violently vomited; his abdomen heaving harshly with each hurl. His body was shaking uncontrollably and he had cold sweat all over his body. Hearing footsteps running up in his direction, he whimpered and scooted away. His hand falling on the butt of a gun, he tentatively picked it up and held it limply. _What, are you really going to shoot someone?_ His consciousness desperately tried to make sense of the carnage around him, but it was futile. The footsteps reached the door. Standing in the empty doorway, there was a tall man with dark glasses and a huge gun in his hands.

Stomping in, the man brought up the gun and surveyed the bloodshed around him. He appeared unaffected by it.

"You see that Mr. Uzumaki? That is the look of inevitability. It is the sight of your death. Goodbye, Mr. Uzumaki..."

"Wait! NO!" Forgetting that he held a gun, Naruto's heart skipped several beats.

Suddenly, two black gloved hands came out of nowhere on either side of the man's neck. One reached across the tall man's throat and sliced a wide, jagged, bloody grin across it, severing the windpipe and the right carotid artery, while the other held the head in place. Blood spurted out, giving everything a nice coating of warm, red rain. The hand on the man's skull pulled back, ripping open the wound to the point that the spinal cord was visible and shoved the body down. The man gave his last breath and fell to the floor, face first into a pool of his own life fluid twitching.

Standing where the man had been, was another lean man who was wiping blood off of the thick serrated blade in his hand. He had on a long dark coat and had spikey midnight hair. Deeming it clean enough, the man closed the switch blade and slid it into his coat pocket. With piercingly dark eyes and porcelain pale skin, he strolled over to the paralyzed, blood covered smaller man, and outstretched a gloved hand.

"Come with me if you want to live."


	3. Deal or no deal

The blond stared at him, his hands trembling. The man had just sliced the throat of another and was acting like it was nothing. _Is he going to kill me? But he just said to go with him if I wanted to live, so…..he's not going to kill me? Jesus, what the hell is going on!?_

The raven appeared to get impatient and rolled his eyes. Grabbing onto Naruto's upper arm harshly, he yanked it up and forced Naruto to stand up on his shaky feet. Striding over to the window, Sasuke stuck his fingers in the blinds and stretched them apart, creating a small space for him to look through. He peeked out and saw more cars approaching the apartment building through the darkened streets. The doors opened and more men came out, weapons glinting in the moonlight. Cursing, Sasuke shut the blinds and shoved the still in shock blond towards the door.

"Get your ass moving, they're coming!"

"Wait, what about Kiba?!" Naruto tried to twist around to get back into the apartment and wake his friend, but Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him back out.

"They're after you, not your friend, dumbass."

Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke quickly went to the stairs at the end of the hall and started jogging down them. He glanced back and saw that Naruto wasn't following him. He grit his teeth and ran back up. The smaller man shaking and staring at the ground near the stairway, most likely in shock. _I do not have time for this._ Going back to him, Sasuke seized his shoulders and roughly shook him.

"Hey!" He barked. "Do you want to fucking die?"

His words seemed to jolt Naruto out of his thoughts and give him a slap of sense. Shaking his head, Naruto looked down at his bloody self and hesitated before whispering.

"…No."

"Then hurry the fuck up. The police are going to be here soon."

Again going down the stairs, Sasuke kept his eye on the cameras, aware that some were for show while others were real. Naruto was covered in blood and there were dead men littering the floor in his apartment. That, along with the loud gunshots, was bound to have attracted some attention. They needed to get out _fast._ Smirking, Sasuke thought of his client. _Someone's not going to be happy about this. They can rule out quickly and quietly._

On the last set of stairs, he stopped. He held up a hand to keep Naruto from being seen, peering into the desolate lobby and seeing no one besides a receptionist texting on her phone with her earphones blaring music loudly. Tilting his head to the side, he could vaguely see some men clamoring outside, searching the exits. Wanting to avoid any more bloodshed and attention, Sasuke stepped out into the lobby, but headed towards the back door, keeping close to the walls of the building. The receptionist saw nothing.

He briskly entered the dim alleyway and tugged Naruto with him. A grey alley cat screeched at them, its yellow eyes flashing angrily; it leapt off of the trash bins it had been scavenging on and ran off to the street. Sasuke followed the cat and made it back to the main road. Carefully watching for any men with guns, he hid in the shadows of the nearby buildings and made his way to his car. He had parked in the parking lot of another building, making sure that no one had seen him go into the apartment complex.

Naruto was scared, but was determined to follow the stranger. So far everyone was trying to kill him, but this stranger wasn't. The man was actually protecting him. Relieved to have something steady to focus on, he tagged closely behind the mystery man. His mind was yearning for someone to tell him what the hell was going on, but he resisted the urge to ask the other. The man appeared to be trigger happy and Naruto was not about to piss him off. Licking his lips, he nervously whispered.

"Um, where are we going?"

The raven-haired man spared him a slight glance.

"My car."

"W-why?"

The man snorted. "You want to stick around and wait for these guys to find you?"

Hands tied, Naruto chose what he hoped was the safest option. Following the stranger, Naruto desperately tried to process what had just occurred. _Was it possible this man part of their group? But he killed them. Did he double cross them? Is he leading me into some sort of trap? Oh fuck what if he IS going to kill me?_ Refusing to dwell on it any longer, he pushed them aside to be fully concentrated on later, when his life wasn't in immediate danger. Nearing the parking lot of a building a block down from his, he saw a sleek black ride sitting in the midst of shitty ones.

The man made his way over to the car and quietly opened the driver side. Getting in, he reached over and opened the passenger side door, motioning for the blonde to get in. Inside, Naruto clutched his knees nervously, his eyes darting around wildly. He licked his lips and tried to keep his hands from shaking too badly. Naruto glanced over at the lean stranger and watched as the street lights flashed rectangular beams of light against his profile.

The man's face was flat and cold, showing no emotion whatsoever. He gripped the steering wheel nonchalantly, belying the severity of their situation. His dark eyes stared ahead, cold and distant. The raven appeared to be absolutely in control and dangerous, even more so than his attackers. Consciously aware that he had been staring for a long time, Naruto turned away and watched the street. His eyes followed the green street signs flashing by and his previously pushed aside thoughts came back with a vengeance and bombarded his mind. _Where are we going? Who is this guy? What did those men want? What key where they talking about…_ Unable to find the answer to them by himself, he worked up the courage and picked a question from the mountain in his head to ask the man.

"Hey…what's your name?"

The man glanced at him, his dark eyes boring into his blue ones. Turning back around, the he watched the road in front of him.

"Hn."

Offended that the man didn't bother answering, Naruto glared at him and leaned back into his seat. The irritation dispersed quickly, having not true foundation. Fidgeting, he crossed and uncrossed his arms, played with the hem of his shirt, drummed his fingers on the car door handle, tugged on his seatbelt, and kept glancing over at the other.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tighter, his pale hands stark against the black leather of the cover. He alternated between watching the streets for signs of cops or more Akatsuki and giving Naruto a once over. Sunshine seemed too pale, but otherwise appeared okay, considering his situation. He kept annoyingly moving around and twitching; unable to stay still for a while. Sasuke wrote it off as shock.

Concentrating on the road in front of him, he recalled the map he had memorized. He had excellent retention ability; able to commit to memory anything he wished. Since he was in an unfamiliar city, it was an excellent asset to have. Upon hearing a long, deep sigh come from his passenger, he pressed his lips together and scowled. _In three, two, one..._

"If you're not going to tell me your name, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided he would answer this question.

"Somewhere."

Naruto stared at the pale profile in disbelief. As much as he was grateful to the man for saving him from dying, the guy was just being a smartass. He looked down at his jeans and picked at small rip near his knee, pulling on the little strings sticking out. He was quiet for a moment before trying a new approach.

"Okay, and exactly where is somewhere? Is it a house? An apartment? The police station?"

Sasuke smirked and answered honestly. "Yes."

The asshole was just fucking with him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he fumed. Pursing his lips, he crossed his arms and mumbled irritably under his breath, his hand reaching up to rake through his hair occasionally. Rubbing his nose, he faintly smelled cigarettes and something spicy.

After a half an hour of driving in tense silence, Sasuke pulled the car into a dilapidated looking motel on the outskirts of the city. The giant yellow motel sign flickered on and off in the night; part of the red letters weren't turning on and others only half way. A few cars were parked sparingly in the lot, a clear difference from the tightly packed congestion from the inner city. The motel itself looked worse for the wear.

It was all one floor and the layout in the shape of an "L". The doors were a chipped blue color with rusted bronze door knobs and room numbers. Dark green mildew stains thrived under the dirty windows and surrounded the outdated air conditioning boxes sticking out. An old Texaco gas station sat next to the miserable excuse for a habitat. The harsh, white light glared from the inside of the small store in the station, creating odd shadows in the night. A filthy man sat outside the store on the curb smoking a cigarette and talking vehemently to himself.

Naruto gazed uncomfortably around the parking lot, his blue eyes judging everything suspiciously. He had always been warned to stay in the city; most muggings and murders tended to happen in these types of places. Watching scary movies about said situations didn't help. He fought down the hysteria bubbling inside of him that was threatening to come out. Nervously scratching his neck and hyperventilating slightly, he turned back to his stoic partner. _Calm down, calm down…._

"…What are we doing here?"

He asked as politely as he could, making sure to keep the suspicion and anxiety he felt out of his voice. The black haired man turned to him, his eyes unreadable and intense. The raven broke the gaze and looked away, turning his attention to his seat belt.

"This is where we'll be spending the night." His voice implied the conversation was over.

Getting out of the car, he roughly shut the door behind him and strode over to the motel lobby, stepping around the potholes filled with water that littered the cracked ground. Edgy, Naruto followed the raven closely. Sasuke entered the lobby and stopped at the reception desk.

A lone guy manned the desk. A gruff, gristly middle aged man with five-o clock shadow and a receding hair line stood sweating with a small fan rotating in his face. He was munching on fried chicken and held a gray pen in his greasy hand. Watching as the lean man walked up, he gave a slight nod towards the parking lot.

"Hey man, nice ride. Name?"

"Hebi."

The man chuckled slightly, a deep throaty sound. "If you say so." Wiping his hand poorly on his shirt, he took out a ledger and opened it up, writing the name in. Grease spots dotted the page. He then took out a small bronze key and held his hand out for the required money.

"Right, right. Well, better lock it up tight. Ain't no tellin with the folks we got runnin around here."

Sasuke paid and took the greasy key from the man with a scowl of disgust and made his way back outside. Glancing up at the room numbers, he searched for his room. A door creaked open in front of him and out stepped a woman. She had bright, spikey red hair, and makeup caked on her face. She had on a tight purple lace bra with black string hanging down and a black miniskirt that was molded to her skinny frame. The hooker had an elaborate tattoo of a man's name on her chest over her heart and had on a blue naval stone. Her horrendously red lips pouted out and her red eyes eyed the lean man over her red-framed glasses. She stuck her leg out; her black fishnet stockings ending in worn black pumps.

"I've never seen a man who looks so all alone; could you use a little company? If you pay the right price, I promise your evening will be nice."

She slid a thin arm across his chest, stroking his shirt. Sasuke simply picked her hand off of him and glared at her and he continued on his way. Undeterred, the woman spotted Naruto and smiled. Batting her eyes at the blond, she slithered over to him and wrapped a reedy arm around his neck.

"What about you, sugar? Wanna have a little fun?"

"Umm, no thanks…"

Naruto carefully extracted her arm from his neck and followed the lean man to their room. The woman looked at the retreating men curiously. Her face suddenly lit up, as if she had discovered something shiny.

"Oh, you boys are _together_."

Naruto stopped and looked at her in surprise. "N-no, we're not, we just-"

She smiled at him and tugged on her brassiere. "Trust me, babycakes. I didn't see it at first, but now that I've a got look 'atcha, I can tell you boys are about as straight as a hula hoop." She turned her attention to her door. Locking it, she slid the key into a small handbag strapped to her wrist. "You take care now; tell your man to cage the snake, then shake and bake." She then pointed at her face. "You also might want to wipe off that red paint."

Walking off, she swung her bag nonchalantly and hummed to herself, leaving a shocked blond behind. Naruto shook his head and let out an uneasy chuckle. Turning around, he jogged to catch up with the stranger.

Thrusting open the blue door, Sasuke stepped inside, followed by a nervous blond. The room had a small kitchen with a miniature fridge and a small stove on a small tiled square by the door. The rest of the grimy room was carpeted. The walls were a dirty yellow color with various discoloration spots. Further ahead, there was a single thigh high bed facing an old, dusty, thick TV on a dresser. The sheets had faded red and white floral prints and flat pillows hidden underneath.

The grubby white night stand beside the bed had an old bible on it, along with an ancient corded phone with chipped number buttons. The carpet was a pale khaki color with various stains and crumbs littered around. It had unfortunately been the sole witness to things that should have never been seen or done. A small round table with an eclectic of deep scratches sat in the far left corner, with several creaky wooden chairs surrounding it. A single loveseat was in the right corner, close to the bed. Washed-out pictures of sunny days hung sadly on the walls, tilting to the side. Sasuke yanked off his coat and deposited it on the sofa. He dropped down on the bed lazily; one leg was leaning off the bed and the other was propped up. The raven crossed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

Naruto stood off to the side and stared at the taller man. He brought up a hand to scratch at his arm and he looked around the dingy room. Biting his lower lip, he edged closer to the man.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"

Sasuke cracked open an eye and stared at the blond. His black hair fell onto his face, blocking out one dark eye. He smirked humorlessly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Reaching back, he tugged out a pillow and placed it behind his head. Leaning up, he unlaced his black Gusto Oxfords, reached down and placed them on the floor together at the bottom bed post. He removed his tie and draped it on the headboard. His white shirt was stuck to him like a second skin, outlining his lean and supple body structure. He then turned off the intense light of the lamp above the bed, laid back, and was quiet.

Naruto gazed around the darkened room searching for somewhere to sleep. Light from the sign outside and from the gas station bled in through the gray drapes covering the window next to the door. Using that light, he maneuvered past all the furniture carefully. The bed was obviously occupied, so it was ruled out. The floor was disgusting, so hell no. The chairs near the table were a horrible idea. That left the love seat next to the bed. Tired and weary, Naruto capitulated and went over to the gray chair. He plopped down into it and toed off his black Reeboks.

The seat allowed for a small amount of turning, letting Naruto curl up on his side. Thankful for his smaller stature, Naruto used one of the armrests as a makeshift pillow. Settling down, he realized he was cold. He contemplated asking the raven to give him at least one of the linen sheets from the bed, but knew he most likely would get no answer. Shifting, he felt something draped on the sofa. Blindly patting it, he felt the fabric and realized it was a coat. The strangers coat.

Shrugging, he pulled it on and used it as a blanket, burrowing snugly into it. Eyes closing, he took several deep breaths, trying to relax his chaotic mind. He was still a bit drunk and he was exhausted, mind and body at rock bottom. The scent of something spicy wafted into his nose. Inhaling the tantalizing aroma, he was surprised that the stranger smelled so good. Avoiding thinking about the absolute disarray that had occurred and utterly beat, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**xXx**

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes. Wincing at his stiff neck and pained joints, he sat upright and stretched his hands up, hearing his bones crack. The room was still dark, but a beam of bright, warm sunlight had landed on his face and brought him to hazy consciousness. His vision clearing up, he gazed around the room. His eyes widened, flitting from side to side in confusion. _Where the hell am I? What's going on?!_ Standing up on cramped legs, he stumbled and the heavy coat slid off of him, landing with a loud whomp on the carpet.

Sasuke's eyes flew open instantly. His hand shot under his pillow reflexively and whipped out the small handgun from underneath. He swung the gun up to where he had heard the noise and thumbed off the safety and pulled back the hammer in one fluid motion. He flicked on the lamp with his other hand and flooded the room in bright light. He paused when he only found the blond had been the source of the noise and that there was no immediate danger. Irritated at being woken up, he scowled and pressed the safety back on.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said evenly, his voice thick with sleep and irritation.

Naruto stood speechless. He had barely dropped the coat before he was disoriented by blinding light and found a loaded gun pointed at his face. Frightened, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to make a sound. Remembering yesterday, he was hit hard by the memories. His mind now racing faster than the speed of light, he came up with a valid excuse. His voice finally croaking out, he answered.

"I-I was going to the b-bathroom."

Sasuke glared at the smaller man, his eyes staring out from his dark hair. He reevaluated his earlier analysis. Blondie just seemed so…weak and innocent. What could he possibly know? There wasn't any evidence to indicate otherwise. Sasuke didn't want to waste valuable time babysitting some stupid blond. He wanted answers, yes, but the cons outweighed the benefits in this situation. _So why don't I kill him? I bet I don't need him to find out why they wanted him dead. I'll get my money and be gone. Simple._ Through as much as he thought it, he didn't kill the man. Yet. Looking away, he stood up and grabbed his coat off the floor. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a small earpiece. He put it on and pressed a small blue button on it. He spoke into it curtly, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blond scampered over to the bathroom.

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired man's sickeningly cheery voice drifted out. "Good morning, Sasuke. I heard you had a busy night."

"Hn. What did you hear?"

"Well, strange gunshots were heard in a relatively calm neighborhood, where the police found several homicides. Additionally, apartment room I rented is asking for compensation for damages. Care to explain?" Kakashi's tone took on a hard edge.

"Someone else was trying to take him out. They tried hitting me as well, and so I had to bail out and take blondie with me." He pulled on the tie, deftly tying it in an Eldredge knot.

Kakashi's voice became suspicious. "Someone else? A set up? ….You're with the target? Do you realize what you're putting at stake here?"

Sasuke tied on his shoes and strode over to the window. He shoved the drapes to the side and gazed outside. Nothing had changed from last night besides the sun replacing the moon.

"I might have a lead. I haven't figured anything out yet; we're at some shitty hotel outside the city. I used your card, by the way. I don't have mine."

"And how did you get my card?" Kakashi asked curiously. After hearing no response from the raven, Kakashi continued, "What are you planning to do? Aren't you going to complete your objective?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, eyes flashing dangerously. "Of course I will. It's just a matter of time." He bit out curtly.

Turning off the device, he ran a hand though his hair and then slid into his coat.

Naruto returned from the bathroom. Adjusting his shirt, he scratched his tousled hair. Not meeting the raven's eyes, he stared at the ground, appearing to be inspecting the thin carpet threads. He took a deep breath.

"Hey man, um, I wanted to thank you for saving my ass back there. I would be dead without you. I couldn't have gotten out of that by myself. I'm not really sure why you did it, but I'm really grateful that you did."

Sasuke scowled.

"I mean, you didn't have to, but you did and I'm really grateful."

His right eye twitched.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm alive thanks to you."

He clenched his fists.

"I'm glad I got a guy like you here. Well I don't know much about you, but you kept me from getting shot, so I guess you know what you're doing. With your help I think that-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the smaller man. At his limit, he strode over to the blond, grabbed him by the shirt near the collar and slammed him up against the wall, pinning him with one arm.

Surprised, Naruto let out a scared yelp and pulled at the iron-like arm across his chest. His wide azure eyes bore into obsidian ones. The arm edged more towards his neck, nearly choking him. Naruto grabbed the muscular forearm arm and tried to keep it from fully choking him. The raven broke the gaze and looked at the ground, his arm never yielding its heavy pressure.

"Listen here, Uzumaki," Sasuke's ice cold voice hissed out, threat laced in ever word. His face was still looking away. "I'm not helping you. I'm not your fucking knight in shining armor." His face turned back to Naruto's, a pale mask without emotion. His hair had drifted forward, hiding one eye behind dark strands while the other pierced Naruto with its coldness. "I'm not the good guy. The reason you're alive is because of a fucking impulse. I don't need you." He brought up his opposite hand. It had the previous gun in it. Tapping it lightly against Naruto's temple, he smirked as the smaller man's eyes followed the weapon's path. "I'm just as bad as the others that were paid to take you out. Or maybe, I'll do the job and pull the damn trigger myself, right between those baby blues." His hand moved and brought the gun in front of Naruto's face, this time pressing it harder on the space between his eyes.

"Saving your ass was a simple whim. Now, why were those men hired to go after you? What is your affiliation with them?"

Naruto grimaced and gripped the arm tighter.

"I…don't know. I thought _you_ knew."

"Don't fuck with me, or you're dead. What did they want? Why you?"

"Why me what? Who are they?! I don't know what you're talking about, God, _I don't know_!" Naruto cried out desperately. He was completely confused, to the point of immense frustration and anger.

Sasuke's eyes bored into blue ones and he scoffed. _So much for a lead. Shit._ "I'm done here."

Sasuke dropped his arm and turned on his heel. He marched over to the door and pulled it open, his eyes squinting as the sun blasted in his face.

Naruto was scared shitless as the pale man shoved the black gun in his face. Close to pissing himself, he swallowed heavily as the man spoke to him and then let him go. Trembling, he rubbed his tender chest where the man had had his strong arm. He watched the man turn to leave him. _Wait, if he's gone, then I've got nothing. Without him, I'm dead!_

"Wait! Stop!"

Naruto cried out at the retreating back, hands curling into fists.

Sasuke froze. Expecting to not hear a peep from the smaller man, he was a bit surprised. Turning back, he regarded the blond with a lifted eyebrow.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _I might as well give it a try…._ "What if I….What if I were to pay you to protect me?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "And how, pray tell, would you do that?"

Naruto's chin jutted out as he raised his head higher. "I have money." _I don't have it yet, but he doesn't need to know that._

"My services are not cheap."

"I have the money!" Naruto insisted, getting a bit closer to the man. "I do!"

"I doubt you have enough."

Naruto eyes flitted around, desperately thinking of some way to convince the raven. Biting his lower lip, he met the raven's eyes. "What if I paid you twice the amount that those….those guys had for me? You mentioned that it was a job, so you must know how these things work."

"Twice the amount." Sasuke's repeated flatly.

Naruto nodded heavily, his golden hair flying around. Anxiously waiting for the man's answer, he rolled back on his heels and watched as the raven contemplated his offer.

"For how long?"

Naruto's face blanked. "Umm until we find out why there are men trying to kill me?

Silence.

Finally, Sasuke nodded. Deal."

Relived Naruto, he let out a long gust of breath. _I'm safe….for now._ He didn't look forward to having to pay the other, but that was a problem to be dealt with later. "How did you know where to find me? How did you know those guys were after me?

A cold smirk slid onto the man's face. "It's simple. I was sent to kill you."


	4. You wanted me, here I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry. Here's a chapter :)

Naruto gaped at the pale man in disbelief. _But if he was sent to kill me, why would he save me?_ Nervous, he edged away from him, despite the fact that he had just made a deal that would protect him.

"You were sent to kill me? But why? What the hell did I do?"

Sasuke's face hardened. "That's what I want to know. To have the attention of the Akatsuki is an impressive feat."

Naruto plopped down heavily on the bed. He bent down and held his head in his hands and groaned. "Who?"

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Sasuke glared at the blond. He debated whether Naruto was truly this idiotic or if he was simply a decent actor. "There has to be a reason the Akatsuki would be after you. They never go after anyone or anything they deem worthless."

"Who the _fuck_ is Akatsuki!?" Naruto jerked his head out of his hands and stood up, glaring at the lean man. He felt his anger cool to a simmer as his hot gaze was met with a dark icy one. Reminding himself that the man was not going to hurt him, he held the stare. "I'm being hunted! I have a right to know who is trying to kill me, and you obviously know more than I do! Tell me!"

Sasuke didn't respond, staring impassively at Naruto. Clearly not winning the contest, Naruto broke the look and turned away. He sat back down on the bed. "What the fuck is going on?" He moaned out.

"You want answers? Fine. But we're doing this my way. You follow my rules; no arguing and no disobeying. You must do everything I tell you to, no questions asked. I say something, you better fucking do it."

Naruto glanced up the moment Sasuke spoke. "Yea, sure. Fine whatever-" He began.

"And I mean _everything_." Sasuke's tone went icy cold, sending warning shivers down the blond's spine.

"Okay! Whatever, just tell me what I need to know!"

"Rule one. As stated before, follow my instructions without arguing or objecting. Rule two. Talk only when I directly speak to you. This includes singing and humming and any other noise you might think of making. Rule three. If you see someone who looks like me, you _tell_ me right away."

Naruto internally rolled his eyes as the man laid down the rules. _Jeez, this guy has a major pole up his ass._ Upon hearing the last part, Naruto's curiosity peeked. Turning his wide blue eyes on the lean man, he cocked his head.

"Wait, what do you mean, some-"

Sasuke cut in sharply. "What was rule two?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You were speaking to me, so I assumed that I could an-"

" _What_ was rule two?" The arctic tone stopped Naruto from arguing.

"I'm not to speak unless spoken to. God." Naruto answered in a subdued tone.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Good. Now, we're going somewhere."

"Is it another shitty hotel?"

Sasuke wasn't a man of patience, and Naruto was robbing him of ever last vestige. He stared.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"We're going somewhere to get you informed on the Akatsuki."

"Wait, why can't you tell me?"

"…Because it's not my job to be your teacher."

Sasuke strode over to the door and opened it, checking for suspicious activity. Satisfied, he motioned Naruto outside and locked the room behind him.

"Go wait for me at the car."

Naruto felt a strip of fear pass over him at the thought of being left alone. "Wait, where are you going?"

Sasuke held up the hotel keys and rattled them. "Where the hell do you think? I have to go return these."

Heading towards the motel lobby, the man nimbly stepped around the potholes in the tar and entered the building. Naruto trudged off towards the car. He spied his reflection in the mirror. With an expression of disgust and horror, he noticed that the front of his shirt was littered with blood stains. The dark maroon stains appeared to be part of the design of his jacket. His face was thankfully mostly bare of the red liquid. It was dotted along his forehead and was a bit crusted in his hair.

His stomach churning unpleasantly, he gagged and looked away quickly. _Why hadn't he showered? Oh right, he woke up to a stranger threatening him with a gun and had forgotten to clean up._ Trying not to dwell on the fact that he was peppered with the blood of dead men, he forced his eyes to look at the lean stranger talking to the old lobby man through the glass wall with posters. _They tried to kill me. I'm alive and they're not. They're the bad guys, so they deserved what was coming to them…_

Sasuke kept his talking to a minimum as he returned the keys and signed out. As the pudgy man stepped to a door beside the desk, Sasuke faintly heard a familiar name. Turning around, he saw that the TV mounted in the lobby corner was showing the morning news. The familiar anchorwoman was on and was standing at what appeared to be a crime scene. She had on a navy blue suit and had her brown hair in a tight bob.

"Thank you Michael. I'm standing here today where four men were found murdered in the apartment behind me. Three appeared to have been shot and the fourth had his throat cut. The apartment resident, Naruto Uzumaki, has currently gone missing and is a suspected as the murderer. Although the motive is not clear, one person was found alive. Kiba Inuzuka was suspect's best friend and swears that Uzumaki is innocent. Kiba stated that he had been intoxicated and had passed out during the attack; he remembers nothing of what might have happened and is currently being held in the city jail undergoing investigation and interrogation. Now, we see here that…"

Sasuke's eyes stuck to the TV screen, he casually leaned against a wall and appeared to be watching the news as he waited. _Fuck. This just got more complicated. The friend was out cold by the time I appeared, so it's unlikely that he saw or remembers me. This means sunshine will be wanted by the cops. If he gets in their hands, the Akatsuki will have no problem dispensing of him._ His eyes narrowed as he watched the rest of the broadcast.

The picture of Naruto's bloody apartment switched to a clip of Kiba being hauled into a police station. He was stumbling around and was coated with blood. It clumped his brown hair into maroon bundles and stained his face. Two police officers had his upper arms in tight grips and were pulling him through the glass double doors. Tripping over his own feet and almost falling down, Kiba tried to jerk out of the grip and properly stand, but the officers were relentless. The doors swung shut and cut off any more view. Three officers in navy outfits came down to disperse the crowd that had converged at the entrance. They pushed civilians away and shoved a hand into the camera lens, blocking any view. The news woman came back on and added a few more facts before cutting to a commercial.

"…Hn."

** xXx **

The sounds of papers being shuffled and ringing phones permeated the air. The heavy, warm smell of black coffee and sweet doughnuts drifted into Kiba's nose as he was dragged into an interrogation room by his arms. The room had mirrors on both sides of the thick walls. The back wall had a black cushioned texture and had small cameras mounted in the corners. A silver rectangular table sat in the middle of the room. Two steel chairs sat opposite each other; one had restraints on the arm rests and chains on the legs.

The side of the table with the chained chair had handcuffs chained directly to the surface; small scratches were grooved into the table near the cuffs. A porcelain white coffee mug sat on the table. Wispy trails of steam drifted up and slowly dispersed in the air above the rim. The unfriendly gray room had white speckled tiled floor and a dark gray ceiling. A lone halogen lamp hung down from the ceiling and focused the disk of light on the table.

Kiba was shoved crudely into the cold chair by the officers. They clamped their hands on his shoulders and pushed him down hard. Disoriented by their shoving and blinded by the bright light, Kiba winced and blinked rapidly. The officers left the room and shut the door behind the roughly. Groaning, Kiba rubbed his face and shook his head. _Naruto, what the fuck happened? What the hell is going on? Did you kill those guys? Why? How? I swear if you did this, I'm gonna kill you. Fucking hell, my head hurts._ Shivering, he realized that the room was actually really cold. The stinging freezing temperature of the chair seeped through his pants and made his legs and ass cheeks go numb quickly.

The metal doors creaked open as a tall man in a dark business suit came in. Kiba ignored the urge to look up into the man's face and kept his gaze on the table. The man walked over to the table and sat down opposite of him; he placed a wide manila folder down. Naruto's name was printed on the side tab. The man placed his hands on the table and wove his fingers together. Out of his peripherals, Kiba saw that the stranger was wearing an expensive Rolex watch with a wide face. The hand underneath the watch was a peach color. The nails were neatly cut and flawless.

"Tell us what happened?"

Kiba felt his temper rise. He had been questioned by everyone and every time it was the same fucking question. He had answered the same stupid question countless times and was tired of having repeated it. Oh sure, asking him fifty fucking more times might make him miraculously remember! Genius! Still averting his face, he answered brusquely and in a clipped tone.

"Like I told all your little buddies who probably told you the same thing, _I don't know_."

"Mr. Inuzuka, please understand. Mr. Uzumaki is in a grave predicament. He faces charges of first degree murder and life in prison. All evidence points to him as the murderer. Yet somehow, he doesn't kill the only person that was with him that is able to incriminate him."

"That's because it wasn't him!"

"So what you're saying is that you know who did it?"

"What? No! I'm saying that I know Naruto and I know he isn't capable of doing something like this! He didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary. Mr. Uzumaki has a small history of being… dangerous." The man lightly tapped the folder. "We have here records that indicate that Mr. Uzumaki isn't the clean and innocent man you portray him to be. The files were hidden and almost impossible to find. On the computer he's clean, but on paper, he has a trail."

"What the hell are you talking about? Naruto is the nicest guy I know, he wouldn't-"

"But did you know him before he came to this city?" Kiba fell silent. "I thought not. You see, during his school years, his parents were always drifting from place to place. In that time that he traveled with his parents, Naruto would have to start school in every state that he lived in. In those years, Naruto was quite the opposite of what you say he is. Fights would happen almost daily and he would be the one starting them." The investigator watched Kiba closely as he lied carefully. Most of Naruto's history was the complete opposite, but it was a trap to see if Kiba would lie to protect him or actually knew the blond as well as he said he did.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Really? You're taking how he was as a kid to incriminate him now? Fuckin' A, man. I was a bully. You don't see me going around killing people."

"Every person is different and acts in different ways. I am merely demonstrating that he could have-"

"He didn't do it! I have no idea how those men got there or what happened!"

"Just calm down, we just want to-"

"No, don't tell met to calm down! You fucking assholes are trying to blame this on my best friend who may or may not be dead and you fucking retards don't give two shits about him! You don't even have evidence that he did!" Kiba angrily exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door shot open. It slammed into the wall and bounced back. A deep booming voice rang out from a tall thick figure that oozed in, dominating the room.

"Genma, I'll take over now. Leave him to me."

Kiba's head shot up. His eyes widened as he took in the face that was looking back at him. The brown face had two scars ripping across it. The man strangely wore a police cap and appeared to be bald. The long scars trailed up and disappeared into the cap. His small beady eyes stared at Kiba intently and dissected him with the harsh look.

Genma looked up at the man and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ibiki? You sure?"

"I'll take care of it."

Genma shrugged and pushed his chair back. The metal legs screeched against the floor as he pushed. Standing up, he downed the last of his coffee and popped a toothpick into his mouth. Chewing on the stick, he walked to Ibiki and tilted his head to the side slightly. His eyes met Ibiki's, glanced back at Kiba, and met the burly man's gaze again.

"He's not talking." He spoke quietly. I even lied about Uzumaki's past to see if he would say something, but it seems he doesn't really know."

Ibiki gave a cruel smile and looked at the teen chained to the chair. Shaking his head inconspicuously, he gave a small nod.

"I'll get him talking."

Genma left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. Ibiki took the seat Genma had vacated and sat down roughly. Sifting through the papers left on the table he ignored Kiba and loudly crinkled the papers. Kiba sat in tense silence, just waiting for the same questions he had answered a million times. Minutes flew by and the man said nothing. Unnerved that the menacing man was asking zilch and was strangely being quiet, Kiba felt on edge. The heavy quietness of the room blanketed them to the point of smothering. As the seconds rolled by, the papers seamed to produce a louder noise. The tinkering of his chained limbs became deafening in the absolute silence. Sweat rolling down his forehead, Kiba's breathing slowly started to rise in pattern.

Unable to bear the silence, Kiba tried to get the man to talk.

"Hey man, how much longer am I going to be here for?"

Silence. The man continued to flip through the papers nonchalantly. The atmosphere thickened with tension. The halogen lamp hanging from the ceiling cast an odd shadow across the man's ragged face, highlighting his scars and hard features. His eyes were hidden in the darkness, hiding his expression. Kiba had the distinct feeling that he was still being watched. Feeling the hairs on his neck crawl, he turned to the windows on the walls and glared at them.

"Look! I already told the last guy and I'm about to tell this guy: I don't know what happened, but I know Naruto didn't do it!"

The man calmly set down the papers and pinned Kiba with his dark piercing glare that suddenly shifted from the shadows. The man reached out and brought a cup to his face. He sipped a bit of the coffee before setting the cup down with a clanking noise.

"Uzumaki Naruto is responsible for the deaths of four people. He fled the crime scene and is now a wanted suspect." Ibiki simply stated the facts that he had heard. He was trying to rile the kid up to get him to confess and reveal the location of Uzumaki. It was a waiting game, one that he was confident he would win.

"Jesus Christ man, Naruto didn't do it! I know the guy; we're like brothers! Anyway, how could he? We were both drinking our asses off."

"Then explain how those men died and where Uzumaki is. He did it, it's just a matter of time before you tell us where he is or he turns himself in."

Kiba angrily slammed his hands on the table top. The chains scraped on the metal, eliciting a sharp screeching noise.

"Fuck you, man. Naruto is innocent, why can't you see that?"

"You never answered my question. Why did he do it? Was there money involved? A drug deal gone bad?"

Kiba gaped at the man in disbelief. "You're joking. Now you think he is a junkie? Fuck you."

Kiba leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He muttered under his breath and cursed everything. _What the fuck happened? God my head hurts... I don't care what they say, I'm not telling them anything. Sooner or later they'll clearly find out that he's innocent... right?_

** xXx **

Alarmed after the commercial, Sasuke's mind whirred at a million miles per second, shooting off possible ideas and ways to fix their situation. One in particular stuck in his mind and would not leave. It was imperative that blondie stayed out sight. Things would get unnecessarily complicated if he were to be found by the police.

The man returned from the back and handed Sasuke some papers and his receipt. While Sasuke signed the small scrap of paper, he noticed out of his peripherals that the man was now watching the TV. He tensed as he expected the man to recognize the blond that was with him yesterday. With bated breath, Sasuke handed back the slip of paper. The man shook his head and snorted as the female anchor explained the details of the murders and possible motives. He took the paper and shoved it into a dusty drawer, crumpling it slightly.

"Some people are just that crazy. Next thing you know, he'll be killin' someone 'round here. You and your friend take care now."

Sasuke nodded courteously and exited. Jamming his hands in his pockets, he felt the cold sharp ridge of his car keys and took them out. Pressing the unlock button, he watched as the blond opened the passenger door and got inside. Upon reaching the vehicle, Sasuke thrust open his door and slid inside. He shoved the key into the ignition and started the car with a loud purr. His lips pressed together in a tight line, the raven clicked his seatbelt on and drove smoothly out of the lot. Thankful that his windows were tinted, he stopped at a red light. His fingers were barely drumming the steering wheel as he waited.

Naruto looked over at his partner and tilted his head. The lean man looked exactly the same as always. Poker face with no emotions, laid back demeanor, and dark inquiring eyes. But there was something a bit off about him now. He seemed almost angry. It was very subtle, but not unnoticeable. Knowing he was breaking one of the stupid rules imposed on him, he took a chance to ask what had happened.

"Are you mad?" Naruto inquired softly.

Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts by the blond. Surprised, he looked over at him. "Not particularly. Why?"

Amazed that the man answered, Naruto tried to keep the ball rolling. "You seem really tensed up and pissed. Did something happen?" Naruto wondered if the prostitute had returned and had told the man the same things she did to him the other day. _Would that bother him that much?_

Sasuke turned back to the road and drove when the light changed to green. Fiddling with air conditioning buttons, he scoffed lightly. _He's bound to find out sooner or later_ _that he's wanted for murder. Might as well tell him now than have him cause a scene in the future._

"Your face is plastered all over the morning news."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, why? Did they find the men… Kiba! Oh Christ, what happened?!" Panicking, the blond began to subconsciously get out of the car. _I left him there all alone with those dead guys. Oh shit, what if something happened to him? Does he remember anything?_

"Calm down!" Sasuke snapped impatiently. He turned left sharply and drove out to the highway. "You're currently wanted as the murderer of the dead Akatsuki henchmen in your flat. The bodies were found early this morning and your friend is perfectly fine. He's just being charged with being an accomplice to a homicide and obstruction of justice."

Shocked, Naruto gawked at the lean man. "What!? But he didn't do anything! Why is he getting in trouble!?"

"He was there. It's as simple as that. Unfortunately, now the entire state knows what you look like and on top of that, you've got a price."

Naruto slid back heavily into his seat. Laughing uneasily at the absurdity of the situation, he gazed out of the window and up towards the blue sky. Clouds drifted carelessly across the vast expanse, providing some shade from the warm sun.

"So now what? If the whole state is on the lookout for me, I doubt I'll be free for long. Sooner or later someone will recognize me and turn me in... Oh God, what if the bad guys try to kill Kiba!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your friend is in the police's custody. He's perfectly safe." He lied. It actually mattered very little if he was in custody. If the Akatsuki wanted something, they'd get it no matter what.

"So then what do we do? What's the plan after I learn about the Akatsuki? I mean, I doubt it'll help in figuring out what they have with me. You know about them, and still you don't know. What's our game plan?"

Silence met his questions. Glancing over at his companion, he realized the reason for the silence. The lean man had a rigid jaw line and was no longer occasionally turning to look at him. Naruto had overstepped the delicate boundaries of the man's tolerance and he was no longer answering.

Settling down for an uncomfortable car ride, Naruto mentally sighed and decided he would waste time by sleeping. He burrowed into the seat and rested his head on the window, drifting off quickly.

Sasuke peeked over at the now quiet blond. He realized that the smaller man was sleeping. Fine by him. He preferred sweet silence as opposed to his loquacious companion. Now that the smaller man was silent, he could comfortably plan for the future. He never liked doing things without first reviewing the pros and cons, so this little reprieve from the spontaneity was relieving.

**XxX**

Sasuke drove on.

The quiet of the car was broken only by Naruto's steady breathing and the harmonic whimsy of concerto number twenty-one in C major. Sasuke breathed deeply and glimpsed at the radio clock. 2:28. He had been driving for a couple of hours now without stop. It would be another couple before he was back at Kakashi's, meaning they should get a bite of food soon.

Finding a Wendy's on the signs, he quickly got off on the exit and headed towards it. Entering the parking lot, he drove the car over to the drive through line. Slipping his wallet out of his pocket, he took out a couple of twenties. Leaning over, he nudged the blond.

"Hey. Wake up."

The blond man sniffed and burrowed away from Sasuke. Letting out a light snore, he slid further from Sasuke. Annoyed, Sasuke reached over and shoved the blond man hard.

Naruto was jolted awake as his head bumped the window. Groaning, he rubbed his wounded head and looked over at the man who caused it. "Ow. Jeez, what?"

Sasuke nodded over at the drive through line that was in front of them impatiently. It was almost their turn at the machine. "Order whatever."

Naruto blinked groggily and looked around. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned and nodded lightly. "'Kay, whatever-your-name-is."

Once they had ordered and paid, Sasuke took a ramp back onto the highway and continued on his way to Hatake Firm. Naruto happily munched on meal, all the while complaining that he wanted ramen. Sasuke continued to try to ignore the blond, but found it increasingly difficult. Sunshine had a voice that would simply not let you ignore it. It was aggravating the quiet raven.

Digging deep into his Uchiha genes, Sasuke brought out one of his best "I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up" faces and slapped it on. Seconds later, the smaller man began to quiet down and pout. _Maintaining this face is going to hurt after a while, but it's worth the quiescence._ After a while, he dropped it, facial muscles sore. That as a new record for him.

Entering familiar territory, Sasuke accelerated and made his way into the city, passing several slow moving cars. He glanced at Naruto through the corner of his eyes, noting his sulking behavior. How childish. Sasuke resisted to urge to roll his eyes, focusing instead on the streets.

"Sasuke."

"What?" asked the blond crossly. He looked over at the lean stranger and lifted an eyebrow.

Sasuke's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"My name is Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, introductions. A step in the right direction...right? :D


	5. Contract

Iruka Umino stepped out of his gray state-issued Dodge Charger and onto the black tar of the parking lot. Slamming the door shut with a thud, he lifted a hand and pressed the "lock" button on the fob. Hearing the car let out a beep, he slid the yellow folder he brought with him under his arm, tugged down his black cap that kept riding up, and clipped the car keys onto their slot on his belt. Humming nonchalantly, he entered the glass doors of the Hatake Firm and greeted the receptionist. He walked up to the marble desk placed against the back of the room and leaned on it.

"Hey Iruka. It's been awhile since you've visited."

"Hey Kurenai, is Kakashi in his office?"

Kurenai leaned down and checked an open planner. Running a manicured finger down a column, she nodded her head and motioned towards the elevator.

"He's in, but he might be busy. I'll ring him for you." She offered.

Iruka shook his head and smiled. "No, I'll just head up. Thanks anyways."

Pushing himself off of the counter, he strode over to the elevator and pressed the top button next to the doors. He peered down at his wristwatch, tapping the face. 12:45 _Kakashi shouldn't be too busy. He did ask me to come in at 1, so he shouldn't be surprised that I'm early._ He reached up and pulled down his hat again, irritated that it wouldn't fit properly with his ponytail. It was a struggle to wear both, but he didn't like having his hair down. As he waited for his floor, he replayed their conversation in his head. Once Kakashi had explained to him what happened, he was hooked and curious. It wasn't everyday he was placed in charge of a case and had his lover ask him for information on that same case in one day. He took the folder of the information he had dug up and briefly glanced through it.

The elevator dinged and the silver doors slid open. He stepped out into the hall, absently noticing how loud his shoes were against the white tiles of the floor. The place seemed empty. Passing all of the glass office doors, he made his way down the long corridor to Kakashi's office. The layout of the building was imprinted in his memory from coming to visit Kakashi so often; he could wander the complex building and still be able to get to Kakashi's office in no time. Arriving at the doors with the silver-haired man's name on them, he pushed it open with the hand not holding the folder and stepped in. Mindful of the odd three steps in front of the door, he grinned as soon has he saw his lover sitting at the desk.

Kakashi glanced up and smiled crookedly. "Maa Iruka, you're early." He sat up in his chair and put his book away. Fidgeting a bit uncomfortably, he tugged his pants down slightly, trying to adjust properly. He had just gotten to the best sex scene in the book and was now quite excited. Seeing Iruka in his full sexy policeman uniform didn't help.

"I figured you wouldn't mind. I brought the papers you asked for," Iruka strolled over to the desk and placed the folder down. Opening it, he took out the contents and began to spread them out. "He really didn't have much other than what you managed to pull up. Where is he, anyways? The force is going nuts trying to find him."

"Hmm, any particular reason _you_ want to find him?" Kakashi playfully asked, rolling over to the brunette in his chair. Coming up behind him, he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and tugged him down into his lap.

"Well besides needing him to figure out why there are dead men in his apartment and how is he connected, no." Swatting Kakashi's roaming hands and blushing lightly, Iruka cleared his throat and struggled to stand up. "Kakashi, I'm on duty." He began, trying to reason with the taller male. He could feel how excited he was from the thick organ poking him in the ass.

Tightening his grip, Kakashi began to nip along the tan line of Iruka's neck. His hands went to Iruka's waistline and slowly started to pull the material out of its tucked formation. He lightly drew circles on the exposed skin with his thumbs. "And so am I. But, we're completely alone up here, with no one to see anything."

"But what if someone comes in and-" Kakashi reached over on the desk and pressed the call button connected to the receptionist downstairs. It buzzed and seconds later, Kurenai answered.

"Is there anything you need Mr. Hatake?"

"Do I have any appointments left today?"

"No Mr. Hatake, your schedule is clear for the rest of the day. I'm surprised you're still here." She joked.

"Make sure no one comes up here. I'm going to be busy." Kakashi ordered smugly.

"Yes Mr. Hatake, at once."

Grinning wolfishly, Kakashi turned his attention to the brunette struggling to get out of his grasp. He tightened his hold, pressing Iruka more tightly against his body. "There, now no one will be seeing anything, besides me."

"Kakashi, we can't…Ooh.."

Iruka clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that threatened to escape. Kakashi had begun to nibble on his sensitive spot behind his right ear. He tried to pry off Kakashi's hands before they ventured and lower, but Kakashi deftly avoided him and slowly unbuckled Iruka's duty belt. He slid it out of the belt loops and let it drop to the floor. He nimbly unfastened the silver button and began to slowly tug down the zipper.

"And why is that?"

"Have…to work.."

"You came in early, and I know you planned to stay around for a while, so you and I both have time."

Regaining some of his cognitive and reasoning skills, Iruka pressed his body down. Kakashi's hands went slack as delicious bolts of pleasure ran from his groin to his head at the sudden pressure. Taking advantage, Iruka quickly stood up and moved away. His breathing heavy and his black shirt all rumpled with his pants nearly falling off. Gripping his pants waist line, he tugged it up and moved further away as Kakashi ventured closer like a hungry shark.

"If time isn't an issue, then someone coming in is." Iruka lifted a finger, stopping Kakashi before he could say anything. "There is more than one office on this floor. Anyone could randomly come in here."

Humming coyly, Kakashi stood up out of his chair and walked over to Iruka. The brunette fluidly moved out of his reached. Kakashi bypassed him and went back to his desk. Tugging open a drawer, he removed a small remote control. Aiming it up, he pressed a button on it and the lights dimmed exponentially. The office was still well lit as light streamed through the wall length windows. Aiming now at the windows, he pressed another button. A metallic click was heard as metal shutters slowly came out of slots above the windows and slid down until they locked on the floor, leaving the room to be lit from the small amount of light that managed to peek out from the shutter bottoms.

"Now no one can see anything. And the door is locked."

Iruka looked around, a surprised look on his face. "Those are new."

"Had them installed recently for privacy issues. Now where were we?"

Struggling with himself, Iruka bit his lips. It was completely ridiculous to have sex during work hours. It was incredibly stupid, but he couldn't resist once Kakashi began his assaults. The taller man knew his body too well. Giving in after much internal debate, Iruka pointed at the chair. "...Fine, but go sit back down."

Kakashi happily strode over to his chair and plopped down. He tugged loose his tie and turned towards the brunette, eagerly waiting.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Christ, I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Rubbing his red face in embarrassment and excitement, Iruka slowly ventured over to the man sitting down. Meeting a mismatched pair of eyes, Iruka kept the gaze as he seductively slid off his own tie and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. His thin wife beater stuck to him like a second skin, outlining every smooth muscle and contour on his torso. He let the shirt fall gently to the floor, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side. He bit his bottom lip, unintentionally drawing Kakashi's attention to his mouth.

Iruka stepped closer, allowing his pants to hand dangerously low on his hips. A smooth expanse of tan skin peeked out from inside. Kakashi's hands itched to smoothly travel along the stretch of skin exposed and leave behind his brands of possession.

Reaching up, Iruka began to tug off his hat before a hand stopped him.

"No, leave it on." Kakashi asked, his voice a bit hoarse. Iruka nodded, red-faced. Extending his arms out, the silver-haired man grabbed Iruka by his hips and drew him in. Iruka shoved his hands away and grinned, enjoying Kakashi's discomfort at having been rejected.

"No touching, or I might have to use my handcuffs on you." Iruka said coyly, feeling entirely embarrassed, but at the same time eager to continue the game.

"Fuck it."

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands and yanked him down. Reaching behind him, he pushed on the chair's levers underneath the seat, letting the spine of the chair tilt back, giving them more room. Snaking an arm around the tan waist, he pulled the brunette closer until he was sitting on is lap, with one leg on either side of his. With his other hand, he gently grasped Iruka's chin and held it in place as he began a full on assault on his lips.

Iruka responded whole heartedly. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and raked his hands through the silky silver stands, moaning wantonly. As their kissing grew more passionate and wild, Iruka's police cap fell from his head and joined his discarded shoes. At once, Kakashi's hands were tugging on his ponytail, loosening it from its usual immaculate position. As one hand gripped a handful of hair to keep it in place, the other pale hand ventured down and quickly found itself caressing a tan stomach. With both hands, Kakashi gripped Iruka's undershirt and tugged it up.

Impatiently, Iruka grabbed the shirt and yanked it off. As soon as he was free of it, he immediately leaned down and began nipping along Kakashi's jaw. His fingers dexterously unbuttoned the pale man's shirt, exposing a perfectly chiseled chest. Iruka shoved the shirt down and sucked hard on the spot where Kakashi's shoulder met his neck. Leaving a dark red mark, Iruka grinned and leaned back. Meeting Kakashi's hot and bothered gaze, he bent down and engaged in another battle of dominance he bit and tugged on Kakashi's bottom lip. Feeling the small sting of stubble rub his cheek, he kissed his way down to a pale shoulder and bit down, punishing the taller man for not shaving.

Hissing, Kakashi grinned as the pain quickly melded into liquid pleasure that shot down to his raging hard on. Feeling the need to retaliate, Kakashi reached down and took hold of Iruka's hard member that was pressed against his stomach. Immediately, Iruka stilled. Through the material of his loose pants, Kakashi slid his hand over the organ, teasingly applying pressure.

"I know he's in here. I have a key…"

The doors to Kakashi's office flew open, with Sasuke and Naruto stepping into the darkened room. Light from the hallway spilled into the room, falling on the two figures wrapped around each other. Said figures instantly pulled apart, staring at the open door like deer in headlights.

Sasuke blinked, only mildly surprised. _Figures he would tell everyone he was busy if he was doing this..._ Nodding towards them, he turned, grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shoved him out of the room. "….we'll go to my office." A short silence followed their exit.

"Sasuke's back." Kakashi remarked, irritated that the kid had ruined the moment. Sighing, he knew it was time to make plans and get busy.

"Christ. Well I'm off to die of embarrassment." Iruka groaned out, hiding his face in Kakashi's shoulder. Mortified, he could only imagine what the others had seen. "I'll never be able to look at Sasuke in the face again."

Kakashi rumbled out a laugh, feeling how hot Iruka's face felt against his bare skin. He wrapped his hands loosely around Iruka, relishing the warmth. "I'm pretty sure he's seen worse." He was rewarded with a sharp bite on his shoulder. He grinned. Iruka was a biter. "Besides, didn't you want to question the Uzumaki kid? You should stay and get some answers."

"Getting answers to questions that would be impossible to relay without arousing suspicion as to where the answers came from?" Iruka quipped, moving off of Kakashi. "Hmm, wonder how that would cause problems." Carding a hand through the loose strands of his hair, he located his hair band and tugged his hair up. He then grabbed his crumpled shirt from the ground and slipped it on, tucking the shirt in. Kakashi grabbed the tie on the floor and wrapped it around his fists. He looped it over Iruka's head and tugged him in for a light kiss.

"Not if you ask the right ones." Kakashi loosened the tie and placed it around Iruka's neck, deftly tying it into a knot. "Will you stay?" He asked.

Iruka looked down and tucked his shirt in and buckled his pants once he found his belt. "I might as well. By the way, dinner's at your place tonight." He glanced up, grinning when he saw Kakashi's mismatched eyes light up.

"Might I ask what's on the menu?" Kakashi asked, humming as the thought of the possibilities. Usually a take-out food junkie, Kakashi lived for the days when it was Iruka's turn to make dinner.

"Nope, it's a secret." Iruka answered lightheartedly. He then sighed heavily, a blush returning to his face. "Oh boy."

"Think of it this way," Kakashi began, knowing Iruka was beginning to feel self-conscious and embarrassed again. "We've made quite the first impression." He ducked a flying cop hat that was aimed at his head.

**xXx**

"Who were they?" Naruto asked, glancing over at the raven that was pulling out files and papers out of the drawers and cabinets around him. Naruto sat down in one of the client chairs, trying to figure out what was happening. Sasuke had brought him here to get answers and the first thing he saw was a porn film in the making. _What is this place anyway?_ A quick peek at the desk revealed a lamp, stacks of papers, a sleek computer, and a name plate that read: Sasuke Uchiha. _So he has a last name_.

"Kakashi and his lover, Iruka." Sasuke responded, loosening his tie a bit.

"Are they allowed to do that at work?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Only if you're the boss." A new voice answered.

The door creaked open. Kakashi stepped in, followed closely by a chagrined Iruka who kept his gaze on inanimate objects throughout the office.

Naruto looked over at them, a pink tinge painting his cheeks as he recalled what he had seen. "Oh, hi.." He spoke up a bit shyly. He felt way out of his element, surrounded by strangers. He backed up a bit in the chair as the taller, silver-haired man leaned towards him.

"Hmm. Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head.

Kakashi glanced over him critically. "Well before we do anything, you need to get cleaned up. I can't have you walking around the building looking like that." He pointed at Naruto's blood stained garments before turning to Iruka. "Iruka, can you take him down to the locker rooms? I'd like to have a small chat with Sasuke."

Iruka nodded. Meeting Naruto's eyes, he motioned towards the door. "This way Mr. Uzumaki." He spoke, using his authoritative cop voice. Noticing immediately how Naruto shirked from it, he understood that he was edgy around policemen.

Naruto glanced back uneasily at Sasuke, who lifted an impatient eyebrow at him. He turned and followed the man out of the room. They walked out into the hallway, heading for the elevators. Once inside, Iruka turned and introduced himself.

"My name is Iruka Umino, head Police commander." He smiled when Naruto glanced at him and looked away, mumbling a greeting. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He reassured in a much friendlier tone.

Naruto glared suspiciously at the cop, crossing his arms. "But you're a policeman and I'm wanted. Aren't you going to arrest me?"

Iruka smiled. "Do you think Sasuke brought you all the way here just to get you arrested?" He shook his head. "Just as long as you don't tell anyone that I saw you, we won't have a problem. This way."

The elevator rocked to a halt and the thick metal doors slid open. They exited and strolled down a well-lit corridor before entering a locker room to the right. There were silver cabinets lining the right wall, and separate bath stalls along the left wall. The wall facing the door was emblazoned with the firm name in huge loopy letters that fit the room perfectly and were extended from the wood finished wall.

Underneath the name were a series of black shelves with cleaning supplies and toiletries ranging from toothpaste and toothbrushes to bleach and peroxide. Small white towels were neatly stacked in the far right shelf. Iruka walked over to the shelves and selected a few items. Naruto followed him in, gazing around the room in awe.

"Do you have a gym here? I mean, this is a pretty fancy locker room for a lawyer business building."

Iruka glanced over at him. "You could say that." He walked over to a set of different lockers that were shorter than the rest. Opening one and rummaging around, he pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He brought them over to Naruto and handed them to him. "See if these match your size."

Naruto checked the sizes and nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, strip and give me your clothes. I'll go dispose of them."

Naruto nodded reluctantly and stripped down to his boxers, handing the garments to Iruka. He looked longingly at his favorite cargo jacket Iruka was holding. "Do you have to get rid of them? I mean, that was my favorite jacket…"

Iruka glanced down at the coat in his hands and held it up, critically inspecting it. The front was speckled with red and there appeared to be a noticeable ketchup stain on the front. "I could try to get the stains out, but I doubt it'll work. Do you want me to give it a shot?" He offered, wanting to be nice. Just by looking at the kid, he could tell he was exhausted and if this was something the kid treasured, he would at least try.

The blond gave a timid nod, not wanting to seem needy. "I mean, if you can." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, lightly fingering the chain of his necklace. He glanced down awkwardly at the ground, looking at his feet.

"No problem." Iruka answered honestly. Folding the jacket over his arm, he pointed at the shower stalls. "Go get cleaned up. If you need me, I'll be in the room next door." Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder and walked out with a small wave.

Alone, Naruto looked around at the room again, allowing what had recently happened to sink in. Feeling overwhelmed and out of place, he shook his head tiredly. Pulling off his last article of clothing, he tossed it into the floor. He entered one of the stalls and pulled the curtain across, magnets snapping it in place. Naruto fiddled with the water temperatures, letting his head droop as hot, steamy water spurted out and rained down his back. The tiles of the shower fogged up.

He watched as the water puddled at his feet changed to a light pink color before disappearing into the drain. Closing his eyes and shuddering slightly, he faced the shower head and rigorously rubbed his face, using a small towel. Emotionally, he was wrecked. It was a miracle he was even still keeping it together, but that could be because he feared Sasuke's reaction. Naruto swallowed heavily, forcibly locking down the side of him that wanted to rage and cry. This wasn't the moment, despite how much he needed it. He poured copious amounts of shampoo into his hands, scrubbing his hair where he knew blood had touched him. Once he was done shampooing, he lathered up a loofa and cleaned the rest of his body until his skin was pink.

Finally done, he turned off the water and stepped out of the stall, dripping water on the floor. Grabbing a large fluffy towel from a stack, he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another, using that one to dry his hair off. Pausing, he stood still. Only the slight roar of the air conditioning system filled the large room.

**xXx**

Kakashi sat down in Sasuke's chair, leaning back casually. He picked up a pen on Sasuke's desk and twirled it around on his fingers, deliberately taking his time. Pinning Sasuke with his eyes, he tilted his head slightly. "Explain what happened, beginning to end." He ordered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He leaned on the open door jamb and faced the sitting man. "I drove to the apartment and went up to the room. Uzumaki was alone, but the friend came over. They proceeded to get drunk and I waited. Soon, a pizza delivery man, Kakuzu, came up and threatened them. I took him out." Sasuke's lips pressed together tightly. "I assume they had someone to counter snipe me on the building next door. He was aimed right at Uzumaki's window, same as I was. I took him out also. Turns out Kakuzu wasn't alone and several more dumbass lackeys came in, all armed. I shot them down and went to get Uzumaki before the cops showed up." He finished, waiting for Kakashi to digest all the information. "And as you know, we spent the night at a shitty motel and now we're here.

Kakashi was silent. Finally, he spoke up. "I know you're sticking to this because the Akatsuki are involved and the kid is in the middle of this but, what's the connection? Why are they after him?"

"That's the thing," Sasuke growled out. "he claims he has no idea why the hell they're after him."

"And you believe him?" Kakashi asked skeptically, lifting a questioning silver brow. The pen in his hand paused.

Sasuke snorted. "Do I have a choice?" He shook his head. "Besides, he's hired me to protect him. I now work for him and it's my job now to find out why the Akatsuki want him and to keep his ass alive."

"He's hired you?" Kakashi questioned dubiously. "I assume that means you told him what your original intention was? And who and what we are?" He gestured around him vaguely.

Sasuke nodded.

The silver-haired man sighed. He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Does this mean you're going to ignore your previous agreement? We do still have a client who wants his head." The pen began to spin once more.

Sasuke frowned, eyes on the pen. "I never said that. I simply have some more important business to take care of first. He can fucking wait."

"I find it hard to believe that the kid would simply be okay with you admitting that you were going to kill him, but now are going to help him." Kakashi mused. "Assassin turned bodyguard. How amusing."

"Life or death situations lead to foolish decisions," Sasuke remarked. "but the longer Uzumaki stays alive, the more time I have to use him to get to the Akatsuki, so this works in both our favors."

"And there is nothing I can do or say to change your mind?"

"No." Sasuke deadpanned. His face hardened.

"Well then, we'll have to make the best of the situation." Kakashi relented. "What are you planning on tell him? He's bound to have plenty of questions for you."

Sasuke glanced off to the side, thinking. "I'll tell him whatever he wants. It's not like hiding anything will get us anywhere. Finding out why he's being targeted will be all the more easier when all the cards are on the table. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I can easily dispose of him."

Kakashi nodded acquiescently. "Good point. Nevertheless, you're still technically working, right?" The silver-haired man's tone changed slyly.

Sasuke regarded him suspiciously. His eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what Kakashi was thinking. "In a matter of speaking, yes." He answered carefully, matching Kakashi's head tilt.

"Do you think this, _diversion_ , will affect you work performance?" Kakashi continued mysteriously, meeting Sasuke's guarded gaze.

Thinking the older man was referring to his pending court cases, Sasuke frowned. "No." He answered curtly, bothered by Kakashi's secretive tone.

"Well then it's settled. I have two new jobs for you, both of which you will be required to take Uzumaki with you." Kakashi grinned as he watch Sasuke's usually expressionless face twitch with effort to hide his feelings. "Your pending cases will be handed off to Neji."

"You _cannot_ be fucking serious. You expect me to take him with me to do a hit?" Sasuke growled out angrily, planting his hands on his desk. He leaned over slightly, using his height to look down on Kakashi. "I'm not a fucking babysitter, Kakashi."

Kakashi set the pen down on the table, brought his hands together and laced his fingers in between each other. His mismatched eyes bore into obsidian ones. "You're going to sign a contract, Sasuke." He answered nonchalantly. Sensing that the raven was about to object, he quickly cut in. "Need I remind you what would happen if he were left alone? Don't you dare ask me to watch over him; he is not my responsibility and I don't give a shit. You wanted him to help you find the Akatsuki and so now you must deal with him. You are going to take him and do your job. And don't fuck this up." Kakashi threatened darkly. "We have enough issues as it is."

Tightlipped and irritated, Sasuke leaned back off the desk. "Goddammit. Do you even know who ordered the hit on him?" He asked, exasperated.

Kakashi shook his head. "I have no idea who he is or where he is. I never did."

Sasuke frowned. "But the how the hell do you know that they still want him dead?"

"I don't. It's only what we can assume. All I received was a call wanting to know why he wasn't dead. They didn't demand a refund, so like I said before, all we can do is deduce that he still wants Uzumaki dead."

"Fuck. Fine, whatever." Sasuke begrudgingly agreed, crossing his arms across his chest again. "I'll take him with me."

Kakashi leaned away and gave Sasuke a crinkly-eyed smile. "There's a good boy." He smile grew as the raven gave him the middle finger.

**xXx**

Hearing a light knocking behind him, Naruto turned around, still drying his hair with the towel. The damp strands dripped water onto his new black cotton T-shirt, peppering his shoulders with wet spots. Iruka had come back and was holding his jacket. He entered the locker room and walked towards the blond.

"Hey, are you done?" Iruka inquired, rubbing his nose scar unconsciously. His brown eyes roamed over the blond, noticing he looked better than before.

"Oh, yea." Naruto answered, fingering his necklace. Placing the towel in the bin of used ones, he faced the cop.

"I managed to get most of the stains out." Iruka grinned cheerfully. He held up the jacket and handed it to Naruto who immediately slipped it on. "Should be wearable."

Back in something familiar and comfortable, Naruto smiled gratefully at the brunette. "Thanks." He scratched his head shyly. The cop was the nicest person he had met since his entire life suddenly went bat shit crazy. The man always, as far as Naruto had seen, had a smile on his face and exuded a kind personality and was the polar opposite of what he'd seen in Sasuke. Bending down, Naruto got on one knee and tied his shoes back on.

"No problem, but let's go back now. I'm sure you want to finally know what's going on."

Naruto nodded and followed the man back. Biting his lip, he kept his eyes on the floor, watching his feet. "Can I ask you a question?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, pulling his gaze up to the officer.

Iruka looked back at the blond and nodded. "Sure. What's on your mind?" He asked curiously. He slowed his step and walked next to the blond.

"You're familiar with this whole process right?" Naruto raised his hand and moved it around vaguely. "What Sasuke does…and..." He asked seriously, trailing off. He stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Iruka fidgeted with cop hat and nodded once. He paused and stood still when he noticed Naruto stop. He waited for the blond to ask his real question.

"So is _this_ something…normal?" He began, trying to find the right words to voice his jumbled thoughts.

A wry smile slid onto Iruka's face. "Is any of this normal?" He asked rhetorically. The brunette looked away before meeting Naruto's gaze. "No, I can't say it is. That being said, I'm not even entirely sure what's actually going on."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait you work here but don't know what going on?" Blue eyes met confused brown ones.

"Nonono, I mean that I don't know what's going on with _you_ and your case, but if you're asking if I'm aware of what goes on here, then yes." Iruka clarified. He had long ago come to terms with what Kakashi and his employees did. He usually stayed out of the deals unless his help was required. Looking at the blond before him, Iruka felt a strange urge to talk to him and become his friend.

Further introspection revealed that he felt sympathy for the man and wanted to help. Naruto didn't look like the usual customer or even victim. With his emotions blatantly written across his face, much like Iruka's own tended to do, the cop could see that Naruto was a victim to all of this. As far as he could tell, Naruto knew nothing about why he was being targeted and was more than likely feeling completely overwhelmed and in a state of accepting shock.

"Oh." Naruto said, crestfallen. He had hoped to get a little information before heading off to meet Sasuke and his intimidating boss.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Iruka reassured. "Things will look up once all the cards are on the table." The brunette led the way back to the elevator.

"I hope so." Naruto sighed.

**xXx**

"Okay." Kakashi began, rubbing his chin. "What exactly do you need or want to know." He scrutinized Naruto who was sitting across from him.

Naruto backed away a little from his piercing look and glanced away. Fidgeting uncomfortably in the chair, he played with his fingers. "Well…pretty much everything. Why are there people after me, trying to kill me? Who were those guys?" he paused. "Who are _you_ guys?" He looked around, meeting everyone's eyes. Kakashi's mismatched pair seemed curious. Iruka's looked friendly and open. Sasuke's were dark and brooding.

"To get the easiest question out of the way, we don't know why the Akatsuki are after you."

"And who are the Akatsuki?" Naruto interjected quickly, before the topic switched.

"The Akatsuki are a group of psychopathic serial killers. They thrive on murder and money, using anything and everything to get what they want." Kakashi answered, his tone becoming dark. He pushed a red folder towards Naruto who picked it up and curiously inspected the papers inside. "Each member has a trademark kill and is on the FBI's most wanted list. We don't have a complete list of members, as some disband and others join secretly."

Naruto froze, his eyes wide. "And these are the guys that want me dead?" His eyes fell on several pictures of the members. The pictures ranged from sketches to blurry shots. He held them up. "If you know who they are, then why haven't you arrested them? Why are they free?" He looked at Iruka who frowned.

"Just getting those shots was hard enough. How can you catch someone who doesn't exist in nearly every sense of the word?" Iruka sighed. "Believe me, we've tried, and are trying." He let a small smile slip on his lips. "You're actually one of the only ones to survive an encounter with them."

Naruto licked his lips nervously. "Okay, that answers that, but who are you guys? I mean, Sasuke told me that he was sent to kill me, and he works for you…"

Kakashi grinned cheerfully. "This is a lawyer's firm that I own and operate. Nothing more, nothing less." After an awkward pause of Naruto and Sasuke staring at him, Kakashi continued sullenly. "Well I was the one to give him the assignment, yes, but we actually don't know who wants you dead either. Chances are, they're someone either working with or against the Akatsuki."

"How do you not know if they hired you?" Naruto asked incredulously. He ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration.

Kakashi's voice took on a more professional tone. "We never ask for personal information or identities. A simple transaction of money from an agreed upon amount, a signed contract, and a target is all that is needed."

"So I'm basically just waiting for someone to come and find me?" Naruto asked dejectedly. "We have no idea who's hunting me and why, so I'm just a sitting duck?"

"Basically." Sasuke repeated, meeting blue eyes with his obsidian ones. "Tell Kakashi what the guy told you." He ordered.

"They said something?" Iruka inquired curiously, perking up. "Before Sasuke took care of them?" He drifted from the door and went to stand next to Kakashi, facing Naruto now.

"Uh yea, they kept asking for a key."

"A key?...for what?" Kakashi frowned. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a reason why the Akatsuki would want a key. "Just a key?" He clarified, regarding Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yea."

"It could be something that seems like a key." Iruka suggested, crossing his arms and leaning back on one foot. "Anything that is actually a key would be something they wouldn't need asking for so it could be reference to something else."

"So then this key will get them something they want. It must be pretty valuable for them to go after it." Kakashi pondered.

"Valuable….like money?" Naruto ventured, thinking of his inheritance _. Could it be that they want my money? But what does that have to do with a key?_

Kakashi pursed his lips. Bored, he reached over and began to play with Iruka's duty belt, tugging on the straps and latches. "That could be it. If the amount is at a number that interests them, then maybe."

"By the way, Uzumaki, how are you planning on paying me? Your job at the noodle shop doesn't exactly pay the best." Sasuke cut in. "And I know you don't have any other job." He raised an eyebrow at the blond, waiting for him to answer.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually do have money." He glared at Sasuke, feeling indignant that the raven thought so little of him. "I have quite a lot, for your information."

"How much it is then?" Sasuke asked, getting irritated.

"It's enough." Naruto answered curtly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright, but _how much_? You're wasting time."

"It was over 600k last I checked." Naruto answered with a slightly smug smile. That was no pocket change. His smile dimmed as he remembered he owed Sasuke.

"Are you saying that you think that that's the reason why the Akatsuki are after you?" Iruka intervened, swatting Kakashi's hand off his ass. He turned and gave the taller man a sharp look. The pale hand drifted sadly back to the belt.

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" Naruto responded. "It sort of makes sense if they are money hungry." He bit his lip, thinking deeply.

"Impossible." Sasuke cut in curtly. "The Akatsuki have enough money to use it as fucking toilet paper. Besides, what does that have to do with a key?"

Naruto turned and gave him a scowl. "Look, I'm trying here." He growled exasperatedly. He was getting sick of the raven looking down on him and treating him as an idiot. "I'm fucking lost and I'm telling everything I know to help."

Kakashi looked from the raven to the blond and back. _Hmmm_.

"Fat load of help it's been." Sasuke retorted rolling his eyes.

"No less than what you've been telling me!" Naruto spat back. "You said you'd bring me here to get answers, but all you've managed to do is make more questions." He lifted a golden brow. "Can you even help me?"

Before anyone could answer or move, Iruka's radio sparked to life. Static buzzed in sharply before a man's rugged voice cut in.

"10-47, Office Umino do you copy?"

"10-4. Missing person?" Iruka answered, backing away from Kakashi and the others. He turned slightly to the side, speaking into his shoulder walkie talkie. Everyone watched him silently.

"A stolen person. Kakuzu has been stolen from the morgue. I repeat, Kakuzu has been stolen. The case was under your jurisdiction. Will you report?"

Shocked, Iruka answered. "10-4. I'll be there shortly." He paused and looked at Kakashi and then Sasuke, his eyebrow arching up in suspicion.

"Who is Kakuzu?" Naruto asked curiously, feeling the atmosphere of the room darken around him.

"The pizza man who tried to kill you." Iruka grimaced. "The one first killed by Sasuke."

"An easy shot. He could have been more of a challenge." Sasuke smirked. His smile widened as Naruto eyed him with disgust.

"Anyways, I'm heading over. Nice meeting you, Naruto." Iruka waved goodbye as he backed out of the room. He jogged to the elevator, his footsteps fading as he went down the corridor.

"They stole the body back? Are they trying to hide something?" Kakashi thought out loud, drumming his fingers on the desk. "That reminds me." Ignoring Sasuke's "Hn", he raided the desk and pulled out a pen. He took out a piece of paper from Sasuke's printer and began to scribble furiously. Finishing up quickly, he capped the pen and handed the paper to Naruto.

Curiously, Naruto to the paper and skimmed it, trying to read the atrocious handwriting. He squinted, picking up several words and trying to piece them together. _I,_ _"Buyer"….employ Hatake services…. The receipt and sufficiency of which is hereby acknowledged, employee and employer agree as follows….fails to eliminate target, this agreement shall be null and void….must be complete to collect payment hereunder….terms of exchange will be arranged on the event of successful kill validation of threat….protection of the individual….the provisions of the agreement shall survive the expiration of any party hereto, and the amounts and services due hereunder shall remain due following any termination of the agreement…._

Naruto looked up from the paper. "Is this a contract? For the deal Sasuke and I made?"

"Required. You must sign it in order to make things official." Kakashi grinned up at Sasuke who was scowling and twisting the ring on his left ring finger unconsciously. "It would also put your safety and wellbeing as a top priority on Sasuke's agenda. Wherever you go, he goes. Should anything go wrong, not that it ever does, the agreement shall be null and you won't have to pay a cent."

Naruto nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. Glancing down on the paper, he realized how unrealistic everything seemed, but knew it was real. Rene Descartes would have a field day with his thought process. "Where do I sign?" He asked, noticing no signature line at the bottom.

"Right here." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and discreetly pricked his thumb. Ignoring the blond's yip of surprise, he dragged the wounded thumb across the bottom of the paper.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto protested as pulled his injured thumb into his mouth. "What, is this a Faustian deal?" Nursing his thumb, he glared at the silver-haired man who handed the bloodied paper to Sasuke. The raven bit his thumb and streaked his thumb underneath Naruto's signature.

"It's our way of insuring payment."

Naruto paused his thumb sucking and cocked his head in confusion. "But wait, if this is how you sign a contract, then why don't you ID who wants to kill me from their contract? You could, you know, pull the blood from the paper and take it to some lab that works with DNA."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We sign contacts differently according to the meeting. If it's not face to face, we do it differently." He licked his thumb, wiping away the fat drop of blood that grew from the wound.

Kakashi stood up and took the paper, folding it up and tucking it into his jacket pocket. He smoothed the lapels of his suit, tugged on his tie, and walked to the door.

"Pleasure doing business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." Meeting Naruto's eye, he nodded once and left the blond alone with Sasuke.

Naruto watched him leave before turning to the raven. "So what's the plan now?" Naruto him, fingering the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Now we wait until the Akatsuki make a move and go from there." Sasuke stepped out into the corridor and waited for Naruto to step out before he shut the door behind him. "Come on."

Following the blond, Sasuke grimaced. He was now required to take Uzumaki with him to do two hits. It would be no challenge, but he didn't know who the blond would react. Sure he had killed more than one person in front of him already, but he had a distinct feeling the shorter man would respond differently this time. And not in a good way.

"Hn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking the story :D


	6. Fungus Among us

"So who is this?"

The medical examiner slid on her snug blue gloves with a sharp snap. Slipping on her protective goggles over her pink hair and tugging a face shield on, she pulled back the white evidence sheet on the body and critically surveyed the clean hole in the head of the male lying on the cold metal autopsy table. The dark flesh stood out starkly in the harsh bright light of the overhead lamp. The black strands of hair were sprawled around his head, sticky with coagulated blood.

The two women were alone in the large room. The sterile room had long autopsy tables made from shining stainless silver steel. Various pipes ran from the tables and down into the ground. The white tiled floor was in a checkerboard pattern and was peppered with bronze drain grates. The walls were lined with sinks and glass cabinets containing an assortment of chemicals and tools. The sharp reek of formaldehyde and formalin misted the room.

Ino walked up and read off a chart and into a slim gray recorder. "Subject is a healthy male, 185 cm and 63.2 kg. Age is unknown, but I'd say he's around 30. Green eyes, brown hair. Blood type, unavailable. Race is unknown, but his facial structure indicates that he might be of Native American descent. He has a tattoo over his lips and further across his cheeks that look like stitches. Cause of death is obviously a fatal gunshot to abdomen. Name's Kakuzu, no surname, one of the members of a gang that used to be on the news, Akatsuki."

"The murder squad? The one Iruka was after for a while before he met the lawyer?" Sakura asked absentmindedly as she prodded the bodies.

"Yea, he and several others identified the body." Ino pointed behind her towards several other shrouded figures on tables. "We have several more; a few other gunshot victims and one with a slit throat."

"I thought they were gone. They Akatsuki I mean." Sakura examined the man with the throat wound next. Sakura tilted the head by its chin, exposing the wound further in the light. She was impressed by the deep and clean cut. "The sternohyoid muscle has been cut, along with the platysma muscle of the right and left side. Damage to the thyroid cartilage and thyroid membrane. Whoever did him in must have been shorter than him, and behind him."

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked as she set out a new batch of sterile tools on the small cart near the table. The silver glinted and reflected the light from the lamp.

Sakura mimicked the cut with her hand. "The cut goes into an angle as it reaches his spine; it goes down. Someone getting their neck sliced from the front wouldn't have this type of damage. The angle suggests that the killer pulled the blade towards them, going down. So they must have been shorter." She explained. "Was the suspect shorter?"

"Actually, yea, he was." Ino took out several cotton swabs and set them down on a blue sheet. She brought out small plastic cylindrical containers and opened them up, setting them down next to the swabs. "So does that mean he's the culprit?" She lifted a stiff hand and began to swab the fingernails. The blond assumed the blood she found caked in the nails was his own. With each finger, she used a new swab and stowed it away in the containers. She repeated the process with each body. "Rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. No signs of struggle. Looks like none of them put up a fight." Reaching the body of Kakuzu, she paused as she came across a ring. Admiring it in the light, she gently tugged it off the stiff finger and set it off to the side.

"I would assume so, but we're not sure. The other guy they had in custody never said anything so he's free. He's being acquitted later today, actually." Sakura answered. She collected tissue from the wound and began to draw blood. "I'm going to run a toxicology test, just to be safe." She set the samples on a tray and carried it away to another table. There she locked it into a large clear plastic box and set it aside. Retrieving a thick brick like object from a cabinet, she placed it on the side of the body with the head shot. "Help me lift Headshot. I need to place the body block underneath him."

Ino complied. "Headshot?" She grunted in question. They heaved the heavy body up and slid the block in. The chest puffed out, making it easier to cut into.

"It seems inappropriately appropriate." Sakura grinned. It was a habit to give bodies nicknames for identification. It also helped lessen the emotional aspect of working with dead bodies.

"Eh, it's not bad. So are they going to tail him? See if he tries to contact the suspect?" Ino took the fingernail samples and locked them away. She came back with a set of sharp scissors. Immediately, she began to cut away the hideous shirt he man wore, exposing his chest and the bullet wound. The loud snip of the scissors filled the empty room.

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything about that." Sakura took a scalpel and cut a deep "Y" shape on the chest, the two arms extending from the shoulder joints and meeting mid-chest and going down to the pubic area. Small drops of blood leaked out from the cuts. Gently, she pulled back the skin, muscle, and soft tissues using the scalpel, exposing the ribcage and neck muscles. She lifted the flap of skin up and over the man's face and clamped the rest out of the way.

"Hand me the saw. Time to open this bad boy up."

"Alright, here." Ino handed her the bone cutter and stepping out of the way. She strode over to a small machine that was used to determine blood type. Earlier she had inserted several samples of the dead man's blood in order to figure out his type. Picking up the small machine, she frowned. The results were that the samples she had placed in weren't blood. Giving the machine a smack, she sighed and began to repeat the process. "You know, we should ask for newer equipment. We work hard here; we shouldn't be subjected to work with shoddy equipment. I wouldn't mind having that high tech stuff you see on those TV shows." She griped to herself, placing small drops of blood on the spaced on the tray that slid into the machine.

Sakura scoffed. "You knows that's all fiction. It only exists in the military."

Humming to herself, Sakura griped the pruning shears and began to cut along the boundary between the ribs and the costal cartilage connected to the breastbone. After removing all shards of the ribcage, she changed her gloves and brought out more scalpels.

Pausing, Sakura frowned. "Well this is strange." She inspected the open chest closely. Frowning, she put her scalpel down and gently probed the organs. Her green eyes stared in disbelief as she examined.

"What is? What do you see?" Ino left the machine to do its thing and leaned over the body, wanting to see what Sakura was talking about. She cocked her head in confusion. "Good God..."

"What is that?" Ino asked in disgust, looking at the slimy organs in the open chest. All of the exposed tissue was plagued with advanced ecchymosis. The entirety of his thoracic cavity was discolored by strange black markings. "I've never seen anything like that."

Sakura grimaced and pulled away. "Me neither. It has the trademarks of cancer, but just by looking at it, you can tell it's not." She cautiously reached in and touched the hot mass with her gloved finger. It felt hard, but softer than the actual organ. "What in the world is it…?" She whispered, suddenly fearful. "Oh shit, what if it's some new sort of disease? We've been exposed.." She continued, suddenly horrified. Visions of men in yellow hazmat suits bursting through the morgue door with quarantine symbols on their suitcases filled her mind.

Ino drew her out of her thoughts. "Sakura." Ino began, "Did this man have transplants?"

Frowning, the rosette shook her head, still preoccupied with the markings. "I don't know, you're the one with the file. Why?" Reaching in with her scalpel, she prodded the markings, digging the blade in a little. Black liquid oozed out of the cut, mixing in with the blood from the rib removal. Disgusted, Sakura pushed the blade in a little deeper, watching as more of the black substance leaked out. "It looks like coagulated blood, but it's too fluid. Some stage of rot maybe?" She mused aloud.

Ino pointed at a dull red liver still attached to its fellow organs. It too had black markings all over. "This liver looks pretty used, but the man is almost 30. It doesn't match up. I see signs of severe cirrhosis, the type you'd see in a binge drinker around 50 years old."

Sakura berated herself for not noticing earlier. Carefully leaning closer to the open chest, she inspected the other organs. Shocked, she noticed that none of the entrails seemed to match the man's age. In fact, they all appeared to be extremely old.

"Transplant patients wouldn't have this amount of organs…well, transplanted that he has. It's impossible. Besides, organs this old and damaged wouldn't be given to recipients, no matter how much they needed it. "

"He was a member of Akatsuki, so he must have the funds to receive so many operations." Ino shuddered, disgust showing on her face. "They must have done something to get these." She grimaced, remembering the reports on the news about Akatsuki victims being dissected and mutilated like high school biology lab experiments.

The blond leaned away and picked up the gray recorder. Pressing the small record button, she spoke into it shakily. "Subject appears to have some sort of black sores coating his digestive and integumentary system." She clicked it off, nervously rubbing her fingernail on the button. Pressing it back on, she continued. "Subject also has advanced visceral atrophy vastly incongruent to his age."

"Ino, help me get the rest of his clothes off." Sakura asked as she pushed a cart with shiny silver tools away to make room. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she began to snip off the man's shirt while Ino took care of his pants. Each cut revealed stitches widespread cicacitrial mutilation of man's limbs.

" _Fuck_ , what happened to this guy?! What is he? Is he even human?!" Ino cried out, backing away from the body. Around the holes of skin where the stitches were threaded through tightly, the skin appeared pink and raw, as if just healing. In other places, the skin was calloused and covered with old scabs. The sutures along his legs were inflamed, implying infection or freshness, winding around and up his thighs. They were dotted with the same black marks as the organs in his chest. He had the tale tell signs of having undergone serious surgery.

"We're doing a biopsy on the necrotic visceral lesions….. _right now_." Sakura demanded. Her medical mind warred with her curiosity. Common sense told her to leave immediately and hand it off to her superiors but a disgusted interest kept her going, ignoring the almost palpable fear growing in her stomach. "He must have had some sort of surgery performed on him."

"Surgery? He looks like fucking Frankenstein's monster! Of course he's had surgery!" Ino declared, almost shouting. "We have to call someone!" She backed away, worried now that the man would turn out to be some sort of gene spliced abomination that would try to kill them.

"Who do we call?! Who's jurisdiction does this fall under if not ours?" Sakura snapped. "It's too early to say anything. We just need to keep calm and get the samples; it's not like he's going to walk away." Grabbing the cart she pushed away earlier, she retrieved the scalpel she had been using before. Wiping the sweat from her brow, her green eyes focused on the spotted lungs. Reaching in delicately, she hacked off the left lung and pulled it out. Keeping a tight grip on the coldwet organ, she set it in a stainless steel container. Spinning back around, she froze as her eyes fell on the empty space where the lung used to be. Kakuzu's heart peeked out, almost entirely coated in the strange black discolorations. Thick stitches dissected the organ, weaving in and out of the firm tissue. Several sectioned off areas appeared to be transforming and mutating into something completely different.

"Is he a victim of some twisted experiment? Who could do such a thing? " Sakura murmured anxiously. Feeling scared, forced herself to continue. Sakura reached in with a trembling hand. "We'll have to remove this too." She whispered fearfully. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sharp blade of the scalpel glinting in the light, she severed the thick connecting blood vessels and arteries to the organ. Instantly, black ooze came spurting out of the opened tubes, leaking onto the other exposed organs. Drops landed on her face guard, running down the plastic. Screaming, Sakura jumped back, knocking over the cart. It fell heavily to the floor with a loud clang and threw its medical paraphernalia everywhere. She yanked off the face guard and threw it away from her, breathing heavily.

Ino silently watched the black substance with a horrified look on her face. As if alive, the black excretions were seemingly absorbed, quickly disappearing into the cadaver. The areas that it touched appeared to throb with life, squelching and morphing before their eyes. As if defying the laws of reality, pink new cells began to appear where the black once was.

"Ino….get the camera. We need to get this on film or no one is going to believe us…." Sakura mumbled numbly, edging away from the body. Her instincts screamed at her to get as far away as possible.

Bursting through the double doors of the autopsy room, Ino ran into the supply room and grabbed a camera and another recorder. Sakura grabbed the phone attached to the wall and jammed in a number. With shaking hands, the blonde tried to turn the camera on, forcing her trembling fingers to work. Almost dropping it, she neared Sakura and paused, not wanting to go back into the room by herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura waved her frantically. "Go, quickly! I'll be right there!"  
"I don't want to go back in there by myself! What if he's some sort of zombie and comes back to kill me?" Ino argued, edging away from the door.

"Just go! We need a video!"

Capitulating, Ino nodded dumbly and ran back to the autopsy table and lifted the camera, ready to capture proof. She paused halfway, realizing something.

"I should have knocked on wood. Come on, come on, someone please pick up…." Sakura chanted to herself in the room, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Sakura!" Hearing Ino scream her name, Sakura raced back the table, dropping the phone on the tiled floor. It clattered and spun on its back, a dial tone ringing out. She barreled past the double doors and into the main autopsy room, kicking something out of the way as she looked for Ino.

"What now!?" She found Ino standing by herself, pointing at an empty table. "Wait, where's the body?!" She cried. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I came back and everything is gone! What do we do!?"

"What do you mean you don't know!? A dead body doesn't just get up and walk away Ino!" Sakura shouted, desperately trying to calm down and think rationally. She looked around the room, backing up towards the door. Clasping her hands together, she brought them to her chest. Any evidence of the body was gone.

**xXx**

"Wait, slow down." Iruka ordered, lifting a hand. Arching an eyebrow, he stared hard at the pink haired medical examiner. " _What_ happened?"

"W-we had the body, but it wasn't his." She rambled incoherently. "We tried to remove the organs and they moved! They turned new!"

Iruka let out a heavy sigh. They're only link to the Akatsuki and it was gone. He eyed the rosette critically. Sakura was making no sense at all. She was feeding him some unbelievable story. He missed the older medical examiner named Shizune, who decided to spend the rest of her life working with living bodies rather than dead ones and was now happily working in a hospital. At least the older woman kept a clearer head when crazy shit happened. He rubbed his nose scar, grimacing at the reek of decaying flesh wafting around.

There was also the chance that she could be lying. Although it wasn't common, the Akatsuki could have paid her off for silence. Sakura didn't seem the type to take bribes, but looks were deceiving. Money could talk when it was a certain amount.

"Okay, something wasn't his." Iruka repeated, making an effort to understand. "Then what?"

"Ino was going to get the camera, but then the body was gone." Sakura moaned. "It just vanished! It wasn't human, I'm telling you!"

"Sakura, where were you when it disappeared? What were you doing when you realized it was gone?" He inquired, trying to piece together a scenario.

"I was in the other room, about to call some experts in to get help, but then Ino cried out and I ran back, and everything was gone!"

Iruka looked over at the other girl who was being interrogated by another officer. The officer looked up and met Iruka's eyes. The man shrugged and motioned helplessly down at the girl. Iruka turned back to the rosette.

"Okay, just calm down. It's alright, we'll find it." He reassured. "Now, take a deep breath and explain to me, what you mean by 'new'."

Sakura tried calm down. "I-I removed the left lung and put it into a container on the tool cart. I went back to take out the other lung, but I had to stop because of the heart. It was all stitched up like some demented version of a jigsaw puzzle. I cut the main aortic arteries but this black liquid came out. It fell on the other organs and then it sunk into the tissue and it began to change!"

"Stop right there. What do you mean by that?" Iruka pressed on, hoping to extract some viable information from her confusing and crazy ramblings.

"I told you!" Sakura cried out. Iruka took a step back for space. If she went full crazy, he wasn't against using force. "It-it…healed itself. I don't know, rejuvenation, whatever you want to call it. It went from old to new, soaking up the liquid like a fucking sponge! No disease I've ever heard about does that!"

"Okay, I understand." Iruka answered calmly, lifting his hands in a soothing manner. Stepping away, he grabbed the arm of another officer. Speaking quietly, he shook his head. "I'm going to go check out the security tapes." He looked towards the two babbling girls. "Get them out of here. We're obviously not getting anywhere with what they're saying." He sighed again. "Maybe when they calm down will they make any sense."

Watching the two girls get taken away, Iruka drew his attention to the empty autopsy table where the body had been. It was strange. Only the body of Kakuzu was missing. The others were still there. If what they were saying was true, then his body was obviously more valuable than a lowly grunt's was. _What were they hiding? What did they two girls actually see? What the hell is going on here?_ According to what the girls were saying, anything that had even touched the body was gone. All traces of evidence were stolen. He ordered an officer to dust for prints, but he could bet his next paycheck that they wouldn't find anything. They usually never did.

Shoving past the heavy double doors that swished shut behind him, Iruka adjusted his cap and made his way to the door marked "Security Room" down a corridor. Pushing the door open, he found himself in a tidy room filled with small screens and several computers and desks. The morgue usually had a full-time security detail, but none of the men were anywhere to be found.

He sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and began to search through the computer files, using the password he obtained earlier. After a few minutes of searching and digging into folders, he found the camera files. Another few minutes and he was fast-forwarding to the time span given to him. Slowing down the footage, he watched silently as the girls brought the body in and saw the rosette begin to inspect the body. Leaning forward, he watched the body intently, waiting to see what they had described to him.

He jumped in his chair as static roared out and the tape disappeared. "What the hell?" Rewinding it, he got the same results. Just as Sakura was inspecting the neck, the recording stopped. His eyes narrowed. Someone had gone in and physically altered the video. Gritting his teeth, he adjusted his cap. His suspicions about the girls being accomplices to the Akatsuki rose. Either one of them could have just as easily altered the tape, and fabricated some absurd story before reporting to the police.

"It's also possible they could have simply destroyed the body and any evidence to cover up their tracks. It's hard to believe that someone could have orchestrated a robbery that could take place in such a short time, even if it was the Akatsuki." He thought out loud, his eyes falling onto the pink haired girl on the screen. His chocolate eyes narrowed in suspicion. The theft seemed too neat, too perfect.

He turned to the side and spoke into his chest mike. "I need a list of all the people coming in and out of the morgue, starting at a few hours before the incident. Names and time frames."

"10-4 Officer Umino."

**xXx**

Slipping a hand into his pants as they exited the elevator, Sasuke pulled out his cellphone and slid his thumb across the cool screen. He hummed quietly as a thought came to him. Everything Uzumaki owned was in his apartment. He currently had nothing but the clothes on his back. Frowning, Sasuke came to a stop in front of the lobby doors. He would need new clothes, seeing as his apartment was on lock down and no doubt surrounded by yellow tape and police officers. _It would be risky to ask Iruka to pull him some stuff…._ Sliding the thin device back into his pocket, Sasuke spun around to face the blond.

"I'll be right back, stay here and don't touch anything."

Naruto watched him go, confused. "Yea, because I have somewhere to go to." He called out sarcastically. Glancing down at the folder, his slid his finger under the front flap, tempted to open it. It was Sasuke's business, but hey, now that they had both signed the contract, Sasuke's business was his…

Sasuke then walked over to the reception desk. Kurenai eyed him curiously, setting down her coffee cup.

"Do you need something Sasuke?"

"Kurenai, could you open up the supply room? I need a few items." He tilted his head in Naruto's direction. "The electronics sector please."

Kurenia nodded and woke her computer up. The screen changed from a picture of the company logo to a picture of her and her husband. "Sure." After typing rapidly for a few moments, she looked up at the raven. "It's open."

"Thanks."

Walking down a hallway adjacent to right of the desk, Sasuke pulled open a door slipped into a dark room marked "Supplies". Flipping the light switch up, he revealed a tidy room with gray file cabinets and several rows of shelves with a myriad of generic office supplies. Stacks of copy paper, Bic pens, and paper clips were neatly lined up on the shelves. Bypassing them, Sasuke strode over to a smaller cabinet tucked away in a corner. Grabbing the top handle, he pulled out the thin piece of metal. It slid out easily, still connected by a metal column attached to the back. Turning it 180 degrees, Sasuke pushed the handle back.

Hearing a succession of soft _shink_ noises, Sasuke turned around to see the shelves with the office supplies gone. In their place stood stainless steel shelves lined with state-of-the-art devices. Browsing quickly, Sasuke retrieved several items. Tucking them away into his pockets, he stepped over to the small cabinet and repeated the process. The floor underneath the shelves slowly sank down, taking the shelves with it. In its stead, the original shelves rose up and out of the ground, replacing them. Sasuke then left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Nodding a goodbye at Kurenai who waved a hand in reply, Sasuke strode over to Naruto who was still standing by the doors.

"Let's go."

**xXx**

Kiba pushed open the double doors of the station entrance wearily. Yawning and squinting at the bright sunlight, he rubbed his face, feeling stubble of a beard prick his fingers. Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut and blinked a couple of times. His throat was on fire and his head was killing him. He had been in the police interrogation room for hours.

"Fuck, my head…" He moaned out, cursing how much he and Naruto had drunken. Pulling out his cellphone that the asshole cop had finally given back, he dialed Naruto's number and lifted the phone to his ear. Signaling for a taxi, he scowled as Naruto's voice mail answered.

"Where the fuck are you man! I've been holed up at the police station all day!" The brunette griped aloud, worry seeping into his voice. He continued, lowering his voice as people walked by. "Naruto, man, I don't know what the fuck is going on, and I'm not going to pretend to. Some crazy shit went down and people are dead, but I know that you didn't have anything to do with it. I'm on your side man, and I-I'm freaking out here. The cops think you did it and are dead set on shoving your ass in jail." His grip tightened on the cell phone. "Look, just….just talk to me when you can. Later."

Licking his lips, he ran a hand through his wild hair, wincing as it caught on tangles. "Tsunade is probably pissed as fuck." He whined, knowing the woman would more than happily fire him. "Christ, everything has gone down the shitter." Managing to hail a cab, he got in and gave the driver directions to Naruto's apartment building. He was determined to see what actually had happened.

Watching the city buildings slowly drift by as the taxi driver maneuvered down the roads, Kiba pressed his lips together tightly and sighed heavily. He kept trying to piece everything together, but it wasn't adding up. From what he could discern, a man had posed as a pizza delivery man and was gunned down. The same went for the other guys that had popped up, except for the only one that had his neck sliced open.

Arriving at the apartment complex, Kiba paid the taxi driver and watched him drive off. Yawning again, he entered the building and made his way to Naruto's flat, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Surprisingly, he saw almost no one on his way up. Reaching the floor Naruto's place was on, he looked down, expecting to see the supposed trail of bloody footprints. _Of course there's nothing. Why would there be? A cleaning crew must have come in to clean once the police left the crime scene._ Coming to a slow stop in front of Naruto's door, Kiba fingered the yellow police tape hanging tattered around the frame and wood of the door.

"Looks like someone tried to force their way in…huh." Thinking nothing of it, the brunette reached up and patted the dusty top of the door jamb, searching for the key Naruto kept in case he lost the one on his key ring. His fingers brushed the small metal item and he plucked up and shoved it into the keyhole, pushing aside the tape. Feeling suddenly unsure, he paused, keeping his hand on the key. "Get it together. What are you, a bitch?" He spoke aloud quietly, trying to work up the nerve. He was worried as to what he would find. Something told him Naruto was involved, even though he refused to believe it. But he couldn't shake his uneasiness.

Shoving his indecision aside, he twisted the key to the side and placed his hand on the door, pushing it open. The green door creaked open and spilled the hallway light in the form of a wedge on the floor. Shocked, he looked down in disgust.

The carpet was saturated with blood, the natural gray color now maroon. Streaks of red led away from the carpet and deeper into the flat. Gagging at the copper reek in the air, Kiba grimaced and stepped into the room, avoiding the ruby stains. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Holy fuck, they weren't kidding." He said, his tone slightly amazed. "Jesus Christ, this is unreal." He then frowned, noticing something strange. The entire placed was trashed. Having been staring just at the bloodstains, he hadn't realized that Naruto's flat had been ransacked. Tables were knocked over and lay feet from their original positions. Chairs were lying on their sides and broken. The couches were shredded, with cotton and foam everywhere. In the kitchen cupboards were wide open, with all of the contents lying in heaps on the floor. Broken plates, cups and cutlery littered the linoleum floor. Picture frames had been knocked off walls and CDs were strewn around haphazardly, appearing to be makeshift Frisbees.

Alarmed, Kiba ran over to Naruto's bedroom. Inside, the mattress and pillows were in the same state as the couches. Naruto's drawers were lying on the floor with all of his clothes having been ripped out and thrown around. The door to his closet appeared to be hanging on for dear life as it was still attached by one hinge. His movie posters and action figures were knocked carelessly around; a small potted plant had been torn out of its pot and its dirt spilled everywhere.

"Somebody broke in." Kiba mused darkly, surveying the damage. Surely the police knew already. Or it was they who did it. He crouched down and picked up a broken picture frame lying face down by an over turned bedside table. It was of Naruto and Jiraiya, his grandfather. Up righting the table, he stood up and placed the frame back, removing the jagged pieces of glass sticking out.

Reaching into his coat, he brought out his cell phone and dialed Naruto's number. Hearing it ring in response in the other room, he cut the call dejectedly. Sliding it back into his coat, he sighed heavily. Scratching his head, he slowly turned around and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over to the door that lead to the hallway, opened it and stepped out. Pausing, he peered back into the room and looked at the messy area. Worry clouded his mind as he tried to piece together what the cops had told him along with what he saw. It was obvious someone broke in and trashed the place while they looked for something. Or maybe it had just been a random act of vandalism. Whatever it was, it left a bad taste in Kiba's mouth.

The brunette shut the door behind him, locked it, and placed the key back where he found it. He made sure to wipe his fingerprints off the small metal piece, mumbling, "I don't need them finding out I was here and arresting me again." Turning his back to the door, he left, slowly walking back to his apartment complex. There was nothing left to do but wait and hope something popped up.

**xXx**

Back in Sasuke's car, Naruto was surprised when the raven thrust a phone at him. Taking the slim device, Naruto admired the sleek design and impressive style.

"Wait, is this for me? Like I can keep it?" He asked enthusiastically, immediately messing with the apps and discovering how to use it.

"I gave it to you, didn't I?" Sasuke responded dryly. "It's for emergencies only, in the event that we get separated. Don't use it for anything els-are you listening?"

"Yea, yea, I heard you." Naruto replied absentmindedly, distracted by the shiny new toy.

Glancing over at the blond, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch." _At least it will keep him quiet for a while._ Driving onto the highway that lead away from the city, Sasuke thought back to the file he received earlier. Two hits, both within relative range of each other. One was of a man and the other was of a couple, a man and a woman. The job was originally intended for Temari, who worked a few rooms away from his, but since he now harbored a wanted suspect, it would get them out of the city and let them lay low for a while.

A scowl twisted his lips as he remembered the announcement Iruka received. Somebody stole the body of Kakuzu. The only possible link they had besides Uzumaki and it was gone. His obsidian eyes narrowed angrily. Once again, the Akatsuki managed to stay one step ahead of them. The scowl warped into a cruel smirk. _Although they managed to take the body, Kakuzu is still dead, by my hand. Let them know I'm not one to be trifled with. I will get my revenge, and I will kill them all, one by one if that's what it takes._ Feeling an ache in his hands, he noticed he had gripped the steering wheel hard enough to bring out his knuckles stark underneath his skin. Loosening his grip, he flexed his fingers powerfully, aching to take action. Beside him, Naruto watched him carefully, still holding the phone in his hands.

Enthralled with the new phone, Naruto soon came out of his distracted state and felt a dark vibe coming from Sasuke. Peeking over at the raven, he was surprised to see the man looking almost feral. Not knowing what triggered it, Naruto kept silent, worried. It was easy to forget that the man was a murderer. The blond did his best not to dwell on that fact, knowing that if he focused only on that aspect of the raven, he would be afraid of him. He'd be damned if he was going to be afraid of his own protector. But it was times like this, when the man who cut Kakuzu's throat and shot the others, and Sasuke merged that his survival instincts reared up and went on high alert. He knew they were the same person, but he was seeing them as different sides of the same coin. He supposed that that's how Sasuke probably viewed himself in some way.

On one hand, he was a hired assassin. On the other, he was an accomplished lawyer. Looking away, Naruto put the phone away, his head shaking slightly. He was probably thinking too deeply. _But I do wonder what pissed him off._ Thinking back to the rules the raven has issues, Naruto eliminated them. _I wasn't doing anything wrong, so I'm pretty sure I didn't break any of his commands_ , he thought stubbornly. Peering back at the other man, the blond noticed the raven was too preoccupied with his own thoughts, the dark look on his face fading away. Turing to look ahead, azure eyes fell on the file on the dashboard.

Earlier when Sasuke had left to go into a room in the lobby area, he had left the file behind. Naruto's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he looked into what the file held.

The first stack of stapled papers were all about a man he had never seen before. The first couple of pages contained general information about the man and a large sum of money. The rest of the pages detailed intimate information about the man's habits and places of interest. It soon dawned on Naruto that this was a man Sasuke was going to get paid to kill. The photo paper clipped to the front showed a happy man, grinning up at the camera. He looked like a nice man, one who didn't deserve to die. Sickened, he realized that Sasuke must have a file exactly like this one but for him. Closing the folder, he refused to look at the second stack inside, knowing he would feel horrible for the victim. _What kind of person just takes another person's life for money? How could another human being do that?_

It brought to question what kind of person Sasuke was and what caused him to be who he was. Naruto knew he could never outright ask the man. Either he wouldn't answer or give the blond a cryptic answer. _Or he would get mad_ , a tiny voice in his head called out. _He could snap and kill you._ Naruto licked his lips nervously, knowing that he was inches away from a human version of a weapon. _But I signed the contract; he can't touch me._ Repeating that in his head, Naruto felt more and more confident that he would be safe. _Unless he decides he doesn't need your money_. The voice supplied helpfully, dashing Naruto's confidence. He groaned out in frustration, feeling that his thoughts were just going in circles. "Forced in the company of a killer just to stay alive." He muttered under his breath, wondering if his trip through the fun house mirrors would ever end. .

Hating the silence that permeated the car, Naruto tried to begin a conversation, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey Sasuke, where are we going now?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together tightly. The blond was ignoring his rules. 

"Hn."

Naruto tried again. He knew it was probably pointless and would more than likely get the raven annoyed with him, but it was better than sitting in utter silence and awkwardness. In an attempt to get some sort of reaction from the raven, he tried to surprise him. "I read the file." He slyly looked over at the other man.

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelid. "Then why are you asking stupid questions."

"Why can't you just respond like a normal damn person?" Naruto complained. He was relieved to see that Sasuke no longer had the dangerous vibe around him but irritated the man wouldn't answer him clearly. He was surprised the raven hadn't brought up his ridiculous rules about talking.

"Why can't you just sit in fucking silence?" Sasuke retorted in a bored tone.

"Silence is boring." Naruto shot back.

"Meaningless conversations are boring."

"So what in your book qualifies as a meaningful conversation?" Naruto gloated internally when the raven paused to think.

"Anything that doesn't involve you speaking."

Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms. "You know, you're an asshole. And that doesn't make any sense."

Sasuke shrugged. "I am whatever you say I am. If I weren't, then why would you say I am?"

"What if I said you were a murderer?" Naruto's eyes shot open as he heard the words leave his own mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. _Oh fuck, I've done it now…_ Scared, he stared at the raven, expecting to see some violent reaction.

"That's subjective." Sasuke answered easily. It didn't surprise him that the blond thought of him as a murderer, nor did it bother him. He had long ago let go of the black and white meanings of words. He had already taken out more people than he could remember. A lie he told himself; He always remembered.

"You're either a murderer or not. How is that subjective?" Naruto found himself arguing, pushing past his scared state. The small voice in his head warned him to be careful.

"A man saves another from death by killing he who tried to kill him. To that man, he is a savior. To whom he killed, he is a murderer." Sasuke turned to Naruto, meeting black orbs with azure. "Hence, it is subjective." He turned away.

"And how do you see yourself?" Naruto almost whispered, his voice lowering as he took in what Sasuke said.

"With a mirror." He looked over at the blond and smirked when he saw the exasperated look on the other man's face. He found it amusing to irritate and anger the blond. "To end this meaningless conversation, we're going to a private cabin resort."

"And what will we do there?" Naruto asked for the sake of asking.

"You'll see soon enough. Now shut up, you're forgetting the rules."

**xXx**

Sasuke drove off the long strip of highway and onto a gravel road that led into a wooded area. Outside, the sky had darkened, creating a deep blue-black canvas of stars and the moon in the sky. Thankfully, the moon was full and provided plenty of light. He drove past the white rusted sign that warned off trespassers and continued deeper into the forest.

The blond was asleep beside him, snoring lightly. Jarred awake by the noise and rocking of a car over gravel, Naruto blinked away his sleepiness to find that Sasuke had pulled into what looked like woods. He was surprised to find Sasuke parking and getting out the car. Looking around, Naruto saw nothing but trees, grass, and more trees.

"Wait, what's going on? I thought you said we were going to a cabin resort." Naruto questioned, shivering as he opened his door. Cool air rushed in, reminding him that winter was coming.

"Get up, we're walking from here." Sasuke grunted, removing something from the trunk. Slamming it shut, he waited for the blond to get out before setting the alarm. Ignoring Uzumaki's attempts at talking, he began to trek into the woods, following a barely discernible trail. A silver suitcase swung in his hand, glinting in the moonlight.


	7. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.

Naruto followed Sasuke closely, watching the raven’s back as moonlight shone through leaves in the trees and created patterns on his coat. He kept eyeing the suitcase Sasuke was carrying, wondering what was inside. He’d only ever seen those silver types in movies with mafias and drug lords, but he doubted Sasuke was about to go sell blue sky. 

The cool wind shook the dry tree leaves, rustling them. The wisps were cool against his skin, reminding him that winter was coming. He could hear the sounds of their footsteps crunching on the ground, the sardonic howl of a wolf, the eerie cooing of an owl. Tugging his coat closer, Naruto almost tripped over some fallen tree branch. Kicking it out of his way, he huffed, annoyed that Sasuke wouldn’t talk to him. They had been walking for over 10 minutes and the other man had yet to answer any of his questions or even speak to him. He was being ignored and he didn’t like it.

His stomach gurgled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in a long time. Grimacing, he patted his abdomen, hoping to quell his hunger pangs. It would be great if they had ramen where we’re going. _Maybe I can cook some up and try my own recipes…_ Naruto contemplated. It had now been an entire day since everything had gone batshit crazy and since he had been fired. And now here he was, a fugitive from the law and a group of murderous psychos, with a hired assassin as a bodyguard. Life couldn’t get more crazy if it tried. Gazing around, he could see flickers of light far in the distance. He could vaguely see what appeared to be small fires that quickly disappeared. 

“Oi, Sasu- Woah!”

Barely avoiding running headfirst into the raven, Naruto quickly took a couple of steps back. Sasuke had stopped walking and was looking around the forest. 

“We’re here.” Sasuke announced.

Naruto turned his head around, searching for ‘here’. “And where is here?” He inquired, apparently not seeing what the raven was looking at. The moon had gone into hiding behind some clouds and left everything in a black shroud. Hearing a slightly annoyed sigh, the raven turned around to look at him.

“Wait here.” 

Sasuke left the blond, walking up a barely discernible path of stone steps. It was hard to see, but he had seen the pictures and knew the layout. Reaching some wooden steps, he held onto the bannister and carefully made his way up to the front porch. Moving a bit further, he touched the door with his outstretched hand. Quickly inserting a key, he opened the door and stepped inside, immediately assaulted with the smell of pine. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he flicked on the light switches, turning on the ones for the outside.

Blinded by the sudden bright lights, Naruto cringed. “Give a guy a warning next time, would ya?” He grumbled, blinking away the spots in his eyes. Once he was able to see again, he was surprised to see a beautiful two story oak wood cabin surrounded by the dark woods. It had tall balcony windows and a small tidy porch with a couple of chairs for decoration. Up on the second floor was a balcony with iron wrought railing encompassing the small area. Gorgeous potted plants adorned each side of the open doorway, with billowing curtains dancing in the wind. Seeing the raven’s silhouette waving at him from the front door, Naruto picked up the pace and jogged to the entrance. 

Walking through the door, he was met with a spacious living room with tan plush couches and a large entertainment system gleaming from the wall. Small tables were set artfully around the room, most likely done by an interior designer. The hardwood floor allowed muted thuds as they stepped in further into the cabin, with Naruto wandering over to the rest of the cabin while Sasuke watched him. Sasuke seemed nonchalant, as if he saw this level of luxury often. Naruto was enthralled with his new surroundings, taking in all the expensive glory. 

“We’re only going to be here for one or two days, depending on how much time it takes. This is one of many safe houses explicitly picked by Kakashi and he had it stocked with food and clothes before we came to avoid signing in at the reservation desk for specific reasons. Any mess you make, you clean it up until it’s like you weren’t here. This area is patrolled every other day and we’ve paid him to leave this cabin alone for a while.” Sasuke informed, wanting to avoid as many questions as possible. “Since its night again, go ahead and go to sleep if you want.” He began to walk away from the living room and into a hallway that lead upstairs.

“Then what are you going to do?” Naruto asked curiously. It sounded like the raven was planning on leaving. He meandered over to the kitchen, his eyes lighting up as he admired the stainless steel appliances and large refrigerator. The entire kitchen was set on a step higher than the rest of the cabin, creating a small ledge where it ended. A row of light brown cabinets ran across the kitchen length along the ceiling, breaking when it reached the large window over the sink, only to continue on the other side. An island stood in the middle of the kitchen, with the stove attached. Bottles of some sort were tucked away in the corners. Opening a cabinet, Naruto saw that dishes were neatly stacked in, all of high caliber. Whistling lowly, the blond went to the refrigerator and pulled the two doors open. He was met with a fully stock fridge, complete with fresh vegetables and even some ice cream. _This would be the life_ , he thought. It was strange how different this was from his own apartment. _I could live here and never leave the kitchen._ He chuckled, imagining how many dishes he could prepare and make solely with what he fridge had. He ran a hand over the granite counter top, enjoying the contrast of how smooth it felt with how rough it looked. 

“I need to set some things up.”

Sasuke’s voice sounded far away and muffled. Regretfully leaving the kitchen, Naruto followed the noises Sasuke was making, jogging up the stairs. Surprisingly, the upstairs only had two bedrooms, with a bathroom in between. Peeking into one of the rooms, Naruto discovered a large queen size bed with a fluffy comforter. A widescreen TV was mounted on the wall, opposite the bed, with its own stereo system. Walking a bit further in, he opened to closet door to find that it was a walk-in closet already full of clothes. Inspecting the clothes, he saw that they were the same ones as he was wearing, just differing colors. _Jeez, you’d think whoever lived here want to wear more than just sweatpants and T-shirts._

Ditching the room, he went to the next one, finding Sasuke in it. The raven was studying the file on his bed, flipping through the papers quickly. He didn’t look up as the blond walked in, ignoring him.

Naruto’s gaze fell on the silver suitcase, his curiosity peaked. It was bothering him that he didn’t know what was inside. He could try asking the raven, but he would probably get no response. But it was worth a shot. The man had actually responded last time.

“Hey Sasuke, what’s-”

“None of your business.” Sasuke cut in sharply. His gaze rose from the papers and met Naruto’s. “Is there something you want?” He asked impatiently, raising a brow. 

Miffed at the cold tone and attitude, Naruto simply walked away to the other bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he flopped down on the bed, scooting up so his head rested on a pillow. “I least I get a bed this time.” He snorted, remembering the seat he had slept on. It was surprising how little time had passed since then. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply, enjoying the coolness of the sheets and the serenity that seemed to envelope him. Minutes ticked by and the blond fell asleep, still tired from the havoc of the last few days. 

**xXx**

Sasuke yawned as he woke up, blinking his eyes rapidly. Shoving his hair out of his eyes, slid out of the bed and stretched, feeling his muscles complain from lack of exercise. Picking up his cellphone off the nightstand, he checked the time. 11:35 am. “Hn.” He had  
slept longer than he intended. Stepping out of his room, he jogged downstairs, sniffing the air suspiciously. It smelled like pancakes. 

He spied the blond sitting in the kitchen, on one of the stools around the island. He was digging into a big pile of pancakes, coating the mass with syrup. Sasuke grimaced. He didn’t like sweets. He bypassed the blond and grabbed some fruit from the fruit basket near the sink.

Naruto wolfed down his pancakes and took a sip of orange juice to clear his throat. He had gotten up earlier and had wandered the cabin, waiting for the raven to wake up. After a while, he had gotten bored and hungry. As a peace offering and a nice gesture, he decided to make breakfast for the two of them, thinking that the raven might warm up to him if he saw him being useful and not a burden. 

“I made pancakes.” He said, pushing the plate of flapjacks towards the man, indicating that he was free to enjoy some. He figured it would be a nice gesture, and if all went well, maybe the raven would lighten up and could stop being such an asshole.

“I don’t like pancakes.” 

_Well that plan went to shit._ "What's wrong with pancakes?" Here he was, trying to make friends with his bodyguard, and the man didn’t even make an effort. He sighed as the raven ignored him again and walked in to the living room.

Finishing his breakfast, Naruto set the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them, accustomed to cleaning up after working at the noodle shop for so long. His ears perked up when he heard Sasuke in the living room and heard the tale tell signs of a silver suitcase clicking open. Placing the dished back where he had found them, he dried his hands on the small towel hanging on the stove handle. 

He starred at the sink and sighed. What now? He paced the kitchen back and forth, Naruto slowly walked into the living room, taking his glass of orange juice with him. His eyes fell on what Sasuke was pulling out.

It was something long, black and metal, thick enough for his hand to wrap around. Sasuke snapped it out and unfolded it so it grew double its size. It was a black metal bow, one used for hunting. Confused and slightly disappointed at not seeing something more interesting, Naruto cocked his head.

“Are you going hunting?” The raven didn’t seem like the type to hunt for food or for sport. This also appeared to be private land, not used for hunting animals. 

A smirk slid on Sasuke’s face. “You could say that.” Reaching back into the case, he pulled out three arrows and a quiver. The sharp black tips gleamed in the light, looking every bit the deadly weapon they were. He tucked the arrows into the holding unit and stood up and tugged the string on the bow, testing it. Turning to Naruto, he mimicked releasing an arrow, drawing it back and relaxing it to avoid damaging the string.

Naruto frowned. “What are you going to be huntin…” He trailed off as he realized Sasuke intended to hunt down the man he was supposed to kill. “But wait, don’t you have a gun?” He asked, his eyes wide. Death by arrows seemed a helluva lot more painful than death by a bullet to the head. Did Sasuke enjoy torturing people too?

“A gun shot would be too suspicious here, while a bow and arrow make little noise. And I don’t need any unwanted attention drawing _anyone_ here.” Sasuke subtly threatened. Grabbing the apple he had been eating, he took another bite and tossed the rest to the blond who caught it on reflex. “This won’t take long.” Turning his back to the blond, he walked through the door and left. 

Looking out of the kitchen window, he watched the black figure disappear into a sea of green. Uneasy, he stepped back and looked around the cabin. 

It was weird. Here he was, doing nothing while Sasuke was going to take a man’s life. It all felt so surreal. He wondered what that man was doing at the moment, and if he even had the slightest inkling that his life was about to end. Naruto recalled the picture of the man unwillingly. 

“Does he have a family? Is he married? Will he be missed? What did he do to deserve it?” Naruto wondered aloud, his morbid sense of curiosity taking over. Would the man be relaxing one moment, dead the next? Would he even see Sasuke coming?....would Sasuke be merciful, or would he draw out the man’s life and actually hunt him down like an animal?

Unconsciously, Naruto had begun pacing, worry for the stranger gnawing at him. He wanted to somehow warn the man, to give him a fighting chance, but he knew Sasuke would never allow it, and that he had no idea where Sasuke had disappeared to. Finding himself in the living room, Naruto spied the folder lying innocently on the table where Sasuke had left it. Maybe if he gave it a glance, he could find the man before Sasuke! He could save him! Lord knows what Sasuke would do to him afterwards, but at least a life would be spared.

He made up his mind. Full of drive and audaciousness Naruto grabbed the folder and took it over to the kitchen island. He slid onto the stool and set the manila folder in front of him. He reached over to open it up, but paused, his fingers freezing. He suddenly did not want to see the man’s face. His fingers curled into a fist and retracted, moving away from the file. All confidence left him as he continued to look at the file in front of him. He didn’t want to know anymore. Feeling cowardly, he looked away, staring at the floor. 

“I don’t have to know. There’s nothing I could do even if I did know.” 

He tried to reason with himself. But that didn’t change the feeling of cowardice that was suffocating him. Getting irate with himself and Sasuke, he shoved himself off the chair and went over to the sink, staring out of the window. He needed some sort of distraction, anything to take his mind off the man and his imminent death. 

Running a frustrated hand through his mop of locks, he spied the pancakes he had made for Sasuke going cold. Stalking over to the fridge, he opened up the appliance and raided it, taking out several of the fruits and vegetables. Marauding the cabinets, he found what he was looking for, pulling out several pots and pans, along with some boxes he found. Sasuke hadn’t said a word about him cooking anything. Taking it as signal that the raven didn’t care, and in an effort to take his mind off of the man, Naruto began to cook up the best ramen he could.

Picking up a bowl, he poured flour into it, mixing in salt. In another bowl, he mixed water and eggs, beating it until it was completely yellow. He poured the mixture into the flour, mixing until it was dough. Dumping the contents onto a counter he wiped down, he brushed his golden hair out of his eyes with the back of his floury hand, avoiding spreading the mess onto his face. 

He began to knead, letting he mindless activity take him away from his thoughts and worries. He worked his hands in familiar patterns, already drifting into a relaxed state. After a few minutes, he stopped. Getting a damp cloth, he placed the kneaded ball of dough in it and left it to rest. Washing his hands, he dried them on his pants and pointedly refused to look at the file as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Now he had a good hour not to do anything as the dough set. Figuring that watching some TV would take his mind off things, he flopped down on one of the couches and picked up the remote. A small ding rang out as the TV sprang to life.

“No new evidence has surfaced. Uzumaki Naruto has yet to be found and his victims are-“

*click*

“-ties with Akatsuki, as a body has gone missing and two Medical examiners have been taken in for questioning-”

*click*

“-no family, only one friend who has been released but unavailable for interviews. As it continues, all evidence points to Naruto Uzumaki as a previously unknown member of Akatsuki, possibly replacing the murdered-”

*click*

Naruto shut the television off, tossing the remote to the side. No, TV was a bad idea. Restless, he got up and wandered up stairs, bypassing his room and going into Sasuke’s. He walked to the balcony and stepped outside, brushing past the billowing curtains. The cool wind picked up, mussing his hair as he leaned on the railing, taking in the environment. Thick tall trees reached up to the sky and blocked out most of the sun, allowing for a few sunbeams to filter through and shine. The waves of green leaves danced and rattled as wisps of wind traveled through. 

He closed his eyes and felt the wind, enjoying the chill it brought. He wished he was a bird, able to simply fly away and have no worries about getting a job, or having serial killers after him. Life would have been so much easier if none of this had happened. After a long while of trying to be one with the universe, Naruto’s ears perked as he heard something in the distance. It sounded like laughter. 

Curious, he opened his eyes and searched for the cause. It sounded feminine, so that ruled out Sasuke, not that he even knew the raven had the ability to laugh. Not seeing anything, he frowned and left the room, jogging downstairs. Giving the dough a check, he left the kitchen and walked out of the cabin. Trekking down the steps, he wandered outside, searching. Hearing more laughter, he followed the sound. This time, it sounded like a couple, a man and a woman. 

Nearing a break in the trees, he reached a lake. Stopping at the edge, but still keeping hidden in the trees, he spotted the couple drifting in a boat. The woman was a raven with long hair and a pink shirt with a grey skirt. The man was wearing a green shirt and cargos shorts. He was rowing the boat, leaning close to the woman every once in a while. The woman would laugh and giggle when he did that, twirling the sun umbrella she held. The man began to sing, serenading the girl loudly as she tried to stop him.

Naruto smiled, looking at the sweet and serene scene. He could feel the love radiating from the couple who were wrapped in their own world. They seemed so normal, so strange for him to see them happy and in love when his own world was in chaos. His smile dimmed as he looked at his own life, back when it was still ‘normal’. Besides having a few close friends, he didn’t have anyone. Sure he had his uncle who popped in once in a while, but he never had anyone who stayed. Kiba was his closest friend and even he had a girlfriend. Naruto had no one but himself. 

A strong feeling of loneliness enveloped him as he watched the couple flirt and play around. It was blatantly clear that any chances of love that he would have gotten were dashed the moment he opened to door for a pizza delivery he did not make. Sighing dejectedly, he pulled away, leaving the couple behind. It would do him no good to keep watching them and wallow in his own misery. 

Trekking back to the cabin, he realized he had been gone for a while. Quickening his pace, he jogged through the trees, hoping that Sasuke hadn’t come back yet. He was still unfamiliar with the raven and did not know how he would act. His bet was on anger. Making it back, he entered and looked around, waiting to see the other man. Upon seeing that Sasuke hadn’t returned, Naruto went to check on the ball of dough he had left to rise. It was done. 

Eager to continue, Naruto washed his hands and set to kneading the ball of dough and stretching it out. He fully immersed himself in his task, cutting out long strips once the dough was stretched enough and boiling the thin strips. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he moved around the kitchen, adding in ingredients to a bowl and mixing things in another. After a while, he had a perfectly cooked bowl of ramen in front of him. Digging in, he slurped happily, straining to avoid any thoughts that would ruin his appetite.

Hearing the door of the cabin creak open, Naruto whirled around to see Sasuke leisurely walking in. His blue eyes widened as he took in Sasuke’s appearance, mainly on the items he carried.

The raven looked exactly how he did when he left with a few differences. His clothes were smudged with dirt, the brown stains becoming thicker near his feet. A smidgen of red was on his cheek, right below his eye. In one hand, he carried the bow he took, and in the other, propped on his shoulder, he held a bloodied shovel. On his back, the three arrows in the quiver were coated with red. 

Ignoring the blond, Sasuke calmly walked upstairs, going straight into the bathroom. Once inside, he took out a bottle of bleach from under the sink and began to methodically clean the arrows and the shovel. After he finished, he took the bloodied rag and set it on the counter, stripping. He folded his clothes neatly, placing the rag on top of the pile along with his gloves. Taking a quick shower, he washed away any remnants of what he did, using extra soap to wash his face and hands. He grimaced as he washed his right arm. Turning off the shower head, he stepped out of the shower stall and walked out of the bathroom naked. He casually walked to his room and entered, drying off and getting dressed, slipping on a new pair of snug gloves once he finished. 

Going back to the bathroom, he picked up the pile of garments and took them downstairs, where he noticed Uzumaki hadn’t moved. Walking into the living room, he tossed the pile into the stone chimney. Picking up the lighter fluid container by the chimney, he squirted a copious amount, drenching the clothes before lighting a match and tossing it in. It caught at once with a big flare and hot wave of heat. 

“…So you did it.”

Hearing the disbelief and shock in the other man’s voice, Sasuke sighed. Uzumaki’s naivety was going to get old fast.

“What do you think.” Sasuke snorted, turning to look at him. Naruto was standing in the kitchen, with a bowl of ramen in front of him. Sasuke frowned. As far as he knew, Kakashi didn’t supply ramen at locations. “Did you make that?” He asked, attempting to divert the conversation. He had just finished dismembering his target and stuffing the bits into a deep grave. It would be hell if the blond found out and began freaking out on him. 

Naruto seemed to welcome the change in topic. His voice bounded back to its loud and abrasive nature. “I did.” He said proudly. “Would you like a bowl? I wasn’t Ichiraku’s best chef for nothin’.” He gloated, hoping the raven would take his offer. 

Sasuke was about to decline when his stomach gurgled loudly, reminding him that breakfast had been only a few bites of an apple. Sasuke capitulated. “Alright.” He quirked an eyebrow when Naruto looked at him suspiciously before sliding off the stool to get him a bowl. Was it that strange that he wanted some?

He strode over and slid onto one of the stools, waiting for his bowl. His eyes followed the blond as he moved around the kitchen. His gaze landed on the file on the island, noting that it wasn’t in the living room where he had left it. _He said he had already read it. Why is it over here then? Rereading?_ Dismissing the thoughts, Sasuke leaned back. If the blond wanted to find out about his targets, what did he care? It’s not like he would do anything. 

Naruto grabbed another bowl and poured an abundant amount of noodles into it, making sure to add in a pile of vegetables and meat. His mouth watering from the smell, he presented the bowl to Sasuke. “Miso Ramen. The refrigerator had a lot the vegetables I needed actually, so this is…”

Sasuke looked down and tuned him out, not caring how the food was made. Grabbing the chopsticks Naruto placed next to the bowl, Sasuke struggled to grip them properly. Finding a comfortable hold, he dug into the bowl, scooping up some noodles and bringing the sticks into his mouth. Chewing, he paused, surprised that he liked the taste. He soon finished the bowl, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he pushed the bowl away. He noticed Uzumaki was watching him intently, waiting for his reaction. Smirking, Sasuke stood up and leisurely strode over to the couch, sitting down and propping his feet up. He didn’t care that the blond wanted to know if he liked it or not. Food was food. He ate it, didn’t he?

Naruto frowned as the raven ignored him. _He didn’t even say thank you!_ Irritated by the pale man, Naruto grabbed he bowl and shoved it into the sink, muttering under his breath. Turning around, he leaned his back on the sink, studying the taller man watching TV. 

It was clear Sasuke had done his job. The bloodied shovel and arrows were testament to that. But did his job cover being an undertaker? Did he kill the man and then bury him to hide the body? His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the raven. He appeared relaxed and almost bored. But looks could be deceiving. For all he knew, the man was dying of well hidden guilt on the inside. Then again, that didn’t fit with what he knew of the man. Sasuke radiated an aura of danger and of intelligence. He murdered the other men indifferently, just doing his job. It could be that he was just used to it, or that he was a psycho and didn’t care. Uncomfortable, Naruto sighed heavily. 

Glancing up, the blond noticed that the raven was gone. Not realizing that he had been lost in his thoughts for such a long time, Naruto wandered out of the kitchen, searching for the other man. 

He spotted the taller man coming out of his room with a different jacket on.

“Are you going somewhere?” Naruto inquired, thinking back to the file. There had been two stacks of information inside.

“Obviously.” Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. He had the black bow from earlier out, with the arrows clean and ready to be used again. The raven glanced down at his watch. “Don't wait up."

The door shut behind him. “Bye.” Naruto called out, feeling the need to fill in the suffocating silence that followed Sasuke’s exit. Once again, he left the cabin, leaving Naruto alone. He was leaving to kill another person. 

Wanting a third bowl of ramen, Naruto walked back to the kitchen and poured himself another serving. The delicious noodles took him to taste bud heaven, where he didn’t have death and murder lurking about. Lost in his noodle haven, he jumped when a strong wind rattled the window and slammed the partially opened panes all the way open. The gust blew into the room, knocking down the file on the island. Papers scattered everywhere, flipping around and making a mess.

“Shit, that just had to happen.” Naruto groaned, setting down his bowl. Closing the window, he went over to the pile of papers and crouched down. Not quite sure what order they had been in, he shoved them together, forcing them into a stack. Glancing down, he noticed that the page on top had a picture. Unable to stop himself, he inspected the picture, dropping it when he realized who it was. 

It was the couple. He recognized the girl and guy from the boat on the lake. The woman’s laughter and joy rang through his head. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, blood rushed in his ears. They were going to die. Sasuke was going to kill them. Paralyzed, he could picture the raven taking them down effortlessly, sliding his knife into their necks like he did with the guy that attacked him at his apartment. He could hear the woman’s peals of laughter turning to shrieks of pain and fear.

His eyes widened immensely and he twitched, suddenly able to move again. He had to stop him. He had to stop Sasuke from killing them. They hadn’t done anything! They were just a happy couple, young and in love! 

Kicking the papers aside, Naruto bolted out of the cabin, running straight into the forest. Pelting through thick bushes and tall trees, he desperately tried to remember where he heard the laughter from. Hearing the soft slap of water against rocks, he ran over to it, finding the spot he was at last time. The lake was calm and peaceful. Nobody was in it, nor were there any boats. Frantic, Naruto took off again, going deeper into the woods. 

Straining his ears, he listened for voices. All he heard was the rhythmic crunching of leaves under his feet, and his heavy breathing. He knew Sasuke couldn’t have gone far, so the chances of him saving the couple were high. He had no plan. He just had to _find_ them. 

“Fuck! Where are they!?” He cried out, frustrated. A sudden scream had him freezing. His heart nearly stopped from the terror in the voice. Breaking from the paralysis that had him still, he bolted towards the scream, his only thought to stop Sasuke.

**xXx**

Sasuke spied the couple walking hand in hand amongst the trees, wrapped up in some inane conversation. Keeping back at a safe pace, he hid behind the trees, alternating quickly to avoid drawing attention to himself or to fall behind. His dark clothing was like a homing device, standing out from the forest. It would be bad if they saw him. His obsidian eyes followed them, waiting for just the right moment. 

The plan was to take care of them man first. Once he was out of commission, the woman would be next, and then body disposal. He fingered the metal of the bow strapped around him. He planned to give them both quick and painless deaths, preferably with a gun, but since he didn’t have the luxury of using it out here, he only had two weapons to fall back on. Well, three, if he counted himself. He had lethal accuracy with the bow, and the heavy blade strapped to his belt was insurance. The man he took out earlier had been a bit tricky. With two arrows in his chest, he still tried to run, forcing Sasuke to sink the blade into his heart. It hadn’t been very clean, but he disguised the mess to make it seem like a fight had occurred between animals. He dug a grave and hacked the limbs and head off, dispersing them in other holes he’d dug and expertly making the dirt look undisturbed. 

He’d do the same for the couple, burying them relatively close together. It wasn’t his job to permanently dispose of the bodies. Kakashi had others to do that dirty work. All he needed to do was ensure that the job had been done, and that the body would stay hidden for a while before resurfacing by whatever found it. He usually did such a good job that nature would end up disfiguring the corpse , and later the bones, that his bodies came up as John Doe’s and Jane Deer’s. Unknown and unidentified bodies.

The couple neared the thicker part of the woods, where the trees were closer together and the foliage even harder to pass through quietly. It was now or never. Sasuke stopped walking and took the bow off, drawing an arrow from his quiver. Stretching the string, he pulled his hand back, aligning the arrow. This time, he aimed for the man’s head, not wanting a repeat. The taunt string loosened as he let it go, sending the arrow flying. It streaked through the air and impaled itself into the man’s skull neatly, taking him out instantly. 

Immediately, the woman began to shriek, watching her lover fall the ground, dead. She screamed his name, stopping herself from dropping down next to her. Horrified, she turned around and saw a man in black clothing with a dangerously emotionless face calmly drawing his last arrow, pulling the thin string back to kill her. 

“RUN!”

Sasuke heard the voice before he felt the impact of another body ramming into him. Taken by surprise and hating it, Sasuke grunted as he and the other person tumbled down. The bow and arrow were torn from his hands, kicked away. On guard at once, Sasuke rolled to his feet, skidding on dry leaves. His eyes widened fractionally when he saw who attacked him before they narrowed down into slits of anger.

“Naruto?” He asked, his voice tight with controlled rage. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

Naruto got to his feet, taking a couple of steps back, putting his body between the couple and Sasuke’s. He met Sasuke’s death stare head on, refusing to give an inch. “You killed him.” Naruto accused, glancing down at the body of the man. The woman was weeping beside it, ignoring them. “You murdered him!”

Sasuke had had enough of this. He had a job to do and the blond idiot was getting in the way. He stalked forward, allowing a sliver of his anger on his face and enjoying the spike of fear he saw in the other’s face. Naruto seemed to back up a bit, unsure of what to do. Once more taken by surprise, Sasuke watched as the other man whirled around and pushed the woman up. 

“Go! Run!” 

He yelled desperately before a heavy fist landed on his stomach and punched his liver solidly. Falling and through watery eyes, he watched the woman scream and run away, almost tripping and falling in her haste. Sensing that Sasuke was about to go past him and after her, Naruto latched onto one of Sasuke’s legs, knocking him down again. Once the raven hit the forest floor, he slammed his foot down, hitting the meaty part of Sasuke’s thigh. 

“You son of a bitch!” 

He heard Sasuke growl. Startled, he saw the raven fluidly brush off the kick as if it had been nothing and leap to his feet. Not one to be outdone and go out without a fight, Naruto struggled to stand up, realizing that Sasuke’s punch had done more damage than he initially thought. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing you little shit?” Sasuke snarled, feeling his body rigid with barely controlled bloodlust. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman run away. He didn’t really care; he’d catch her easily once he dealt with the rebellious blond. He moved back a few steps, feigning surrender , letting the smaller man think he wouldn’t go after the girl.

Naruto nearly froze at the amount of anger Sasuke was directing at him. He had been too late to save the man, but he was going to do what he could to save the woman. The raven’s piercing glare was boring into him, making his survival instincts flare up and scream for him to run away. As Sasuke appeared to back off, Naruto relaxed infinitesimally. Maybe the man could be reasoned with.

Moving as fast as a snake, Sasuke struck. He stepped forward quickly and gave the man a nice clean uppercut to the jaw. Naruto’s head snapped back and he tumbled down, unconscious. He slumped against a tree, his head rolling loosely on his shoulders. Sasuke kneeled down and grabbed the bow and arrow that were a few feet away. Getting to his feet, he strode forth, going in the path he saw the woman take. 

Finding that she hadn’t gone far, he pulled back the arrow and let it fly. It pierced through her skull, managing to poke out through one of her eye sockets. Blood trickled out of the wound and ran down her face, staining her shirt. She slumped forward and fell down, dead. Walking over to her, Sasuke indifferently grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her through the leaves back to where Naruto was. There was now a slight change in plans. 

**xXx**

Coming to, Naruto groaned as his face and head felt as if they were on fire. Reaching a hand up to touch his face, he realized he couldn’t lift it very far. Something cool and metal held his wrist snugly. Sluggishly opening his eyes his peeked down at his wrist, surprised to see a cuff wrapped around it. Blinking heavily, he looked at his other hand and saw the same thing. He was chained to something. As everything came into focus, he looked ahead. 

Sasuke was in the midst of throwing dirt into a huge hole in the ground. Tearing his gaze away from the man, Naruto froze as he noticed a pair of feet lying close to his. They were a petite size. Horrified, he realized whose they were. 

“You killed her.” Naruto said softly, noticing the small traces of blood in the woman’s hair as he followed her feet to her head. 

Sasuke paused, looking up. His eyes narrowed. _He’s awake._ The blond was staring at the body by his feet. His voice wasn’t accusing, it was a simple statement. Sasuke’s lips curled up in scowl. 

“Let me ask you something.” He asked, his voice icy. “What the fuck made you think that you could interfere?”

Naruto glared up at the man. “How could you!” He yelled, anger overriding his fear. “How cold hearted and cruel are you to take someone’s life so easily?” Tears sprung up in his eyes as he recalled how happy and in love the couple had been. It had been stripped away, stolen. His stomach clenched with the need to vomit.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Great. He just had to get stuck with the dramatic goody two shoes.

“What part of ‘this is my job’ do you not understand?” Sasuke asked, continuing to dig. He couldn’t give a shit less, especially for the two he just did in.

“You’re no better. You’re just as bad as Akatsuki. You make me sick.” Naruto whispered, despair filling him as he realized what kind of person Sasuke was. He barely noticed how Sasuke winced briefly. 

“Don’t you fucking dare compare me to those sick bastards.” Sasuke hissed, throwing down the shovel and stalking over to the blond. He jabbed a finger in Naruto’s face. “Don’t you-”

“Killing innocent people makes you a monster.” Naruto cut in, rising to his feet as best he could while chained to the tree. “They kill the innocent and so do you.” He spat, trying to find some way to hurt the raven.

Sasuke took a step back, his mind trying to understand what Naruto said. “Are you fucking stupid? Innocent? You told me you read the file.” He accused incredulously, not understanding what the blond was so worked up about. “They were murderers. Kidnappers and rapists.” He took in the blond’s astonished gaze. “Tell me, sweetheart, what the fucks so innocent about that?”

Naruto felt as if someone had dumped ice on him. He felt numb. “They were what?” He whispered. _No, it wasn’t possible. It wasn’t! They had been so innocent in their love and there was no way that they-_

“They targeted families that stayed here. If I had made an actual reservation, they’d have come looking for us.” Sasuke explained impatiently, going back to the digging. Getting a bit lazy and knowing Kakashi might find out one day, he dragged the woman into the grave, unceremoniously dumping her in and beginning to throw dirt on her corpse. He understood that the blond had no idea, but he was still pissed at having been interrupted. It was one of the main reasons he worked alone. “As soon as they thought we were asleep, they’d have broken in.”

“But that still doesn’t justify you killing them! You could have turned them into the police!” Naruto came back, still trying to fight Sasuke’s indifference to killing. He was horrified at how Sasuke’s treated the woman’s corpse.

“Or I could have killed them and solved the problem immediately. Oh wait, I did.” Sasuke retorted, his tone condescending. “And now I have a nice paycheck waiting for me at Kakashi’s.”

“Is that what a life means to you? Just fucking money?!” Naruto shouted, straining against the cuffs around his hands. He wanted to jump up and knock some sense into the raven, most likely with his fists. “People are more than money bags! How can you even-”

Sasuke ignored his shouting, finishing up his digging. Once he was satisfied, he threw the shovel to the side and walked behind the blond. Grabbing the small chain that kept the blond back, he unlocked it and let him go. Anticipating the smaller man to attack him or run away, Sasuke quickly moved behind him and anchored an arm around his chest. With lighting speed, he brought up his other hand and pressed the object in it into the thin skin of Naruto’s throat.

Whatever Naruto was about to say froze in his throat as one second he was tied to the tree, and the next he was enveloped by Sasuke’s spicy scent and had the other man’s hands on him. Gulping, he felt something cold and metal press against his neck threateningly. He shivered as the man spoke. 

Sasuke’s voice spoke up in his right ear, quiet and dripping with the promise of death.

“If you ever come between a target and I again, I will kill you. Do not mistake me for someone who gives a shit whether you live and die. I might have signed a contract, but who’s to say someone got past me and murdered you? You’ve been nothing but a hindrance. Keep it up, and I’ll get rid of you. I don’t need you.

Sasuke withdrew his arm, purposefully digging the blade in a little to give the blond a reminder. A thin line of blood popped up where the blade had been. He smirked dangerously as the blond launched himself away in an effort to put space between them. His sensitive nose could almost smell the fear emitting from the other man. 

“We’ll be staying here for a few more nights before we move again.” Sasuke strolled past the pale blond and grabbed the shovel and his bow. He walked away, heading back to the cabin. He paused, twisting around to pin the smaller man with a menacing look. “Oh, and try and run away if you want to. It can’t hurt to practice.” He gave the bow a slight shake for emphasis. He turned back around and left the blond alone.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Naruto whispered out loud, looking at the raven’s retreating back. He pressed a hand to his neck, pulling it back and studying it. A tiny amount of blood stained his hand, cruelly reminding him that Sasuke was not and could not be his friend. He was completely alone. 

Curling his hand into a fist, he lowered it and stared at the impromptu burial site. He was at war with himself, struggling to return to his previous mindset. It was clear that Sasuke had no regards as to who he killed, innocent or not. The man did it for the money; it was a simple as that. It was blatantly clear that he was expendable to the man. But he couldn’t wrap his head around it. On one level, he understood what Sasuke did, but on another, he condemned the man for it, despite the fact that he had hired the man to do his job, which was to kill. 

Naruto considered each life to be a precious gift and to be cherished, not snuffed out for something as dirty as money. He was disgusted by Sasuke, but it was thanks to that man that he was still alive, and hopefully would continue to be.

His eyes roamed over the mounds, hating that fact that he was impressed with how fast Sasuke worked. He pictured the man and woman, now seeing them as Sasuke labeled them. He supposed the raven could have been lying, but why would he lie? He had on reason to and from what Naruto could gather, wouldn’t even bother. 

Feeling lost and unprepared, he turned to follow the man, trudging slowly as his mind was elsewhere.


	8. The Dark Side

After arriving back the cabin, Naruto did everything he could to avoid seeing or being near Sasuke. Whenever the raven was up and about, Naruto stayed in his room. If Sasuke was in the kitchen and he was hungry, he’d wait until Sasuke went into another room before going in quickly and rustling up something to eat before retreating in his room. He pointedly ignored the taller man when Sasuke would make a crude comment when they would unfortunately come face to face.

Sasuke wasn’t dumb. It was blatantly obvious the other man was dodging him. He knew he had probably scarred the blond, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. This is who he was and Uzumaki had better get used to it quickly. He preferred the smaller man afraid of him, rather than friendly.

Alone in his room, Naruto leaned out the window, his mind elsewhere. He remembered Sasuke’s warning about making a run for it and dismissed any thoughts of bailing. It was too risky and he didn’t even know where they were. Sighing he leaned into his hand. His head shot up as he spied a figure leaving the cabin, recognizing it as the raven. Briefly wondering where the man was going, he pushed himself away from the window and plopped down on his bed, bored out of his mind. At least he could wander through the rest of the cabin now without having to meet up with the raven.

Getting up, he walked out of his room and down the stairs, his steps slow and almost hesitant. The emptiness of the cabin met him, bothering him with the stillness. Taking the room in, he narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his situation. Sasuke was gone and he was alone in the nice homey cabin. The tranquility and the general security of the house contrasted how he felt: unaided and vulnerable. _I wonder if the old man knows I’m gone? If he does, he’s probably writing it off as me getting my dick wet_. An uneasiness overtook him. Would they go after him? Would the Akatsuki hurt his grandfather to reach him? Naruto sickeningly realized that they had no reason not to. Sasuke had said they would do whatever; torturing an old man would be nothing to them. 

Besides Jiraiya, he only had Kiba, who was a close to a brother as Naruto could claim. But last he heard of him, the brunette was being taken into custody by the cops. They both probably thought he was a criminal and would be disappointed in him, anyways. He didn’t have a way of contacting them; Jiraiya never kept a phone and Kiba…

“Even if I knew where he was or had his number, there’s no way I could call him!” Naruto yelled in frustration, raking his hands through his golden hair. Being unable to do anything for himself was driving him up the wall. “Fucking Sasuke would kill…Sasuke...isn’t here.” His voice tampered off, as his eyes widened.

Realizing that he was a liberty to do as he wished, Naruto sprinted back up the stairs and grabbed his cellphone off the night stand. Jamming in the familiar numbers, he put it to his ear, praying the brunette would answer.

“Hello?” Kiba answered, his voice suspicious.

“Kiba!” Naruto cried, elated the man had picked up.

“Naruto! Fuck man, where the hell are you!? What the fuck happened? Why-” Kiba’s voice got louder and louder. Naruto grinned and bared it.

“Aw man, I’m up shit creek without a paddle. Heard you got detained, sorry about that.”

  
“Yea they had me locked up for a few hours while I was grilled by these fucking psycho cops. But seriously, what the fuck happened? I keep hearing all over the news that you murdered some dudes while I was passed out and then bailed. Then the cops kept trying to get me to say that you did it.”

“Uh, yea, no. I didn’t kill them…” Naruto trailed off.

“…But you know who did?” Kiba prodded, sitting up on his bed, suspicious. Tsunade had given him a few days off to calm down after everything that had happened and he had decided to just stay home. People from the news were following him around, pestering and asking for information he didn’t know. He leaned forward, fully concentrating on what Naruto told him.

“Are you alone? Like, no one is with you?”

Kiba frowned. “No? Why would there-”

“I have to be careful. Now, it’s a long story so sit your ass down and prepare yourself.” Naruto cut in dramatically. He skimmed the details as he relayed the story to his friend. “After you passed out, this guy came in and demanded I take this pizza he had. Turns out he had a gun and tried to kill me, but he was killed by Sasuke. Then these other-”

“Wait, who’s Sasuke?” Kiba cut in.

“He’s the one that killed all those guys. He came into my apartment after murdering them, telling me that I need to go with him. I did, and it turns out he’s a hitman. He had been hired to take me out, but changed his mind when it turned out that other people tried to kill me. He knows them and is hunting them down.”

“But why you? What did you do?”

“See, that’s what none of us know. They want to kill me, so I hired Sasuke to protect me while he looks for them. They kept asking for a key. I don’t know what key they wanted, but it was important enough to want to kill me for it.”

“A key? What for?”

“No one knows. They almost shot my dick off for it though.”  Naruto cringed at the memory, tightening his legs.

Kiba was silent for a moment. “An actual hitman? Like in the movies?”

“…yea.”

“So you saw him kill those guys? Do you trust him?”

Naruto sighed heavily. “Yea, I saw him kill them. He’s the real deal.” A frown marred his face as he thought back to the couple and how Sasuke threatened him. “I …can’t say I trust him completely, but I’m still alive thanks to him.” _Not if you keep pissing him off_ , the little voice in his head piped up.

“So what are you going to do? I mean, the cops are everywhere looking for you, your face is plastered on every TV screen and magazine and the world thinks you're a murderer. What happens if Sasuke can’t find the guys who are trying to kill you?”

The blond was silent for a long moment, thinking. It hadn’t occurred to him that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to find the Akatsuki. The raven made it seem like he always got what he wanted and acted so professional, so the thought of him failing didn’t fit with his character. “I dunno. Guess I’ll have to change my name and start somewhere new.” He joked, a sinking feeling in his gut. “But he’s legit, I’m sure he’ll find them. Its seems like he as a personal vendetta against them. He’ll prove that they are the killers and I’ll be pardoned or something.” Naruto recoiled at how naïve he sounded. He was mostly trying to convince himself.

Would Sasuke even try to help him out, to clear his name? Naruto recalled that he’d heard Sasuke had been hunting the Akatsuki for a long time...so what guarantees did he have that the raven would be successful? How long had he been trying? How did he find them? …Could he even find them? Was it a fluke that Sasuke saved him?

“Well shit.” Kiba blew out a gust of breath, at a loss for words. As crazy as it sounded, he believed Naruto. The man was honest to a fault.

Hearing the door of the cabin opening, Naruto froze. He remembered Sasuke warning him that the phone was only to be used for talking to him if they get separated. “Oh shit, he’s back. I gotta go, but as soon as I can, I’ll talk to you again.” He hurried out, ending the call before Kiba could respond.

“Naruto, wait!” Kiba yelled out, but he was met with the sound of the call being cut. “Fuck.” He tossed his phone to the side. He wanted to call back, but the number Naruto called from was private. “He’s back.” Kiba repeated, noting the panicked way in which Naruto cut the call. What Naruto afraid of Sasuke? He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and letting his hands dangle between his legs. Did the people that wanted to kill his best friend trash his house too? What did they want?

Irritated at not being able to help, Kiba decided go out for a jog and risk the news crews. He needed to clear his mind and work off his frustration. Quickly changing into gym clothes, he left his flat.

**xXx**

Pressing a key on the keyboard, the man stopped the recorded call, replaying a portion on the screen. A box with blue jagged lines running across the white grid flashed, the spikes going up and down as a person spoke. “See, I told you bugging his friend’s phone would lead us right to him, un!” The man with long blond hair turned to his redheaded companion. He grinned, waiting for the man to praise his intelligence.

“Good job, it seems like it was worth it. Next time he calls, we’ll trace it. He won’t get away again. ” The redhead turned away from the blond and picked up a screw driver, twisting a screw into a crude wooden puppet sitting in front of him. He stopped, taking a moment to wipe away the red dripping down on the face. “Guess we should tell the others.”

**xXx**

Sasuke paused before opening the door to the cabin, his hand hovering right over the door handle. He debated leaving the blond alone and going by himself, but he knew it was risky. As cautious as he had been, it was too hazardous to leave the shorter man to fend for himself, even for a day or two.

On his way back from reporting the successful kills to Kakashi, he tried to think up an appropriate strategy to put his plan into action, with the blond offering no intervention. While he assumed he had scared the man enough, he wasn’t fully positive Uzumaki wouldn’t pull a stunt like that again. Obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously. His hand tightened into a fist. As much as he needed the man, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if the need came. He ignored the niggling thought about Uzumaki’s innocence and whether or not killing him was the way to go. He didn’t owe the man anything and wasn’t like he cared for him. He had no reason to feel guilty about his treatment of him and had no inclination to do so. He was closer than he’d ever been and nothing was going to get in his way. Nothing and no one.

Sasuke twisted the handle, opening the door. His dark eyes scanned the room, searching for the blond. Not seeing him, the raven strode up the stairs, making a beeline for the second bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he marched right in and pinned Naruto with a glare, noticing how surprised and suspicious he looked. Had he interrupted something?

“Oi, we’re leaving in a bit. Get your shit together and clean up anything you might have messed up.” His eyes narrowed when defiant blue eyes stared back at him, the owner silent. “I’m talking to you, Uzumkai.” He hissed.

“I heard you.” Naruto bit out.

“Answer when I’m speaking to you.” Sasuke ordered, his patience wearing thin.

“Or what, you’re gonna kill me too?”

Naruto retorted, his mouth working faster than his brain. Unable to take the taunt back, he held a hard look, not backing down. It seems his sense of self-preservation was broken.

“The more I think, the more I wonder why I haven't.” Sasuke smirked, his hand going to his pocket where he kept his glock. His smirk widened when he saw Naruto flinch from the movement. “So it might be in your best interest not to provoke me.”

Naruto swallowed heavily, watching Sasuke’s broad retreating back. That had been too close. He’d almost been caught. He pulled the phone from under his lap where he’d shoved it. But where were they going now? To the Akatsuki? Did Sasuke get some sort of lead from his people?

A few hours later, they left the cabin and trekked back to the car. Once inside, Naruto kept his silence. He kept his gaze forward, not letting himself peep at the raven to see how he reacted. Sasuke was also quiet, but it wasn’t long until he spoke up.

“I will explain this once, so you better fucking listen. I have another hit to do and this time, you’re staying back. I’m going in and you’re to stay in the car.” Kakashi had given him another assignment after he had called in to confirm kills. Relaying the information via his ear piece, Kakashi planted a new job in his lap.

“I…I won’t do it again.” Naruto said softly, looking out the window. He had almost saved a couple of kidnapping rapists. It was better if he just wasn’t involved.

“Good.”

Naruto partially listened, not wanting to know. He planned to stay away from Sasuke when he did his job and didn’t care what happened. He was shamefully turning a deaf ear.Even though he wasn’t the one doing the murdering, he still felt somewhat responsible.

He strapped in and ignored the raven, sitting in prolonged quietness. Sasuke appreciated the fact that he blond didn’t talk. It was an improvement. He didn’t have to deal with Uzumaki’s constant talking and his speeches on what was good and bad. Eager to get the job done with and for more news about the Akatsuki to pop up, Sasuke floored the car, speeding past the trees that surrounded the road and onto the streets leading to the city.

**xXx**

Right before arriving to the destination, Sasuke felt the need to brief the blond about what was about to happen. It was irrational and he didn’t like it. He didn’t need another lecture about what he did. Nonetheless, he spoke up when they closed in on the shady street where Kakashi had told him to go to.

“Alright, you’re to stay here and keep the car running. If all goes according to plan, I’ll be done in less than twenty minutes. No matter what, you keep your ass in this car.”

Sasuke maneuvered the car and parked. The buildings on the street were all sort of run down and falling apart. It was obvious that this wasn’t exactly a friendly, capital enriched neighborhood. Sasuke had parked in front of a two story apartment building whose shutters on the windows barely hanging on. The door to the building was a spotted gray color with cracks running across it and a once golden mail slot that was covered in rust.

Getting out of the car, Sasuke slammed his door shut and walked to the back of the car, opening up the trunk. Reaching inside, he pulled out several hand guns from hidden slots in the trunk. He pulled the fabric back and tucked the guns into his shoulder holsters, pulling his jacket a bit further to hide them. He frowned as he realized how tense his body was. His internal alarm system was on high alert and he didn’t know why. He attributed it to the hit he was about to do. This time, instead of his usual one or two person job, he had around 8. He was ordered to take them all at once if he could and to burn down the building afterwards.

Due to his great memory, Kakashi simply read off the information from the files he’d brought up and cheerfully told the raven where they were located. It seemed someone with a huge amount of money to blow wanted to get rid of the group. Sasuke briefly recalled doing a hit like this before, back when Kakashi used to go out and work beside him. Back when he was still a naïve kid. A dark look crossed his face as he remembered his earlier days in Kakashi’s care. His right arm tensed and his hand fisted. Sighing and loosening his fist, he reached over and played with the ring on his left hand. He twisted it around, feeling the inscription on it. He had a habit of messing with it whenever his thoughts were drifting. His thumb pressed into the engraved words and symbol, reading it from memory. The ring was singularly the most important material thing to him. He never took it off and always kept it on his person.

Forcibly snapping himself out of memories, he reached up and brought the trunk door down, giving it a hard push to shut. Not bothering to look back at the car and at Uzumaki, he headed inside, pushing the door shut behind him. Met with a dark hallway with a single dangling lightbulb for light, Sasuke took a deep breath and calmly let it out. Hearing the floorboards creak in the distance he unsnapped the holster of his blade.

**xXx**

Bored, Naruto tried to immerse himself in his phone. He was tempted to call Kiba but he refrained in the fear that Sasuke might come back and any moment. Fidgeting, he checked the time again. _It_ _’s only been 15 minutes since Sasuke left. He said 20, so I have five minutes left._ He wished the bastard would hurry up. Being stuck in a car in this type of neighborhood didn’t sit well with him. He had bad memories of having to walk home through a similar place and getting mugged a few times. It had been a huge relief when he and his grandfather had moved to a much nicer place.

Finishing another level on a small mindless game he had downloaded, he turned his phone off. The battery was almost dead from how much power the game used. Gazing out the window, he noticed how dark it had gotten. _He should have been back by now…maybe something happened. I haven_ _’t heard any gunshots so he_ _’s probably not done. Or he_ _’s dead._ Naruto frowned, realizing he’d be completely alone if the raven were to die. Grimly, he understood that Sasuke was the only one he could count on at the moment to be there. Having never met his parents, they were absent in his life. His grandfather flitted in and out, both there and never there. He had no stable person to rely on. Now there was Sasuke. The man did try to kill him though and was technically bound to his side by contract, but Naruto felt if he played his cards right, Sasuke would protect him, staying with him until everything blew over.

 

As fucked up as it was, he needed Sasuke. The raven was basically the only thing standing between him and death.

**_Brrrriiiiinnnggg!! Brrriiinnnggg!!_ **

Startled, Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by the ringing of a phone. He glanced down at it curiously, knowing he had shut it off. He watched his phone, waiting to hear the ringing again. It rang again, but it wasn’t his phone. He moved towards it when he heard it once more. He turned to Sasuke seat. He patted the drivers seat and realized it was in the door pocket, buzzing. Unbuckling his belt, he leaned over and reached into the space. His fingers closed in on the sleek device and he pulled it out. Peeking at the screen, his eyebrows rose in surprise. Kakashi’s name lit up the screen, vibrating slightly as the phone rang again. It had to be important at this hour, he couldn't let go. He answered it awkwardly.

“...Hello? Kakashi?”

  
“Sasuke! Don’t-…..wait, Naruto? Is that you? Where is Sasuke? Why isn’t he answering?”

“Sasuke’s inside the apartment. He told me to wait in the car.” Naruto filled the man in, wondering again why Sasuke was taking so long. “He’s been in there for a while.”

“Naruto, listen carefully.” Kakashi’s voice sent shivers down the blond’s spine with the severity of his tone. “Sasuke’s in trouble. I received a call from an anonymous person that we worked with before. They ordered and we did it, but someone now wants revenge. This person somehow found out that Sasuke did the hit and they set up a fake hit to get him.” A screeching sound was heard, along with a grunt from Kakashi. Car horns honked loudly, accompanied by a string of obscenities from the silver-haired man. “Get Sasuke out of there. Do what you can.”

The phone call cut off, leaving Naruto in silence in the cabin of the car. His mind was racing and his heart began to pound. Sasuke was in trouble. He needed to go help him. But how? What could he do? Wouldn’t he just get in the way?

“Oh fuck, this just had to happen.” Naruto cried out, frustrated. “How the fuck am I supposed to help?!”

He almost laughed at his predicament. Here he now had a chance to get rid of Sasuke and to stop him from killing people. But if he did that, he’d be alone. To avenge those who had been killed by Sasuke, or save his own skin. _But if I don_ _’t help, wouldn_ _’t that make me a murderer? If I let it happen, it would be just same thing as if I had killed him with my own hands…_

Gathering up his resolve, Naruto got out of the car. Trying his best to force his emotions to the side, he closed the door and headed for the apartment, a growing feeling of unease in his gut.

Stepping into the building, he nearly gagged at the reek of copper in the air. Squinting in the dim light, he inhaled sharply as his gaze fell on a corpse bleeding out on the floor. From the amount of blood near the head, Naruto assumed it was Sasuke’s handiwork and that the raven had slit the man’s neck. With the body taking up most of the narrow hallway, Naruto grimaced as he gingerly stepped around it, trying to avoid the copious amounts of ruby liquid on the floor. His foot brushing something hard and metal, Naruto glanced down to see a handgun lying near the man.

Kakashi’s words rang in his head. _Do what you can._ Licking his lips nervously, he reached down and picked up the firearm, tucking his fingers into the groves of the grip and letting his pointer finger rest on the trigger. He thumbed off the safety and held up the gun like he’d seen cops do in action movies. Near his head with this arm bent, and pointing it up. He peeked carefully into the small room of the hallway, finding nothing but corpses, all with the same fatal wound.

Forcing himself to think of anything else but the death surrounding him, he made his way to the rickety stairs going up. Doing his best to keep quiet, he reached the second floor. It was nerve-wracking hearing nobody. The apartment was utterly silent, with only the sound of the light bulb on the wall buzzing.

Naruto nearly screamed in surprise when three consecutive gunshots went off, piercing the silence. Fear jolting him into action, he ran to the room where he heard the shots, throwing the door open.

**xXx**

Sasuke ducked as the man swung his meaty fist, the hand sailing over his head. Darting forward, he aimed a punch at the man’s stomach but it fell weak when the man stepped back quickly. He had already managed to take out two of the guys that had attacked him as soon as he had stepped into the room.  All that was left was the biggest one, who also happened to prove the biggest challenge. It didn’t help that he had taken hard hits from partners. His ribs ached as did the small of his back where it seemed they targeted it.

Backing up before the man had time to retaliate, Sasuke used his smaller stature to his advantage and moved the man’s blind spot, attacking his back. He delivered a swift kick to the man’s kidneys, smirking in satisfaction when he heard the man grunt in pain. His smirk disappeared when the man whirled around and grabbed his leg, lifting it up high. Sasuke dropped down, allowing his weight to yank the man forward. As soon as the man was down, Sasuke got up and stomped his foot down on the man’s gut, repeating the process on his chest.

The grizzly man began to sputter for breath, his face getting darker. Sasuke went to get his knife, not wanting to use his gun. As he moved away, the man latched onto his leg and yanked the raven down, knocking him to the floor. Sasuke fell hard, his breath leaving him in grunt as his head made contact with the tiled floor. Seeing spots and pain racking his head, he felt thick meaty fingers close around his neck, cutting off his air supply. His hand went up, clutching at the appendages, trying to pry them off. He kicked the man viciously but the grip did not loosen. A small seed of panic grew when the man hovered over him, gravity helping tighten his already brutal grip. His vision began to swim and he felt lightheaded. 

Knowing he had precious seconds left, Sasuke sacrificed getting his knife and jammed a hand into his holster as best he could with the man restricting his movements. As soon as he touched the grip, one of the hands loosened around his neck, meeting his hand on the gun. It wasn’t enough to let him inhale. Sasuke snarled as he fought the man, his finger depressing the trigger as they struggled, firing three times, hitting the man in the leg once. His hand weakened as his lungs cried for air. As a last attempt for freedom, the raven reached up with the right hand and clamped it on the man’s own neck, his grip steadily tightening as his vision darkened.

A single separate gunshot rang out. Sasuke gulped in air as the hands let go of his sore neck. The heavy body fell to the side, moaning. Not waiting for his sight to clear, Sasuke prepared to fight again, unaware of who the new person was. He froze when he heard his name and when his eyes fell on the newcomer.

“S-sasuke? Fuck…..fuck fuck fuck! Oh god, I just killed someone…..holy shit! Fuck!”

“N-Naruto?” Sasuke rasped out incredulously. Blinking heavily, the blond came into sight, pointing the gun in his hand at the thick man who had fallen silent. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He demanded, his voice a little hoarse as he rubbed the tender skin of his throat.

Naruto pulled his gaze from the corpse, turning to look at the disheveled raven. “I-I….I-Kakashi called…”

“I told you to stay in the fucking car!” Sasuke exploded. “Why don’t-”

“Hey, I just fucking saved your life!” Naruto yelled back, his anger rising exponentially as he stared down Sasuke, he blue eyes fiery. “I just fucking _murdered_ a guy to help you!” He cried, his voice taking on an edge of hysteria.

“I didn’t need your help!” Sasuke hissed out, advancing on the blond who was shaking with anger and panic.

“Sure you didn’t, getting choked out and nearly dying, you definitely didn’t need my help!” Naruto snapped, feeling sick. His stomach was a whirlwind of emotions, making him dizzy and nauseous. What had he just done?

“Tch. I told you what would happen if you didn’t list-”

Sasuke cut off sharply, wincing and doubling over. Naruto started towards him, stopping when he realized he didn’t know what was wrong. “Sasuke…?”

Pulling his jacket to the side, Sasuke revealed a deep knife wound cutting across his chest right above his ribs. The blade had cut into his clothes, exposing his flesh and allowing blood to seep out. Sasuke reached up and touched the wound he hadn’t realized he had. He cursed profusely when he realized what happened. He wiped the blood on his fingers on his jeans and straightened up despite the pain.

“I was ambushed. One of the must have had a knife on them.” He explained, cringing when the wound stung with his movement.

Naruto leaned in, his mouth dropping open when he got a closer look. “Why are your veins purple around it?” He asked, trying to force his thoughts everywhere but on his most recent actions. “That’s not normal…” The wound looked nasty and slightly swollen.

Sasuke frowned, his anger forgotten as he recognized what it was. Gritting his teeth as he leaned over to get a better look, he inspected the wound. The thin veins and arteries leading away from the cut were a dark bluish purple color, branching out as they left the slice. The wound itself was a deep red color, with the blood coagulating and clumping. “Fuck. Poison.” Shoving his gun into his shoulder holster, Sasuke grunted in pain. “We need to leave now.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Poison?! You have to go to a hospital!” Naruto cried.

“No fucking hospitals, don’t be stupid.” Sasuke gritted his teeth. Lances of pain shot across his body as he forced himself upright and toward the stairs. He almost fell as sharp bouts of agony seized him, stiffening his movement.

“Then you’ll die! You need help!” Naruto tried to reason with the man but was ignored. He was forced to watch as Sasuke went down the stairs, clearly struggling to stay conscious. The raven clung to the banister, leaning on it as he descended, stumbling occasionally.

“Get the car started. You’re driving.” Sasuke hissed out, reaching the bottom floor finally. He latched on to the door frame and clung to it as he summoned the strength to keep going. His legs felt heavy and his movements felt sluggish. Walking awkwardly out the door and to the car, he noted that his chest felt numb. Assuming his extremities would be next, he forced himself to get into the passenger side and slide into the seat quickly. Scowling as Naruto hovered around him, he glared at the blond until he moved to get into the driver seat. It couldn’t be helped; he needed the blond to drive. Hating that he needed assistance, but not being stupid enough to deny it, he searched for his phone, patting his pockets with heavy hands as he looked.

“How did Kakashi call you?” He grunted out, not finding the device on his person. He felt tired, wanting to drift off to sleep.

Naruto held out the phone, starting the car. “Here. You left it in here and he called, telling me that it was a setup.” He watched the other man carefully, driving out of the sketchy neighborhood quickly. “Sasuke, if you aren’t going to a hospital, then what are we going to do? I’m not going to insult you by telling you what you already know, but-”

“Enough. Keep driving.” Sasuke ordered stubbornly, his usually cold and emotionless voice now sleepy and lethargic sounding. His breathing was ragged and wet sounding. “Turn right on this street.” He opened his phone and found that he had a huge amount of missed calls from Kakashi. He lifted a black brow in disbelief. “Hn.”

Naruto did as he was told, taking the short directions from the nearly unconscious man. Nervous, his eyes kept flitting from the road to Sasuke’s face, not liking how pallid and sweaty he was. His life was tied with Sasuke’s; it was imperative that the man live.

Following Sasuke’s vague hand gestures, he parked in front of a two story house with a small metal fence wrapping around the property. It was a short distance from the front door to the opening in the fence. Small potted plants lined the walkway, adding a nice aesthetic touch to the dwelling. The small porch had hanging ferns lining the beams, with a small garden of roses right outside.

“Help me to the door.” Sasuke growled, his voice booking no argument as faint as it was. He shoved his door open as best he could and climbed out, almost falling down as his legs refused to cooperate. The numbness he felt earlier had spread, with his arms and legs tingling. Biting back nausea, Sasuke spit out excessive saliva onto the street, not liking how dry his mouth was. While he didn’t know what type of poison it was, he knew time was running out.

Naruto quickly got out of the car and sprinted over to Sasuke’s side. Keeping silent and scared for the man, he wrapped and arm gently around Sasuke’s chest, helping support his weight. His nose inundated with the smell of something spicy that was Sasuke, he felt a little short as the raven slid a heavy arm around his shoulders. He surprised himself by being so eager to help the man that not long ago was threatening to kill him off. It was odd how he brushed off his earlier fear and hatred of the man himself, only to transfer those sentiments to what could kill the man. As disgusted by Sasuke’s actions as he was, he fully acknowledged the fact that Sasuke needed to live.

Stumbling to the door with the added weight of another body, Naruto knocked on the door quickly, a rapid staccato sounding out. Seconds ticked by before he heard footsteps reach the door.

“If you’re here to sell something, I suggest you leave now before I…” The voice from the phone cut off as the door was yanked open and a tall woman with light brown spikey hair in two buns on the side of her head stepped out brusquely. The woman had on black shorts with a purple T-shirt. She stared at the two intruders in surprise, an elegant brow arching up.

“I never expected to see you again, Sasuke.” She cocked one hip out, crossing her arms as she leaned on the door frame. Naruto could hear the sounds of some TV show behind here. A smirk that slid on her face quickly disappeared as she took in Sasuke’s appearance and how he clung to the blond person standing next to him. “Oi, what’ wrong-”

“He’s been poisoned!” Naruto yelled at the woman. It had surprised him that more people knew Sasuke. It had seemed like the raven only talked to a number of people, giving Naruto the idea that he was a lone wolf.

“Poisoned? That’s new.” The woman replied airily, not moving from her relaxed position.

Naruto stared in shock at the woman. She knew Sasuke, knew he was in danger of dying, and yet she was just standing there, not moving an inch. Did she not care about Sasuke?....What was she to him?

“By all means, let’s continue the conversation right here.” Sasuke wheezed out, glaring at the woman from between the strands of his hair falling into his face. “Why not bring out some drinks as well, Temari?”

The woman’s face hardened minutely as she looked down at the sweaty raven. “Tch. Bring him inside.” She ordered Naruto, her tone cold.

Having dealt with Sasuke’s shitty attitude for days, Naruto was sick of people ordering him around and hated being in situations where he was an outsider and didn’t know what to do. Biting his lower lip, he pulled Sasuke into the house, a sinking feeling in his stomach as the door shut behind him.

**xXx**

Naruto sat on the bed with navy sheets, fidgeting as waited on news about Sasuke. Uncomfortable, he looked around the plain room, taking in the lonely and cold atmosphere. A small brown bedside table with a short white lamp was to his left, with a tall mahogany dresser right next to a small closet on his right. Diagonal to the dresser was a wide window with dark blue drapes that shielded the room from sunlight, adding to the dark atmosphere.

The woman, Temari, had brought him into this room as soon as some other guys came and whisked Sasuke away. They had identified themselves as Juugo and Suigetsu. Temari had told him that this was Sasuke’s room. After peeking into the closet and finding nothing but the raven’s typical dark clothing, and nosing into the dresser where thin black gloves and boxers were abundant, Naruto confirmed the dreary room of being Sasuke’s.

After an hour of being stuck in the room, Naruto had gotten curious and tried to find hidden areas in the room, looking for the weapons he knew Sasuke had. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to mess with Sasuke’s belongings, but the boredom was getting to him. Satisfying his curiosity helped keep his mind off the fact that he killed a man and that Sasuke was in a tough spot. Finding none of said weapons, he settled on messing with the raven’s gloves, tugging them on. He was surprised to discover that the gloves were very thin, almost like a second skin. But despite being thin, the material was strong and sturdy. It seamlessly molded to his hand, comfortable.

“Why does he even wear these?” Naruto mused aloud, wiggling his fingers around. As far as he could remember, he had never seen the raven without them. Brushing it off as some OCD behavior the man probably had, Naruto took them off and flung them back into the drawer from whence they came.

He checked his phone, tempted to call Kiba again. The slim device was tossed from hand to hand impatiently as he plopped down on the bed. Sighing heavily, he reluctantly thought back to saving Sasuke. He rubbed his mouth as he replayed the scene in his mind, wincing as he came to the point where he shot the man. He had pulled the trigger with the intent of ending the man’s life. It had been almost unconscious, the urge and need to save Sasuke controlling his movements. Then the raven had the balls to say he didn’t need his help, what the hell? Was the man so cold and so emotionally distant that he didn’t even know how to thank someone?

Naruto shook his head. It was probably unhealthy to dwell on it, seeing how people seemed to die like flies around him. He couldn’t hold a candle to Sasuke, but it was only normal that he reacted badly. It wasn’t like he could just kill a person and be done with it. The fact that he had taken out a human life weighed heavily on him. It was just surprising how he was coping. He didn’t feel as guilty as he thought he would. Kakashi had told him to do what he could and he murdered to save Sasuke. His hands now were stained. He held them up, picturing them with blood stains, with the blood of the man he killed. He then imagined what Sasuke’s hands would look like. Pale fingers with blood dripping off them in gooey clumps, an endless waterfall of red.

Uneasy, Naruto pushed off the bed, refusing to give his imagination any more fuel. He needed a distraction, something to relieve him off his tendency to overthink.

Temari had told him to stay in the room until she came to get him. It was probably was best to listen to her and to stay, but he couldn’t help the need to escape the room and his mind. He slowly opened the door, sticking his head out into the hallway. The second floor had a long corridor that revealed a few more bedrooms and a bathroom at the end. To his right were the stairs, leading down to the foyer and the front door. From what he could recall after being relieved of Sasuke and shoved upstairs, the living room and the kitchen were behind the stairs, towards the back of the house.

Seeing the hallway empty, and the excuse of finding the bathroom ready, Naruto crept out, making sure to muffle his footsteps on the hardwood floor. He expected to hear creaks and groans as he snuck down the stairs, but thankfully heard none.

Reaching the bottom steps, he listened carefully for any sounds of the house’s inhabitants. Muted voices were coming from the living room, from behind a closed door. He surmised that Sasuke was in there with them. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved closer, straining his hears to hear what they were saying. There were three voices discussing Sasuke.

“-bad is it then?”

“Not too bad. It seems to only have affected arms and legs, rending him immobile for now. The poison has coagulating affects, thickening the blood enough to stop the flow, causing blood clots. I had to cut off a bit of the infected flesh, since the venom was eating it away.  It hasn’t advanced past the stage of numbing his extremities.” The sound of shuffling feet and the clinking of metal items cut in. “He’ll be fine since we administered the correct anti-venom just in time but…”

“But what?”

“The poison was from Sicarius Hahni, the six-eyed sand spider.” The voice paused. “Usually found in South America and Africa, not anywhere near here.”

  
“So? Someone has some exotic venom, not such a big deal.”

“It also had a percentage of Hemlock. It affected his breathing, but I countered it with the nebulizer. I’ve never seen anything like it before. If I had taken any longer, Sasuke’d be dead.”

“How’d he get poisoned anyway? It’s not like him to even get a scratch on him.”

“It was a knife wound across his chest. Idiot let himself get knifed.”

 

“Who was the kid with him?”

 

A snort. “Isn’t watching TV all you do? He’s the one that’s being accused of supposedly murdering all those guys in his apartment. But now that I think about it, that was definitely Sasuke’s handiwork.”

“That doesn’t explain Sasuke’s injury.”

“Junior Boyscout can fill us in later since he’s the one that brought Sasuke here.”

“What was his name?”

“Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I keep hearing it everywhere. It’s amusing how people think they’re so important that they’d be in danger. All I hear is how scared they are and shit.”

“What else did they say about him? I’m still trying to figure out why Sasuke’s with him.”

“A contract? That’s how Sasuke works. I can’t see Sasuke having a partner anyways.”

“Nonono, I know why Sasuke’s with him.” This voice came out heavy, the atmosphere darkening as he spoke.  Naruto moved as close as he dared, desperately trying not to make a sound as he strained to eavesdrop.

“Well? Why?”

“Judging by how much the media lies and what you can trust, I don’t know if it’s true or not, but they’re saying that he’s with Akatsuki.”

“…”

“Him? He’s with the Akatsuki?... If it’s true, no wonder Sasuke has him tagging along.”

A heavy sigh.

Naruto frowned. Just what was it that the Akatsuki had or did that Sasuke was so intent on taking them out? It was blatantly clear that the only think keeping Sasuke at his side was the money he was promised and the fact that the Akatsuki were hunting him down, making him a sort of bait for the raven.

“Of course he’d take up the chance of kidnapping a member. This is Sasuke we’re talking about.”

“I wouldn’t say he’s kidnapped. He willingly stayed up stairs when I told him too. He didn’t have a scratch on him either.”

“So he’s the bait then?”

“It seems like it.”

“I don’t like it. I didn’t even know Sasuke was still going after them. I thought he had put the past behind him.”

  
“Can you blame him? I’d want revenge for my family too. If what had happened to him was done to me, I’d hunt the fuckers down myself, making sure I’m the last thing they see on God’s green earth.”

Naruto thought back to what he had seen of Sasuke’s attitude so far. What could have possibly happened to him that caused him to turn into the man he was? What was so devastating that it would grant a man the ability to murder without a care?

“…How long’s it been, Sui?”

“I don’t know, he’s never told me. I’m not even sure about the details. Only Kakashi and Iruka know.”

“I don’t know either, unsurprisingly. But I was around to see the aftermath.” The tinkering of ice in a glass was heard.

“After what happened with Itachi, I’d be scarred for life too. Poor bastard. He lost everyone all at once. All these years later he still can't stand to hear about his brother. I guess he really looked up to him."

“Having your entire family murdered is enough to traumatize anyone. I'm surprised he didn't go insane. Having Kakashi and Iruka around to help him was great, but I’m more worried that he won’t stop going after them."

“Closure? Getting rid of Akatsuki members might be therapeutic on some level. Only Sasuke would be the one to get better by murdering others.”

“When did you first met him, Temari?”

“Way back, after the surgery. Kakashi had just brought him back and I was assigned his partner for the time being.”

“Ha, I was supposed to be his partner, but he refused and demanded he be by himself, even when he wasn’t at one hundred percent.”

“I just met him when he stayed here for a while.”

“Oh yea, Juugo. You were pretty new when Sasuke crashed here. Kakashi basically locked him here, forcing him to stop going after the Akatsuki so recklessly. After that, it seemed like he’d stopped, but I guess not since he’s baiting them now.”

“He’s getting in over his head again. If he’s not careful, what happened to his family might happen to him.”

Naruto sat back, his legs aching from his crouched position. He absorbed all the information they had revealed, piecing together Sasuke’s dark past. He had known the man’s past must have been troubling for him to be in such a career, but he had never expected it was as bloody. Having never known his own parents and being a single child for all he knew, he couldn’t imagine having them stripped away so cruelly. His heart went out to the raven, understanding him a little better. His mind went back to what the trio had said. _Who was Itachi? What happened to him? Was whatever happened to him the reason Sasuke went over to the dark side? What about Sasuke_ _’s family? Where did they fit in the picture? Did the Akatsuki really murder them?_ As his head filled with burning questions, Naruto let out a gust of breath, grunting slightly. Realizing he had been louder than he expected, he froze, listening to the sudden silence on the other side of the door. Contemplating his fate at the hands of Sasuke’s friends, he began to inch back, his sense of self-preservation screaming at him to run to the safety of Sasuke’s room.

The door flew open, allowing damning light to reveal a retreating Naruto. Worried, he looked up at the three figures looking down on him.

“Well what do we have here?” Temari questioned sarcastically, frowning at the blond. “Snooping, perhaps?” The other two were silent, staring down impassively.

Deciding to own up to his actions, Naruto got to his feet and crossed his arms. “Yes I was.” He said stubbornly, not wanting to appear weak to Sasuke’s friends. It was enough to have the raven insulting him; he wouldn’t take it from people he didn’t know, no matter how much more deadly they were than him.

“Why?”

Came a quiet question from Juugo. He inspected the blond closely, watching his reactions.

“I wanted to see if Sasuke was okay.” Naruto replied honestly. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard voices and got curious...” He trailed off.

“Tch. You wanted to see if he was okay. It’s your fault he’s in the state he’s in right?” Temari accused, a scowl on her face. “It had been so long since he’d gone after the Akatsuki and you just had to get him involved again. It’s not healthy to-”

“Temari…” Suigetsu warned. He knew she cared for the raven like a little brother, despite his cold and often cruel behavior towards her. Being as obstinate as Sasuke, she was just as cruel and cold to him back. She was the one that kept Sasuke’s room clean and ready in case the mercenary ever wanted to come back to stay. It was their hard attitudes and cool behavior that kept them from seeing each other often.

“I’m going to shower.” She announced, brushing past the blond and striding towards the stairs. They watched her ascend the stairs.

The white-haired man turned to Naruto. He tilted his head towards the door behind him. “We need to talk.”

Naruto nodded slowly. If he played his cards right, maybe he could learn even more about the raven than what he had overheard.


	9. Biology 101

“So where’s Sasuke?”

Naruto immediately asked upon entering in the room. He had expected for the raven to be with them but besides them, the room was empty. A large Persian rug decorated the floor, the white spider web like pattern matching the color of the drapes in the room. Two tall windows were on the wall to his right, open slightly to allow air in. Gentle breezes wafted in, ruffling the wispy drapes. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall between the windows, with an abundance of DVDs and CDs on a shelf underneath. The remains of a few candy bars and a bottle of whiskey sat on a thin coffee table in the middle of the sofa cluster. Empty glasses surrounded the bottle, leaving watery imprints on the wood.

Across from where he was standing, there was another door. It blended almost perfectly in the wall, hiding in plain sight. It was just slightly cracked open. He could almost-

“Resting.” Suigetsu cut in, drawing Naruto’s attention. He gestured at the longer sofa, wanting the blond to sit down. Juugo took a seat in the opposite couch, his eyes straying to the mystery door. A cat appeared out of nowhere and rubbed its head on Juugo’s leg, purring as the redhead reached down and began to stroke its fur.

Naruto followed obligingly and wryly watched Suigetsu’s eyes followed his every movement. He got the feeling the man didn’t really like him. Turning his gaze to Juugo, he noticed the man watching him curiously, but he felt no ill intent from the redhead. He looked down at the cat, waiting for someone to begin talking.

Suigetsu grabbed his drink off the table. Swirling the ice around, he poured more whiskey in. He took his time, allowing for the atmosphere of the room to become heavy and tense as he sipped.

  
As Naruto waited for the interrogation to begin, he tried to recall the majority of the overheard conversation to see if he could guess what they knew. They didn’t know why the Akatsuki was after him, but they knew that Sasuke had a history with them. He would have to play it safe and play dumb for some parts, hoping Sasuke hadn’t told them anything. He was sick of being in the dark and it was time he took the initiative. What did he have to lose?

"So you gonna introduce yourself or what?”

Startled, Naruto looked up at the white-haired man. “I-uh, I’m Naruto.”

“Naruto…?”

“Uzumaki.”

“Where you from?”

“A city a while from here.” Naruto answered cautiously.

“How did Sasuke get hurt?” Suigetsu began, tackling the simple questions first.

Naruto collected his thoughts before answering. “He was out doing a hit and he was ambushed. I got him out and we came here.” He explained simply.

“And how did you get him out?”

“Kakashi called and to tell him it was a trap, but Sasuke didn’t have his phone with him. I went to tell him and helped him get out once I found him.” Naruto twitched, staring at the ground. He could feel the other’s penetrating gaze on him, but refused to meet their eyes. He mentally followed the path on the carpet, liking the swirls and intricate design.

“Why is Sasuke keeping you with him?” Suigetsu questioned, changing tactics. “What is the connection between you and the Akatsuki?”

Naruto licked his lips. Moment of truth. “I hired him to protect me from the Akatsuki. They want to kill me and nobody knows why.” Hiding the Akatsuki’s demand of the key, Naruto glanced up to see Suigetsu staring out one of the windows. “I’m not a member.” He shoved in, recalling that they suspected him.

Juugo kept silent, still petting the cat that was now in his lap. He kept his piercing gaze on Naruto, making the blond squirm.

“You hired him? Sasuke’s services aren’t cheap.” Juugo commented, knowing that it would be strange for an ordinary person to have such a large sum of money lying around.

The blond fidgeted. “I have enough...” He mumbled, recalling how he had to convince Sasuke to protect him. “It’s an inheritance.” He admitted.

“Hmm.” Suigetsu hummed. “From who? You’re parents?”

Naruto winced. “Yea…”

“Who were you parents? Old money? They just have enough to pass along?”

“No. I don’t know who my parents are. I never have.”

Deciding to steer the conversation away from the touchy topic, Suigetsu tried  a new tactic. “So Sasuke’s using you to get to the Akatsuki?” He supplied, trying to urge Naruto into revealing more. He turned to the blond and neared the sofa, drink in hand.

“Basically. He’s using me to get revenge, as you know.” Naruto hedged, feeling every muscle on his body tense as he talked himself into unknown territory. “I stay safe, he gets what he wants. It’s a win-win situation.” He tried to appear casual, leaning back and showing relaxed body language. He needed to give off the image that he knew more and wasn’t willing to reveal it.

“Sasuke’s told you?” Suigetsu asked, surprised. Eying the blond, he tried to size him up. He didn’t fully believe the man, but Sasuke was an enigma. It would be nothing short of a miracle to even get him to say what the weather was.

Naruto nodded, resisting the urge to tap his foot. “Yea, everything. Even the thing with Itachi.” He lied smoothly, hoping to hide his nervousness.

“He did…did he?” Juugo asked rhetorically, still keeping his eyes on Naruto, making the blond feel as if he could see through his façade. “Strange.”

“D-didn’t he tell you guys? It was a pretty rough conversation.”

“And what did he tell you?”

Naruto blanked for a second before shaking his head. “I’m not at liberty to say.” He continued, forcing himself to be nonchalant. “But if you want, I can tell you if you’re right or wrong about something.” _Please God, don_ _’t let this backfire in my face…_

Suigetsu grinned, falling for the façade. He always wanted to know what really happened to Sasuke. He wasn’t about the pass up the chance to get the dirt on the raven.

“Is it true that Sasuke has no family left due to some shit that went down with the Akatsuki?” Suigetsu shot off.

“You’re right.” Naruto nodded his head convincingly. “They’re gone. No one is left. Not one. Dead.” He then shut his mouth tightly to keep from rambling.

“Damn. I figured it was something like that.” The white haired man whistled. “And what about eye thing? Is that real? Or was Sasuke making shit up?” Suigetsu inquired eagerly, caught up in the gossip.

“T-The eye thing? Oh, that um..” Naruto stuttered, completely at a loss. Grasping at straws, he guessed. “Ye…No! Erm, no it wasn’t.”

The man looked disappointed, his face falling slightly. “I was kinda hoping it was true. It’d make a helluva good campfire story to tell.”

“But since I told you, now you have to answer some of my questions. Fair’s fair.” Naruto carefully began, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

Both Suigetsu and Juugo gave him weird looks, causing him to panic internally. Did he go out of line?

“But don’t you claim to know everything?” Juugo asked quietly, his piercing gaze making Naruto sweat bullets. “What would we know that you don’t?”

“Oh, I just wanted to see if what you knew was correct.” Naruto answered weakly, letting loose a feeble laugh.

Much to his relief, Suigetsu laughed boisterously. “Fair’s fair.” He agreed easily, seemingly loosing that tense attitude he had earlier. “What I know is that Sasuke’s fucking nuts. The guy’s just a sociopathic psycho.”

Naruto almost rolled his eyes. Despite the fear of getting caught in a web of lies, he just wanted to know what the hell happened to Sasuke when he was younger.

“I mean, what do _you_ guys know about him? What’s happened between his family and the Akatsuki-?”

“ _None of your fucking business_.”

The entire room seemed to freeze as a familiar baritone voice hissed out. Simultaneously, three heads twisted to look at a fourth that was emerging from the room to the side. A pale and clammy looking Sasuke glared at the inhabitants of the room angrily, his eyes burning with a silent promise of death. A tense and white knuckled hand was clutching the door frame tightly.

“This conversation is over.” He seethed, breathing oddly. A sheen of sweat was present on his forehead, giving the raven a sickly and ethereal look.

Suigetsu shot up off the couch, walking towards the pissed man but stopped few feet away from him. “Sasuke you shouldn’t be up yet. Temari said the medication would-”

“Fuck what she said.” Sasuke cut the white-haired man off sharply, silencing his protest with a lethal scowl. “And Juggo,” He began, turning to the redhead who silently rose as his name was mentioned. “I’m leaving in the morning. Get it ready.”

Juugo nodded, leaving the room with the cat right behind him. Suigetsu sighed and turned to leave the room, turning back to address the raven one more time. “Your stuff’s upstairs, in your room.” Then he departed, leaving Naruto in the room with the raven emanating a dark aura.

Naruto swallowed heavily, fearing that he had screwed up monumentally and that the raven was furious with him. He avoided looking at Sasuke, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap that were shaking slightly. He flinched when he saw a pair of feet and legs pop into his peripherals. Sasuke was standing next to him.

“My past is none of your business. Keep goddamn your nose out of it.”

Turning away from the unmoving blond, Sasuke made his way out the room and down the hall, heading into the kitchen. His body felt oddly numb and loose. He didn’t like it. _It_ _’s probably an effect of whatever the fuck Temari pumped into me…_ Sasuke thought with a scowl as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He heard a chair scrape across the floor and turned to see Juugo sitting down at the round table in the dining room. Shutting the fridge door, he turned to the redhead, leaning on the tall machine.

“He didn’t tell us anything, in case you wanted to know.” Juggo began conversationally, turning to inspect Sasuke. “He doesn’t know anything anyway.” He had known Naruto was lying the moment he began to talk.

“I couldn’t care less.” Sasuke answered curtly, taking a swig of water. “It doesn’t matter what he knows or doesn’t know. It’s not like he can do anything about it. What I’ve done and what’s been done to me; nothing can change, and nothing will change.”

Juugo quietly noticed that Sasuke was more talkative than usual. An effect of the drugs? Or something else? He caught on to the slight darkening of Sasuke’s tone as he talked, recognizing it.

“What do you mean by what you’ve done? Sasuke, we’ve told you, it wasn’t y-”

“I’m going upstairs.” Sasuke ignored Juugo’s question and walking out of the kitchen. It was now night outside and he wanted to sleep off the rest of the meds to regain his full consciousness. As soon as he left, Naruto walked into the kitchen, eyeing the raven carefully and avoiding his gaze.

Spotting Juugo, he stopped and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Juugo smiled at the blond.

“You know, I’d figure he’d be more mad at you. Then again, Sasuke has never been one to care what others think of him.”

Naruto shrugged, not knowing what to say. “So, where am I supposed to sleep? Sasuke said he was going to sleep, and I guess that the others have gone too…” Naruto trailed off, making vague hand gestures.

Juugo cocked his head. “We don’t have any spare rooms. You’re going to have to stay with Sasuke in his. I’d offer mine, but I already have a couple roommates.” Juggo looked down at the cat around his feet which Naruto realized was completely different from the other before. Its yellow eyes stared up from a black face, purring.

Naruto looked pleadingly at the man. “Maybe I can sleep on the couch, or the floor, or even-“

“I don't want your ass all on my couch, Suigetsu wets his bed, and there's only room enough in mine for one vagina so I'd make your peace with God and see if Sasuke is feeling friendly." A snarky female voice called out. Naruto recognized it felt hopeless.

“Oi bitch, I don’t wet my bed! It’s a waterbed, it leaks a bit!” He heard Suigetsu call out angrily.

“Stay with Sasuke? In his room?” Naruto paled, turning back to Juugo. The raven’s earlier response had left him nervous. He had pried and now was on unsteady terms with Sasuke. The man had every right to be mad at him.

“It’s the only one. I’m sure Sasuke won’t mind too much.” Juugo grinned warmly. “Besides, the medication he took is enough to make even him docile for a while.” He then glanced down at the feline around his leg. “Hungry again?” Waving bye to Naruto, he took his cat and walked away. His voice got softer and softer the further he walked.

Alone in the kitchen, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. _I shouldn_ _’t have done that and now I have to go back and talk to him. I might as well be writing a death warrant…_ Gathering his resolve, Naruto slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Reaching them, he ascended just as slowly, wanting to prolong the time that he didn’t have to face Sasuke. The wooden stairs creaked under his feet, irritating him.

Finding his way back to the room, he knocked a couple of times shyly. “Hey Sasuke?” He called out uneasily. Hearing no response, he tried again. Silence.

Licking his lips nervously, he grabbed the door knob and twisted it, opening the door. The door swung open soundlessly. The room was dark, with pale moon light streaming through the door. Squinting, Naruto could see a figure on the bed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto shut the door behind him before turning to address the raven.

“Sasuke?

  
He waited hear and answer, preparing himself for a variety of responses. Silence. Getting a tad bit annoyed, he moved closer to the bed. “Sasuke, you awake?”

Sasuke’s steady breathing was his own response. As he moved forward, his eyes adjusted and he looked at the bed. The raven was lying on one side of the mattress, half in and half out of the sheets that were twisted around. He was wearing a thin gray T-shirt and black sleep pants. Sasuke’s back was to Naruto. _He_ _’s asleep._ Naruto deduced. Grateful for Sasuke’s unconscious state, he looked around the room, searching for a place to sleep. Back in the hotel, he had slept in the armchair, but he found no similar furniture in the small room.

Gazing at the bed nervously, Naruto debated with himself, playing with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t want to sleep on the bed with Sasuke but he also didn’t want to sleep on the floor. He wasn’t some animal being punished; he had a right to sleep in the bed! Determined, Naruto stripped off his pants quietly and slid into the bed, as far away from Sasuke as possible. Tugging the sheets slowly to avoid waking the raven, Naruto squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. After adjusting his position several times, he finally drifted off.

Sasuke’s obsidian eyes cracked open, sliding over to where the blond was. Naruto had snuck into his bed. Feeling oddly indifferent, Sasuke ignored the man’s presence, too tired to argue. He’d deal with the little shit in the morning.

**xXx**

“Naruto!”

Jolting awake, Naruto’s azure eyes shot wide open. He was breathing in quick and painful gasps, his chest constricting with each inhale and exhale. Blackness met his gaze causing him to feel claustrophobic as his breath hitched in his chest. He felt horrible, his whole body shaking, unable to control the tremors. Cold sweat dotted his forehead, making the air feel frigid. A feeling of terror inundated him.

_I killed him. I’m a murderer. I killed that man….for what? This isn’t me, how could I do that?! What kind of monster am I?_

He hadn’t seen the man’s face, but could image what they looked like and how they stared at him accusingly. The taste of bile arouse in the back of his mouth causing him to gag.

Feeling sick with himself, Naruto latched on to the thing closest to him and buried his face in it. The material rubbed his cheeks abrasively as he shook with revulsion. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest, and his pulse roar in his ears.

“Oi, Uzumaki, snap out of it.”

Sasuke had irritably woken up to strange noises only to discover that they had been coming from the blond behind him. Naruto had drifted closer during the night and was now right behind Sasuke who hadn’t budged an inch. He froze when he felt Naruto’s hands latch onto his shirt and felt the smaller man’s face bury itself into his back. He jerked at the cold touch, feeling a sharp shock spread down his spine.

Alarm bells went off in his head as his eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t like people being so close to him or touching him. He felt the wet of something soak into his shirt. Disturbed, he grimaced. Still moving sluggishly thanks to the drugs he’d taken, Sasuke moved to get out of the bed quickly and away from the blond when Naruto’s pleading voice and tight grip on his shirt stopped him.

“No, Sasuke, please…just, just….g-give me a minute… I promise I’ll stop.. I’m sorry..” Naruto’s voice cracked, “I’m sorry, so so sorry… I didn’t mean….I’m sorry”

Immediately, Sasuke understood what had happened. The idiot had had a nightmare about what had happened earlier. Tired, Sasuke wanted to reprimand him and tell him to shut the hell up, but something kept him from lashing out at the broken blond.

Gritting his teeth, he sank back down, allowing Naruto the comfort of his presence. Confused about his own reaction, he tried to regain a sense of normalcy and bring up his irritation from earlier. “What, you have a bad dream? You want me to call your mother?” He sneered, hoping to get the blond off of him with his crude behavior.

Naruto kept uncharacteristically silent, his body still shaking. Unable to see him, Sasuke felt the trembling from his hands on his back. Extremely uncomfortable with the blond’s proximity and his unstable state, Sasuke resigned himself, fighting off his own drowsiness. “Just get it over with and go the fuck to sleep.” He sighed, losing the sharp edge his voice had earlier. He settled down, trying to inch away from Naruto who kept an iron grip on his shirt and moved closer.

It was a while until Naruto spoke up, having slowed down his silent sniffling and trembling. “How can it be so easy for you? How can you just…kill and be done with it?” His usually brash voice was dulled, sounding hollow. “How do you get over it?”

“You don’t.”

Once he felt he had a better control of his emotions, Naruto finally let go of Sasuke’s shirt, not embarrassed in the least. The dark of the room hid his face, allowing Naruto feel safer. The blond’s ragged breathing calmed down and he relaxed, feeling drained. He had needed catharsis and was grateful for Sasuke’s presence. “I, uh, sorry about your shirt.” The smaller man’s voice was hoarse and throaty.

“Are you normally this much of a crybaby?” Sasuke criticized harshly, hoping another crying fit wasn’t in order. He hated having his personal space invaded.

Naruto shrugged off the comment, turning his back to the other man. He curled into himself, staring off into the distance. “I’ve always had pretty vivid nightmares. I’ve just…never this.”

Sasuke kept silent, knowing Naruto wasn’t done. Ignoring the fact that he knew exactly what he was feeling and going through, Sasuke stared off into the darkness of the room, trying to force himself back to sleep with the help of the medication.

Naruto felt a little more confident as he was hidden from Sasuke’s obsidian gaze. “I never remember what I dream about, just that I’m terrified of something catching me. This time, I remember. I was being chased by Kakuzu and a bunch of other guys that I couldn’t see. They cornered me in an alley and you weren’t there. They took down their hoods and all of them had the same faces and the same wound. The same way I shot that man. They…they all looked at me, accusing me… I didn’t mean…” Naruto stopped, the fear and guilt gripping him again.

“Then blame me.”

Startled by Sasuke’s abrupt comment after hearing nothing from him for a while, Naruto was confused. “What?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Blame me. It was my fault you killed that man. Place the guilt on me. If you can’t, then fucking deal with it and shut the fuck up. I’m trying to sleep.”

Naruto turned and stared into the other side of the bed where he knew Sasuke was. Sasuke’s comment drew him out of his pessimistic thoughts. He felt oddly touched by Sasuke’s attempt to get him to calm down, but knew it was his burden to bear. He recalled what he overheard about Sasuke’s family. _He_ _’s had enough of that, he doesn_ _’t need me adding to his pile._

“Sasuke, I-”

“ _Trying_ to go to fucking sleep.” Sasuke growled, cutting off the blond before he could make some stupid comment about being grateful. All he wanted to do was sleep, what part of that couldn’t the idiotic blond get?

With a tiny smile on his face, Naruto tiredly drifted back to sleep, unknowingly latching on to Sasuke’s shirt again.

**xXx**

“Naruto, Sasuke sent me to tell you to, quote unquote, ‘get the fuck out of bed and get your ass downstairs. We’re leaving.’”

Tensing at the unfamiliar voice, Naruto woke up underneath a mass of comforter. Groggy, he shoved it off and searched for the owner of the voice. Blinking rapidly, he recognized Juugo. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “…Leaving?” He mumbled. “Where?” He yawned again, his eyes watering slightly.

Juugo shrugged. “He won’t say. In any case, you might want to hurry up. He’s getting impatient.”

Naruto nodded, quickly putting on his clothes and shoes. A bit more comfortable around the others, he jogged downstairs, noticing that Temari was not around, and neither was Suigetsu once he reached the ground floor. 

“Hey, where’d the girl go?” Naruto asked Juugo, who came down the stairs right behind him.

“She’s at her boyfriend’s, Shikamaru, house. She left yesterday, so she’s not gonna be back for a while.”

Naruto was answered by Suigetsu who came out of one of the bathrooms on the ground floor. The white haired man nodded in greeting before slipping into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, he bit into it loudly, following Naruto towards the front of the house.

Sasuke was standing outside, placing a bag into the trunk of the car he was standing behind. He slammed the trunk shut, looking up at the house. Seeing Naruto already up, he walked over to the driver’s seat, getting in quickly.

Naruto turned to the two other males standing behind him. “Uh, bye.” He said awkwardly. Juugo nodded at him and Suigetsu gave him a light wave. “Keep an eye on him. Don’t let him do stupid shit.” The man called out, nodding towards Sasuke.

Naruto gave him a wide, plastic smile, knowing he couldn’t stop Sasuke if he wanted to. He had tried, and had learned his lesson.

Once he joined Sasuke in the car, he noticed it was different. Wanting to break the strange atmosphere surrounding Sasuke, Naruto patted the car door. “This a different car?”

“No, it isn’t.” Sasuke replied, sarcasm dripping off his words like acid. His normally pale face looked a little paler, with dark circles under his obsidian eyes. Reaching into the side pocket of the car, he drew out a cigarette from a pack, tapping the bottom until a stick popped out. Sticking it into this mouth, he lit the end, inhaling deeply as he shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. Not even glancing at the house, he took off, moving through the streets quickly and entering a highway.

Feeling that talking about last night was taboo, Naruto listened to the radio quietly. He wrinkled his nose as Sasuke would inhale and exhale, blowing out bunches of smoke into the car’s cabin. While he didn’t mind the smell, the acrid smoke irritated his nose.

**xXx**

Iruka walked down the hallway, glancing occasionally into the rooms he was passing. He came to as set of double doors marked :Laboratory Sector: Authorized Personnel Only. Pulling out a key card he had been handed earlier, he swiped it on the door mechanism, opening it when the light shone green. With a loud beep and rush of air, the heavy metal swung open and he found himself in a small lobby like area.

Walking up to what he presumed was the front desk, Iruka went to hit the small bell that adorned the counter. Before he could touch it, a voice called out to him.

“Commander Umino, this way!”

Turning 180 degrees, he spotted a familiar face peeking out from a door behind him. Sakura waved, beckoning him forward. She had been let go a couple days ago and was now working to figure out what was it that she and Ino had discovered before the body was taken.

“Good morning Sakura.” He greeted her politely. He tipped his hat respectfully.

“Enough with the formalities. We both know why you’re here.” She grimaced, a dark look on her face.

Iruka nodded. When she’d called him earlier, he could hardly believe what she had been saying. But mentioning that she now had proof, he knew he had to see. Entering a small room that was in the main hallway, he removed his hat and his outer jacket, donning on specialized scrubs. Sakura waited almost impatiently.

“You mentioned you have proof?” The commander asked, slipping on a mask around his face, wrestling with his ponytail.

“Y-yes. Before, we hadn’t checked well enough, but there is a section of the table that I use that leads underneath the floor. It’s especially designed to deal with body fluids and other liquids that may result from an autopsy. When the incident happened, we originally assumed that all had been taken.”

Iruka nodded along, knowing what she was saying was true. Exiting the small room, she led him down to yet another room, this one appearing to be an expensive laboratory. Shiny equipment stared at him, glinting in the light. A sharp, chemical smell invaded his nose, stinging slightly.

“I was cleaning the netted gate that catches anything that falls, and I found what I needed. When I cut into the body, black liquid came out.” She held up a hand. “I know, I know. But when I cut into it, some of it landed on my guard mask. I had taken it off the moment it touched on me, _and fell into the tray_.” She grinned. “The space was big enough that the guard fell through and was caught. Once retrieved, I noticed the black goo was still on there.”

Iruka felt a chill run down his spine. If she could prove what she had seen, then that gave substance to her earlier statements. That would mean that they were dealing with something not human. Shoving away his thoughts Iruka nodded.

“And what was it?”

Sakura stopped walking. “That’s the thing. I borrowed my mentor’s lab to run tests, and I can’t figure out what this is. I’ve never seen anything like it.” She shivered, trying hard to maintain a professional attitude.

“Tell me what you do know.”

“For starters, it doesn’t die. Naturally, anyway.”

“What?” Iruka cut in sharply. “Clarify, please.”

Sakura took a deep breath. “Normally, cells have a limit to how much they can divide, how many mitotic divisions it can go through before it dies, whether by apoptosis or necrosis. At the end of each chromosome, there’s this little piece that knows as the telomere. The telomere keeps the DNA on the chromosomes safe to prevent mutations. This shortens after every mitotic division until the cell dies or it reaches the DNA.” Her hands vaguely waved in the air as she talked. “These cells however, have no telomeres, but the chromosomes are left intact. They have been growing since this morning and I’ve had to get rid of multiple cultures due to overcrowding. Their lysosomes haven’t opened to release the acid to kill the cell naturally. ”

“Like cancer?” Iruka asked quietly, rubbing his chin.

“Exactly. Cancer is caused by growth factors known as oncogenes. These cells have something similar, yet no mutations outside what is already present are occurring. Each sample is identical, down to the centromeres on the chromosomes. I dissected several of the cells to look into the structures and organelles to see what was so different and found that they have an abnormal amount of mitochondrion, and do not have the cyclin signaling proteins that stop cell division. It’s either missing or wasn’t there to begin with. The enzyme that specializes in cell death, caspase, is also not present.”

She pointed towards a microscope, indicating that Iruka should take a look. Iruka complied, bending down to gaze through the lens. In the petri dish, he saw little bubbles crowding each other, seemingly shivering. He recognized the cells from taking Biology classes when he was younger.

“That petri dish has been out for around half an hour, and it’s still growing strong.” Sakura said quietly. “Now, when I first told you that the substance had somehow regenerated the cuts I did and the ones he already had, I meant it.” Striding over to a table with her heels clicking loudly behind her, she removed a set of blown up pictures. Walking back, she showed to the commander. “I took these earlier today. My mentor, Shizune, had several frozen pieces of tissue from various dissections she was doing and let me use some for a biopsy.” She held up one picture. “This one I took pre-biopsy.” She held up another. “And this one was taken post.

Iruka grabbed the two pictures, staring at them with a shocked look on his face. In the first photo, he saw the thin frozen sample of tissue. In the other one, a very pink and alive chunk of cells looked back at him, dotted with black spots.

“I took a tiny amount of the black substance and placed it on the dish. Within seconds, it attached itself to the dead cells and _revitalized_ them. Cell proliferation began and the daughter cells differentiated, morphing into an exact replica of the cells, only black. I’ve yet to isolate the factor what causes it to be black, but my best guess would be some sort of protein in the lipid bilayer of the membranes.”

She sat on the edge of one of the stainless steel tables, her white lab coat brushing open. “They’re not even attached to a matrix, they’re just growing off each other like parasites.”

Iruka managed to find his voice. “You mentioned something about killing them?” He set the photos down, trying to absorb all the new information.

Sakura nodded slowly. “Like I said, they just keep growing and growing. I had to terminate them manually to keep them from contaminating other dishes. And they don’t even have a specific cell design; the closest example I can give you are stem cells.” She licked her lips nervously and brushed pink strands out of her face. “Once they were integrated with the tissue sample, I tried to separate them, but the moment I made and incision, the black substance covered the slice and basically filled it up with more cells of its own. It’s nearly completely taken over the first sample.”

“Sakura, besides me, you, and Ino, who knows that you’re in possession of this knowledge?” Iruka turned to face her, his own visage serious and a little pale.

Sakura’s green eyes narrowed. “I know you think I’m not trustworthy, and that I’m some sort of double agent, but I swear, I haven’t told anyone, not even Shizune.” She snorted. “It’s not like they’d even believe me, despite having proof now.”

Iruka nodded, not denying his suspicions. “I ask not only for your safety, but for any other people who might have had a hand in this. If word of this gets out, and I have no doubt it will, the Akatsuki are bound to come back and finish what they started.”

Sakura nodded gravely.

“Relay it to Ino and remember, it might save your life.”

Leaving the rosette with the heavy truth, Iruka removed the materials he had donned and placed them back in the room he got them from. Walking alone in the maze like building, he brought out his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number, putting the phone up to his ear.

“Kakashi? Yea, I’m leaving now. We have some serious shit going on. I’ll meet you at the office in a bit; I have a few more things to do. Oh, bring some coffee and I hope you remember your general biology lessons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays you guys :)


	10. Baby Come Back

Naruto began to recognize the buildings as Sasuke drove back into another urban setting. It was his home city! A sense of relief and comfort hit him as he watched the familiar structures roll by. At least he knew where he was. He didn’t have to completely rely on Sasuke and his vague descriptions of where they were going. 

The raven kept driving, taking Naruto into the area of the city where it tapered off in the rich district, where the houses were big and private. Each house had wide lawns and long driveways to ensure privacy. Confused, Naruto looked around, wondering where Sasuke was taking them. Was it to do another hit? Was Sasuke going to kill one of the rich people in these houses?

The car came to a stop in front of a huge house with large gates around it. It was clear the owner did not like company. Much to Naruto’s surprise, the gates swung open, allowing them passage.

“Wait, where are we going? Why are we here?” Naruto turned to the raven, worried. Usually, people with that kind of money had serious security and systems and guards.

Sasuke sighed. “This is where I live. This is my house.”

Naruto stared at him blankly. “Why are we going to your house?” He questioned, turning back to the home to take it in. A sudden spike of curiosity hit him, forcing him to wonder what the inside looked like. He would finally get a glimpse of what Sasuke was truly like. Naruto’s attitude dimmed as he wondered if Sasuke had any pictures of his family. _And of Itachi, his brother_ …

“Thanks to that little stint of an ambush, I’ve been officially taken off the roster for jobs by Kakashi.” Sasuke deadpanned, parking the car outside the garage and removing the keys from the ignition. “As of now, my only job is to protect you until the Akatsuki make their move and I can take them out. Until then, the safest place for you to stay is here."

Jerking the door open, Sasuke stepped out, inhaling the last bit of his cigarette. Flicking the cigarette butt on the brick driveway and smothering it with the toe of his shoe, he slammed the door shut and headed towards the front door.

Naruto followed quickly, his curious nature peaked by the prospect of glimpsing into the raven’s private life. Once the heavy mahogany door was pushed open, Naruto eagerly took in all that he could see.

His excitement died down as he gazed at his surroundings.

Sasuke’s large house was barely furnished, with the bare minimum of furniture adorning the room. He was inundated by a feeling of cold and loneliness. The living room had only two sofas with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The walls were bare of any pictures and even decorative paintings. His kitchen looked barely touched, crying to be used properly. The entire home exuded a dark and desolate aura.

Naruto grimaced, impressed by the magnitude of the house but feeling suffocated by the atmosphere. Sasuke walked on, seemingly indifferent to the vibes his home was giving off. Oddly, Naruto could understand how Sasuke would live, considering his past. With how little he managed to learn, what he did know was no laughing matter. Something told him that Sasuke was hurting, bad. It reflected in how he acted and what he said. In one moment, the taller man would be hateful and cruel, the next, he’d been almost kind. Naruto abruptly felt the insane urge to talk to Sasuke, to try to get the man to open up and bleed his wounds out. Shaking his head, Naruto squashed his inner turmoil. Even if he did approach Sasuke, the man would probably threaten to kill him, or completely ignore him. That was just his nature, just like his own was to be empathetic.

Following the raven after he disabled the alarm, Naruto gaped at the two huge staircases that lead upstairs. They were on opposite sides of the room, spiraling slightly, with a black handrail marking the path. From what he could see from his vantage point, the upstairs was equally as empty as what he had seen of the first floor. 

He ascended quickly, jogging up the stairs behind Sasuke. Their synchronized footsteps echoed, sounding eerily liked they were being followed. The duo reached the floor and Naruto could tell that his assumption was correct; this floor looked deserted.

“I never have guests, but you’ll be staying in the guest room. The room’s rough.” Sasuke spoke tiredly, the fatigue getting to him. Being poisoned and almost killed was an exhausting job. His wound throbbed, aching annoyingly as he moved around. Resisting the urge to yawn, he pointed to a room a few doors away from his own as they walked down the right wing. “It’s that one.”

Without another word, he disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him loudly.

Staring at the newly closed door for a few seconds, Naruto turned to his room and quietly, feeling completely out of place and an unwanted guest. He was met with a Spartan like room; a bed occupied one corner of the room, with the sheets and bedding folded up neatly on the edge. The mattress looked new and like the rest of the things, untouched. The sunlight blasting through the window did nothing to alleviate the heavy aura.

To his immediate right was a tall dresser with intricate swirls carved into the wood. It matched the wood of the headboard on the bed. The closet to the left was empty, with a few coat hangers here and there. Looking at the sad room, Naruto sighed heavily. He trudged over to the bed and began unfolding the sheets, noticing how stiff they were with disuse. _Does anyone ever visit?_ Naruto wondered, thinking about Iruka and Kakashi. Weren’t they at least worried?

If this was how Sasuke lived, all alone and with a job like the one he has, it was no wonder the raven was so messed up. In addition to getting his entire family massacred, he had almost no human interaction.

Feeling pity, Naruto let himself fall onto the bed, bouncing slightly as the springs squeaked. Spreading his arms out, Naruto closed his eyes, letting his body relax. He was feeling better than did yesterday, for once enjoying the quietness surrounding him. After last night’s nightmare episode, he had gained a new perspective on Sasuke. Intellectually he knew that the man was a killer, but the soft side to him wanted to see everything underneath. Have someone to confide in. Naruto snorted. As if Sasuke would accept friendship.

Naruto rolled to his side, getting curious. He had only seen a small portion of the house. Who’s to say the rest wasn’t as bleak? _Sasuke_ _’_ _s in his room….and I have to use the bathroom_ …

Knowing it was probably a bad idea, Naruto rolled off the bed and toed off his shoes. Walking around his room for a bit, he tested the fortitude of the hardwood floor and how his socks muffled his steps. Feeling confident that this time he wouldn’t get caught, Naruto strode over to his door and ever so slowly opened it, wary of squeaky hinges. Soundlessly, he slipped out in to the hallway.

Eyes glued to Sasuke’s door, Naruto shut his own door carefully behind him. Naruto crept down the hall, sliding in his socks occasionally on the polished floor to avoid making footsteps. He made his way to the other wing of the house, his heart pounding with excitement. It seemed wrong that he should wander around the house without Sasuke’s permission, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Besides, he was just…looking for the bathroom.

Armed with his foolproof plan, he entered the left wing hallway, not surprised to see it as bare as its counterpart. It was nearly identical in its lack of furniture and common homey touches. Every door down the hallway was closed except for one. Curiosity overtook him instantly. He didn't say anyone else lived here. No butler, no maid, not even a pet. Naruto slinked over to it and peeked in.

The entire room was shrouded in darkness. The lack of light indicated that the room had no windows. Humming, Naruto slipped inside. He groped the wall, searching for a light switch. His fingers soon encountered the plastic stub and flipped it up.

Immediately, the room was flooded with light, causing Naruto to wince and close his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. Squinting, he gazed around. In a corner of the room on top of a desk there was an expensive looking computer with a sleek black printer sitting next to it. It let out an occasional beep, calling out for more ink. There were a couple of papers falling out of the printer tray, forgotten. The floor was littered with black Sharpies, scraps of paper, push pins, and empty energy drink cans. It was a disarray of items, a complete opposite to the rest of the house. Intrigued by the mess uncharacteristic of what he knew of Sasuke, Naruto glanced up from the floor, looking around the room. As he did, his mouth fell open in shock.

Splayed along the walls were torn newspaper clippings and pictures of gruesome scenes, all stacked on top of each other, layering the wall page by page. Along the wall in front of him, there was a huge detailed map with different colored pushpins dotting the surface. Red markings covered the map with circles, dots, and x’s. Locations were circled and numbered, running into each other in a cluster fuck. The lamps jutting out from the wall brought sections of the map in focus as disks of light fell onto the surface.

Aghast, Naruto stepped closer toward the map, trying to take in what he was seeing. Next to each push pin, there was a post-it note with a name on it. A piece of red yarn that stretched from the pin connected it to a picture a few feet away, on the borders of the map. It was a picture of a young girl, smiling up at the camera. A black string tied to the pin holding the photo up connected it to another picture on another section of the wall. Now, the girl wasn’t smiling anymore. It was a crime scene picture of her death. She was lying dead in an apartment, with blood caked around her eyes. The name at the bottom of the photo matched the post-it note.

Horrified, Naruto went back to the map, following another thin red string. This time, the victim was a boy, around 15-16 years old. The results were the same. Blood around the eyes, dead. Naruto’s gaze fell onto the date written on the bottom, under the boy’s name.

_2009\. This was years ago…._ Naruto went back to the picture of the girl, searching for the date. It was also in 2009. Disgusted but morbidly curious, Naruto followed yet another random string on the map to yet another photo. This one was a woman in her late 30’s. The date was 2013.

A serial killer? Naruto thought, suddenly fearful of the raven. Sure he knew Sasuke was a murderer, legitimate and employed, but did he kill people outside of his job? He noted that in this picture, the woman didn’t have blood smeared around her eyes. Her face appeared serene. If not for the obvious black string attached to it, he’d think she was simply sleeping.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Naruto stepped away from the map and to the wall to his right. A long bookcase lined the wall, coming up to his hip. On top of it were heavy evidence boxes with the lids on the floor and strewn about. Papers and what appeared to be reports lay scattered, piling up on each other as the bookcase stretched out. Each box had a long number scribbled on it in sharpie, along with small card indicating the alphabetical order. The boxes themselves had scuff marks and appeared old and used, as if someone constantly went through them.

Closing in on the boxes, Naruto ignored his conscious which forbade him from digging further into Sasuke’s business. He scooted one of the lids to the side and lifted up of the stacks of paper, flipping through it. It was a report from a Medical Examiner, complete with a small profile picture and ID of the victim. It was another woman. Nauseous, Naruto pushed it to the side, picking up another which he put down quickly.

“If each one is a report….how many people have died?” He whispered, counting the boxes. 8. There were 8 completely full, gray evidence boxes lining the bookshelf, all filled with medical documents.

Was he looking at a sick shrine to Sasuke’s deeds? Was the raven truly sane?

Stepping away from the boxes, Naruto tried to think of this rationally. “Maybe Sasuke works as a detective in his spare time.” He rationalized ludicrously. “Think about it, this looks like the things police people do….or maybe, this is Iruka’s work space, and he just keeps it here….and not in an office…” Failing at fully convincing himself, he turned to the wall with the newspaper clippings, hoping to find something that would make sense of what he was seeing.

Nearing it, he picked a short article and read the title.

**MASSACRE AT MANSION; SASUKE UCHIHA LEFT ALIVE**

With a trembling hand, Naruto picked up another article, not bothering to read the details below.

**RICH UCHIHA COUPLE FOUND MURDERED IN HOUSE; MISSING SONS-TERRORIST ATTACK?**

His hand dropped one of the articles and picked up another. 

**ITACHI UCHIHA DECLARED MISSING; DEAD OR ALIVE?**

**YOUNGEST UCHIHA INSTITUTIONALIZED FOR TRAUMA-ARE THE PARENTS TO BLAME?**

**AKATSUKI RUMORED TO HAVE HAND IN UCHIHA HOMICIDE-WHO ARE THEY?**

**AKATSUKI STRIKES AGAIN; MURDER IN APARTMENT**

As he read the titles, Naruto truly understood that Sasuke’s family was gone. In some articles, there were pictures of young Sasuke, smiling up at a camera with his brother next to him. In others, he was with his parents or just by himself. As the dates on the articles grew closer to the present, the look on Sasuke’s face darkened, morphing into the face Naruto recognized, until the articles were no longer about him at all.

**VICTIM FOUND IN PARK; SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE**

**WOMAN, 23, FOUND EYELESS IN HER HOME, DEAD**

**MAN, 29, FOUND WITH NO EYES IN A MALL PARKING LOT, HOMOCIDE**

Disturbed and sickened with shock, Naruto made the connection. The Akatsuki, the same fucking monsters that were after him, had murdered all those people. The eye removal explained the bloody eyes in the photos. Iruka had told him they were fucking nuts; It made sense. Sasuke wanted revenge on the Akatsuki for murdering his parents and brother, so he was tracking them down.

Naruto was inundated with a feeling of sympathy and empathy. The amalgamation of papers and articles were testament to Sasuke’s obsession with revenge. But a small part of his mind disagreed, arguing that Sasuke’s actions, though warranted in some way, were not the way to handle things. Morally speaking, it was best to leave the punishment up to the police, like Iruka. The blond then frowned, remembering that the brunette was almost in the same boat as everyone else; the Akatsuki were untouchable, untraceable, and uncatchable. But it spoke volumes of Sasuke’s determination and perseverance. Who wouldn’t be fucked up after messing with the Akatsuki?

He stepped back, his foot kicking another box that was tucked away, nearly hidden under a small table in the room that held the strings and push pins Sasuke used. Bending down, he grabbed the box and pulled it out curiously. Instead of the evidence box he expected, it was an ordinary cardboard one. Opening the flaps up, Naruto reached in.

His hand closing on something, he tugged it out. It was a framed picture of the Uchihas. This one held a few more black haired members, but the blond could only recognize Sasuke’s immediate family. A small, baby Sasuke stared up at the camera curiously, sucking on his thumb. Beside him, trying to remove the thumb, was young Itachi.

Setting it down carefully, Naruto once again reached into the box, this time removing a child’s drawing. Squinting, he could make out to figures, both with black hair. The taller of the two was holding the smaller one’s hand, whose other hand was clutching a small dinosaur toy. Naruto turned the drawing over, finding scribbles on the back. He could vaguely make out Sasuke’s name, along with Itachi. Naruto looked up from the drawing, back to the wall with the articles about murders. _He loved his brother. Is that what fueled his hatred? Besides the murder of his parents, the fact that the Akatsuki took away his older brother affected Sasuke enough to join the likes of Kakashi…_ Once more, he turned to the box and peered inside.

Lying at the bottom of the box was the stuffed dinosaur plush. It was green with spikes going down it’s back and onto it’s odd round tail that were a darker green. It was frayed and worn, with patches where the fur had rubbed off.

Naruto’s heart gave a lurch as he could picture a small Sasuke clutching the dinosaur tightly as he played with his older brother. He truly realized how much Sasuke was depending on his own unexpected connection with the Akatsuki. So far, both Kakashi, Iruka, and even Sasuke’s friends had expressed regret at the raven’s insistence at tracking down the Akatsuki. Not that it was healthy, but Sasuke had no one that was actually helping him out either. Gently, he replaced the memories, tucking the box back where it came from.

“Although there isn’t much I can do, the least I can do is try to help.” He spoke determinately. He had already killed a man; what’s the worse he’d need to do? By helping Sasuke, he’d in turn get answers. And eventually maybe some peace. Win-Win. A symbiotic relationship.

Standing back up, Naruto ventured to a previously unexplored area of the newspaper section. Skimming the articles curiously, he soon was lost. “Wait, what does a bombing in a subway have to do with woman accosted in a store?” Unlike the previous articles which centered on homicides and other murderous acts, theses were seemingly unrelated and even insignificant. _Does the Akatsuki have something to do with theses, or is Sasuke grasping at straws?_ A few more clippings covered a few missing person’s cases and even gas station robbery. Although the papers appeared completely unconnected, Naruto could tell they had been placed with deliberation.

Not understanding why the kidnapping of a boy in a rural town and the finding of a woman’s body in a river were connected, Naruto sighed, feeling his earlier ambition to help the raven diminish. The other sections made sense, and were readable. These were just random.

Turning back to the part of the wall with the large map, Naruto noticed a section he hadn’t previously examined. Walking over to it, he was shocked to see how much content there was. On every single sheet of paper he spied, the name ‘Akatsuki’ stood out, along with an incident of murder, or suspected murder. Highlighted in the articles were dates and locations, along with causes of death and as much detail about the actual murder that a newspaper would allow. He noticed that only a few of the articles even had pictures of the group, and even then, the photos were in terrible quality and barely recognizable. The pictures Iruka had shown him were thousands of times better, with the faces actually appearing human.

The longer he looked through the articles, the more he felt sick. It was one thing to be told that he was being hunted by a murderous psychos, but it was entirely another thing to be shown what they were capable off. Strangely, this hit him harder on an intellectual level than seeing men get gunned down in his face, or Sasuke killing the couple.

The creak of a door halted his thoughts. Whirling around with a sudden panic, Naruto came face to face with Sasuke. Freezing up, Naruto’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he tried to talk. Cold black eyes stared back from a icy mask, unreadable. He had never seen Sasuke with that face…

“Get out.”

Finding his voice, Naruto nearly bit himself as he flinched from the artic tone. “I-I was looking for the bathroom! I didn’t mean to pry, the door was open and I thought, and then I saw all the -” He backed up as Sasuke stepped forward.

“Get. Out.”

The same, indecipherable tone. Naruto couldn’t tell if the raven was mad or insulted, and it scared him. Thinking back to what he saw, he now realized that he had just monumentally invaded the man’s privacy yet again, this time knowing things about him that Sasuke probably hadn’t planned to tell him.  He probably thought Naruto was intrusive and nosy, or a downright burden.

He knew more about the raven than Sasuke did of him. If their roles were reversed, he’d been furious. Sasuke had every right to be mad at him. Staring at the ground and giving the taller man a small nod, Naruto hurried out of the room and towards his own, knowing Sasuke needed his space. Hindsight was twenty-twenty.

Behind him, he heard the door click as a lock slid in place.

 

**xXx**

Absorbing all that he had just learned, Naruto found himself once again in a room with nothing to do. Was this a new cycle for his life? With a humorless chuckle, he sat on the edge of his bed, his leg having a severe case of restless leg syndrome. 

He screwed up again. It's not like Sasuke ever liked him or tried to like him in the first place but he seemed to be doing whatever he could to give him some wrinkles. He knew it wasn't his right to impose himself on the raven's life but they were both in the same boat, right? What was so wrong with trying to get a better idea of what he's up against? Who could blame him for trying to get some answers?

No, he wasn't that ignorant. He had deliberately invaded his privacy, it doesn't matter why. It doesn't matter that Sasuke would never tell him willingly, that just meant those things should have stayed unknown. He knew also that just because he finally, at least partially, understood the why, that didn't mean that Sasuke was going to accept his help. He was arrogant, bullheaded, and he had gotten this far by himself. If he really wanted help, he would have made Naruto understand, not leave him forced to sneak around to find things out for himself.

A heavy wave washed over him. Even though he wanted to help, how much could he really do? _The only thing I've ever done is get in his way, and that's magically going to stop because I feel sorry for him?_ He sighed. Was he forced to constantly be a dummy, a pawn, leaving Sasuke to play the game, hoping he doesn't get knocked off the board? His phone was clutched tightly in his hand, with his thumb running over the power button like a nervous tick. It had been a while since he had called Kiba….

Twitchy, Naruto loosened his grip on the device, tossing it between his hands quickly as he stared at the door. Sasuke was once again locked away in his room. He figured the man was probably resting from the drugs and was fatigued from everything that had happened. Naruto gave his phone another look, pressing the button and staring at the time the screen showed.

It had been nearly an hour since Sasuke found him in the room and they hadn’t talked since. Afterwards, the raven had simply gone back to his bedroom, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. Fidgeting with the volume buttons on the phone, Naruto sighed again. He was confused with his own reactions. On one hand, he wanted to help Sasuke, to let the man get his revenge, but on the other, he disliked being a part of any of this. He hadn’t asked for this and as much as he hated it, he needed to adjust. It wasn’t fair to Sasuke that he be so ignorant to what was really going on, or the raven’s own motivations.

Warring with himself over his split decisions, he was further bothered by the urge to just….run away. Maybe Sasuke was the one attracting the Akatsuki. Coincidentally, he hadn’t had any problem in his life until the Akatsuki showed up, with Sasuke right on their tale. Who’s to say that he wasn’t the bait? It frustrated him to know that they had so little information to draw from, that they were basically pawns in what might be the Akatsuki’s playground.

If he ran and stayed underground, who’s to say this wouldn’t just blow over, that his life could return to normal? Feeling antsy, Naruto’s thumb once again ran over the power button on his cell. He needed a break, just a small respite to bounce back from all the fucked up shit he was surrounded by. He paused, his finger freezing over the button as he contemplated something.

Taking a chance he knew he shouldn’t do if he valued his life, Naruto opened his phone, scrolled through his contacts and pressed on a familiar name. It wasn’t too hard, as the phone only had 3 numbers in it. Impatiently, he moved to a corner in the room further from the door, thinking that Sasuke couldn’t hear him with the added distance.

Kiba answered after 3 rings. “Hello?”

“Kiba!”

“Naruto! Fuck, why didn’t you call sooner, asshole? You cut me off when that guy came by. What happened?”

Naruto nearly bit his tongue as he stopped himself from spilling the beans to the brunette. “You wouldn’t fucking believe it. So much shit has happened, that I can’t….” Naruto paused. How safe were they talking? Was it possible that the Akatsuki could be the type to bug phones?

“Hey Kiba, you’re alone right?” He asked cautiously. The blond could heard the confusion in Kiba’s voice when he responded.

“Yea, why?”

“No, I mean _really_ alone.” Naruto emphasized, looking around to make sure he himself was solo. No one is around, no one can hear the phone…” The shorter man trailed off, peeking out the window in his room, half expecting to see strangers lurking about, listening to the call.

“Dude, there’s nobody fucking around. Why?”

“Kiba you wanna meet up?” Naruto asked, suddenly feeling the urge to get away from Sasuke and the confines of his house with his Akatsuki shrine. He knew Sasuke would be absolutely livid when he…. _if_ he found out… Naruto grinned.

“Yo, you serious? You can? What about the guys trying to kill you?” Kiba asked, his tone indicating his worry.

“They don’t know where I am, and I’m safe right now.”

“Is Sasuke coming?” The curious tint to his words caused Naruto’s grin to falter.

“Ah, no, he isn’t. It’s just me and you. You game?”

“You bet your gay ass I am! When and where?” Kiba cried out, excited to see his best friend again.

“I’m actually in town right now. Where do you wanna meet up?”

Kiba paused for a moment. “How about the construction site across from the shopping center? The workers there all when on strike a few days ago due to some unsafe conditions, and something about things blowing up. It’s empty right now.”

“Yea!” Naruto almost shouted, at the last minute containing his yell to a loud whisper. “Right now?” His grip on the phone tightened, the need to leave rising.

“Fuck yea. I’m free.”

“Alright, me too. Bring some beer, we’re gonna need it.” Naruto’s grin returned full blast as he was completely disregarding Sasuke’s warnings about being in the public or leaving the raven’s side.

“Ay dickweed, don’t be late.” Naruto could tell by the drop in playfulness and excitement that Kiba was a little worried about their escapade. “Won’t your killer bodyguard be pissed?”

“Eh, we’ll be fine. Besides, he’s sleeping.”

“Well alright, if you say so.”

“Oh shit, on second thought, don’t bring your phone. Just go, and I’ll find you.” Naruto reiterated. “They might buy phones, so no electronics.”

“Fuck, then how am I sup-”

Naruto cut the brunette off. “See ya!”

Pressing the end call button, Naruto silenced the phone and dropped it on his bed. “I’ll just go, talk to Kiba for a while, and come straight back, before Sasuke even knows I left. It won’t talk long, and I’ll be coming back.” He murmured aloud, more for his own reassurance than anything. He just needed this break, just this once.

 

**xXx**

Sasuke stretched his upper torso as his muscles tensed up from sitting so long in his desk chair. Rubbing the back of his neck, he yawned, coming out of it as he heard a telltale creak of a door opening. He had lived in this house long enough to know the slightest noises it made. Silently placing the cap back on a bottle of extra-strength pain killers, he fluidly got to his feet, waiting for another sound.

As soon the front door opened, a small panel on his wall beeped, informing him of the door’s status. Frowning, Sasuke peered out the window, raising an eyebrow as he watched Naruto try to sneak out of the house, moving quickly towards the gate. Sighing, Sasuke pressed his lips together tightly. The blond had already invaded his most private room carelessly and was now attempting to leave. No, _escape_ , even after Sasuke had threatened him.

With a disturbingly blank look on his face, Sasuke walked over to the panel and pressed in the six digit code on the keypad to turn off the powerful electrical currents running through the gate that served as a type of security. Reaching into a nearby drawer on his desk, he pulled out a handgun. Ejecting the clip, he reinserted it with a sharp snap after checking to see that it was a full magazine. Slipping on a shoulder holster, he tugged on a sweater to conceal it and slid the gun into its pocket.

He moved slowly, giving Naruto a chance to get as far away as he could. Hunting, after all, was the most dangerous game. And Naruto was no Rainsford.

Grabbing his house keys, he slipped them into his pocket as he walked out, not even bothering to put a disguise on in case Naruto saw him. Most people never saw their death coming; Naruto was no exception.

 

**xXx**

Reaching the black gate, Naruto began to scale it, the cool metal feeling odd against his sweaty palms. He stuck his feet into the spaces between the bars and ornamental figures as he climbed, pulling himself up. He dropped over the other side quickly and hid behind a nearby tree, glancing back to make sure Sasuke hadn’t seen him. Peeking through the leaves and branches as what he could assume was Sasuke’s window, he saw no movement from the blinds. Once he deemed it safe enough to move, he jogged away swiftly, tugging down the cap he remembered to bring. He was back in his home town, where he knew most people would have already seen his face from the news reports.

Now if he remembered correctly, the site wasn’t too far from where he was currently at. It surprised him that Sasuke lived in decent proximity to himself. How strange. He could have passed Sasuke on the street, or even cooked him up something in the kitchens at Ichiraku’s and never have known what kind of person the raven was. It seemed too surreal.

Making sure to keep his face towards the ground to hide his profile, Naruto walked briskly down Sasuke’s neighborhood, almost jogging. He was completely unaware of the figure following him slowly, unwaveringly.

 

**xXx**

Sasuke trailed the blond for a while, tempted to just cut him off and get it done with, but curiosity kept him going. What was Uzumaki’s plan? Where was he going?

He was surprised when he saw Naruto leave the suburb are and enter the more rural section of the city. He headed towards the less populated area. It was the location of some new business, still undergoing construction. Kakashi had talked to the people who now owned the land, helping them get permits and shit. All insignificant.

His frown deepening, he watched Naruto sneak into the site, past all the yellow tape, restriction fences, and hard hat warnings. The blond snuck into the cement and metal skeleton of the first few floors, disappearing into the darkness of the buildings. Alarm bells went off in Sasuke’s head as he quickened his pace, not understanding why he was feeling suddenly tense. His hand reaching into his sweater, he rested his palm on the butt of the gun, ready to yank it out and shoot. 

Changing paths, he turned and veered to the right, going along the other side of the site. He didn’t like to go in blind. It was best to stay outside the zone and watch for anything before going in to deal with Naruto.

 

**xXx**

 

“Kiba?” Naruto whisper shouted, searching for his brunette friend. “Kiiiiiba!” He rounded the corner of a room that was in the middle of the floor, walking outside it’s perimeter squinting in the darkness.

“Boo!” Kiba shouted, popping out of nowhere. Startled, Naruto cried out nearly fell over as he tripped on a wayward brick.

“Fuck you!” He shouted angrily, regaining his balance and shoving the brunette roughly. “Fucking asshole!”

Laughing his ass off, Kiba chortled, clutching his stomach. “Ah, did I scare you?””

“Go to hell.” Naruto muttered, feeling his face turn hot in embarrassment. His anger quickly melted into relief as he relaxed.

“You deserve it.” Kiba said panting, trying to catch his breath. He leaned over, his laughter dying down to snickers.

Naruto snorted and sat down, the light from a distant square hole in the outer wall allowing light to shine in and illuminate the area a bit. His foot scraped the floor as he sat, pushing up a little mound of dirt. He let his head fall back gently, resting against the cement wall behind him. It felt nice to be with someone he knew and could act predictable. Kiba’s presence reminded him that not everything had gone to shit. He still had his best friend.

Once he could breathe regularly, Kiba sank down next to him, leaning back into the wall. They both were silent, not knowing what to say.

“Now that you’re here, explain everything clearly.” Kiba spoke aloud, resting his hands on his knees after dusting his legs off. “What’s this key thing the psychos want?”

Naruto sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. “No idea. Sasuke and his boss told me that my inheritance wasn’t something they were after.” He reached up and clutched his necklace, running a thumb over the cool metal surface of the medallion. The lines of the fox demon etched into it tickled his thumb. “And so far, we’re no closer to finding out what they want then the last time I called you.”

Kiba was silent. He had done a bit of research after Naruto called and had read up on the Akatsuki. It shocked him that those types of people were after his best friend and would possibly kill him. “So what are you going to do? I mean, you can’t keep hiding behind Sasuke as these guys try to hunt you down. You haven’t told me how you plan on paying this guy, but I’m pretty sure your using you inheritance money, which I know for a fact that you haven’t received it yet. What are you planning to do when this all goes to shit?”

Naruto groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Dude, I have no idea. Everything is just so fucked up and I can’t even do anything about it. I mean, I’m not even sure what to think anymore. Running away seems like a good idea, but seriously, where would I go? Would I just keep hiding for the rest of my life? And then I feel that I keep messing up, but I don’t know how to fix it. Sasuke’s no help. The guy might as well be a brick wall. He doesn’t tell me anything, and when…” Naruto trailed off, sighing heavily. “I sound like a whiny girl, but Christ if I’m not just tired of all this.” He turned to Kiba. “What would you do if you were me.”

Kiba hummed and sat back, looking out into the distance. “No idea.” He concluded. “Probably the same thing as you.”

“So helpful.” Naruto answered sarcastically with an edge in his tone.

Kiba shrugged off the comment easily. “What can I say? I don’t know what’s going on, or what you’re going through. I can only speculate. I can’t even pretend to understand. But what I do know is that you’re still alive and kicking. At least you're lucky enough to have a wing to hide under."

Feeling bad about giving Kiba attitude, Naruto punched the brunette in the shoulder as an apology. “Sorry man, I’ve just been stressed.”

Kiba was silent for a moment. “You think this’ll all blow over soon? I mean, they can’t just keep coming after you.” He glanced over at this friend, noting how haggard Naruto was looking. The stress was getting to him.

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Naruto said softly. “Whether I should either give up and let them do what they want, or I don’t know, go into witness protection.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I can’t go back home, since that would probably be the first place they’d check. I’m already fired, so I’m jobless. I have no family left since Jiraiya disappeared years ago and I’m pretty sure the lease on my flat is about to expire. And even if I tried to go to the police for help, I’m kind of wanted for murder among other things. I do have money to my name, so I have that going for me.” He smiled self-depreciatingly. “Which is Sasuke’s if I live through this.”

“Hey, don’t think like that.” Kiba scowled. “Everything’ll work out, you’ll see. Once their interest in you dies down, you can go back to living normally. If you need a place to crash, you can stay at my place. Just on days Hinata manages to come over, you have to leave.” He added jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

At the mention of Kiba’s longtime girlfriend, Naruto smiled. “How’s she been?” He asked, thankful for the change in topic.

Kiba smiled softly, tracing a finger through the dust near his leg. He drew aimlessly, creating odd shapes and lines. “Her family still doesn’t like me, but we’re getting there. She wants to move in with me, but her parents threatened to cut her off from their will and shit, so I told her to wait for a better time, one where we have enough saved up to move far away and live our lives. You’re still the best man, so I expect you to live until then. After that, die in a ditch.” He snickered.

Naruto laughed, smiling genuinely. His smile died slowly as he realized that dragging Kiba into his issues had probably affected her too. “Does she know…?” He waved his arms around, indicating around him.

Kiba got the point. “She knows something is up, but I told her not to worry. She’s seen the news, but she’s on your side. Hinata knows you wouldn’t kill anyone, ever.”

An image of the man he’s shot flashed in his mind and Naruto faltered. “Y-yea.” He repressed the memory, not wanting to ruin his reunion with Kiba.

“How’ve things been for you though?” Naruto questioned, suddenly aware that he had no idea what his friend had been up to the past few days.

“Well, working at Ichiraku’s isn’t fun anymore since you’ve left. They hired someone new, a guy named Choji. He’s a pretty chill guy, he just eats a lot of what he’s supposed to be cooking. Tsunade threatened to fire him for it if he didn’t stop.” Kiba grinned. “But he introduced me to his girlfriend, a girl named Ino. She’s hot, and she’s smart. She’s like a scientist or something.” Kiba flicked a pebble over at the blond. “She’s also got a friend that she works with, a girl named Sakura.” He wagged his eyebrows. “But she’s also taken by some guy named Sai who’s hella creepy. They come over at night nearly every day just to hang out. They’ve met Hinata and really like her.”

Naruto felt a pang of jealously as Kiba described his new friends. It seemed so wrong that someone could go on with life as if nothing, while his was wrecked beyond repair. He also felt the sharp sting of loneliness that always hit when he couldn’t hang out with Kiba, who was basically his only friend. His existence was a sad one. Regardless, he smiled. “They sound awesome.”

Kiba sensed the sadness in his friend and felt bad for showcasing how normal his life was compared to Naruto’s. “Hey, once this is over, you can meet them! You’ll just explain that everything was a screw up and that it’s normal now. Maybe Tsunade will give you your job back if you explain everything that happened. Play the sympathy card, ya know?” Kiba said cheerfully, excited for a future that was never going to happen.

“Maybe.” Naruto answered halfheartedly.

He didn’t even care anymore; he just wanted his life back to normal. He missed the monotonous rhythm his life had, the predictability and security it offered. He never had to worry about being murdered, about stepping on Sasuke’s toes or pissing him off to the point he’d kill him. The only good thing to come out of this was that he was traveling much more that he had before, seeing sights he hadn’t previously been exposed to. Maybe once this was over, he’d go traveling, enjoying the fact that he was still alive. Maybe he’d be broke, but life wasn’t about the money. It was about living life to the fullest extent.

“Well isn’t this a fancy tea party?”

Startled at the foreign voice booming out Naruto and Kiba leapt to their feet, gazing around wildly as they tried to find the source of the noise.

“The fuck?” Kiba cried out, staring into the darkness, squinting as he looked.

Bit by bit, a figure came into to focus a few feet from in front of them. Long blond hair gleamed out of the darkness, spilling over thin shoulders as a man strutted into view. Blue piercing eyes stared at them, accompanied with a sinister smile. He was wearing a dark jacket with shining zippers and dark blue jeans. His boots kicked up a cloud of dirt as he came to a stop directly in front of the two.

Something flicked in Naruto’s mind as he stared into the man’s face. Something familiar…did he know this guys?

“Dude, private conversation, so get-”

“You idiots are so fucking predictable.” Was the only response as the man darted forward and slammed his knee into Kiba’s stomach. Letting out a strangled cry, Kiba pitched forward as the stranger stepped back. Naruto reacted instantaneously, moving to retaliate. Before he could land a hit, the man was pulling out an automatic and putting it to his forehead.

The cool metal nipped his skin as it pressed into his forehead. Naruto froze, shocked.

“Now, where were we?


	11. Naruto's Metamorphosis

Sasuke gazed around the building as he scouted the perimeter of the site. His obsidian eyes roamed around, searching for anything out of place. He half expected to see Naruto and his friend try to run off. As he ventured around, his shoes sank a little into the red ground, sticking and making walking harder. He grimaced as he yanked them up. What the fuck kind of meeting place was this, anyways?

On a level he didn’t want to admit, he knew why Naruto had sought out his friend. He even sympathized a tiny bit. It was a normal thing, seeing as how his life had suddenly changed. The want of normalcy had urged him to find his friend and regain that sense that nothing had changed. But the idiot should have known that by agreeing to meet up with his friend, he had inadvertently put them both in danger. Whether from himself or the Akatsuki, Sasuke didn’t know.

The thought of marching in there and taking them both out was at the forefront of his mind, but interestingly, he felt an unwanted twinge of regret at the thought of taking out Naruto. Initially, he had been all for it, but the blond was the only one to have survived this long with him. When Kakashi had partnered him up with the others, he had made sure to show them his true self and dissuade them from ever thinking of sticking around him. But Naruto, whom in retrospect was forced to be with him, was actually lasting longer than he thought he would.

Sasuke paused his reverie, contemplating a new train of thought. He supposed he could use this chance to notify his informants of Naruto’s location and thereby draw out some Akatsuki member whom he could engage and interrogate. But the chances of that were slim….

Even he, as well versed as he was in the Akatsuki’s moves and motives, had no idea how to draw them out when he wanted. He knew the factors that could possibly lure them into the open, but they were only theories. They were always too careful, too cautious to take chances.

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. He would give them five more minutes before he went in to wreak hell.

**xXx**

“Wait, wait, wait!” Naruto shouted, terrified. This wasn’t the first time he had a gun to his head; was this going to be a regular thing? “Dude, whatever it is you want, we don’t have it.” Naruto stammered, shooting Kiba a look and returning to stare at the metal nearly touching his forehead. His heart began to thud loudly in his ears, pumping out a loud _thump-thump_. His mouth went dry as images of his apartment and Kakuzu flashed by. It was happening again.

“Yea.” Kiba grunted, his stomach tender from the hit. He wheezed a bit, having lost his breath when the stranger’s knee connected with his gut. “Whatever drugs you’re selling, not interested.”

The stranger glanced between the two, a sick smiling gracing his face. “And here I was thinking you couldn’t get stupider. How silly of me.”

_Okay, if he wanted us dead, he would have done it already. Think Naruto, what would he want_? Something flickered in the back of his mind, but it was gone before he could grasp it firmly. It was like he had seen this guy’s face before….Licking his lips nervously, Naruto took a deep breath. “So you’re not a dealer. Then who are you, and what do you want?” He pointed at Kiba. “Look, we were just leaving and we don’t have any money, so if you want-”

“Cut the shit and give me the key. You’ve given us enough problems already.” The man growled, his index finger moved from the barrel to the trigger. His blue-eyed gaze never left Naruto’s, staring hard into azure orbs.

Naruto nearly winced from the movement, but managed to hold still. He almost jolted in shock as what the blond had said sank in. The man was with the Akatsuki! No wonder his face had seemed familiar. _What the fuck is with this key_?! Naruto shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes glued to the weapon in his face. “I have no idea what this key is. If…. If you tell me what it is, I can go get it. Better yet, Kiba can go get it, and I can stay here, as insurance.” Naruto stammered, hoping if the man accepted, Kiba could call for help. In any case, it was better for Kiba to leave; the shorter blond didn’t want any more people to get dragged into his problems.

Kiba slowly got up and stepped over to Naruto, loyal to a fault. He wasn’t about to abandon his friend to the crazy guy. “Let Naruto get it, I’ll stay here.”

The man tilted the gun away, letting it loosen in his hand. “You know what, I’mma let you guys go.”

“Seriously?” Naruto asked incredulously. What this a trap?

“Sure, I’ve stopped caring. Go before I fucking change my mind.” The blond growled impatiently.

Glancing at each other, Naruto and Kiba almost sprinted away.

“SIKE!”

A gunshot. The loud boom resonated off the walls and echoed across the flat.

“FUCK!” Kiba screamed, falling to the dusty ground in agony. Pain blossomed from the wound, radiating through his body as he fell. He fell on his stomach, winded and in pain.

“Kiba!” Naruto shouted, horrified. He dropped to his knees, immediately pressing his hands to the gunshot, hoping to stem the thick flow of blood pumping out from the wound. “Oh fuck, fuck, fucking _Christ_!” His anger overrode his fear and he almost launched himself at the man. The idea of Kiba bleeding out kept him immobile. “I wasn’t fucking lying, I don’t know what the goddamn key is, fuck! Fuck you and the stupid key!” He frantically pressed harder, ignoring Kiba’s cries of pain. “Don’t you fucking die on me, you fucking dog-fucker.” He cursed wildly, desperately trying to find a way to get them away and into a hospital. Anything he came up with was easily swept away by the thought of the stranger shooting him, or finishing off Kiba.

Yanking off his jacket, he pressed the thick material to Kiba’s wound, staunching the flow slightly. Red liquid quickly painted the fabric, spreading around. “You lied!” He accused the man, inwardly blaming himself for falling for it.

“Oh, cry me a fucking river. Oh no, the bad man lied! What has the world come to?!” He shouted, laughing loudly.

“Deidara.”

Naruto could have pissed himself with the amount of relief coursing through his body at the moment. His shoulders slumped slightly and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Sasuke had arrived. Nevermind that he had snuck away and Sasuke had somehow found him- it didn’t matter. The raven would take care of the man and Kiba would be saved. Everything would be okay.

Deidara’s lips pulled back into a snarl as he felt the barrel of a gun press into the back of his neck. “Sasuke Uchiha. Didn’t know you were still alive.” Deidara watched Naruto, noticing where the blond was looking. His finger caressed the trigger. “ _He'll_ be happy to see you."

“I’m sure he will.” Sasuke replied, his voice thick with sarcasm and dripping with ice.

Deidara. One of the lower Akatsuki members. Medium danger levels -uses explosives. Anger issues. Anger distorts decision making- taunt him. His work is messy, flashy. Wants attention, avoid giving him what he wants. _Watch his hands. Keep close_. Sasuke surveyed the situation as he kept the muzzle of his gun pressed to Deidara’s neck. One injured –not his problem, Naruto was fine, and a new threat. His right hand twitched.

Something dark and dangerous flashed across Sasuke’s face as he scowled, the darkness of the site sent strange shadows across his pale face, giving him a more menacing look. He nudged the gun a bit, watching Deidara’s every move.

“What is the key.” He questioned, getting right to the point.

“He has it.” Deidara answered smugly, nodding towards Naruto. “Give it to me, and you’ll all probably die, but I can make it quick and painless. Especially for you, _Sasuke_.” He nearly spit the name out as he frowned darkly.

_Naruto_ _’s has it? Right now? So it_ _’s something he_ _’s had on his person for a while_ …“What do you need it for?”

“Oh, you really think I’m just going to fucking tell you what it’s for? Are you that stupid? For an Uchiha, you’re quite stupid. I bet your parents would be glad they’re dead if they knew how stupid their baby son was. How sad.” Blue eyes narrowed into slits. The blond Akatsuki member peeked at Sasuke through his peripheries.

Deidara twitched.

Sasuke moved. Retaliating quickly, he dove to the side, bullets peppering the concrete behind him. Sasuke sprang up instantly and returned fire, placing himself between the deadly blond and Naruto. He fired back accurately, each shot hitting Deidara dead in the chest, shoving the blond back with each hit.

Thundering silence filled the room as everyone watched Deidara stumble back, the gun falling limp from his hand. Blood began to pile up and seep down the wounds, staining his clothes. With a shocked look on his face, Deidara fell back, stumbling to the ground and landing hard. Twitching for a few seconds, he went still, his eyes open and unblinking.

“Is he dead?”

Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He watched the body with wide eyes, shocked that it was over so soon.

Sasuke didn’t answer. He watched the corpse intently. After a minute or so of watching Deidara and detecting no signs of life, Sasuke warily put his gun away. Either what Kakashi told him was wrong, or something was up…Walking towards the corpse, Sasuke’s hand drifted to his waist and hovered over a slender holster on his hip. He nudged Deidara’s body suspiciously before kicking his gun away, launching it into the darker areas of the half constructed building. Better safe than sorry.

He had hoped to keep this one alive for a while, to use him to get some more information. Now they were back on square one, similarly to when he had taken Kakuzu out. Lost in his thoughts, the sudden kick to the back of his knee was unexpected.

“That fucking hurt!”

Deidara snarled, shoving himself off the ground as Sasuke stumbled down. “Fucking Uchiha!”  Standing up, Dediara looked at his chest as the bullets that had been buried deep inside him were now falling out, leaving the skin unblemished.

Landing hard on one knee, Sasuke shot back to his feet, his hand going to his gun. Watching in disturbed fascination, he watched his own bullets fall out of Deidara. It seems Kakashi was right about the regeneration. Bullets, and subsequently the gun, are obsolete. A dangerous smirk slid on Sasuke’s face as he once again put his gun away.

“Giving up already? What a pussy. Fight me like a man, Sasuke! Or shall I go tell y-”

Sasuke’s hand darted out as fast as lightning, launching an object into the air. Deidara blinked and something small and sharp whizzed past and sliced into his cheek, splitting the flesh open like a blooming flower. Astonished, Deidara pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling warm liquid spill down. He took his hand away and looked at it in shock, gazing at the blood coating it. “ _The fuck_?” He spun around to see a small metal knife imbedded neatly in the wall behind him, vibrating with force. Seething, he turned back to Sasuke, hate glowing in his eyes. He had been simply playing earlier; he knew he couldn’t kill the raven. That job wasn’t his, but he’ll be even more damned if he let the fucking kid get away with daring to try to kill him by such an uncreative and inartistic method.

Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha was always prepared. His fingers traveled back to his waist and touched the pouch again. Sliding the tip of his finger in, he felt the cool metal of another blade, waiting to be used. Now that Deidara was back in the game and seemingly immortal, maybe he could torture him to get information…He was being presented with plenty of chances to strike, but he didn’t know if the blows would be fatal to the Akatsuki member. He doubted it, but he had little to no knowledge about Deidara’s regenerative qualities besides what Kakashi had told him. They could assume that all members were similar, but Deidara lacked the stitch work that had been prevalent on Kakuzu’s body.

“That’s how you want to play, huh?” Deidara said, suddenly grinning as he remembered his objective. His cheek cried out in protest of the movement as tiny pale fibrous matter began stitching the wound back together. The steady leaking of blood cut off. Giddy, Deidara wanted to put on a show, one that would light up the day and be remembered for sure. Hidan could go fuck himself for now; he hadn’t even wanted to be partnered up with the conceited and religious bastard. “So be it!”

Jamming a hand down into this pocket, he pulled out a small palm sized cylinder and felt his hand get yanked behind him. The small device tumbled out of his hand and rolled in the dirt. “Fuck!” He cried, angry he was being stopped from creating something beautiful.

Sasuke drove the knife deeper into Deidara’s hand, pinning the blond to the wall. “What is the fucking key?” He repeated, wiggling the knife, creating a wide, bloody mouth where the knife entered Deidara’s hand.

His cheek feeling oddly stiff and sensitive, Deidara drove a knee into Sasuke’s stomach, only to find it blocked by the raven’s. Using the wall against his back as leverage, Deidara shoved himself forward, pushing off the wall and into Sasuke. His hand ripped off the knife, leaving it in the wall behind him.

Sasuke responded by grabbing the other knife he had used and whirled around, planning on disabling Deidara’s legs. He was surprised to see the blond on his knees, almost convulsing. That was fast, I didn’t expect it to be that quick. Sasuke mused, keeping his defensive position. He vaguely acknowledged that Naruto was behind him, still tending to Kiba and entranced with the fight.

Pain wracking his face, Deidara cursed violently and dug his fingers into the dirt, feeling the particles enter the healing wound on his hand. It was spreading, tendrils of agony leeching down to his neck. What the fuck was happening? Breathing hard, he forced the pain into the back of his mind, standing back up but retaining a hunch position. Sasuke had done something… As if reading his mind, his hand began to pulse, feeling warmer than usual.

Spying the small cylinder close to him, Deidara threw himself at it and depressed the button on the top once it was in his uninjured hand. Immediately, chunks of cement and dirt went flying into the air, blocking out the waning sun.

Sasuke winced and ducked down, covering his head. He felt debris landing in his hair and arms as a high-pitched ringing deafened him. Squinting, he couldn’t see through the dirt and debris.

Using the distraction as an escape, Deidara coughed and began to retreat. While he couldn’t set off the big ones, he settled on the smaller bombs. Sasuke had done something and he needed to leave. With a pained grin on his face, he knew the explosion would call someone’s attention.

“I’d love to stay and chat ladies, but I do believe someone is expecting you.” He sang out, unable to resist taunting the raven and his companions. He took off, stumbling as the sting from his neck now inundated his chest. Grunting and heaving, he took that route he had entered from, leaving blood streaked handprints on the rough concrete walls as he used them for support.

“Deidara!” Sasuke shouted, surprised by the blond’s explosive and retreat. Once he could see, he sprinted forward, bent on forcing Deidara to stay put. He needed the information the man held and nothing would stop him from getting it. _It won_ _’t be long now_ …. Sasuke smirked, knowing he was being underestimated.

“Sasuke! Wait!” Skidding to a stop, Sasuke kicked up a cloud of dirt. Naruto’s voice had been like a needle that popped the bubble of concentration surrounding him. Whirling around angrily, he glared at the other blond that was keeping his friend alive. “What the _fuck_ do you want?” He spat, knowing full that it was actually a good thing Naruto had run away. He would finally get what he wanted and if he played his cards right, he’d get it on a silver platter with a bow on top.

Naruto winced at the anger and impatience in Sasuke’s voice. They could hear Deidara’s laughter getting quieter the further he ran. “I know I don’t deserve any help right now, and I know you’re probably really mad at me, but I need your help. Kiba might die…” He pleaded, swallowing heavily. “I swear, if you help me now, I’ll do whatever you want me too, on my fucking life. I won’t question you again and I’ll even give you the fucking key and leave if that’s what you want, just please, save Kiba. You probably hate me, but Kiba had nothing to do with this. It’s my fault.”

He looked up into Sasuke’s face, his azure eyes wide and pleading. This was his only friend, the only link to his normal life. He couldn’t die. It was his fault. If he hadn’t gone out to meet him, if he hadn’t disobeyed Sasuke, this wouldn’t have happened. It was blatantly clear now; his old life was over. He couldn’t return to it, no matter how much he wanted to. Any attempts would endanger anyone he used to know. Why did they want this key so bad? He didn't want it, they could have it. What was the key to the lives of his friends? Why was it worth all the innocent lives they threw away trying to find it? Couldn't they just give it up and have it all be over?

Sasuke was ready to cut Naruto off and leave, but something held him in place. Rationally, he had no reason to keep Naruto; he was more of a liability than an asset. He could even just kill him here, search his body for whatever the fuck the key was and leave, returning to his usual life, and - _what was keeping him from going after Deidara?_

“Sasuke…” Naruto bit his lip, hating himself for even asking the raven for help after what he’d done. But once Kiba was safe and in the hands of a doctor, he’d make sure to do as Sasuke told him. He had fucked up and was now paying the piper. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the worst. “I-”

“Don’t say a _fucking_ word.” Sasuke spat furiously, noticing that in his reverie, Deidara had disappeared and was most likely long gone. It was well known that the Akatsuki didn’t stick around an area for long. His chance gone, Sasuke was livid. Turning on his heel, he strode over to where Kiba lay on the ground, groaning and moaning.

Naruto quickly moved out of his way as Sasuke crouched down by the injured man’s side and inspected the wound. He moved off to the side, unsure of what to do or say.

Eyeing the gunshot wound that was leaking copious amounts of blood, Sasuke grimaced. It was in a bad spot. The likelihood of the brunette coming out of the building alive was slim to none. The amount of blood lost already with the volume he’d lose as help got here would be too much. He scowled, still fucking pissed. He eyed Naruto, and then looked down at Kiba.

“He’s fine.” He lied smoothly, his voice tight with anger. He didn’t care if the other guy died; it was of no importance to him. If he told Naruto the truth, it was inevitable that the blond would cause and scene and freak out. “Keep pressure on the wound.” He ordered sharply, taking control of the situation.

Moving away from the two, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Speed dialing a number, he held the phone to his ear, wondering why his body still felt on high alert. Something wasn’t sitting well with him. A click was heard as the call was answered.

“Sasuke? What’s wrong?” Sasuke almost rolled his eyes as he heard Iruka answer the phone. He should have known that they were going to be “busy”. “Iruka, get Kakashi and head over to the construction site a few blocks away from my house. I have a wounded person and Naruto with me.”

“A wounded person? A civilian?” Iruka’s voice sounded muffled, as if he were moving around all of a sudden. A loud banging noise could be heard in the back ground. “What happened?”

“I’ll spare you the details; we had a run in with the Akatsuki.”

“We’ll be there in less than 10.” Iruka answered coolly, understanding immediately. He hung up, not wasting time by ushering Kakashi out of the shower and into clothes quickly. He pulled on his uniform, hopping around as he tried to stick his legs into his pants while tugging on an undershirt. Grabbing his cop car keys, he shouted at his lover to hurry the hell up.

Sasuke put his phone away and looked over at the other two males.

“Kiba, you still alive?” Naruto asked worriedly, looking down at his friend. Kiba’s normally darker skin was looking a sickly gray and it was obvious he was in danger of bleeding to death or simply dying from the shock. He patted the side of the brunette’s face in an attempt to rouse him.

“Fuck you.” Kiba croaked. “Ain’t nothing killing me today. Fuuuuuck this hurts.” He grunted as Naruto pushed down harder on his back to keep him still and to staunch the liquid weeping out. He wheezed a little, struggling to breath with the pain wracking his body.His vision started to blur, eyes resetting on the spinning room like he was drunk, each time Naruto pressed into the wound he felt like he would vomit. A blood stained hand clutched at his wound awkwardly, clamping on top of Naruto’s before slipping off. “So this is Sasuke?”

Hearing his name, Sasuke glared at the brunette. It was his fault all this had happened. Correction, it was his and Naruto’s fault. If the dumbass blond hadn’t snuck out to meet up with his dumbass friend, both _knowing_ how dangerous it was for Naruto, none of this would be happening. He had lost his chance with Deidara, and now he was playing babysitter.

And itching sensation tickled the back of his neck, causing his black hairs to stand up. Uneasy, Sasuke strode over to where the knives he had thrown were wedged into the wall. He yanked them out, being wary of the blades. Carefully, he slid them back into their container, knowing he’d have to reapply the poison on the blade. He smirked as he retrieved the second blade.

Kakashi had told him of the regenerative abilities of Kakuzu’s body after Iruka had met up with the medical examiner. After he had caught Naruto snooping in his private room, he added the information to the wall as Kakashi filled him in. If Kakashi was correct, then any superficial wound would heal quickly, resulting in no damage. Deep wounds would heal slower, _especially if they were caused by a flesh-melting poison_. Hemotoxic snake venom wasn’t pretty. He’d have to pay attention to his informants to see if any news arises of an Akatsuki member dying of poisoning. If so, then it proved they could be killed and he knew how to. It was obvious Deidara had been affected, but to what extent was what he wanted to know.

It was a weak theory at best, but better than nothing. Hopefully the poison acted quickly enough so that the cells couldn’t handle the proliferation and mutated or died out. Otherwise it would be extremely difficult to kill off a member if they were almost immortal. Sasuke paused, his mind working out hundreds of possibilities in seconds. Would the constant regeneration cause fatigue? Or even use up the bodies' reserves? Did their bodies have infinite reserves? Anything was possible, seeing as how a man he shot in the head had begun to heal during his autopsy. _Does brain damage affect the restoration process?_

He gazed around at the cement structure, eyeing it for damage. If the structural integrity had been compromised, they need to leave before getting squished by a building falling down on them. But it seemed that Deidara’s explosives had only damaged several walls of the edifice, resulting in only meager damage. He had expected something bigger, but it didn’t matter. Deidara had gotten away, along with his chance.

“Nice, he’s just like you described him.” Kiba grunted, grinning painfully up at his best friend. “Hell of a guy you picked to save your ass.” With his forehead pressed into the dirt, Kiba tried to move but locked up as pain shot up his back. “..ff…hhhuuukk.” The taste of dust filled his mouth unpleasantly.

“It wasn’t like I had a choice.” Naruto frowned, looking up at Sasuke who was off brooding about something. “Now stop talking. Help is coming and you’ll be fine.” He spoke sternly to his friend, relieved that everything would be fine. He even noticed that the blood flow had lessened. Peeking up at the raven, Naruto bit his lip. “Sasuke, who was that? An Akatsuki member?” It was pretty obvious it was, but he had to make sure.

“Hn. If you know the answer, why ask stupid questions?” Sasuke retorted, rubbing the back of his neck. Something was wrong. _But what_? He couldn’t stay still. He felt like a dog that was being threatened and had its hackles risen, thrumming with violent energy. His eyes darted around the room restlessly, seeing nothing but the feeling persisted. He was never mistaken, but he couldn’t see a cause.

“Probably for confirmation.” Kiba shot back, wheezing a bit as he spoke. “To get his shit straight.”

Sasuke withheld a sharp response, pacing now. _What the fuck was going on? Why was he so tense and alert?_ His anger had leeched away, replaced with the fight or flight reaction from his central nervous system. His right hand twitched as he fought to keep it under control; the increased neural activity in his brain was causing it to act up. _Where the hell_ _are Kakashi and Iruka?_

A scraping noise permeated the air, silencing the three men. Sasuke stopped his pacing, frozen. An unnatural hush followed, broken only by the sound of the scraping again. It sounded like something metal being dragged on the floor, screeching out in tandem with what sounded like footsteps.

Sasuke whirled around just as a man stepped out of the shadows, similarly to how he had done earlier when he’d ambushed Deidara.

A tall man wearing a long black monk’s cowl came into view slowly, dragging behind him what looked to be a three-pronged scythe. The long sharp blades were painted a blood red, with a cord coming from the handle and disappearing into the fabric of the man’s clothes.

“In the name of Jashin, you’re all fucking dead!” Came a piercing cry from the hooded figure. The hood was thrown back, revealing a head of platinum hair and ruby red eyes. The wide eyes landed on the trio and the lips twisted into a cruel grin. The eyes then focused on one person.

Sasuke barely registered the words when the scythe he had been looking at was coming at his head. His instincts taking over, he ducked and moved back, giving himself room and time to analyze the situation as fast as possible. It was a relief to know what had him on edge, but it was also really bad. He knew this was Hidan, as his face matched the profile shot he had of him, but Sasuke knew little to nothing of the man. He was one of the more obscure members. He drew a blank as his mind tried to create fighting scenarios without him getting impaled by the scythe. He was going in dark.

The feeling of being out of his league prickled up his spine, bringing with it memories he never again wished to remember. Phantom pain radiated up his right arm, causing it to clench into a fist tightly. The taste of blood filled his mouth and the world seemed to slow down.

Hidan was coming at him again, a look of terrifying happiness on his face. Sasuke quickly picked up the trajectory of the blade and darted out of the way, narrowly avoiding being beheaded again.

Naruto watched in shock as the man attacked Sasuke, pushing him a bit further away from where he and Kiba were. Both of them were utterly silent, transfixed by the deadly dance occurring a few feet away from them. He had never seen Sasuke in action before, just the aftermath. Seeing the raven avoid being sliced to pieces was incredible; he was never standing still, never pausing as he moved fluidly in the open area while the other man yelled profanities and swung maniacally.

“You fucking shit! Stay still!” Hidan howled impatiently, bloodlust driving him to impale Sasuke. Kakuzu had told him this was the Uchiha who shot him. Thanks to having his partner bedridden and recovering, Hidan had been kept from going out on his usual sprees, which was something he detested to his core. Being shackled down to his partner and unable to kill wasn’t on his list of fun things to do. Seeing the Uchiha and not being able to hit him was driving him up the wall.

Sasuke kept up with Hidan’s movement easily enough, twisting his body out of harm’s way more than once. While this was working for now, he’d get tired. He planted his feet and withdrew his knives, holding one in each hand. This was a dangerous time for trial and error, but he had no choice. If he went down, Naruto was dead, along with all of his plans for the Akatsuki. That would not happen, not while his heart had a beat.

“Oh little S'uke!” He sang, “be a good boy and let me kill you!” Giggling, he moved towards the raven again. He eyed the blond as went for the raven 

Hidan charged at him and slung the scythe downward like a sledgehammer.  Sasuke aimed for the man’s stomach, throwing the knives as he ducked out the way. The knives sank into his gut but did nothing to slow down the descent of the three-pronged scythe. It slammed into the ground, embedding itself with a loud ring.

Sasuke grimaced as his attack failed. Well, at least he sort of knew what he was up against. Hidan was like Deidara, in the fact that substantial damage must be done to even slow down the Akatsuki member. He couldn’t even count on the poison, as most of it had been released in Deidara. _If knives didn_ _’t work, a gun might…._ Even if it didn’t work as it was supposed to, the damage could injure Hidan to the point where he would have the advantage. But he’d need to take accurate shots, which was a challenge in itself as he barely had a moment to stand still.

Sasuke withdrew his firearm from his shoulder holster, and prepared himself to get close. He’d need an opening to make the shot as damaging as possible.

“Aw, you think a gun is going to stop me? It didn’t stop Kakuzu, did it?” Hidan taunted, sounding slightly out of breath as he stared down the Uchiha a few feet away from himself. Most people did not know the true weight of his scythe; it was no laughing matter.“He’s gonna be fuckin’ jealous when I tell him _I_ _’m_ the one that killed you.” The knives in his abdomen plopped out by themselves, clinking on the ground as they landed. Through the torn fabric, smooth unmarred skin peeked through.

 “Tch.” Of course; a normal headshot wouldn’t be sufficient. But it would buy time seeing as how long it took for Kakuzu to get out of the morgue unnoticed. An attack with Iruka and Kakashi might be enough, and as much as he hated to depend on others, it would be necessary for him to make it out alive.

With a loud crack, Hidan yanked his weapon out of the ground and swung it in a circle, gaining momentum. He twirled it above his head, spinning his body towards Sasuke.

Expecting the blades to come straight at his head, Sasuke was taken by surprise when Hidan predicated his movement, moved to the right and the scythe came at his arm holding the gun. The tip of the first blade caught the gun before Sasuke could fully move out the way and the weapon was yanked out of his grasp and thrown to the side.

“Shit!” Cursing, Sasuke looked around wildly for it, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Hidan. Pain lanced down his back as the deadly weapon sliced into it, thankfully not going in deep as he dove out the way. Anger bubbling under his skin at how easily he was being beat.

Sasuke darted back, only to slam into the wall behind him. He slid down as the scythe slammed into the space where his body had been seconds ago. He shoved himself off and spun around, knowing it was suicide if he turned his back on the Akatsuki member. He had no choice but to take drastic measures.

“It’s not nice to fucking tease people, Sasuke.” Hidan shouted, drawing the tip of the blades against the wall eliciting sparks that lit up in the dark of the building.

Naruto watched with panicked eyes as Sasuke began to lose the fight. Self-preservation told him to get as far away as possible and take Kiba with him, leaving Sasuke to deal with the madman. But he couldn’t find it in himself to leave the raven. It was completely his fault they were here, and now Sasuke was in danger because of him. He had to do something! He’d helped before and granted it resulted in him killing someone, at least Sasuke had lived. The lesser of two evils.

He glanced down at his friend and Kiba met his gaze. They shared a worried look. “I gotta help him. Can you hold on for a little longer?” He asked nervously, knowing Kiba couldn’t keep pressure on the wound from his position.

Kiba nodded. He knew there was very little either of them could do to help Sasuke out, but something was better than nothing. “Be careful.” He warned hoarsely, his labor breath puffing out a cloud of dust.

Sasuke ducked and rolled, grabbing one of the knives he had previously thrown at Hidan. Taking the platinum haired man by surprise, he launched himself at the Akatsuki member. The raven braced himself for the hit his right arm was going to take. He didn’t feel the blades as they sliced into his arm, almost breaching through and reaching his torso.

Using the attack to his benefit and the merciful lack of pain, his left hand swung up and implanted the long knife into Hidan’s head through his throat, thrusting up into the man’s cranial cavity. Drawing his arm free, he pulled back and aimed a high kick at the knife, further imbedding it into Hidan’s skull. He jumped back, not knowing what to expect. He clutched his arm and got down on one knee, feeling hot liquid seeping out of his wounds. _Had it been worth it?_ He tersely watched Hidan, counting in his head.

Naruto turned back to the fight just in time to see Sasuke jam a knife into Hidan’s head. He noted that the raven was cradling his arm, which was dripping a dark liquid onto the dirt floor. Feeling disturbingly disconnected, he watched in almost fascination as the knife began to wiggle and drop out, with no wound in sight.

“Naruto, my gun!” Sasuke shouted, spinning around. Fighting against an immortal being was not something he had been anticipating. The lack of refractory period for healing was frightening, seeing as how not even normally heavy damage was making a dent. With one arm out of commission, it was impossible to win this. He had taken a risk and it had backfired. They were essentially fucked. A smirk slid on his face, giving him an unstable, demented look. He hadn’t felt this level of fear and the instinct to fight in a long, _long_ time. It was exhilarating.

Thankfully Naruto snapped out of his trance and quickly grabbed the gun that had land not a few feet away. He snatched it up, turned to Sasuke to chuck it to him and was just in time to see the deadly three-pronged scythe sail through the air in front of him. In a fraction of a second, he saw his own face reflected on the blades. Why did he look so scared? _No_ … He blindly reached out to grab it, his fingers brushing the smooth metal of the handle before it sank into the ground at his feet.

“Oops, I missed."  
  
Hidan giggled out, his hand clutching the cord of the scythe. With a bloodthirsty grin, he twisted and yanked it back, reveling in the wet, slapping it created as it left the bloody corpse it had struck. It whipped into his hand and he drew a finger across the blade, painting his finger with the liquid coating the length. He slipped the finger into his mouth, licking it clean. “Tasty.” He purred, grinning madly.

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. Something terrible had happened and yet he couldn’t comprehend it. His body was shaking. What was happening? He felt as if he were swimming, disconnected from his surroundings. Why couldn’t he hear anything? He looked down and his heart stopped, along with his breathing. His entire body felt as if it were incased in ice.

Kiba was lying on the floor by his feet with a huge gash across his back, exposing things not meant to see sunlight. White bone from his broken and splintered spine peeked out from a mass of red, bloody organs. His jacket was in tatters, showcasing the lethality of Hidan’s weapon of choice. The gunshot had been nothing. Naruto recognized his best friend’s eyes, wide open and still. The brown orbs weren’t blinking. He wasn’t moving. Blood poured out, seeping through the dirt and gently surrounding his feet. It spilled from his mouth, coloring his lips with specks of ruby.

Intellectually, he fully recognized the fact that his best friend, his only link to his previous life, he was dead. But he couldn’t _feel_ it. It was as if he were a casual observer, just peeking in curiously. He should feel broken, he should feel sad, he should feel _something_. But, nothing… just a terrifying emptiness.

Warm liquid drifted down his cheeks as he registered the sound of metal clinking and Sasuke shouting his name. The raven almost sounded panicked. Strange. He stared blankly at Kiba…no, Kiba’s body. Kiba wasn’t here anymore, he was gone.  His heart began to slowly beat again, coming in a quick and hard pace as the fog that was surrounding him was stripped away. The shock was wearing down. His entire frame was shaking even more, trembling with something unfamiliar to him. Time seemed to speed up as he turned to Sasuke and Hidan.

As if he were a robot, he strode forward, towards the platinum haired man. Feeling as if his body was on autopilot, he realized what he was feeling. Pure rage infiltrated his body, kicking his heart into high gear and feeding on the despair that threatened to take him. Then it all hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest; he was back in his body, feeling the rage, feeling the anguish, the _pain_. And it _hurt_.

“ _YOU FUCKER_!"

He screamed, feeling his vocal cords vibrate painfully with the volume of his cry. Tears of hatred, fear, and terrible sadness poured down his cheeks as he lifted the gun and began to unleash a volley of metal projectiles into Hidan. The shots echoed loudly, reverberating along with his cries. He kept up his stride, eyes wide and unseeing.

“ _FUCK_ YOU! I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?! KILL ME INSTEAD! _KILL ME_!”

He roared out even louder than before, his tears blurring his vision as he emptied the clip into the man. With the gun empty, he launched it to the side furiously and sprinted towards Hidan, intent on causing him the same pain, intent on ripping the cruel man to pieces with his bare hands. He vaguely registered that the bullets had done nothing, simply burrowing into Hidan’s flesh but causing no damage. His mind refused to be deterred, giving him tunnel vision on Hidan.

Hidan drew his scythe back, ready to take the key and have the fun he had been denied due to Sasuke’s attack on Kakuzu. The blond kid posed no threat and would be easily disposed of. Sasuke, on the other hand, he wanted to drag out torturing the raven as long as possible. The scythe glinted in the sunlight that struck it, flashing across the room. He bent his knees slightly and prepared to put his full weight into the swing.

He moved, feeling his body spring forward like a tightly wound coil.

Sasuke wasn’t completely surprised to see Hidan take out Naruto’s friend. Like a predator, he aimed for the injured, expending the least amount of energy and skill. He was , however, absolutely stunned to see Naruto turn and attack Hidan, his emotions painted in wild colors on his face as he shot down his friend’s murderer.   
  
The raven recognized the emotions for what they were, and he realized he hadn’t thought the blond capable of them. He figured Naruto would be they type to cry and run away, or even accept death. He didn’t think the blond would ever outright attack Hidan. It was strange to see and know exactly what was going through Naruto’s head. On the darkest day of his life, those same emotions had torn him to pieces and glued him back together, creating the person he was now.

A misplaced sense of pride hit Sasuke, as he understood Naruto’s mental state. For the first time since they had spoken, Sasuke felt a connection to the blond.The suffering morphing into anger, the pitiful weakness transforming into power, the power to fight against all odds. The pride quickly twisted into urgency as he realized the blond was running towards his grim reaper.

Sasuke darted towards them so fast, his own vision blurred. He acted on instinct, trusting his body to take charge. Sasuke propelled himself into the blond, his good arm reaching out and wrapping around Naruto’s waist. His injured right arm came up in defense and sustained yet another brutal blow, causing him to shout in pain as the blades slid neatly into the fleshy part of his upper arm. The familiar pain caused him to hiss and bare his teeth.

Keeping up with the momentum of his movement, Sasuke held back yells as he pulled his arm free and used his uninjured one to shove Naruto behind him. His eyes met Hidan’s challenging ones, obsidian orbs narrowed into slits. His sight darted from Hidan’s stance to the scythe, watching both intently for the man’s next move. He couldn’t protect Naruto in the state he was in; his right arm wasn’t even responding anymore; it dangled at his side, dripping copious amounts of fluid and his blood. Ten Ten was going to be pissed.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that Naruto’s steam had run out and he was sitting quietly in some sort of catatonic state. He was staring blankly at the ground, seemingly not even breathing.

His eyes darted back to Hidan, still trying to figure out a way to survive this.

The platinum-haired man smiled at him. “Scared yet, Sasuke? Feeling your own weakness and fucking uselessness? Good.” He snarled, moving in for the final blow. He knew Sasuke would try to keep him from harming Naruto, but that would be his downfall. The little Uchiha was already half out of commission with one arm unable to move. It left a wide area of attack on his right side, which left his left side open when he’d tried to block any blows.

Once he finished off the little shitstick, he’d rip the key off Naruto’s cold and lifeless neck, and give it to the boss. It was a good thing Deidara had been able to confirm the key’s location, saving him from wasting his time. While it was a rush to kill, he did have priorities, one of which included killing worthy opponents, or even ones he just didn’t like.

The sudden scream of an ambulance and the roar of car engines screeching onto the jobsite had him freezing. Shouts from an eclectic of people filled the air as the building they were in was surrounded. “FUCK! But I’m not done!” Hidan shouted, angry at the intrusion.

He eyed Sasuke and spit in his direction. “I’ll be back, you can goddam bet on it!” Turning on his heel, he darted out, searching for Deidara who was most likely watching from the side lines. He was the one to fight, Deidara was the one to get information. He missed Kazuku.

Letting out a long, tired sigh, Sasuke hunched forward, the adrenaline still racing through his veins as he tried to control his heart rate and breathing. On some level, he knew he should have been enraged at the thought of being left alive out of luck, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. A new thought had emerged and he was more than happy to entertain it. He glanced toward the recipient of the thought, noting the blond hadn’t moved.

“Sasuke!"

He looked up to see Iruka running towards him, his cop hat almost falling off his head. Sasuke shook his head, denying Iruka’s touch as the brunette reached for him. “I’m fine. It’s him you should check.” He nodded towards Naruto, watching a motherly type of worry seep into Iruka’s face. “You might want to call the morgue as well.”

“Sasuke, what happened?”

Kakashi stepped into his line of vision, staring hard at his arm. “You want to do this here?” Sasuke snapped irritably. He was in pain, his arm was fucked up _again_ , his injuries, old and new, were aching, there was a sliced up corpse to deal with, and his charge was now mentally damaged. He was in no mood for all this bullshit. “Just call Ten Ten in and I’ll tell you once I can’t feel anything.”

Kakashi’s lips pressed into a hard line as he regarded Sasuke. His mismatched eyes stared into Sasuke’s midnight ones, angry tinged with worry. “Get in the car.” He ordered as he tugged out his phone to place a call he hadn’t marked in a long time. He warily watched the raven trudge off in the direction of the car. Once he finished talking with the girl, he turned to Iruka who was kneeling next to Naruto, trying to coax him out of his stupor.

Paramedics flooded the room as they ran over to the body in the corner. It didn’t take a genius to know that they boy was long gone; it was just a matter of ID-ing and moving what was left of the body. A young woman tugged a white sheet over the corpse and motioned for Kakashi to come over. Not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, Kakashi pointed at Iruka and walked away, heading toward the car.

“Naruto, come on. I know you’re suffering, but we need to leave, we-” Iruka paused as a woman bent down to whisper in his ear, tapping her finger on a clipboard she held. Her manicured nail created an annoying clicking noise. Iruka nodded to get her to move away. Licking his lips, he called forth his authoritative cop voice he used in similar situations. “Naruto, what was your friend’s name? Do you know?” When the blond didn’t answer, Iruka pressed on brutally. “You want him reunited with his family, don’t you? Would you rather we leave him here, to rot and get eaten by rats? We need his name.”

“….Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka.” Naruto whispered, jarred by Iruka’s harsh words. He looked up into the Police Commander’s face, his now red, dry eyes meeting brown ones. “He was my best friend.” He said hoarsely. “And I killed him.”

Iruka resisted the urge to hug the blond. He understood the consequences and the dangers of being on someone's list, but he had to be professional. Standing up, he reached down and grabbed Naruto’s shoulders, forcing him to stand. He contemplated his words carefully before speaking, knowing he needed to get the blond moving. “I don’t know what happened, but I do know that if he was your best friend, he’d forgive you. You shouldn’t blame yourself for something you had no control over. Now come on, I have to get this mess sorted out and you and Sasuke have to leave now, ok? We're going to get you somewhere safe." Glancing around to make sure no one had seen them in the chaos, Iruka yanked off his jacket and put it around Naruto. He pulled the collar up in a vain attempt to hide Naruto’s face somewhat.

“Sasuke….” Naruto remembered the fight. It was difficult to keep his mind from slipping off the black edge it was on the cusp of, teetering on the precipice of the sweet oblivion of darkness. “Sasuke got hurt. Is he okay?”

Iruka nodded, shepherding the dazed blond out of the empty building and towards his cop car. He kept his arm around Naruto, hiding him from view. Thankfully, everyone’s attention was focused on the dead body inside the building. “He’s fine. He just got banged up a bit, nothing odd for him.” Opening the back door to his SUV, he gently pushed Naruto inside, activating the locks on the door so that the blond couldn’t escape. The Policeman didn’t think he would try, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Through the tinted glass he could see Naruto’s bowed head and his hunched shoulders.

“I’ll be right back.” He promised, seeing Naruto already gone.

Startled by the sudden ringing from his pocket, Iruka reached in and pulled out his phone. Staring at the screen in surprise, he answered the call and put the phone to his ear. As he listened, his face paled and he shot a look at Naruto who hadn’t moved. The officer reached up and ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat to the side. “I understand. Send three to be sure. I’ll go later, I have my hands full at the moment. Tell them to be extremely careful, there might be chance they’re still around. Roger that.”

Sighing heavily, he turned and went back in, meeting Kakashi on his way. “Sasuke?” He questioned.

Kakashi gave a short nod over to his car. “He’s waiting to get patched up. Who was the kid?” He glanced over Iruka’s shoulder at the corpse now being removed from the scene. “He was his friend. Best friend.” He corrected himself. “It’s hit him hard.”

Kakashi snorted. “Losing someone like that is bound to hurt. The Reaper?” He had recognized the type of wound that had murdered the other kid. While he, like Sasuke, didn’t know much about this member, his weapon of choice was a scythe.

Iruka nodded at the nickname. “Hidan killed him, that’s a given.” He rubbed his mouth with his hand. “Let’s get out of here; I can dispatch someone else to deal with this for them moment.” The brunette gazed back into the building before turning his sight on Kakashi’s car, finally landing on his own. “They’re uncharacteristically active.” He noted, referring to the activity of the Akatsuki. “It wouldn’t surprise me if they tried again, very soon. It seems Naruto is the bait Sasuke needed all along.”

The silver-haired man crossed his arms and cocked out a hip as he leaned back on one leg. “Sasuke’s being careless again. We’ll have to keep an eye on both of them. If they do attack again, neither of them stands a chance.”

“And we both know Sasuke doesn’t care about that.”

“Tch.” Kakashi clicked, irate with the younger Uchiha. He reached up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“His house was vandalized a short while ago.” Iruka remarked casually, not meeting Kakashi’s sharp gaze as he stared unseeingly at the building. “I got the call from the station. They know he’s under your care, so they called me to tell you. Apparently the neighbors called for disturbances and the said thieves wrecked the place. You and I both know that there is no way ordinary thieves would even be able to step onto Sasuke’s property, let alone ‘wreak it’. It’s a high class area, and this was in the daylight, no less.”

Kakashi was silent. Then he sighed dejectedly. “He kicked the hornet’s nest one too many times and now they’re angry. They’ll retaliate even sooner if they were desperate enough to attack his house.”

“Desperate? Or a tactic? Isolate, cut off supplies and a feeling of safety. Attack while weak.” Iruka thought aloud, trying to see the situation from their point of view. “Like lions going in for the kill.”

“Juugo’s reported a flurry of movement in the underground. Seems everyone knows Sasuke is up against the Akatsuki, but this time, he’s got the upper hand which translates to Naruto. They’re making bets to see who makes it in the end. Akatsuki has gained a huge fanbase.”

“Hm. Vultures.” Iruka muttered in disgust. “They just want their blood money.” The cop adjusted his hat, and kicked a stone on the ground. He watched it bounce a few feet away before settling in the dirt.

“In any case, we’re going to have to be more careful. Sasuke will be out for a while, leaving Naruto vulnerable.” Kakashi mused, rubbing his chin contemplatively.

Iruka’s radio suddenly crackled to life. “10-78 Officer Iruka.”

Cursing lightly, Iruka responded quickly. “10-4. I’ve arrived at the scene and have an ambulance on standby. There was a casualty.”

“10-4. Any witnesses at the scene?”

“…Negative."

“Roger that.”

Sighing, the brunette reached up and patted Kakashi’s shoulder. “Well, nothing’s getting done standing here. I’ll meet you at home.” With a quick, hidden kiss, he and Kakashi departed, each going to their own car.


	12. Mortal Kombat

Looking out his window as Iruka drove, Naruto watched shops and pedestrians zip by. He stared unseeingly at the world, not understanding how things could seem so normal when everything that he cared for was gone. He noticed how indifferent to another individual’s suffering people were, always wrapped up in what affected them and only them.

Was he wallowing in his own self-pity? Didn’t he deserve it? After everything that happened to him, everything that had been taken and changed, didn’t he deserve to cry out injustice? He hadn’t asked for any of this, he didn’t want this. He had been living a somewhat ordinary life, a peaceful one full of goals. Now, it seemed like death haunted him, mocked him from every turn. His only real friend had been murdered before him, and it was his fault. He had talked Kiba into coming, he had urged the brunette to meet up with him. He should have known that it was a stupid idea, that it was probably the worst thing he could have done besides wandering through town asking people if they’d seen him on the news.

The thing that really killed him was the fact that he had known it was a horrible idea, that it was incredibly foolish to actually do it, yet he had gone ahead and done it. He had deliberately disobeyed Sasuke’s orders, breaking his rules and as a result, killed Kiba.

He had seen the evidence in Sasuke’s private room, he had _witnessed_ what the Akatsuki could do. Yet he still had gone and now Kiba was dead.

How could he have been so _fucking na_ _ïve_?

Grief had its fingers wrapped tightly around him, suffocating him, but the anger was also there. Anger at himself, anger at the Akatsuki, and anger with the world, angery at Sasuke for not saving Kiba, but then the anger would melt into sorrow, guilt, and despair, leaving him emotionally drained and hollow. His eyes were dry, unable to mourn the life of the brunette. Why was he even alive? Why didn’t they just outright kill him and be done? Why Kiba? Why not him?

Why him. Naruto seemed to scoff at himself cynically, eerily reminiscent of Sasuke. As if he was anything special. Every face tacked on Sasuke’s wall had been proof that he wasn’t the only one. Granted, he was being pursued extensively, but nevertheless, it probably wasn’t long before he became another picture, another meaningless victim. Would Sasuke even put his picture up? Would he put Kiba’s up?

The exhausted blond reached up and grasped his necklace, running his thumb around the edge of the warm metal disk. He hadn’t seen his grandfatherJiraiya in forever. Had the old pervert croaked too? It was highly possible that the Akatsuki could have gotten him as well.

Naruto closed his eyes and cringed, feeling as if something was constricting around his chest, keeping him from breathing regularly. While the old man had been a terrible guardian, he was a great person, especially considering he had an orphan dumped on his doorstep. It wasn’t his fault his parents had gone missing while excavating at a new dig. For all anyone knew, the young archaeologists had simply vanished, leaving behind a newborn. For all Naruto cared, they were dead.

It was true then. Everyone he knew or cared about, died. His parents, Kiba, and now most likely, Jiraiya. What a sick, fucked up life he had. Who would care if he died now? Nobody would be there to mourn him. A bubble of hysteria threatened to overtake him, but he fought it down. What good would panicking do now? What happened was irreversible. Done bun can’t be undone.

He turned forward, gazing at the back of Iruka’s head through the Plexiglas that separated them. The car ride was eerily void of conversation. The police radio had been turned down, leaving only a small crackle of voices to fill the otherwise silent cabin.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Naruto suddenly asked, breaking the silence. “His body, I mean.”

Jarred from his own musings, Iruka partially turned towards the blond, managing to keep his eyes on the road. “Ah well, he’ll go to the morgue where Sakura, the medical examiner, will determine the cause of death. His immediate family will be notified of his passing and his body will be dealt with accordingly.”

“He had a girlfriend, you know. They were going to get married.” Naruto said tonelessly, thinking of Hinata. Would she know it was his fault Kiba died? Would she hate him?

Not knowing what to say, Iruka kept silent. He knew Naruto was taking the death of his friend hard and he didn’t know how to comfort the blond. He and Kakashi had tried with Sasuke, but it was obvious something had gone wrong there. He could tell the blond that he wasn’t the one that had cut open his friend, but he knew it would do very little good. He was blaming himself, and with good reason.

**xXx**

Sasuke inhaled sharply as Ten Ten stuck a needle into his arm, right where Hidan’s blades had sunk into him. The raven kept still as she repeated this a couple of times, injecting vaccines and antibiotics into his torn and tender flesh. He sat shirtless in a chair with his arm lying on a small round wooden table. A decorative lamp stolen from its usual spot in the living room was placed next to him, allowing for light to shine into the mess that was his lower arm.

Bloody rags and bandages were strewn around, thrown away hastily as the mechanic had attempted to stitch his wound shut, but displayed her lack of skill with the human body as opposed to anything mechanical. His upper arm was now slightly puffy and sensitive, marked by sloppy stitches he himself would need to fix later. They would do for now.

“Stop moving and lean forward.” Ten Ten ordered as she brought forth a black bag and withdrew a smaller kit. She opened up the leather bound pouch and began to pick out several shiny silver instruments. They clicked lightly as she bunched them up in her hand and laid them neatly on the wooden finish. Next, she brought out a pair of comical looking glasses that served as magnifying glass. “This is going to take forever to fix.” She grumbled, picking up a pair of forceps.

Sasuke watched in mild fascination as the brunette began to pick shards of broken metal from his arm, laying them out into a small pile as they accumulated in number. She was extremely careful, making sure not to further damage the internal synthetic neural network that served to communicate the arm’s motor systems with his central nervous system. Hidan’s maniacal blades had managed to nick the delicate circuitry, thankfully causing reversible damage.

A light metal clinking noise ticked out as she prodded the thin fiber-like wires that controlled his hand and caused his fingers to twitch and bang against each other.

“Hmm.” She hummed to herself, rubbing her chin as she stopped working and looked down at the arm contemplatively. “You’re in luck, I can save this.” She then stuck out her pointer finger, holding it up. But, it'll take a few days to get the material I’ll need to fix this. Shikamaru might have them at his place, but I’ll have to call him to make sure.”

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in the chair and letting his head rest against the chair’s back. “Hn.” He bent his leg and hooked his heel on the bar at the bottom of the chair, trying to get comfortable in the creaky seat.

“Ten Ten, just fix what you can now, and deal with the rest later.” Kakashi suddenly spoke, appearing in the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand. He appeared relaxed, with one hand in his pants pocket and his posture slouched, but everyone that had been around him long enough knew it was a farce. He was actually quite unhappy. “This was short notice and I know you weren’t prepared.”

The brunette shrugged and stood up from the table. “Life’s unpredictable.” She then grabbed Sasuke’s arm, jarring him from his resting state. She cringed under his deadly stare, but focused on telling Kakashi he was wrong. “There’s damage to the Nitinol metal that acts as the radius and ulna, and a few of the carpals. Structurally, it appears fine, but I’ll need to reinforce it with a layer of carbon nanotube to keep it perfect. Thankfully, the destruction was minimalized by the Kevlar coating I put there years ago. Now,” she pointed towards his elbow, “I’ll need to replace a few of the small pneumatic actuators and make sure the microprocessor chip installed in will still respond to the one inside your primary motor cortex as precaution. We’ll need to do a check up on the pressure pads to make sure they’re still functional and able to transmit sensations properly.”

As she droned on about a laundry list of items, Sasuke’s mind wandered off, wondering where the blond was now. He knew Iruka had taken him, but where do they go from here? Should he outright take the fucking key and be done with the blond, or go against everything he knew and give him something to fight back with. The easiest and less challenging path was to dispose of Naruto, which never left his list of possibilities, but Sasuke wasn’t known for taking the easy way out of things. That tiny connection he felt in that moment still rang in his mind, stirring his thoughts up more than he’d like.

He was brought back to reality by a sharp prick of pain in his arm. Hiding his discomfort expertly, he looked back towards his limb, noticing Ten Ten removing the outer plating, further exposing the intricate machinery and delicate instruments that made his arm up.

“Sasuke, I’m going to disable the nerves, rendering your arm useless.” Ten Ten warned, seeing the raven off in his own world. She slowly reached in, giving him time to voice complaints.

“What else is new?” Sasuke deadpanned, feeling impatient. “Do it and get it over with.” The raven demanded.

Feeling irate at being ordered around by the younger man, Ten Ten grit her teeth and began to tinker around in the arm not to gently. She smiled with grim satisfaction as she noticed his upper arm tense with pain as she twisted her wrist sharply. Serves the asshole right.

“I’ve disconnected it for now. Once I get the proper materials, I’ll reattach and we’ll do a full checkup. For now, I advise you to be careful. Your real central nervous system is still connected, but I’ve cut off the pathway to control your synthetic muscles. You don’t want to mess with those unless you want to go undergo targeted muscle re-innervation surgery again.” She explained as she screwed the outer plates back on, hiding the inner machinery. Each slender piece of metal clicked smoothly in place, the dulled silver metal shining lightly under the lamp.

Sasuke’s cold mask twitched at the excruciatingly painful memory. He would have to be wary of screwing his own body up again.

Knowing the raven wasn’t going to respond, Ten Ten packed up her tools and replaced them in her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, he nodded towards Sasuke before turning to the older man in the room. “I’ll be back soon.” She mentioned to Kakashi as he walked her to the door.

Sasuke watched them leave, once again ignoring Kakashi’s apologies to Ten Ten. Why did he need to apologize? She worked for him, it wasn’t like she was a random stranger they picked to put his arm back together like some fucking Humpty Dumpty. She was obsessed with weapons and anything mechanical- it’s not like she hated her job. Sasuke looked back down at his arm, grimacing.  He very gingerly tried moving his metal fingers, but found his arm was unresponsive. He oddly felt no resentment, no regrets or other useless emotions as he glared at the metal hunk attached to his arm. It wasn’t worth it anymore; those days were in the past, where they should be. Standing up, he grabbed his shirt and threw it on his shoulder, letting it hang loosely there.

He felt rather than heard Kakashi enter the room and stand behind him. Sasuke almost petulantly ignored him, knowing the silver-haired man was just going to go off about his safety, what was good for him, how worried Iruka got, how he needed to let shit go, the same old same old. One would think it was Sasuke’s first time getting into deep shit. His missing arm was testament that his life was not all peaches and cream.

“Not so fast, Sasuke.” Kakashi began, setting his glass down on the table as he swept up the mess and dropped it into the trash bin. “Me thinks you have some explaining to do.”

Sasuke grabbed the drink off the table and swiftly chugged it down, savoring the burn before speaking. “Naruto tried to meet up with his friend, whom you know is the dead one. Deidara shows up and runs away after I got him a couple of times, Hidan came in and as you can see,” the raven gestured towards his arm, “I had my ass handed to me, along with Naruto snapping after Hidan sliced his friend up like a Christmas ham.” He set the glass down and waited for Kakashi’s response, tempted to just leave. God knows he needed a long rest.

Kakashi took the seat Sasuke vacated and lamented the loss of his drink as his fingers played with the empty glass, twirling it lightly. “You said Deidara was able to run away after you…” Kakashi waved his opposite hand vaguely, prompting Sasuke to elaborate.

“You were right in that the Akatsuki display abnormal healing capabilities. Deidara sustained several gunshot wounds, yet he healed rapidly and ejected the bullets from his body. Hidan was the same; I even jammed a knife into his throat, aiming for his brainstem but it did nothing. If anything, he recovered even faster than Dediara did.”

As he recalled the fight, Sasuke’s mind drifted to the poison he had coated his blades with. Deidara had begun to display the telltale signs of the poison’s symptoms, but severely dampened. By his calculations, the blond would be on the precipice of death right now. The venom acted quickly, targeting blood clotting proteins, severely damaging internal organs and other body tissues. It was also rather _insufferably_ painful. The raven smirked, already picturing the carnage that would be Deidara’s body at the moment. Sadly, the Akatsuki more than likely would now be wary of the venom, rendering another attack with any poisonous substance null. They would cover weak spots.

But the real question was, what are they? Clearly, they possessed above par healing capabilities, letting them become almost immortal. Did the key they sought after have a connection to that? Was it the key, literally, for them to become immortal, or were they already? Could they even be killed? Obviously a severed jugular did nothing, as did a knife to the brain or gunshots. An attack would need to be constant, not allowing the regeneration process to get going. It would need to cut off the healing before it could make a dent in the damage…but what could do that? Poison was out now, so what weapon would be able to create that type of-

“Is that all?” Kakashi voice broke through his concentration, drawing him back. The silver-haired man was staring at him intently, mismatched eyes unreadable.

Sasuke nodded curtly. “Pretty much. You saw the results.” Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, the dark haired man scratched his chest, picking at the scab where he had been knifed in his last altercation. He seemed to have become a beacon for trouble since he met Naruto, more so than usual. Granted, he couldn’t complain; he had gotten the attention of the Akatsuki after years of chasing empty and false leads. He was closer than ever. “I’m going home now.” He announced, patting his pants for cab money. "I’m leaving the blond idiot with you guys for a while.” He gestured towards his limp arm. “As you can see, I’m in no shape to play bodyguard for a fucking idiot who can’t deal.”

“You can’t go home.” Kakashi called out, watching Sasuke stop walking.

“And why is that?” Sasuke sighed, thinking the taller man simply didn’t want to watch over Naruto. “I’m sure Iruka would be more than willing to-”

“It’s going to be hard to go home when it’s covered in police tape."

Sasuke froze. He slowly turned to glare at Kakashi, arching a thin eyebrow for explanation. “ _What do you mean_.” He growled.

“What I said.” Kakashi retorted. He stood up, taking the glass with him as he walked to the large kitchen he and Iruka used frequently, a third of the time for nothing to do with cooking. “Iruka got a call from the station. Your house was broken into and ransacked.” He relayed the information casually, knowing it was riling his protégé up. “I told you to be careful.” He voice darkened as he filled the glass back up with scotch, watching the amber liquid jostle the ice cubes inside. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Sasuke stalking into the kitchen.

“And I was. You’re telling me the Akatsuki got into my house and wrecked the place?” He asked, needing clarification.

Kakashi nodded. “You and the kid are stuck here. Unless of course,” he paused, shooting Sasuke a pointed look. “You want a repeat of today. If so, by all means, go back. Hell, take the kid with you and put up flyers.”

“Tch.” Sasuke turned on his heel and walked out of the room. While he didn’t really hold his own home close to heart, it had been where he kept most of the information he accumulated about the Akatsuki. Thankfully, he kept copies of everything on a digital hard drive. Material things didn’t matter much to him, unless they were his weapons of choice and the clothes on his back. Money just helped smooth the ride, not run the show.

It was just the tiniest unsettling that the Akatsuki had figured where he lived. Not that he kept it secret by any means, but it hit a little too close to home for comfort, pun intended.

Leaving Kakashi in the kitchen and moving into a side hallway, he headed up the long wooden staircase of the mansion-like house, striding to the bedroom he slept in whenever Iruka insisted he spend at least Christmas day together. Opening the familiar door, he slid inside and got in bed, not bothering to change or clean up. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

**xXx**

“Naruto, come on. You can’t spend the night in my car.” Iruka tried to get the blond moving again, but the results were the same as the last. The blond was stuck in his own world, staring unseeingly at the seat in front of him.

Sighing, the brunette reached in cautiously and latched onto one of Naruto’s arms. Slowly, he pulled the shorter male out, surprised by his willingness. He had figured he would put up more resistance, but the unsettling puppet-esque demeanor was welcomed. Like a skittish animal, Iruka led Naruto to the front door. Pushing him in, Iruka followed quickly, searching for his lover. Spying the older man sitting on the leather sectional couch in the living room reading porn, Iruka rolled his eyes.

“Did Ten Ten come by?”

Kakashi peeked out at the two newcomers from the top of his book. “She did. She patched him up roughly and left. He’s sleeping by now.” He kept his eyes on Naruto, watching the blond kid carefully. He was mourning.

Iruka pulled off his cop hat and his coat, hanging them on the coat rack next to the door. Quickly, he directed Naruto to one of the many spare bedrooms they had, hoping he would at least fall asleep if not rest. He left a pair of sleeping garments with him, telling the silent blond that he’d be downstairs.

Walking back down, he plopped down next to Kakashi, heaving a sigh. Slipping down the couch, he laid with his back to the seat cushions, staring up at the ceiling. Brining his feet up, he propped them in Kakashi’s lap.

“Did Ten Ten say anything?” Iruka asked, allowing his head to drop back, giving his neck a respite from the stress of the day.

“She’s going to get what she needs and come back to fully fix his arm up. She listed a few tests they were going to need to run, but overall, it’s better than before.” Kakashi reported, capturing one of Iruka’s feet as he continued to read his book.

They were silent for a while, both contemplating what to do.

“You know, I never wanted kids. Yet now we have two of them.” Iruka said suddenly, lifting his head to peer at Kakashi. He wiggled his foot to get the man’s attention.

Kakashi nodded philosophically, rubbing his chin. He put his book down and crossed his arms. “One who is currently suffering the death of his best friend, along with the guilt of having taken part in it, and another who seems to have a death wish and doesn’t care much about anything.” He met Iruka’s gaze solemnly. “I blame you.”

Snorting, Iruka lightly kicked the older man. “Let’s just hope they grow up soon.”

Kakashi understood Iruka’s real meaning. The policeman was genuinely hoping the blond would be alright and that Sasuke would stop dancing with death. But it would take a miracle for things to change.

“Yea.”

**xXx**

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to face reality. It had been hours since Iruka had left him alone, but he couldn’t sleep. He stayed in bed, dull azure orbs staring blankly out in space. His cheeks were slightly puffy with the silent and sorrowful tears the drifted down his cheeks and into his ears. He had stopped sobbing a while ago and had exhausted himself.

A quick glance at the digital clock on the dresser told him it was barely around four in the morning. Naruto closed his eyes and harshly wiped away the last of his tears. No more. He was done. He was done with all of this. No more. He had gotten Kiba killed. If he hadn’t been so stupid, the brunette would be alive, not a corpse waiting to be identified by its family, lying on a cold metal table while being pumped full of embalming fluid. He knew Sasuke had been injured thanks to him. He might as well admit that Iruka and Kakashi, the two people who did seem to want to help him, were also in danger. He was tired and sick of everything.

Sitting up, Naruto shoved the sheets to the side, and got out of the bed, slowly dressing in his own clothes. He knew what he would do. It was obvious. If he turned himself in to the Akatsuki, they’d stop. Maybe not killing, but at least he’d spare Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi the same fate as Kiba. It wasn’t like he was worth it anyway. Look at all the shit he had caused. They probably would be happy with him gone, more than likely appreciating the burden of his life taken from them. He had put them all through enough shit; he was done.

Not bothering to be quiet, he left the room, walked down the stairs and to the front door. Light from outside peeked around the rectangular window panes around the door, as if pointing him in the right direction. Naruto stopped before he could reach the door and stared at it. As soon as he stepped out, he was on his own. No more Sasuke to help, just him and the Akatsuki. _This is for the best. I need to do this. I can’t let anyone else die for me._  

Lifting a violently shaking hand, Naruto grabbed the doorknob, feeling his heart suddenly begin racing in his chest. His arm feeling incredibly weak and unresponsive, Naruto tried turning the knob. His hand refused to cooperate. He tried again, watching his vision go blurry as he tried to fight back tears that threatened to overwhelm him. The tan fingers wrapped around the metal knob refused to move.

“Fuck…c’mon, do it…” He whispered desperately to himself, begging his arm to work. “Work you piece of shit..” He sobbed, full blown tears running down his cheeks. Letting go of the handle, he slumped down, landing hard on his knees. His head fell forward and slammed into the door, but he didn’t feel the pain. A trembling hand reached up and was placed on the wood, curling into a fist. “Why….” He cried, “why can’t I do it?”

But he knew why. He was scared. He was afraid to die. He was too much of a chicken shit to face the fire, to take responsibility for his brash actions. And now here he was, sitting on the floor and crying like a baby, pathetically whining. He should be able to leave easily. Giving himself to the Akatsuki would save the others. Besides, he didn’t have anyone left to care for him. Nobody would mourn him, nobody would keep him in their thoughts and wish him a happy afterlife. He was completely alone, with no one but his own pitiful self as company. Everyone he cared about was dead, what did he have to lose?

Yet he still couldn’t move. Despite knowing how easy it would be to go to them, he was still afraid. And it was sickening. Knowing that he could do nothing but sit on the floor and cry was the worst. And he hated himself for it. Part of him was desperate to stay and cling to the meager safety offered by Sasuke, but he knew his chances were long gone. He had fucked up. Still sobbing, he tried to get off the floor but his legs had no strength left.

**xXx**

Sasuke irritably sat in the kitchen, staring at the bright numbers on the clock as his arm throbbed steadily.  He had tried going to sleep hours ago, but couldn’t. The day’s events replayed over and over in his mind, almost giving himself a headache. Damn his near perfect memory. Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes and let his head fall back a bit, resting on the chair’s spine. The light from the porch streamed in, falling across the table and onto its contents. After Ten Ten’s shit job of fixing his arm up, he had tried bandaging it and had little success. He hated to admit it, but the pain was almost unbearable, even with extra strength prescription pills pilfered from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He settled for rubbing salve on the peeping flesh, wincing as he spread it around and into his wounds.

His chair was cocked in the direction of the front door, which was in the hallway beside the kitchen. The numbers flickered on the clock’s screen, dragging on as he waited for morning to come.

A sudden shuffling caught his attention, causing his body to tense up in alert. With narrowed obsidian eyes, he watched Naruto come shuffling down the stairs and to the door. With each second that passed, Sasuke’s lips curled into a scowl. He knew exactly what was going through his mind. The hatred of one’s own weakness, the despair, the inability to give up on life and willingly go die. Echoes of his own bloody past resonated in his mind, building on what he saw in Naruto.

He took glup of water, mulling something over. He had seen the way Naruto had attacked Hidan; recklessly and intent on killing. It sparked a new idea in his mind. He himself had gone through what Naruto was suffering and had come out something he was proud of. A cold blooded killer, molded by the worst life could throw at him. Could he somehow bring that out in Naruto? Of course, the first step would be to get him to shut the fuck up and deal, and he knew just how to do it.

Downing his glass, he set it back on the table and stood, striding over to the door and Naruto’s sniveling figure. "You're pathetic."

Startled, Naruto’s head whipped up and his tearful blue eyes met pitiless obsidian. Unable to speak, Naruto kept silent. Of course he was pathetic. He couldn’t even go through with his own plan. But maybe Sasuke would be able to force him to leave. It was apparent he was too much of a coward to do it himself.

"What the hell do you have to blubber about? It's not like you have to spend the next few years figuring out whether or not to sell your engagement ring. You don't get the pleasure of hearing about your brother's unfortunate death on the eleven o'clock news. You don't have to go to the morgue to identify your son's mangled body. Seems to me like you're doing pretty damn good over there."

Naruto winced, picturing everything Sasuke threw at him. "I didn't mean it..."

"Oh, sorry. Well in that case I'll relay that to his family, maybe throw in a fruit basket, and see if it puts a band-aid on things."

"God, it was an accident!"

Sasuke scoffed. "An accident? You knew the most powerful, blood-thirsty organization in the world was sniffing your ass and you're going to try to tell me it was an accident? Like you didn't know what you were getting in to? Bullshit. You know exactly what you did or you wouldn't be a shriveling heap of snot right now. You put him in danger. You slapped the target in his back. You killed him. The sooner you accept it the better off we'll all be."

"..." Naruto looked stricken and in pain, but he kept silent, accepting Sasuke’s words. Tears silent rolled down his eyes as he couldn’t pull them away from Sasuke’s intense glare. His heart stuttered in his chest, breaking with each word from Sasuke’s mouth.

The raven watched his words hit home, knowing Naruto couldn’t argue. _Just a little more_. "Shit, maybe I should shed a tear or two. I have every reason to be afraid. Just by existing you put everyone near you in danger, and I have it worst, I'm bound by contract to wipe your ass and pick up your messes. Actually, I should probably go upstairs and tell Iruka and Kakashi that they need to cry too while they have the chance. Be right back." He starts to walk toward the stairs, almost counting down in his mind.

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke’s retreating back.

Sasuke paused and turned halfway to pierce Naruto with a cold gaze. "Because I don't think you get it. We are on the top of their list now, you sat us in death row right next you to because your sorry ass has nowhere else to be. Everyone that cares and will ever care about you is in danger because you don't have the balls to bite the bullet."

In a sudden burst of anger, Naruto shot to his feet. "You think I don't know that? Give me some fucking credit…"

"Then why the fuck are you still here? Get it over with!" Sasuke snapped, jabbing his good hand at the door.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but his voice had left again. He couldn’t do it. His mouth closing slowly, Naruto looked away, hating himself even more. "I can't..." He whispered, his voice cracking. “I can’t do it.”

"Yeah, you can't. Because you're afraid to die. You would rather everyone around you die before yourself, you're tripping them and feeding them to the wolves while you run on ahead. You know what your life is worth, you don't mean anything to anybody. You know how expensive your beating heart is, you know all they want is you, but you still can't walk out the door. You're too selfish. Too determined to salvage the shattered glass, glue it with your spit, and see if anyone still wants to buy it. Disgusting." Sasuke judged harshly.

"It's not like that!" Naruto protested.

"It's not? They're offering their home. They're reaching out to the poor bastard that got thrown into the chaos with the short end of the stick. You know Iruka and Kakashi would sacrifice themselves to keep you alive. It doesn't hurt you at all? You don't feel guilty? You think they aren't afraid of dying too? What, you think you deserve their sacrifice? You think your life is worth more than theirs?"

"No!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Unable to come up with an adequate response, Naruto hung his head. He knew what was holding him back but was sick of it. It rankled something deep inside him to be so afraid, to be so willing to allow others to suffer for his own life. Searching for something to say, he looked up slowly. “Sasuke... What do you fight for?"

It was Sasuke’s turn to be silent. He could tell the blond outright what drove him, but he had wanted him to come to that conclusion on his own. It was one thing to steer him in the right direction, it was another to make him into a carbon copy of himself. Without his own will solidifying his decision, any attempts to change the blond into something useful would be futile. "Revenge." He admitted.

Naruto shook his head dejectedly. ”How did you lose everything and still find it on yourself to fight?”

Sasuke scowled. “How can you lose everything and not want to make them feel it too? Guess your friend didn't mean that much to you after all.” He criticized starkly.

Naruto’s was stunned for a few seconds as he digested Sasuke’s words. Outraged, he yelled at the raven. “If I could avenge Kiba I'd do it in a fucking heartbeat! I know I got him killed, but I'm not like you! What the fuck am I supposed to do about it? I can’t do what you can! So what's the point? I don’t even have anyone to miss me if I died!” He shouted angrily. "You said it yourself! Who the fuck would care? Who-"

"Goddamn it! You'd figure being an orphan you would have stopped needing your mommy to hold your hand years ago. Grow up! Nobody gives a fuck in the end anyway, they move on. Live for yourself! Fight for the future they want to take away! Fight for your wretched, miserable excuse of an existence!..." Sasuke shouted back, feeling the need to shake the blond, _hard_.

Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed and silent. His entire frame was trembling with the power of Sasuke’s words, wanting to rise up to the challenge. With the pounding of his heart ringing deafeningly in his ears and a strange feeling rising in his chest, Naruto stared down at his own hands, watching them shake slightly. Could he do this? Could he avenge Kiba? He had taken Kiba’s life, but now he had the option of giving back to him by taking care of his killers.

Quieting down, Naruto licked his lips and spoke. “I can’t just go and kill them like you do. We’re not the same, but I want to do something. I can’t pretend that I’ll matter much, but something is better than nothing, right?” He closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a thin line. “I don’t want to see anyone else die because of me. I want to stop them.” He opened his eyes, dark blue pools meeting Sasuke’s skeptical black orbs. “Let me help you."

Sasuke held back a surprised snort of laughter. "Help me? You call this help?"  The raven shrugged his injured shoulder, suppressing a hiss of pain. "I think you've proven your ineptness already. I'd like to keep the rest of my body intact, thanks."

Naruto’s hands twisted into fists. "I've already killed for you! I can handle it, I know I can get better, you just have to train me."

"Sounds like a great waste of my time. Train you? Why? You can't fucking listen to me in the first place. Your idiocy cost me a lot more than my arm. Because of you, I can't live my own life. You won't kill yourself so I'm a full time babysitter, and I can't go back to my job because I was forced to expose myself as affiliated with you directly to the Akatsuki. You completely destroyed any chance for espionage. They ransacked my home, took everything from my arsenal, stole all my money, and burned all the evidence I've been tracking them with to the ground. I have nothing left going for me anymore. Granted they don't strike while I'm down and out, I'm still going to have to run and fight for the rest of my life, and you expect me to help you?" He sneered. "For what? So you can feel better about yourself? So you can atone for you sins? That's not my problem."

He stared at Naruto hard, waiting. A furrow was etched on his face as he frowned. This was it. He wasn’t about to spend his time helping out someone from the good of his heart only to have them chicken out midway. He needed to know if Naruto would hold out and last. Naruto needed to show he was determined enough. It would be hard and unforgiving path. He waited, unknowingly holding his breath and tensing his shoulders.

Naruto thought hard before he spoke, trying to create a compelling argument that would show Sasuke how resolute he was to his new resolve. He would take whatever Sasuke threw at him and would learn. There was no going back. "I know I'm not worth much to you right now, but I can't watch anyone else die because of them. Kiba was my fault, I get that, but everyone else they murdered wasn't. This whole thing is a lot bigger than me, and if I have _any_ chance to make a difference and give them a taste of what they really deserve, it doesn't matter what the cost is." He paused, searching for any break in the cynical stare. You have nothing left, and neither do I. I know I’ve made mistakes and I’m fucking learning from them, but I can’t do this myself. I need your help to teach me, to train me. I will fight back with everything I have. I’m not as naïve as I was before and I know that if you teach me, I can be someone you can count on.” He finished, hoping to God he had sounded convincing enough. If Sasuke turned his offer down, there was nothing left.

Sasuke’s hard lined mouth twitched as he accepted Naruto’s words. The furrow between his eyebrows eased and he backed off. "Good." He turned back to the kitchen and started to pack up the medical supplies on the table. "We start today.”

**xXx**

Naruto felt like deer in headlights as Sasuke stalked around him, circling him like prey. The raven was watching him intently, every so often frowning or pressing his lips in what Naruto perceived to be dissatisfaction. Sasuke’s injured arm was resting in a sling that was strapped to his chest, keeping it tight against his body. Kakashi had advised against the training, wanting them to wait until Sasuke had full mobility in his arm, but the dark haired male brushed off his advice and had taken Naruto down into a basement-like area that appeared to be a gym.

The shape of the room was a rectangle, with one of the longer walls made up of a floor length mirror. One half of the gym’s floor was hardwood finish, polished to the point of shining; the other half consisted of a light grey foamy mat. Expensive looking exercise equipment was placed in a corner of the hardwood floor, along with a row of dumbbells and typical workout gear. Naruto stood in the middle of the foamy mat, shoeless and shirtless, fidgeting under Sasuke’s eyes.

He hadn’t expected the man to take him up on his word and teach him immediately, but here they were, getting ready for his first lesson. Feeling his palms get sweaty in anticipation, he wiped them on his pants nervously. He would do this. For Kiba, for Sasuke, and for himself. When the raven was talking him into fighting back, Sasuke’s words had seemed too personal, as if spoken from experience. His closest friend had been murdered. He had through of Kiba like a surrogate brother. Sasuke had lost an actual brother, and his entire family. As small as it was, they understood each other, feeling a connection. Naruto swallowed heavily. It was time to get serious and leave his naivety behind.

Sasuke noticed how edgy he was making Naruto and almost laughed. Almost. He was trying to discern what method to take to teach him. He had only ever taught himself, but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to work with the blond. He valued constantly pushing himself to get better, often forcing his body to the limit. He had taken training lessons from Kakashi and had doubled them, tripled them, challenging himself to go past his limits and destroy his weaknesses.

His eyes roamed over Naruto’s frame, the obsidian orbs noting every little detail and carefully filing it away for future inspection. Naruto was built a bit thicker than him, with more muscle mass along his abdomen and arms. It was well proportioned, which surprised the raven. The blond didn’t seem like the type to work out. He seemed more like the type to eat and watch TV all day. Focusing back on his body, Sauske casually observed that Naruto had a decent build. Tan skin stretched taunt over sturdy muscles. While his own abs were well defined on his leaner body, Naruto’s were slightly less noticeable but were equally impressive. A light blond happy trail began under his navel and trailed off into the gray sweats.

_Guess the carpet matches the drapes_. Sasuke thought amusedly. Finishing his analysis, he met Naruto in the middle of the mat. “How much do you know about fighting?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he was in over his head. “I’ve seen every Jackie Chan movie. Does that count?”

Sasuke didn’t offer a rebuttal. It wasn’t worth it. “Well start with the basics then. Attack me.” Sasuke took a step back, keeping his hand down to see where Naruto would first aim.

Naruto blinked in surprise. “Oh, alright.” He said, feeling awkward. He didn’t have much practice fighting since he was relatively a peaceful guy. The incident with Hidan was the obvious expection, but he didn’t want to remember. It was too painful. Bringing his fists up, he moved quickly and threw a fist at Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke almost nonchalantly reached up and grabbed his fist, twisting his wrist sharply. Naruto cried out and tried to loosen Sasuke’s painful grip on his hand when a pale foot darted out and tripped him, sending the blond flying face first into the mat. “Fuck!” he cried, rolling over and nursing his wrist.

“You rely too much on your strength, allowing me to use the momentum against you. To fight properly, you need to be able to exercise control over that strength, using it only when necessary. Get up and try again.” Sasuke ordered, resuming his position. While Naruto’s strength would come in handy, it was essential to gain control of it and use it strategically.

Irate at being knocked down so fast, Naruto shot to his feet, determined to stay on them. Playing it a bit smarter, he aimed for Sasuke’s face with his right hand, but was feinting. Expecting Sasuke to grab his wrist again, Naruto’s left hand darted out, aiming for the raven’s stomach.

Naruto was almost sadly predictable. Sasuke easily knocked his hand away from his stomach, ducked to the left to avoid the blow to his face, and brought his knee swiftly into Naruto’s vulnerable stomach.

“Always protect your exposed areas. Keep a hand close to block attacks, or use your own knees.” Sasuke said harshly, shoving Naruto away. “Again.”

Wheezing, the blond staggered on his feet, nearly falling down as he hunched over, rubbing his tender stomach. “Are we going to keep doing this until I hit you?” He groaned out, wincing as he straightened up.

“We’re going to keep doing this until I say so. Again.” Sasuke commanded. It was obvious the blond was looking for quick solutions, wanting results as soon as possible. But as it were, Sasuke was going to take the long route. The basics were simple defensive and offensive moves. The next tier would move to more complicated sequences. While he didn’t know when the Akatsuki would make another move, it was crucial that Naruto take his time to learn rather than rush. The more familiar he was with the movements, the better prepared he’d been in a real fight.

Nodding, Naruto recovered and brought his fists up, boxer style. He hesitated for a second before dropping his shoulder and aiming for Sasuke’s gut. Before his hand could make contact, Sasuke smoothly moved out the way and whirled behind him. The blond felt a foot plant itself on his lower back and kick him down. Unable to recuperate quickly enough, Naruto landed on the mat with an _oof_ as air was forced from his body.

Sasuke scowled at the blond on the gym mat. “Hesitation will get you killed. You don’t hesitate unless you want to die.”

Reeling from the kick, Naruto grunted as he got to his feet, favoring his side. That was going to hurt in the morning.

A pale fist shot out, slowing down abruptly to gently pat Naruto’s scarred cheek. Surprised azure eyes shot wide open and met an obsidian match. “Don’t ever let your guard down either.” Sasuke stated, drawing his hand back. “Even around those you might trust, always be careful.”

“What about you? Aren’t I to trust you?” Naruto mumbled, rubbing his back.

Taken aback by the comment, Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds before responding. “No, trust no one. Not even me.” He back up, creating a wider space between them. “Now, attack me again, but this time incorporate some kicks, _if you can_.” Sasuke lifted his good hand and wiggled the fingers. “I’ll even make this easier. I won’t use my hand.” He smirked and placed it behind his back, nodding at Naruto to begin.

Surprised by Sasuke’s cockiness, Naruto rose to the challenge. While he knew he was no match for Sasuke, it riled him to be treated like nothing. It rankled him that he had no power to fight back when dealing with the Akatsuki, but now that Sasuke was willing to teach him, he could finally make a stand and be himself. No more hiding, no more running. It was time to face things head on and take the matters into his own hands.

Bringing his fists back up, he bent forward slightly and began to circle Sasuke, keeping his feet light as he searched for an opening. It was plainly obvious that if he were to attack from the front, Sasuke would find a way to kick him down. He could aim for his injured arm, but he was sure the raven would be expecting that. He needed to be unpredictable.

Sasuke eyed the blond in amusement, noticing the concentration in his face as he moved around. Good, he’s taking this serious. More than that, he’s making an effort and thinking strategically. Feeling eager to see what Naruto was going to do, Sasuke didn’t turn around when he was behind him. The sudden dip in the mat alerted him of Naruto’s movement.

Aiming for the side of Sasuke’s right knee, Naruto swung his leg hard. He yelped when his shin met Sasuke’s as the raven blocked and turned sharply, jamming a pale leg into the soft part of his thigh.

“Shit!” He cried, cradling his precious package. Never mind his thigh pain, he had to make sure the boys were still good. Relieved, he ignored the throbbing in his leg, taking it as a lesson. Sasuke wasn’t going to go easy on him and he needed to be more careful.

“The way this is going, we’ll be here all day.” Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at Naruto’s display of idiocy. “We’ll try this. I’ll attack, you defend.”

Worried at the prospect of getting this shit beaten out of him by an overly eager raven, Naruto swallowed heavily and nodded slowly, accepting the challenge. “Will I at least get the type of strike?” He hedged, hoping Sasuke would give him that much. He was still new to this and so far, the raven hadn’t deemed him a total failure.

Sasuke nodded and moved in front of him, adopting a fighting stance. It was a bit odd with just one hand, but the taller man made it work. “I’m going to punch and I want you to block.” He announced, a smirk tugging at his lips. “But I won’t tell you when.”

Naruto copied his posture. “Do you mean you won’t tell me- _fuck_!” He yelled dropping the stance and ducking quickly as Sasuke’s right foot sailed towards his face. Throwing himself backwards, he felt the deadly kick slice through the air above his head. Watching it land back on the floor, he didn’t see it’s brother coming up and slamming into his stomach.

Stunned by the hit, Naruto coughed violently, landing on his hands and needs. After a few seconds of dry heaving, he looked up and glared at his protector. “You said punch, not kick.” He wheezed, wincing as his abdomen ached with his breaths.

Sasuke shrugged. “I lied. Sue me.” It was shockingly fun to rile the blond and force him to do better. He could almost say he was having fun teasing him. He brought his back from behind him and beckoned Naruto in a come-hither motion. “Again.” The look Naruto was sending him was filled with determination and frustration, two emotions Sasuke knew all too well. The blond was rewarded for his efforts. “Get up, or I’ll make you get up.” Sasuke threatened when the shorter man stayed down.

Forcing his body to stand quickly, Naruto held up a hand, motioning for a pause. “Could you at least show me how to block or something?” He said pleadingly, trying to appeal. “I can’t work on what I don’t know.” He reasoned.

Sasuke sighed, at little disappointed. “We’ll do blocking tomorrow then. For now, pay attention.” Moving away from Naruto, Sasuke took up his own stance, one he usually fought in. “Physically, you’re stronger than me. But that doesn’t mean anything if I can take control and commandeer your own body.” Sasuke spoke as he moved slowly through an imaginary fight. It was a bit off since he was one arm down, but other than that, it was his go to style. His arm smoothly darted out, disabling an imaginary assailant. He ducked and twirled out the way, avoiding invisible blows. “You need to work on finding weaknesses in an opponent and using them to your advantage. Memorize the basics. You’d be surprised at how helpful they are in dangerous situations.

Naruto watched the raven carefully, committing to memory everything Sasuke told him. In the same state of dress as himself, Sasuke displayed a mesmerizing display of lean muscles that shifted and rolled under his pale skin. Each toned muscle moved smoothly, showing where his power was coming from with each blow. Despite his incapacitated arm, Sasuke was incredible, moving fluidly like a snake, but his strikes deadly and accurate. He was reminded of the fight between him and Hidan, when the raven had exhibited unbelievable skill in avoiding being decapitated.

As Sasuke talked, Naruto’s eyes drifted down to his torso, noticing how lean and well defined Sasuke’s abs were. His own were impressive, but while he was a bit stockier, Sasuke was skinnier, allowing for the abdominal muscles to be more pronounced. Not even paying attention to what Sasuke was saying, Naruto’s eyes strayed to his back. With each jerked of pale arm, his back twisted and raw power hummed under the surface, giving hints to what lay inside.

Naruto felt his mouth dry as he soaked up what he was watching. While he knew girls and nature were beautiful, what Sasuke was showing him created a whole new level to the world. There was something so intriguing, so captivating about the way he moved that had beautiful stamped all over it. It was also…sensual. He could see the drops of sweat glistening on Sasuke’s back, shining in the light of the gym. He could smell the scent that was purely Sasuke, reminding him of the night spent huddled under his jacket in some cheap motel. The man had a distinctive scent, akin to something spicy. It was almost titillating. But if he could smell Sasuke, could the raven smell him? Did he smell similarly? ...Was Sasuke intrigued at all by his scent?

The man oozed danger, and his swift and lethal movements were testament to that. To control that amount of force...it was strangely exciting, making him want to join the raven in the fatal dance. Each move Sasuke made could have been sculpted by Michelangelo and sold for millions. His milky skin looked like porcelain. Tan fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and just touch. He wonder how taunt Sasuke’s skin would feel under his fingertips, how smooth-

“-stomach. Did you get that?” Sasuke asked, drawing Naruto out of his thoughts. He came out of his stance, wiping at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand.

Feeling his cheeks heat up as he snapped back, Naruto nodded vigorously. His heart was beating oddly in his chest. He swallowed dryly, praying Sasuke couldn’t see what he had just been thinking…What had he been thinking? Scared that Sasuke somehow knew what he had been thinking of, Naruto averted his eyes, staring at the mirror on the wall. It didn’t help when he noticed how Sasuke was staring at him. His heart thudded in his chest, now hyper aware of their proximity.

Eyeing the blond curiously, Sasuke strode over to him. “Good. Now you do it.”

Not willing to admit that he had been thinking of other things, Naruto licked his lips and got into the stance he had seen Sasuke do first, trying to ignore his previous thoughts.

Sasuke pursed his lips and shook his head. “Tuck your elbows in a bit and keep your chin closer to your body.” He closed in on the blond pressing his hand up against Naruto’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his palm. “I told you, protect this area…” He trailed off, noticing how red Naruto’s face got at his immediacy and how terrified the blond suddenly looked.

He felt his palm tingle slightly at the touch, he registered their proximity, their flush, their breaths, and he retorted quickly like he had touched fire. Confused, Sasuke stepped back, silent for a heartbeat before irritation stomped out the confusion. He needed Naruto to focus and the blond was thinking about God knows what. He brought his foot up swiftly, right where his palm had been. He ignored the tingle in his hand, dismissing it as a physiological reaction.

Flying backwards with the unexpected hit Naruto landed on his left knee, coughing as his chest felt constricted. _Fuck that hurt_ ….

“I told you to watch your stomach.” Sasuke reprimanded, forcing his hand into a fist. The sensation didn’t leave. “Fucking listen.” He growled. “Again.”

**xXx**

“Get fucking Kabuto here now! Something’s wrong with Deidara!” Hidan screamed as he dragged the bloody blond into the room, shoving him off his shoulder and dropping him on the dinner table. He shoved plates and take out containers to the side, sliding the smaller man closer to the center of the table. They clattered to the floor, creating a mess of noodles and vegetables.

Startled by Hidan’s sudden entrance, a red haired man and a blue haired woman snapped to attention, running out of the living room and into the dining room.

Closest to the duo, a red head snapped on the lights. “Hidan, what happened?” He asked, shocked by what he was seeing.

“How about you get Kabuto’s ass here, and then I’ll start fucking talking.” Hidan yelled, panicking.

“Sasori, go get him.” The woman ordered, taking in Deidara’s condition. “Deidara, are you still there?” She tried talking to him but got no coherent response. Worried, she hovered around the man, unable to help.

“Out of my way!”

Elbowing past all the members crowding the table, Kabuto reached Deidara and was stunned by his state. Grabbing the blond’s quivering head, he forced an eyelid up and shined a light into the eye socket. A blue iris was being eclipsed by a huge pupil. Deidara’s eyes were unfocused and shaking from side to side quickly. The veins on his sclera were leaking blood, giving him a pink eye appearance. A dribble of blood accumulated and trickled out of the corner of his eye like a bloody tear.

Deidara gurgled and twitched sporadically as red foam bubbled up from his mouth and spilled over his chin. His chest rose and fell hastily, accompanied by a whistling sound coming from deep within his lungs. On his cheek, blood leaked out profusely, coating the table as his body worked desperately to rid itself of the venom currently wreaking havoc on his body. Skin cells were rapidly being created and destroyed as the venom demolished red blood cells and the underlying tissue. The entire process was taking its toll on him.

Kabuto quickly pulled his hand back as he realized Deidara was burning up. A sheen of sweat on the blond forehead glinted in the light. He noted with horror that Deidara’s normally pale skin was now a darker pink, and only getting darker. Glancing back up, he noted that a familiar black liquid was seeping out of his nose, mixing in with the blood and fat from his cheek wound. “Fuck!” He yelled. He knew this was a poison, but with the amount of damage already done, there was nothing he could do to save Deidara.

He moved away from Deidara’s bloody face and began to search his body for other wounds. Ripping the blond’s shirt open, he noticed bruise like marking all along his torso, getting heavier as it reached a shoulder. His eyes widened as he recognized the spots. “Disseminated intravascular coagulation.” He growled. Deidara’s body was attempting to stop the blood flow from his hands by creating blood clots, but it was doing so erratically, cutting of circulation to his vital organs.

Removing the rest of his shirt, he followed the trail of markings to a heavily infected and oozing wound on his hand. The hand twitched and pulsed as the slice bubbled dark substances onto the table.

“Kabuto, his heart is racing. What do we do?” The woman asked, her hand wrapped around Deidara’s other wrist. His pulse was galloping under her fingers without rhythm.

“Nothing.” Kabuto said slowly. “We can’t do anything, Konan. Even if I were to give him another injection, with _his_ permission, the damage is too much.”

Deidara’s torso suddenly arched off the table. A low groan came from his body before he fell back down with a hard thud. Red liquid spurted from his mouth as he stopped moving. His hand fell immobile. The room was utterly silent.

“No pulse.” Konan said sadly, watching as a member of their organization truly died. She reached over and brushed sweaty strands of blond hair from a dirty visage and brushed it behind his ear. “Who did this.” She asked venomously. “I want them dead.” Whoever dared mess with the Akatsuki was dead. She would skin them alive, shaving off flesh into sheets as thin as paper.

“Now now, my dear, sweet Konan.” A pale hand came out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. “When the time comes, you will do as you please. For now, we must lay Deidara to rest. He died for a good reason, and we all must keep that in mind. Hidan, Kabuto. Dispose of the body. Sasori, gather the others. There has been a drastic change in plans.”

Hidan and Kabuto immediately gathered Deidara’s body and lugged it out of the room, following orders. The silver haired man even bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the dangerous person before them.

Konan gasped, taken by surprise by the hand on her shoulder. Turning, she recognized the long black hair and red eyes of their leader. It was rare for the man to come out of his study. She frowned. “Will we do nothing to retaliate?” She asked. The man moved away from her and smiled.

She shivered at the expression, knowing what it really hid.

“There will be retribution, after we have all the medallions. Until then, I need you to do as you’ve been ordered.”

She nodded. “Of course, Madara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should go check out my first one shot :D Fighter Pilot AU SasuNaru & has smut ;)


	13. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so prepare for the worst :D

Sasuke twitched as Ten Ten was digging around his arm, muttering something about electric motors.

“Alright, I’m doing a small test on your fingers. See if you can lay your hand out flat.” She ordered, looking up at him.

Sasuke was mildly bothered by her closeness. He always kept a certain distance between himself and other people; her proximity was unwelcome. Complying like the good little boy he was, he forced his metal phalanges into the table palm up, using a bit more force than usual. The sensations coming from it were muddled, as if he were wearing a glove and it was a bit harder to get the arm to respond. It perturbed him since he was used to the clear cut sensations from the artificial proprioceptors his hand was fixed with. It took a bit more concentration to analyze what was in his hand and determine what he was touching without visual confirmation.

“Okay, let’s see…” She hummed as he began tampering inside the endoskeleton that created his arm’s synthetic bone structure. She stared at his hand as she tweaked something.

A metal finger curled up, the joints moving accordingly. One by one, she forced his hand into a fist that clinked as it shifted. She frowned when his thumb remained unresponsive. “That’s not good.” Scratching her head, she pulled out a pad from her patent black bag and a blue pen from behind her ear. She began scribbling furiously, sketching Sasuke’s arm out and drawing diagrams. As Ten Ten was lost in her own world, Sasuke peeked into his own limb curiously, grateful that she had drifted away, giving him his space.

As a complicated mass of metal, wires, and tiny machines met his gaze, he was impressed. Although he was the one using the arm daily, he rarely looked inside. Granted, he never had a reason too, but it was impressive nonetheless. He experimentally moved his fingers, watching as tiny gears and complex machines followed his command. Obsidian eyes narrowed when he spotted the scratches Hidan’s scythe blade had done inside, almost ripping the machinery to shreds. He’d been lucky.

“If the damage sustained was here, what else would be affected? Hmm, it could be that…” Ten Ten broke off as her words became garbled by the pen she was now chewing on.

“How’s the arm?”

Sasuke glanced up to see Iruka walking in, a cup of steaming joe in his hands. The man had on his police attire, complete with his cop hat askew. Sasuke tilted his head in a greeting. “I can move it now.” He offered, he himself not knowing what was wrong.

Ten Ten snorted beside him. “Move it, he says.” She muttered, retreating back into her thoughts before either could question her.

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke asked, peering around for a mop of blond. He hadn’t seen his protégé since he’d left him black and blue on the mat in the gym last evening. After their first lesson, Sasuke retired to his room, feeling the lack of sleep hit him hard. He suspected Naruto would be hurting after the lessons, but it didn’t matter. Sore or not, they were due for another lesson soon.

Sasuke paused in his reverie. It wouldn’t do any good to force Naruto’s body to go beyond what it could. He knew very well the toll the training could take and if he pushed hard enough, it would be detrimental rather than helpful. Should they focus on something else later?

Iruka sipped his coffee, savoring the bitter flavor and the caffeine that seeped into his body. “I haven’t seen him yet. He might be sleeping.” Iruka sighed and scrutinized his watch after a few more sips. “I should get going. Don’t kill him.” He joked, sending Sasuke a stern look.

Leaving the raven and brunette alone, he walked into the kitchen to find his grey-haired lover eating a simple breakfast. Kakashi was sitting in the head chair of the rectangular dinner table, typing away on a thin laptop.

“Hey, I’m leaving now.” Iruka announced, getting Kakashi’s attention. “Will you be in the office today?

Kakashi shook his head, biting into a biscuit as his eyes never left the screen. “I’m staying behind to keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. I have a feeling Sasuke might take his hand as a teacher too far, so I’m a bit worried for the kid.” He mumbled, swallowing. Typing a few more things, he dusted his fingers up and stood, turning to face the police commander.

Iruka nodded. “I was a bit worried myself. You were Sasuke’s mentor before, so God knows how hard he’ll go on Naruto.”

Striding over to his lover, Kakashi gently pushed Iruka up against the counter and planted his hands on either side of the brunette’s hips, essentially trapping him in. He nudged Iruka’s nose with his own playfully. “But, I have a feeling Naruto isn’t as breakable as we think he is.”

The police commander leaned away from the taller man, awkwardly taking a sip of his coffee. “Maybe, but he’s still human. We all have our limits.”

Kakashi swooped in and licked a few drops of the brown liquid off Iruka’s lips before delving in for a deep kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds, the bitter taste of coffee in his mouth. “True. I’ll keep an eye on the kids, love.” He purred, smiling as Iruka leaned in for another kiss.

Iruka impishly bit down on Kakashi’s bottom lip before soothing the bite with a lick. With a light pop, their lips separated and Iruka hummed contently. “You better. I’ve had enough bodies pilling up to last me a lifetime.”

**xXx**

Everything hurt on a level he had never experience before. He was on a wild roller coaster of pain that was crashing into a sea of agony. Hell, even breathing hurt. He inhaled, and his chest and stomach protested. He exhaled, and his back and sides cried out.

Forcing himself to move, Naruto lifted his head up off the mattress and nearly whimpered as his entire body decided to sing out his aches. Moving gingerly, he pulled the sheets of his head and winced as bright sunlight invaded his sight. How long had he been asleep? After Sasuke had left him alone, he had begun doing a moderate amount of exercise. He knew he wasn’t in the best shape to suddenly be turned into a lethal weapon, so he might as well begin working on building up his own strength. It was obvious Sasuke wasn’t going easy on him, nor had he expected the man too. Although, it had surprised him how meditative working out was.

Once Sasuke left, he also took away what was keeping Naruto from focusing on Kiba. Yes he was using Kiba’s death as a motive to get stronger, but along with the determination, the memories brought regret, despair, guilt, sorrow, fear. With Sasuke there, he had a physical reason to focus on what was happening immediately, to avoid being hit. It kept him from remembering the exact moment when he realized Kiba was gone and had comprehended what happened. Without the raven there, he found it better to focus on his body, to feel every muscle twitch and move under his command, under his control. Naruto had to force himself to think of other things, and physical activity proved to be the best solution. He started off with a set of push-ups, remembering gym class in high school. After a sufficient amount, he moved on to sit-ups and so forth. He almost relished the burn, feeling as if the more it hurt, the closer he was to becoming an asset to Sasuke, and a threat to the Akatsuki. The more he pushed, the better he would be.

Feeling his arms tremble as he pushed his torso off the bed, Naruto ever so slowly sat up. His legs almost refused to listen as he sat back on them, facing his pillow. Spots of dried drool marked his pillows, creating dark patches on the pillowcase. Glancing down at his hands, he turned them over and noted the black and purple marks littering them. Some were a tad yellow and others had a red hue. Most were from blocking Sasuke’s attacks, and others were from his own clumsiness. On the bright side, he was learning to fight, albeit slowly, but it was better than nothing. Sliding out of bed, he recalled everything Sasuke told him, trying to keep them permanently in his mind. He had a feeling the raven would be building on what they did yesterday, so he needed to make sure he got everything.

Inevitably, he remembered thinking of Sasuke, specifically, Sasuke’s body. Just seeing how incredibly agile and flexible the man was left him feeling off balance and strangely longing. The urge to touch the other man had been in the back of his mind since Sasuke had demonstrated his own fighting style. It was odd to think that he wanted to touch him. Sure he was impressed by his skills and intelligence, but yesterday had added a whole ‘nother level. Sasuke was beautiful.

It wasn’t in the way the girls he’d see in the ramen shop were beautiful, but something more subtle, more exciting. It made him want to jump up and start another lesson immediately, despite how much is body hurt. It made him want Sasuke to fight him again.

He delicately crawled off the bed, grunting with the effort. Once he was on his own two feet, he dragged himself to the door, peeking out to see if anyone was around. He needed a shower, bad.

“Awake, are you?”

Freezing, Naruto twisted around to see Kakashi heading up the stairs. The taller man had a laptop tucked under his arm and was eating something. Reaching the last step, he walked towards the blond, stopping a few feet away.

“I uh, I was wondering where the bathroom was.” Naruto explained, biting back a yelp of pain as his body moved too quickly.

Using the hand that was holding onto what looked like a biscuit, Kakashi pointed down the hall. “It’s down there. There should be some spare sweats in the closet, so you can put those on. Leave the dirty ones in the hamper and come downstairs for some breakfast. If you’re not up for anything we have, feel free to make something.” Kakashi offered easily.

Naruto nodded gratefully. He moved further into the hallway as Kakashi walked away. He half-heartedly raised his hand, wanting to stop Kakashi but at the same time, wanting the man to leave him alone. There was something about Kakashi that confused him and left him wary. Naruto had no legitimate reason to think of the man who had done nothing but be kind to him in negative way, but he couldn’t help it. Kakashi gave off the same kind of vibes as Sasuke, but while Sasuke’s were mostly cold and abrasive, Kakashi’s were different. His lacked an obvious icy exterior and gave off something…unsettling.

Nevertheless, the man was offering his house and protection, which was more than Naruto knew he deserved. “Hey, I wanted to thank you. For doing this and keeping me here.” Naruto began, clearing his throat and licking his lips nervously. Sasuke had made it blatantly obvious that anyone around him was in danger, so he could at least be thankful for what they were doing. “I know I haven’t exactly warranted your help, but I’m determined to make it up and make myself worthy of it. I know you and Iruka are in danger because of me and I hate that you are, but I’m very grateful for what you’ve done.” He bowed his head a little, feeling somewhat ashamed of having abused their hospitality. Maybe once the whole deal with the Akatsuki was over, he could make it up to them.

 He looked up in surprise when he heard deep laughter.

Kakashi stood still and shook his head ruefully. He had to admit, he liked the kid. He somewhat reminded him of a certain brunette back in the day. “No problem. Just don’t try to pull the shit you did last night and we’re good.” Kakashi grinned at the shock on Naruto’s face. “You and Sasuke weren’t exactly quiet, you know. If you really want to make this up to Iruka and I, you will stick to your guns and go through with this. No bowing out, no getting cold feet and trying to run.”

Naruto shook his head rapidly. “Not anymore. I’m staying.” He vowed, meeting Kakashi’s odd eyes. “I swear.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Kakashi said with a nod of his head. The taller man glanced to the side, his eyebrows mashed together in a pensive look. “Maybe Sasuke’ll even learn something this time.” Offering no further words the silver-haired man left, trudging down the corridor and entering another hallway.

Naruto watched him go, slightly confused. What would Sasuke have to learn from him? If anything, he’d be the one learning, not Sasuke. Not bothering to give the idea much though, he let it go and he slunk towards the bathroom, holding back grunts and groans. Once inside, he stripped slowly and gazed at his body in the mirror above the sink. While his face remained pretty much untouched, his torso looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. Bruises and scratches covered his chest and dotted his arms. Reaching up, he traced a few of the marks. With the exception of a few, he wasn’t  sure how he got a majority of them; those he did remember, he’d rather not recall. Grimacing as his fingers brushed a particularly nasty spot above his bellybutton, Naruto suddenly remembered how unmarked Sasuke’s own chest was. Ignoring of course the injured arm and healing wound on his chest, Sasuke appeared to be ethereal.

The way he moved and fought was better than anything he’d ever even watched on TV or could imagine. He wondered who had taught Sasuke. His money was on Kakashi, since Sasuke was his employee. He and Sasuke were both on the same boat, using revenge as fuel to change. Could he ever get on Sasuke’s level? Just how far would they go? What would happen after? Would he and Sasuke just part ways, never to see each other again?

The thought of never seeing Sasuke again made him frown deeply. Naruto chalked it up to being so used to the raven. He could admit in a Stockholm Syndrom-ish way that he’d gotten attached to the bastard and would more than likely miss him. They’d spent so much time together and now they were partners in a weird way. It would be sad to think their lives wouldn’t cross.

His lips pressing into a thin line, Naruto strode over to the stall and got in, closing the glass door. Admiring the mosaic tile that made up the stall’s walls, Naruto fiddled with the tabs until steamy hot water spurted out of the shower nozzle. Sighing in ecstasy as the heat soothed his aches, Naruto let his head hang down tiredly. Suppose he offered to keep in touch? Would Sasuke be willing to correspond? He didn’t want to cut off all ties with him, or even with Iruka and Kakashi. They were nice people who were willing to help him when he had fucked up.

It scared him a little to think that he’d be all alone once this was over. Sure he had been semi-alone in the past, but he’d had a steady middle lower income job, a nice home, and a few people he could call friends. Now he had none of that. He’d be completely alone, with all his old plans for life lying in shreds around his feet. He was even more scared of everything ending up worth nothing. Sure, he’d been in a low place, but what about the others, those who had helped him?

Gnawing on his lower lip, Naruto forced the thoughts away. It would do no good to worry about that now. He had much bigger things to deal with at the moment.

**xXx**

Following Sasuke back down to the gym, Naruto was surprised when they bypassed the spot where they had been yesterday and walked into a large side room. This room had a smaller ceiling but had the same length as the gym. Upon entering the new location, 5 grey walls stood parallel to each other, each numbered. Perpendicular to the walls, small counters were inside each space, with a set of protective headphones and protective eyewear.

Along the back wall were hanging sheets of paper with black silhouettes adorning them. Some were riddled with holes while others were untouched. Lines bisected the floor, indicating how many feet were between the walls and the sheets of paper.

“You’re starting off with the closest setting. If you improve, I’ll move it back. If not, you’ll keep going until is say stop.” Sasuke spoke up, drawing Naruto’s attention. He handed the blond an empty hand gun, holding the clip in his hand. He reached over to a switch on the counter and flipped it. One of the ragged targets began whirring over to them, tilting with the momentum. Once it reached them, Sasuke changed the paper and sent it to 10 feet.

He moved into the next space and repeated the process with another target, setting it at the same distance. While he didn’t need it, it would make Naruto unconsciously try to increase his own skill. Sasuke knew that by drawing attention to the differences in skill, it would force Naruto to try and compete and get better, thus cutting the time they’d be wasting.

Naruto fingered the gun nervously, running his finger along the grooves and on the rough handle. The last time he’d held one in his hand, he had tried to kill. And the time before that, he succeeded. He didn’t feel confident with it in his hand. It felt heavy and awkward. Setting it down with a distasteful look on his face, he picked up the headphones and the glassed, slipping them on.

“Here. Don’t fire in succession. Give it a few seconds before firing again. Keep your shoulders steady and prepare for the recoil. Don’t close your eyes.” Sasuke ordered off, grabbing the gun and loading it. He flipped off the safety tab and handed it to the blond, keeping the barrel pointed down range. “Give it a light tug to shoot and align the front sight with the rear sight.” Stepping back into his section, Sasuke geared up and picked up his own weapon. Eyeing his target and getting into a basic stance, he waited for Naruto to begin.

Nervously, Naruto held the gun up, pointing it at the target and tried to follow what Sasuke said. He took a deep breath and focused, ignoring his surroundings. Azure eyes singled in on the target. His heart beginning to pick up speed, he pulled the trigger as Sasuke told him. The weapon jerked in his grasp but held fast. He saw the paper shudder with the impact. A little bit excited, he fired again, forgetting Sasuke’s warning. A few more tugs and the gun was clicking empty. Eager, Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish his own round off.

Once Sasuke signaled that he was done, Naruto flipped the switch, frowning as his paper came closer. Most of the shots weren’t even on the body, but on the surrounding white portion. Dismayed, he peeked over at Sasuke and smirked. There was only one ragged hole on his, right at the target’s neck. His smirk quickly vanished as he realized that meant each shot had gone right through the same spot. Sasuke’s skills were impeccable.

The raven eyed Naruto’s work critically. With a slight shake of his head, he changed the target and sent it back. “Keep going.” He ordered, standing off to the side as Naruto prepared to shoot again. Before the blond could even fire off a shot, Sasuke stopped him. “Your stance is off so your equilibrium is off.” The taller noticed, stepping up to Naruto. He reached up and adjusted Naruto’s arms, placing them higher up.

Naruto tensed up at the touch, very aware of how close Sasuke was. Praying that Sasuke wouldn’t notice, he swallowed heavily and focused, pretending it was the gun that was making him nervous. As Sasuke didn’t say anything, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the other man stepped back, allowing more space between them.

**xXx**

Naruto frowned as he looked over his latest shots. Since they had started, his target hadn’t been moved and he still hadn’t gotten better. He did make the tiniest improvement on keeping the shots within a certain area, but it wasn’t anything to be proud off. The majority of his attempts ended hitting outside the silhouette and decorating the white border. Naruto didn’t even bother looking over at Sasuke’s work. It hammered home how badly he was doing every time he looked.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto’s handiwork, expecting to see absolutely no improvement and wasn’t surprised. He stopped expecting it at the seventh retry. It was becoming blatantly clear that Naruto had gotten lucky that time when he’d shot and killed the man. While he had the beginnings of good eye coordination, it ultimately didn’t matter. His aim was terrible and no matter how much instruction Sasuke taught him, it didn’t do any good.

The disappointment on Naruto’s face told him that the blond knew and felt the same way. Working with a gun wasn’t his style. A bit at a loss of how to proceed, Sasuke silently held his hand out for the weapon.

Cringing as Sasuke once again critiqued his shots, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the ache of his limbs. At least it wasn’t persisting; it seemed like the soreness was slowly going away. Feeling vulnerable and inadequate, Naruto handed the gun to Sasuke as the raven put out a pale palm. He was surprised when Sasuke put the weapon away rather than change the clip.

“Are we trying a different gun?” He asked, looking around. Maybe if they’d change things up, he’d do better. But something told him it would give the same results. He tugged off the safety gear and set it down on the counter.

“There’s no point. You’re fucking terrible at this.” Sasuke said critically. “No matter what I’ve told you to do, it’s useless. There’s no point in spending valuable time in teaching you something you can’t do.” He pointed to the door they originally came through. “Go back to the gym and get warmed up. I’ll be there shortly.”

Complacently, Naruto followed Sasuke’s orders. The raven had a point that he wasn’t a good shot, but damn if it didn’t sting. He could admit he was trying to show Sasuke he was worth teaching and to fail so miserably hurt. Like he wasn’t good enough and wouldn’t be. Sighing and refusing to dwell on the negative thoughts, he left the room and went out to the mat they used the other days and began to stretch. He could hear sounds of movement in the other room, but Sasuke didn’t appear.

Naruto tugged off his t-shirt and neatly folded it as he had seen Sasuke do before they started the other day. Kicking off his shoes, he placed them next to the shirt. Alone, he took the time to stand still and take in his surroundings. He hadn’t had a chance to really look around and explore the gym. He wasn’t restricted to just the matted area, but he found it weird to go exploring a house that wasn’t his. He caught his own gaze in the wall covered by a single mirror. He looked worse for wear, still dotted with bruises. He had seen most of them in the bathroom in the morning, but now he had a full body view. The marks didn’t look that bad anymore, just painful. Poking a few of them confirmed the aches.

Slowly, watching himself in the reflection, he tried to emulate Sasuke’s movements. Without the raven’s watchful and strict eye, he felt a bit more confident to try it out. It proved hard since his body wasn’t cooperating with him and he lacked that fluidity that Sasuke seemed to ooze. His limbs moved jerkily and strained when moved in ways they weren’t used to. Rather than a wave of smooth moves, he was storm of edges and sharp turns. Sasuke embodied everything he was not. They were even opposites, with Sasuke’s inky hair and his own sunshine blond. His need to expression emotions vividly and Sasuke’s seemingly lack of. Sasuke’s incredibly pale, creamy skin and his tan one. Soft and beautiful to the touch… Ivory hands gripping his own, forcing him down on the mats as sweaty skin made contact and-

Naruto’s legs faltered and he fell on his ass, startled out of his own thoughts. What the hell had he been thinking? His heart beating strangely fast, Naruto realized what he had been thinking of. A lethal smirk and deep voice purred into his mind, speaking words he knew Sasuke had never spoken to him. Naruto froze as a familiar red burned his face and ears. Staring at his own reflection in shock, he ignored his awkward position as he had a mind-blowing epiphany. Did he find Sasuke attractive? Did he have t-thing for Sasuke?! _Sasuke_!

His blush in the reflection darkened and confirmed his theory. _Holy hell, what the fuck?_ He yelled internally, in shock. Nononono, he couldn’t like Sasuke! Of all people, why him?! It couldn’t be, he just had a fucking fever from being a human punching bag the other day. His body was just having an off day and was not currently getting excited to the thought of Sasuke joining him on the mats. _When the fuck has this happened?_

“What are you doing?

Rocketing to his feet, Naruto’s heart nearly burst from the surprise. He whirled around to see Sasuke staring back at him, the same mask as always hiding his thoughts.

“Stretching.” Naruto answered quickly. “You said I should and I did.” He stammered, suddenly fearful of Sasuke magically developing the ability to read minds and seeing what he had been doing and thinking. His heart beat a strange rhythm in his chest, making his stomach flip.

“Hn.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto, noting how tense he was. Writing it off as something useless, Sasuke tightened his brace, keeping his arm right up against his chest and out of harm’s way.

“We’re repeating yesterday’s lessons, with an additional emphasis on blocking. Remember what I told you to watch and show me what you’ve learn.

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded, vainly trying to forget his revelation. He was pretty damn sure he’d be dead if Sasuke found out. It was better to pretend nothing had changed and that he didn’t realize how deep Sasuke’s eyes were. He waited for Sasuke to give the signal before he launched into a flurry of movements that he recalled from the previous lesson. Ignoring the ache of his limbs, Naruto stumbled when he realized just how aware he was of Sasuke’s body moving next to his. The skin that Sasuke seemed to brush against felt hyper sensitive, tingling when contact was made.

Distracted, he barely blocked a pale fist making a beeline for his stomach and backed up, using his knee to keep Sasuke’s from snapping into his leg. Finding an open space in the raven’s defense, Naruto ducked to the side and managed to skim Sasuke’s side, unconsciously memorizing the feeling of his palm sliding against the other’s skin.

Sasuke quickly twisted and jammed an elbow into Naruto back, sending him to his knees. The blond rolled with the hit and tried to get to his feet, but Sasuke moved in grabbed one of his arms contorting it into an awkward shape. The corner of Sasuke’s mouth twitched. It was almost impressive. Naruto had actually retained what they went over. He had figured they would make two steps forward and one back every day, but it was surprising how much progress Naruto had made. It was obvious that while Naruto had no skill with a gun, his forte was in physical fighting.

Despite the improvement, he was noticing something odd about the blond. Naruto was getting touchy and was increasingly disassociating with their fighting. It hadn’t been apparent, but he was definitely sure about it now. Instead of simple touch and go hits, Naruto was allowing his strikes to last longer, creating more contact. He also seemed distracted, with his mind elsewhere. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it could easily be turned against him. Sasuke frowned, realizing something else. Why wasn’t he as bothered by this contact as he was when Ten Ten was just near him? Even with Kakashi or Iruka, he always allowed a certain distance between them and him, but with Naruto, those parameters seemed to have change. An unwanted and unexpected change.

“Ow!” Naruto cried out as Sasuke’s grip worsened briefly before it let up.

Sasuke snorted, giving Naruto room to move. “You could have easily gotten out if you had used your lower body to counter my move and gain the upper hand by knocking me down. Concentrate, you’re getting distracted.” Sasuke wiped at the back of his neck, feeling a bit sore. “You’re also taking longer move away from a hit, which in itself isn’t wrong, but can be used against you. Keep contact brief.” Deep obsidian met pitless azure in a searching gaze.

Naruto looked away and sat up, nursing his arm. “Sorry.” He grunted, his face reddening.  He just kept having the urge to touch and had indulged himself. Feeling as if Sasuke’s eyes were boring into his soul, he got to his feet and got into a defensive stance. He had to hide it, force it away. Sasuke could never find out and he wouldn’t tell. He’d take it to the grave. Something told him Sasuke wouldn’t take kindly to it.

Sasuke shook his head, the inky strands that weren’t stuck to his forehead spiking up. “We’re finishing a bit early today because I have to go somewhere. You’re to stay here with Kakashi. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Giving no other explanation, Sasuke walked off, leaving Naruto confused and alone.

“Where are you going?” Naruto called out on a whim.

“Tch.”

Watching him go, Naruto turned to his own reflection again and spoke once he was dead certain he was completely alone. “I like Sasuke.” He whispered aloud, a bit terrified. His eyes were wide open and broadcasted his curiosity, fear, confusion, and excitement. They created a tidal wave of emotions in his mind that he had no way of dealing with.  It was completely wrong and stupid, but he didn’t make a habit of lying to himself. He was physically attracted to the man that could and would kill him. There had been nothing between them but hatred and fighting, but here he was, having to force himself to stop thinking about the raven _in that way_. Where did things get so fucked up? When had his messed up mind unconsciously gone from hating and dislike to attraction and liking?

It didn’t bother him that he liked another male- he had developed a crush on Kiba that had been immediately squashed when he’d met Hinata. He also liked girls, so he knew he swung both ways and was cool about it. What made this situation all the more worse was the fact that he was attracted to Sasuke. Not only that, but that his best friend had just died and he had just sworn his life to vengeance, and now he was wanting do the dirty with Sasuke. It was wrong on so many levels, he was sure was going to hell.

“I can’t….I can’t let him know.” If Sasuke found out, he’d be dead. Or, Sasuke would tell him everything was off and that Naruto was on his own. It seemed drastic for such a truly small thing, but he didn’t know how he’d react and that lack of knowledge worried him. He didn’t picture Sasuke as having a girlfriend or boyfriend, meaning the raven was asexual for all he knew. But that didn’t have any real sustenance, so it was unfounded. Besides, after everything they’d been through, he doubted Sasuke would even slightly contemplate being in a relationship should the question ever come up.

“It’s easy. I’ll just pretend that everything is normal and that I am in no way attracted to Sasuke, and it’ll go away.” He tried to say confidently, noting the lack of determination in his tone. _It’ll work…right?_

**xXx**

“Hey Iruka, who taught you to defend yourself in a fight?” Naruto suddenly asked, surprising the brunette that was quietly reading a book after getting home from the station. Naruto fidgeted in his seat on the sofa, breaking down and finally asking the cop the question that was cooking in his mind for a while.

Iruka set the book down in his lap with the pages facing down. He eyed the blond curiously, but answered. “I was taught in the academy, along with all the other trainees. We had to be able to fight back should the need arise.” Feeling as though Naruto wasn’t finished, Iruka closed the book completely, marking the corner to remember his page. “Is there something on your mind?” He asked easily, appearing friendly.

Naruto hummed as he stalled. There was something about Iruka that just screamed “father figure” and felt the urge to talk to him. The cop was more approachable than Kakashi was. The silver-haired man gave off confusing vibes and seemed eccentric. “Well earlier today, Sasuke was trying to teach me to fire a gun, but it turns out I suck at it. But when we fight in the gym, I’m much better at it. Better, but not where I want to be. I was wondering if you could, um…maybe you could-”

“Teach you what I know?” Iruka filled in, cocking an eyebrow.  “Give you some pointers?”

Naruto nodded emphatically. “If you don’t mind, I mean.”

Iruka tilted is head as he contemplated the request. He slyly looked at the kid through his peripherals, taking in what he looked like. It was challenge to think that this blond haired kid was the same as the one that he’d brought in just a few days ago. Gone was the nihilistic and almost suicidal demeanor; it had been replaced by determination and purpose. He had to give props to Sasuke for being able to draw Naruto out from the shell he was building and forcing himself into as he blamed the death of his friend on himself. The shouting match had proven to be an excellent motivator.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you some pointers if you really want me to. I did help Sasuke learn his own defensive style, and I see no reason why I can’t do the same for you.” Iruka smiled warmly, noting suspiciously how Naruto’s eyes lit up at the prospect. The brunette figured that the excitement that Naruto displayed couldn’t truly be explained by a burning need to avenge his friend. Perhaps there was an underlying reason?

“You taught Sasuke to fight?” Naruto asked incredulously, his eyes widening as he looked over the cop. Sure Iruka looked impressive and foreboding in uniform, but he couldn’t imagine him teaching the raven to fight. Iruka looked too….nice.

“Taught him defense.” Iruka corrected a little indignantly, insulted that Naruto was so surprised. “And yes, I was his teacher for a short period.”

“Then who taught him?” Naruto asked, having a feeling he knew who. It was pretty obvious.

“Kakashi did. Everything Sasuke knows, he got it straight from Kakashi. He might be who you want to ask for help. He taught Sasuke from the ground up, similarly to how Sasuke is teaching you.”

“Oh.” Naruto said lamely as he pictured the imposing man teaching Sasuke. It was easier to imagine than Iruka working with the raven.

“Do you want to start now? I assume you want to impress Sasuke as soon as possible…?” Iruka grinned, pushing off to sofa to stretch a bit.

“Impress?” Naruto blanched, turning scarlet. Was it that obvious?  “N-no, I just want to make something of myself and stop depending on everyone else.” He stammered out, half telling the truth and half lying.

“If you say so.” Iruka responded, clearly not believing him but not wanting to intrude on the meager amount of privacy Naruto had.

**xXx**

“Alright, so.” Iruka began by changing out of his uniform into some comfortable clothes. Wearing a light cotton T-shirt with grey joggers, he stretched for a few minutes, motioning for Naruto to do the same. “The first thing you need to know is to watch and recognize patterns in a person’s actions. Those who are experienced in fights know to keep their arms close to their body for quick defense and to protect the trunk. Those who aren’t fluent are more likely to have exploitable weaknesses that are easy to spot.”

The brunette demonstrated by bringing his hands up and curling them into fists at his eye level. “This is a defense used by boxers.” He ducked his face down, moving swiftly and throwing a few light punches. “It protects your face, while allowing for quick retaliation and lets you be mobile.”

Naruto imitated him as he adopted the move, cataloging it away. It seemed easy enough.

Iruka shook his head walked over to the blond. He tapped Naruto’s foot with his own. “You need to focus on the entire body, not just my torso. Your feet are planted in the ground, allowing me to easy get you off balance. Keep it in mind, being fast and agile on your feet is important. Don’t dig in with your heels, allow your body weight to rest on the balls of your feet.”

Backing up a bit, Iruka brought his hands back up, but left his face a little more exposed. “Tell me, what’s wrong here?”

“Your arms aren’t that close to your body, you’re leaving your face open and your stomach is exposed.” Naruto analyzed, remembering Sasuke’s own remarks on the first day.

Iruka nodded. “Good. Now tell me, have you noticed anything about Sasuke’s specific style of fighting? Something that keeps you from landing a hit or even getting close?”

The blond pursed his lips as he thought. He did manage to almost get Sasuke earlier, but they hadn’t been truly fighting, so he figured Sasuke wasn’t giving it his all. He mostly just recalled how seamlessly Sasuke’s movements were. “Ah, no, not really.” He finally answered after a pause. Things were still too new for him to catch all the small details.

“It’s alright. The main thing you want to know is that Sasuke incorporates a counter-puncher type style to his fighting. This means that he waits to make a move, watching and studying his opponent. I’m sure he’s told you that knowing the basic beginnings of any type of move is a huge advantage and it’s true. If you’re able to predict moves and strikes, countering it will be easier and allow you to dominate. He attacks only if you attack. He won’t let you see what he can do until you display your own skill. Sasuke is fast, so this type of fighting suits him.”

Naruto nodded, taking in the information. It did seem that Sasuke knew the perfect move to counter any of his strikes, so it would make sense that he used it. The blond felt a little silly in admitting that he’d just assumed Sasuke was just that good, able to beat all.

“A big factor to keep in mind is that Sasuke is prepared. He’s prepared to attack and defend almost simultaneously. He excels in making you fall for the bait and attack, never giving you a chance to return fire.”

Iruka motioned to Naruto’s stomach, specifically a dark bruise. “He targets specific areas. By hitting you there, you begin to favor that side because it hurts and so it leaves your other side open for attack.”

“Is there any way to fight back then?” Naruto asked, feeling disillusioned and almost hopeless. How would he even find his own style if he couldn’t fight back Sasuke’s? Would he even find his own? He already sucked at firing a gun; he would be the one to never find something he’s good at.

Iruka held up a hand. “There are always downfalls. Sasuke’s is that he tires easily. His strikes are dependent on speed and power. Should the fight go on longer than he intended, he’ll have to change his offense and defense, leaving him vulnerable. Another is that constantly attacking and applying pressure can break his hold on the fight, letting the ball fall in your court. But this is dependent on your own unique style. You have to develop that before you can even begin to deconstruct the styles of others.”

“How do I find my own style?” Naruto asked eagerly, forcibly pushing away all negative thoughts. No, he wouldn’t give in. He was in this for the long haul; no matter what, he’d find his own way to fight back. Nothing would stop him.

Iruka paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “You might want to ask Kakashi about that. Like I said, I work better with what’s already established. You need to truly figure out what suits your physical body best and I can’t guarantee that I can help with that. If anything, I might end up teaching you something that just doesn’t work for you.”

Naruto fidgeted, a little nervous. He had only a little trouble asking Iruka since Iruka seemed nice enough and genuinely was so. Sasuke was on a whole other level, but there was the sense of familiarity between them. Asking the head boss for help was a bit daunting, but he would do whatever.

Iruka noticed Naruto’s reluctance and smiled. “He’s not as bad as he likes to think he is. If you want, I can ask for you?” The police commander offered. “I’m sure he’d be more than willing to give you a hand.”

Naruto shook his head and played with the fabric of his pants. “I can ask him, I just want to get started as soon as possible.” _Before Sasuke gets back_ , he added mentally.

“He and Sasuke should be back soon.  Shikamaru’s house isn’t far. Once he gets back, you can ask him. Sasuke won’t be up to teaching you anything since his fixing his arm will be a tough process on his adjusting nerves. That’ll give you a good while to find out what you can. If all goes well, nothing will stand in your way, not even Akatsuki.”

“I hope so.” Naruto answered with gust of breath.

“Now, another factor to keep in mind is what your body can take, hit wise. Know your own weak spots and make sure to protect them. This is vital. A few good hits and it wouldn’t matter how fast you are or who has more moves. For example, Sasuke and his arm. While he is incapacitated, most of his right side has lost a form of critical defense, forcing him to improvise and find new ways of protecting it. If you attack him there, you probably won’t be able to land a hit since he’ll be hyper vigilant about shielding it. The trick is to hit where he won’t expect.”

“Which is where?” Naruto piped up curiously. He had yet to find a flaw in Sasuke’s defense, but granted, they had only been training for a short time.

“It won’t mean anything if I tell you. That’s for you to find out on your own.” Iruka smiled, noting the small look of frustration on Naruto’s face. “Once you know what to look for, it’s almost second nature to aim for it. Now, show me what you know.”

**xXx**

Lips twisted in a deep scowl, Sasuke sat rigidly, struggling not to yank his arm away from Ten Ten and her torturous tools. Not that even had a say in the matter, as it was held down by metal straps on a shiny metal workbench. Sharp instruments and odd fibers were scattered along his arm, looking like a sick version of Operation. Sweat dripped down his temple as he gritted his teeth, swearing internally as the pain increased and spiked up his arm. He was pretty goddamn sure it hadn’t even hurt this bad when he’d lost it.

Shikamaru Nara stood off to the side, lazily watching Ten Ten work. He had been the original designer of the arm, drawing it up from imagination. With Ten Ten’s help, his sketch had become real and now was attached to Sasuke. It pained him to see the work of art being torn apart, but it would be all the more gratifying when it was repaired and improved. The genius’s eyes met obsidian hate pools and Sasuke’s scowl etches itself as deep as the Mariana Trench on his face. Shikamaru shrugged. “I told you it would hurt, but look at it this way. Your arm will be better than ever.  Increased reaction time, sturdier grip, and stronger plating able to withstand a one on one with Hidan’s scythe blades. Even bulletproof, to an extent.”

Sasuke didn’t answer, not knowing what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. His jaw ached tremendously from the strain of trying not to yell. He prided himself on his level of pain tolerance, but this was ridiculous. Even his distraction techniques were failing him, lost under the intense waves of agony rocking his arm and torso. Although he consented to the upgrade, he hadn’t calculated what would be required of the renovation. Nearly having his metal limb be pulled apart piece by piece, with no anesthesia to numb the agony, he’d bitten more than he could chew. Was he tasting blood?

“Relax, I’m almost done.” Ten Ten murmured, picking up a small needle with a hook at the end. She stuck it into Sasuke’s arm. She then removed it and inserted a small black device. “One, two, _three_!” Pressing a switch on the object, she watched intently.

What felt like a white hot pulse of electricity burned Sasuke’s arm, causing his whole body to twitch with the spike in pain and convulse. Nearly biting his tongue off, Sasuke’s breathing turned ragged and quick, his nostrils flaring. Hating his reaction but at the same time glad he hadn’t opened his mouth, the raven felt his body slump as the burn stopped and cooled. His arm twitch with aftershocks, feeling strange and foreign. Forcing his breathing to slow, Sasuke sighed, allowing his jaw to loosen. He felt oddly drained and tired. He relaxed as Ten Ten began the tedious job of closing everything up and making the metal limb resemble a human arm.

“There. Everything’s back online and working perfectly. Go easy for a few hours as your body adjusts. There might be some pain at first, but it’ll go away soon enough.” Ten Ten snapped her gloves off and shoved away from the workbench. Her stool spun lazily behind her. “Just don’t exert it or get it stabbed again.”

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Shikamaru teased halfheartedly as Sasuke ripped the straps off his arm and ran a sweaty hand through his hair, trying to remove the strands sticking to his forehead. “Look, it even has a sleeker design, so it’s even easier to hide and repair.”

“Fuck off.” Sasuke growled, his voice sounding hoarse. He rolled the sleeve of his arm down, sliding the fabric over the smooth surface.

“You’re welcome.” The genius answered without missing a beat. “I’m assuming Kakashi will cover the cost as well?”

Sasuke allowed a smirk to slip onto his face, briefly belying his mood. “No, put this under the name, Naruto.”

Shikamaru lifted a thin eyebrow in curiosity but didn’t bother asking. Hadn’t Naruto been the one Sasuke was supposed to kill, the one wanted by the police? Eh, he’d figure it out soon enough and asking Sasuke for a direct answer was pointless. “Well, I’m going to need a last name.”

“Uzumaki.” The smirk widened a bit. “You’ll be seeing more of him soon.” Pushing himself off the chair, Sasuke got to his feet and rotated the wrist of his improved arm. He was rewarded with jolts of pain.

“Dully noted.” Shikamaru sighed, cataloging the information away to later be analyzed.


	14. Sasuke's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress!

“Do it again, but this time focus your attack!” Kakashi ordered, staring at the blond hard. Bracing his already aching hand with his other hand around the wrist, he held up the punching pad it was attached to and waited. Naruto delivered yet another brutal punch, one that he could feel radiate up to his shoulder. It took quite an effort to hold his hand steady under the attack.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kakashi slipped off the pad and stretched his fingers subtly behind his back. He eyed his newest student carefully. Since the blond had asked for his help, they’d been practicing for days. Sasuke was still recuperating over at Shikamaru’s, leaving plenty of time for them to discover Naruto’s potential. It hadn’t taken long to find out that Naruto could pack one hell of a punch. He had brute strength on his side, unlike Sasuke who relied on speed.

Kakashi switched hands, rolling his shoulder a bit. “Give me 3 punches and a kick. Remember; focus on putting power behind each hit. Use your greatest asset to your advantage.” Kakashi grunted, strapping a shin guard to his left leg. He had bruises peppering his legs from their earlier attempts. It was unusual how determined and how quickly Naruto had grown over the course of a few days. It was truly impressive. His level of growth outstripped even Sasuke’s, back when he’d taken to teaching Sasuke. “After this, we break for today.” They had been at it for a few hours and he was tired.

“Okay.” Naruto nodded, flexing his hand. They ached, badly. Wearing black heavy bag gloves, Naruto shook out his hands, letting them go limp at his wrists. Eyeing the pad Kakashi held out, Naruto brought his hands up and carefully watched the man for any tricks. He had learned the hard way that Kakashi preferred to quickly dance out of the way, leaving him flailing in an attempt to strike. Kakashi mimicked Sasuke’s speed, forcing Naruto to adapt quickly and find different methods to attack.

Darting forward, Naruto drew back his fist and aimed it at the pad. Feinting to the left, he followed Kakashi’s hand and landed his fist in the middle of the pad. _One_. Feeling Kakashi’s hand give a little with the hit, Naruto quickly jumped back. His eyes tracking Kakashi’s hands, his left fist shot forward, landing on the side of the pad. _Two_.

The taller man suddenly disappeared, leaving Naruto reeling. Whirling around, the blond ducked as pale leg cut through the air above him. Regaining his balance, Naruto kicked out, striking the shin guard dead on. _One_. Jumping to the side to avoid Kakashi’s fist, Naruto blocked another punch and solidly landed his last attack on the pad, hitting it right as Kakashi tried to move it out of the way. _Three_.

“Not bad.” Kakashi grinned cheerfully. Standing up straight, he tore off the gear and tossed the items to the side carelessly. “You’re improving at a notable rate.”

Naruto grinned, copying the man and slipping the gloves off. He was absurdly proud hearing his determination and efforts were paying off. It offset the brutal regimen he was inflicting on his body. Each day brought him closer to his goal; he swore by Sasuke he was in this to the end. “Good enough to go against some Akatsuki?” he asked, his breathing ragged.

“Hmm, not quite yet, but you’re well on the way to be able to take on the high rollers and possibly live,” Kakashi corrected him. “By the way, Sasuke is coming back tomorrow,” he said casually. Sticking his sore hands into his pockets, Kakashi slouched his way to the stairs. He was now hungry and tired. Pondering what Iruka was up to, he eyed the blond out of his peripherals.

Naruto’s head perked up. “He is?” He tried asking in a way that didn’t seem like he was too eager. He cringed as he sounded too nonchalant, too forced. He’d need to watch that or Sasuke would pick up on it. He followed Kakashi towards the stairs.

“Mm-hmm,” Kakashi hummed. “So this concludes the last of our time together.”

Naruto paused. “Is it enough?” he asked, feeling somewhat doubtful. While he could admit that he’d improved a lot, he felt he had much more to learn.

“To give you the full package is not my job,” Kakashi reminded him. “I was doing you a courtesy. Sasuke is the one that should be teaching you the majority. I just stepped in because he wasn’t here. Now that he’ll be back, it’s up to him to bring you to your full potential.”

Frowning, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think I can take on Sasuke now?” he questioned quietly, feeling a tad upset that his training with Kakashi was over, but feeling strangely excited to be fighting Sasuke again. Would Sasuke be impressed? Would he be able to tell that he improved? Would he care?

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Kakashi retorted. “Have some confidence; Sasuke is human, just like you. Believe in your own capabilities.”

“Right,” Naruto responded, somewhat distracted.

Kakashi sighed. “Doubting yourself is step in the wrong direction,” he chided lightly. “If you do, you’ll end up regressing in your training and all this will be for nothing.”

“I can’t help it,” Naruto confessed. “It’s just that I’m still new to this, compared to Sasuke who has years under his belt. I—”

“Don’t think you can take on Sasuke?” Kakashi filled in. “I’m not quite sure why you’re using Sasuke as a bar to reach or surpass, but if it works, go for it. If you truly feel the need to be able to take on Sasuke, then watch him. Watch what he does, how he moves. Watch him while fighting, and when he’s not. Learn his movements and use them against him. You’ve learned about his style from Iruka, but the goal is to actually use that information to your advantage. Implement that into your training sessions.”

Kakashi stretched a hand over to rub at his shoulder. He rubbed his fingers into the sore taut flesh. Maybe he could coax Iruka into giving him a massage. “Now that he’s back, you’ll be able to truly see your own progress, and so will Sasuke. Just remember to practice diligently. Sasuke has eyes like a hawk. He’ll spot your weakness and target them. In your case, speed isn’t your strongest suit. Strength is. But take heed, relying solely on strength will be your downfall. There is a fine balance.”

They both lapsed into silence as they walked up the steps, entering the upper levels of the house. Thinking back to his break down that had led to him training to fight, Naruto pondered something.

“Kakashi, can I ask you a personal question?” he asked, his tone unusually quiet.

“Depends on what it is,” Kakashi answered cryptically, turning to the blond. “What is it?”

“Why do you fight? I mean,” Naruto gestured around him. “What’s your drive? I know Sasuke’s is to get revenge for the murder of his family, and mine is for my own personal gains and for Kiba. What’s your reason, if I may ask?” Naruto ended politely, knowing he was not entitled to that information.

Kakashi tilted his head back, his expression thoughtful. Crossing his arms, he stopped walking. “The money is a big factor, I suppose. I do like fancy and expensive toys.”

Naruto stared at him, recalling just how well he was able to get Sasuke to protect him by enticing the raven with cash. “Is that really it?” he asked bluntly, not believing that was the true reason. “You fight for the money?”

Kakashi exhaled sharply through his nose, amused. “If you must know, no. I fight because I have someone I want to protect. Unlike you and Sasuke, I find revenge petty and stupid. I fight for the living, not the dead. What do the dead have to give us?”

“Do you mean Iruka?” Naruto probed, feeling a bit as if he’d stepped over the line.

“I met Iruka at a very dark time in my life,” Kakashi revealed his tone turning somber, losing its unremitting cheeriness. “I was at the end of my rope, with nowhere to go and I was involved in some extremely shady business. Iruka and I ran into each other quite a bit, as our occupations were at odds. He almost killed me once, during a bust. Long story short, we somehow became lovers and I turned over a new leaf.”

Naruto scrunched his nose as he pondered the new information. “You kill people for money. How can you get even shadier than that?”

Kakashi snorted. “You know nothing, Naruto. You forget I’m also the head of an extremely successful law firm, with several oversea branches, along with having my fingers dipped in a few other areas. It’s quite a change in position.”

“That’s a lot of power for one man to wield,” Naruto mused, scratching his cheek.

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Kakashi said wisely, smiling.

“Okay, let’s say something happens to Iruka,” Naruto contemplated, trying to get Kakashi to see his point of view. “You aren’t there to stop it, you can’t call anyone to stop it, and you only know the results. In the end Iruka is dead, and you know who killed him. What do you do? Having all this power at your disposal, you’d just let it slide?” he challenged, eyeing his instructor. “You wouldn’t go after them?

Kakashi fell silent, no longer slouching. “Should that ever happen, I don’t know what I’d do,” he finally answered.  “All I have to say is that you better hope you’re not anywhere near me,” he said lightly, his tone now much darker. “Who knows what’s lurking in the black room when you blow out the only candle keeping the darkness at bay.”

**xXx**

Sasuke stepped past the door frame, nodding at Kakashi and Iruka who were on the couch in the living room. Closing the door behind him, he threw his jacket onto the back of a chair and tossed his keys onto a nearby table.

“Did Shikamaru give the ok?” Kakashi asked, flipping idly through one of his X-rated novels. He barely glanced at Sasuke, more preoccupied by the book in his hands.

“He said its back in perfect shape and that I can return to work whenever,” Sasuke filled in tonelessly. Reaching up to scratch his cheek, he was grateful for the few days of rest. His injuries had mostly healed and he was feeling better than he had in a long time. Even his arm felt improved, which according to the genius that was Shikamaru, it was. He could almost delude himself into thinking it was his actual flesh and bone arm. It was notably more sensitive and responsive. Sasuke was tempted to forgo his usual gloves, but years of hiding it kept him from exposing the limb.

“Right, work,” Kakashi snorted.

“How are your injuries?” Iruka inquired, eyeing the raven. Ever since the business with Naruto began, Sasuke had been the recipient of multiple injuries. Iruka knew very well that injuries wouldn’t stop the raven from doing what he wanted. After a quick survey, he glanced back down at the files in his lap before looking back at the younger man.

Sasuke shrugged. Leave it to Iruka to be the only one concerned with his well-being. “Gone. The stab wound is completely healed and nothing remains from the fight with Deidara and Hidan.”

“That’s good. I’m relieved,” Iruka smiled. His attention back on the files, he read out a name. “How about Momochi Zabuza?”

“Hmm, I think Temari took care of him,” Kakashi responded, fidgeting as his leg fell asleep. “The name’s familiar.”

“Of course she did. Haku, no last name?” Iruka read off, juggling the papers around. Biting the cap off of a pen, he scribbled something down.

“Ten Ten dispatched that one,” Sasuke remarked. It looked like Iruka had a new list of missing persons he was dealing with. It wasn’t uncommon to have him ask Kakashi to help sort out which persons were actually missing and or dead. Many of the cases coincided with contracts Kakashi created.

“She hasn’t given me a report yet. I wonder if she’s having problems,” Kakashi hummed.

“Or it could be she was too busy trying to get Sasuke’s arm to function and hasn’t dealt with the body,” Iruka murmured. He then turned to Kakashi to ask another series of questions but frowned at the lawyer. “For the last time, put that book away,” he criticized, eyeing the offending orange book.

“You told me to read something and stop bothering you.” Kakashi grinned. “You never specified what.”

Rolling his eyes at Kakashi’s immaturity, Iruka pushed himself off the couch and stood up, tucking the files under his shoulder. Addressing Sasuke, he walked over to the stairs, propping a foot up on the first step. “Juugo came by a while ago. He dropped off a box of things he picked up from your house after it was cleared. There wasn’t much he could salvage, but he said he’ll give it another go if you want.”

Sasuke nodded, glancing off to the side as he rubbed his palm across his mouth. There wasn’t much he could say he cherished in the house, so what good was it to dwell on what was gone? Material things were something petty to treasure. “What’s in the box?”

“He wouldn’t let me look inside,” Kakashi called out. “It’s on the table in the kitchen.”

“Just a courtesy called privacy,” Iruka muttered, going up the stairs.

Sasuke left the living room, striding into the sunlit kitchen. He ignored the blond sitting at the table and closed in on the box. It was a grimy, marked with handprints of soot. It wasn’t that big, similar in size to the evidence boxes he once had in his private room. He tugged the box to him, noting how quiet Naruto was. He didn’t by any means miss the blonds incessant talking, but he found it slightly surprising Naruto could be quiet for more than a few seconds.

Pulling up the ripped flaps, Sasuke reached into the dirty mess and drew out several burnt pictures. He looked through them, shuffling them and smudging his fingers with ashes. They were mainly of him and his family, before the massacre and before he lost his arm. A few others were from unrelated people. He recognized them from being pinned up in his evidence room.

It had been a long time since he had actually held them, regarding them as people instead of facts. Having a perfect memory made photographs obsolete. Tossing them to the side carelessly, he reached back and in and removed a metal shard with a crisscross pattern wrapping. It had a metal cap at the end, with a small hole in the middle. Sasuke ran a finger along the side of the object, as if he were studying it.

“What is that?” Naruto spoke up, staring curiously at the object in Sasuke’s hand. Seeing the other man again had him nervous, yet happy. He was eager to show off his new skills, but at the same time worried that Sasuke would be unimpressed. Naruto had promised to be useful and he planned to complete that promise, but he couldn’t help but doubt. It also didn’t help that he found the other man attractive and was now itching to be near him. The emotions and nervousness were causing turmoil in his stomach.

Sasuke tossed the object over to him, focusing back on the box. Naruto caught it, scrutinizing it carefully. Puzzled, he turned it around in his hands, peeking over it to watch Sasuke. Kakashi advised him to watch Sasuke. How was he supposed to do that without seeming strange? It was a slight relief to have an actual excuse to stare at him, but in the long run, this wasn’t going to be good. If anything, it would only serve to increase his attraction. Had Sasuke always had a blue-ish tint to his hair?

“It’s the hilt from one of my katanas. They must have found the set and destroyed them,” Sasuke answered. Damn. They had been sturdy, reliable weapons, ones he favored. He’d have to buy a new set, imported.

“You mean like a samurai sword?” Naruto asked, his eyes widening. A sharp image of Sasuke wielding a sword popped into his head. He could picture it to the smallest detail. Sasuke would be incredible with the blade; his body type was the ideal one and he was fast. Every move he’d make would be lethal and perfect, impossible to dodge or counter. The raven would strike like a snake, moving as fluidly as one. He wanted to see it. Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind before things got out of hand. He did _not_ want to go down that road right now. God, how was he going to handle the fighting sessions?

Rifling through the rest of the items, Sasuke noticed they were mainly mementos Juugo probably figured had some sort of sentimental value. Most were charred and only vaguely recognizable. “Exactly. I prefer them over any other type of weapon.” He glanced up and noticed Naruto staring intently at the katana handle. His posture was rigid and tightly controlled. Curious, Sasuke observed him.

There was the tiniest air of confidence around him, but Sasuke couldn’t think of anything that would have brought it on. Instead of his usual position of slouching and tucking his shoulders in, Naruto appeared more open and self-assured. It was a welcome change to the weeping and whining version he had to deal with before. He found himself liking this version more.

“Why don’t you use them more often then?” Naruto inquired, gripping the handle tightly, using it to focus. He could feel Sasuke staring at him, the gaze almost burning him. _Can he fucking tell? Or am I being paranoid?_

“You try bringing a sword to gun fight and see how well that goes for you.” Sasuke retorted, almost rolling his eyes. The black-haired man shoved the box to the side. He turned away, reaching over to grab a cup from one of the cabinets on the wall. The feeling that he was missing something persisted, some niggling factor that he would otherwise be able to point out.

“Hidan didn’t use a gun.” Naruto pointed out with a grin. He carefully replaced the katana handle in the box. Relieved to be free from Sasuke’s scrutiny, he comfortably watched the other man, unafraid of being caught since Sasuke had his back to him. He zeroed his attention on Sasuke’s right arm. Kakashi had told him he had that arm injured before, so he knew it was probably still healing. He hadn’t gotten a look at it before since Sasuke always kept it wrapped up and in a sling. Although, by the way he was moving, it didn’t even appear as if it were injured….

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment. He could give the blond that one.

Naruto grinned widely. He had almost expected Sasuke to challenge his statement. Then again, it was pretty clear Sasuke knew that, having been on the receiving end of those blades twice. “Does that mean all the Akatuski members use guns, besides Hidan?”

“Most of them have their own unique weapons, but rely on guns. As do I. Deidara was a connoisseur of explosives, if you remember. Hidan uses his scythe. Kakuzu, the one from you apartment, was a hand-to-hand combat specialist,” Sasuke filled in, taking a swig of water. He leaned against the counter. “Most of the other members stay out of the spotlight, so we don’t know much about them.”

“Then how do you fight the unknown?”

“By being extremely careful and smart. How do you think we’ve gotten information on them? Murder details and autopsy reports only go so far.”

“Oh okay,” Naruto conceded. “Are we going to go train some more?” he asked abruptly, turning to the raven.

“We’ll begin tomorrow. I have a few more things I need to begin putting together before we begin.”

“Ah, right. How’s your arm?” Naruto prodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He had wanted to begin training with Sasuke sooner, but he’d deal. It gave him more time to control his reactions and monitor his own behavior.

Eyeing the blond, Sasuke was still for a few seconds. Setting his cup down, the other man rolled up his sleeve, exposing his metal arm. “See for yourself.” He pulled off his ever present gloves and fully uncovered his appendage.

Naruto gaped at the limb, his eyes wide open in shock. Encased in a soft grey metal, the arm was sleek and smooth. It melded into Sasuke’s flesh right above his elbow, seamlessly transforming from metal to flesh. Etched into the side was a tiny fan, only seen in certain lights. The arm was made up of several plates screwed together, almost like a puzzle. The lines dividing each piece were barely visible, converging at his wrist. His fingers and palm were made up of smaller pieces, flowing smoothly to allow mobility. The arm glinted in a bit in the sunlight, causing a small glare. “Did you have to get it amputated? he asked, horrified. He hadn’t thought about just how much damage Hidan’s scythe had done. Jesus, was this his fault? Had he cost Sasuke an arm? “Is... is it because of me?”

Sasuke raised a thin brow, amused by the stunned look on Naruto’s face. “About 9 years ago. And unless you were the one stabbing a 7 inch knife through my arm, I doubt you had anything to do with it,” Sasuke answered coolly, rolling his sleeve back down. He tucking his hand back inside the glove, he reached for his cup again, acting as if nothing had happened. Truth be told, he didn’t quite know why he had shown the blond his arm. Could it be that no longer viewed Naruto as a job? Had he gained respect for him after Naruto demonstrated his determination to improve and take control? Sipping his water as he thought, Sasuke felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle. A quick glance to the side told him that Naruto was once again staring at him.

“But who did?” Naruto asked, figuring it was worth a shot. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. He was a bit relieved it wasn’t his fault, but it was unsettling to know Sasuke had undergone serious problems in his younger years.

“Someone who you will never meet,” Sasuke said, his tone making it clear he wasn’t opening up for further questioning.

“Did it hurt?” Naruto persisted, wanting more information. Sure he was probing, but he and Sasuke had gone a long way from when the first a met and he wasn’t allowed to ask questions or talk.

“Why ask stupid fucking questions if you already know the answer?” Sasuke sighed. “Stab your own arm and figure it out.” Fuck respect. As soon as the big mouth opened, it was back to square one.

“…” Frustrated, Naruto fell silent. He watched Sasuke, trying to ignore the man’s attitude. He didn’t know what he had expected. Sure he and Sasuke were training together and were getting along better, but it was obvious they still had a ways to go. Or was it something else? Sasuke was generally more of an asshole when he was irritated. Was something bothering him? Observing the other man reach for his cup, Naruto noted that Sasuke was primarily using his metal arm. Did his left arm hurt?

Once again, Sasuke noticed Naruto watching him like a hawk. Slightly bothered by it, Sasuke opened his mouth to mention it. “Why do y-”

“Deidara’s dead,” came a voice from behind him.

Immediately recognizing it as Kakashi’s, Sasuke turned around to look at his employer who was walking into the kitchen, porn book nowhere in sight. “Are you just now figuring it out?” he scoffed. He had known his attempt at taking down Deidara had been successful for days now. It was old news.

“I’m not mentioning it for your sake,” Kakashi answered bluntly, shooting Sasuke a sharp look. “I expect you to have known about it the second it happened. Naruto doesn’t, hence I’m informing him.”

“He’s dead?” Naruto piped up, feeling revulsion run through him. That man had attacked him and Kiba. While he knew the man hadn’t killed Kiba, he hated knowing the one who did was still alive. A strange mix of satisfaction and contentment filled him. Another Akatsuki member down, one less person they’d deal with in the end. “How, though? I was there when Sasuke was fighting him and Hidan. Neither was going down when Sasuke shot them.”

“Poisoned blades,” Sasuke filled in. “I had several knifes laced with a certain type of venom that does extreme bodily damage in a relatively short amount of time. Deidara didn’t stand a chance.”

“My, how cocky,” Kakashi observed, eyeing Sasuke critically. “You got lucky, don’t think you can repeat this,” he warned, not liking Sasuke’s attitude.

“It wasn’t luck that killed him,” Sasuke said smartly. “It was my superior thinking skills and quick learning. Applying that to what we know about them so far and I got a kill.”

“Didn’t Hidan say Kakuzu was still alive?” Naruto added, sensing a tension between the two other men. He had a feeling Sasuke and Kakashi had gone down this road often.

“Kakuzu’s alive?” Kakashi frowned. “I haven’t heard about that. Any particular reason why you didn’t tell me?” The silver-haired man turned to the raven, frown in place.

“You find out Deidara’s dead, but you can’t find out that Kakuzu’s up and about?” Sasuke criticized.

“One was presumably dead, just with a body missing,” Kakashi answered sharply, clearly getting irate.

“So why can’t we poison the rest of them?” Naruto interrupted, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a dispute. He didn’t like the way Sasuke was talking to Kakashi.

“I already killed one of them with poison. They’d be prepared for the same method, so it’d be pointless.”

“Right. What about different types of poisons? They can’t have them all prepared.” Naruto scratched his head.

“I wouldn’t put it past them to already have some sort of antidote or serum to combat the effects.” Kakashi murmured, rubbing his chin. “Or have a wide variety of antidotes prepared. We don’t know much about how their bodies work, either.”

“Has the girl that did the autopsy figured anything out yet besides the effects of the substance found in Kakuzu’s body?” Sasuke inquired.

“If you found out that you successfully killed Deidara, why don’t you know what else she said?” Kakashi responded, his voice filled with innocence. Meeting Naruto’s azure eyes, he winked. If anyone knew how to deal with Sasuke’s moods, it was him.

Naruto snickered at the comment, stopping only when he saw Sasuke wasn’t laughing.

**xXx**

Ripping the sheets away from his neck, Naruto gasped aloud, panting wildly. His arm was outstretched in front of him, his fingers reaching for an unseen figure. Pulling his limb back, Naruto tried to process what happened. His hand shaking terribly and his skin coated in a cold, wet sheen, he rubbed his face vigorously, trying furtively to gain control before he began hyperventilating. He pressed the back of his hand tightly to his mouth, concentrating on stifling any noise he was making.

Shuffling to the edge of his bed, Naruto felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest, beating rapidly in its cavity. Closing his eyes, he strained desperately to shove Kiba’s bloody face from his thoughts. Flashes of red and black replayed in his mind on a loop. A mesh of images flashed by, each invoking a new level of guilt and fear. Sasuke’s arm. Hidan’s scythe. Kakuzu’s gun. Deidara’s bombs. Sasuke holding a gun to his forehead. Kakuzu threatening to kill him. Deidara stabbing Sasuke. Sasuke’s evidence room. Sasuke’s family. Kiba’s lifeless corpse. Iruka taking him home. He and Kiba getting hired at the same time. Tsunade firing him. Temari talking about Sasuke. Kiba’s death. Sasuke killing the couple. Jiraiya visiting him for his birthday. A present. Kiba’s death. Rocking back and forth, Naruto took deep breaths, struggling to calm down. He fought the tidal wave of emotion as hard as he could, not wanting a repeat of the night he decided to fight.

Thunder rumbled loudly outside, shaking the window slightly. Watery azure eyes cracking open, Naruto gazed up to look towards the window. The sudden pitter-patter of rain began to slowly fill the room, hushing his conscience slightly. The steady tapping was almost pleasant, soothing. It was a welcome change to the pervasive silence before.

Rubbing his eyes dry with the heel of his palm, Naruto stood up and peered out the foggy glass. Lightning streaked across the cloudy sky, illuminating the dark room for a few seconds. Standing in nothing but his boxers, Naruto saw his own reflection on the glass. His eyes were a bit puffy, red from suppressed tears. He looked paler than usual, almost gray rather than his natural tan. Even to himself, he looked pathetic. What was he doing? Did he really thing he could change things? Did he really think he could make a difference? If an Akatsuki member spontaneously appeared, hunting for him, could he successfully fight him off?

Another image. Sasuke demanding he stand up and fight for himself, fight for a future that the Akatsuki threatened with every breath they took, each second they lived. Naruto scowled. Sasuke. The man who had lost everything, just like him. Neither of them had family waiting for them. He and Sasuke were in exactly the same boat, each threatened and yet hunting after the Akatsuki. The man had even lost an arm in God knows how, and still kept on fighting. He had lost Kiba, and now he was fighting too. If they didn’t, who would?

He and Sasuke were more alike than he previously thought. They shared losses, and now were sharing experiences. Naruto had even been trained by the same people. Granted, it was for a shorter amount of time, but the similarities were there. They were opposites, yet very much the same.

But if they were to be the same, did that mean Sasuke would maybe look at him the same way as he did him? Naruto knew the chances of Sasuke liking him back were slim-to-none. Even if Sasuke did like him back, what else was there? What would be the point? As soon as the entire ordeal with the Akatsuki was over, he and Sasuke would never see each other again. This wasn’t a fairytale with a happily ever after. There was no future to anything they would have.

Naruto pressed his lips together tightly, watching the rain fall. He followed the drops as they smashed against the glass and snaked down. But what if that changed? He had managed to get Sasuke to agree to train him; why not pursue a relationship? Hell, this was probably just a phase he was going through, something that could be attributed to the constant close contact and high adrenaline levels. Maybe he had finally taken too many hits to the head and was now delusional.

Shaking his head, Naruto was relieved that he was no longer plagued by the images, but the feeling of worthlessness and despair remained. He just needed time out of his head. Some peace and quiet where he wouldn’t go off and daydream about impossible scenarios or relive the death of his best friend. Feeling antsy, he rooted around in the dark for some pants. His fingers encountering the fabric on the floor, he slipped on the grey sweats and knotted the strings. Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Naruto peeked up at the clock. It was a little after 2:30 am. Everyone was probably asleep and he had no intention of waking them up.

Opening his door as quietly and as slowly as possible, Naruto padded out into the hallway. Shutting the door as equally as quiet, he took a few tentative steps, making sure no one heard him. Once the coast was clear, he tiptoed down the stairs and reached the first floor. Walking past the living room and the kitchen, he opened the door leading down to the gym. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Naruto stepped in and left the door open slightly behind him. It often clicked loudly when shut and he didn’t want to risk it.

The gym appeared ominous and foreboding in the dark. The rain sounded louder, intensified by the largeness of the room. It echoed off the walls, creating a dull roaring noise that surrounded him. The only light came in from windows that were high up on the walls, in long rectangular strips. Moonlight streamed in; it flickered as clouds drifted by, cutting its reach.

Feeling strangely comfortable and at ease in the room, Naruto treaded down the steps and reached the matted portion of the gym. Bringing an arm across his chest, he began to stretch. He slowly transition from one position to the next, feeling his earlier fear and anxiety washing away. He was lulled by the familiarity of the room and his stretches. It gave him a sense of purpose and meaning. He was to become like Sasuke, and get revenge for his friend. That was his goal. He couldn’t let himself be taken over with doubt and trepidation. This is why he was here, why he was still alive. Naruto had begged Sasuke to give the chance and there was no way he was backing out.

Getting into his familiar fighting stance, Naruto’s fist slowly reached out. He concentrated on the feeling, on the push and pull of his own muscles. The tightening of his skin as he flexed, the releasing of tension as he relaxed. Spinning on his heel, he kicked high. Inhaling deeply, he brought his leg down and thrust the other out. Dropping down, he tumbled into a roll before springing back up, closing his eyes as he focused on each sensation his body experienced.  The thunder rumbled, almost in tune with each movement. Lightning flashed, brightening up the room for a split second, casting his shadow across the mirrored wall.

He focused on his breathing, keeping a nice and steady cadence. Clearing his mind of all distractions was one of Kakashi’s key points. He concentrated on following the beat of his heart; it drummed out a steady rhythm.

His back cracked as he twisted around and sank to the floor. Going into a series of floor exercises, Naruto counted in his head with each rep. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Rolling onto his back, he reached up and behind him, planting his hands on the mat. Arching his back, he created a bridge with his body. Bowing his spine as far as he could, the blond transitioned smoothly into a handstand before letting his feet fall and standing upright. Stretching his arms high up, he brought them back down, veins prominent across his skin as he flexed each muscle.

Giving a few quick punches, Naruto exhaled as he delivered an impressive combo of kicks. Sweat ran down his back and his body felt more alive than ever. The blond planted his feet onto the ground, feeling the thunder crash outside, causing the room to tremble beneath his soles.

Breathing heavily, Naruto mimicked having an opponent. He slowly walked in a circle, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  Stopping, he stood in an offensive stance, his arms held up and ready to defend. Immediately, he charged forward, twisting his body around as he avoided the imagined strikes. He danced away, whirling on the spot as he jumped back. Thrusting his hands out forward, he grabbed an imaginary weapon from the pretend assailant and twisted it in his hand, throwing it back. A sudden image of Sasuke throwing a knife at Deidara crossed his mind.

Ducking, Naruto dropped to the floor and did a sweeping kick. Twirling out the way, he sprang to his feet with his own pretend weapon to fight off the assaulter.  Bringing the imagined weapon across from him, he took a couple of steps back, simulating having been struck. Bowing a bit, he shoved his body back, evading another hit. Springing forward, he plunged his weapon up into the fiend, drawing it across before pulling back. Another image of Sasuke knifing Hidan rose up.

Trading his weapon for a new one, Naruto imagined his next opponent. Ghastly green eyes and a wide, skin-splitting grin. Sick, greasy hair and a jagged line across the neck. The taste of vomit hit the back of his mouth, reminding him of how scared he had been. In that moment, everything he known had changed for the worse. That pivotal point forced him into something he never asked for. Gripping that fear and focusing on it, Naruto’s eyes narrowed. Striking blue oceans stood stark against the grays and blacks of the room.

“Never again,” the shorter man whispered, his voice holding an edge of steel.

He attacked viciously, picturing Kakuzu before him, falling to his hits. Each strike brought a sense of victory, of relief and power. His fists sailing into the space before him, Naruto fought to keep his voice down, feeling the need to yell and cry out as he battled. As his body trembled with adrenaline and excitement, Naruto was relentless. Had he an actual figure to fight, Naruto’s knuckles would have been split, bleeding heavily from the abuse. His legs would have deep red and purple bruises from the force of his kicks. Sweat was flung from his hair as he moved swiftly, never ceasing. There was nothing that could stop him, nothing that could come between him and his prey. This was it, this was his moment. Driving his foot high in the air where he imagined Kakuzu’s face would be, Naruto powered through kick and stopped. Letting his foot drop, the blond gasped for breath, feeling oddly satisfied.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, Naruto huffed, his shoulders heaving up and down. His ragged breathing mixed with the rain, creating a strange rhythm. It wasn’t enough. He was missing something. But what? What did he need?

Turning to the mirror, he caught glimpses of himself as lightning lit the room. Staring hard, he eyed himself, picturing how he’d look fighting. He was content with his progress, but he felt as if something were missing, some final puzzle piece to his change. What was causing the discordance? As he mulled the thought over, something in the corner of the room caught his eye. Peering at its reflection, Naruto turned to the object. It was a box. Not just any box, but the one that had Sasuke’s stuff inside.

An idea spawning in his head, Naruto strode over to the carton and began rooting around. Finding what he wanted, he jogged over to the middle of the matted room. Bringing his arms out in front of him, he held the soot-coated katana hilt.

Closing his eyes again, he imagined Sasuke before him. His stomach did a flip and he licked his lips. Sasuke would be staring back at him impassively, in that asshole-ish way, waiting for him to attack first. The familiar smirk would be in place, pissing him off. With a small start, he realized he was no longer truly afraid of Sasuke. That feeling had morphed into something else altogether, something akin to admiration. Giving Sasuke his own katana, Naruto twirled the handle in his hands, knowing how impressive it would be if it were complete. Gripping it with both hands, Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose, relaxing. He knew swords were deadly weapons that demanded a myriad of hours of practice, but here he could pretend. This was his world and he was alone.

**xXx**

 2:30. It had been two minutes since Sasuke last looked at the time. Sighing, he peered out the window again, watching the rain come down hard. Obsidian eyes traced the lighting the darted across the sky, splitting open the gray clouds. Rubbing the back of his neck, he pondered his situation.

They had no leads to the Akatsuki. His home had been ransacked, destroying countless hours of putting all that information together. He was training Naruto to fight. Kakuzu was still alive. Hidan was still alive. Deidara was dead. The Akatsuki had some sort of supernatural healing capabilities, but still had weaknesses. But what did they want with Naruto? This business with a key meant nothing. A key for what? A key implies something that is needed to open something else. A room? A lock? A safe?

What were they after? They had already made themselves semi-immortal; what else was there? But, he had managed to take out Deidara. What were they doing that depended on a key?

“Think. Think. Think,” he chanted to himself softly, trying to picture the mess from another angle, hoping things would suddenly click. This whole mess had been dragging out for too long. They were in a brief lull, with no news about the Akatsuki surfacing. Sasuke figured it was a time bomb, ticking away silently before it erupted into chaos. But what would that chaos entail?

Irate at the lack of answers, Sasuke almost missed the unmistakable sound of a door opening. Familiar with every creak and groan of the house, his curiosity was aroused. Glancing away from the window, Sasuke stepped softly over to his door, placing his ear against the wood. Very faintly, he could hear the sounds of footsteps leading away. It wasn’t Kakashi or Iruka, as their bedroom wasn’t nearby. The only other option was an intruder, which was highly unlikely, so that left Naruto. The roaring of the rain outside masked anymore noises.

Once he was sure the footsteps had receded enough for him to move, Sasuke opened his door and left his room. Quietly going downstairs, he kept his eyes open for any suspicious activity. What the hell was Naruto doing up this early? After a few minutes of blindly walking around and looking for the blond, Sasuke heard thumping to his right. He reached the location and found it was coming from the gym. More intrigued than ever, he peered inside.

Naruto was in the middle of the mats, practicing. The blond didn’t notice him; he was too wrapped up in his fighting. Entering the room, Sasuke leaned on the wall by the door, silently watching. He crossed his arms, feeling his metal limb underneath his thin long sleeve shirt. His dark eyes followed Naruto carefully, taking in every detail and committing it to memory.

After a few minutes of observing the blond, Sasuke admitted he was fascinated. Naruto had improved immensely, beyond what he had expected. No longer the shy and scared boy he had been sent to kill, Sasuke recognized the utter determination and force that Naruto wielded. Each kick, each punch was Naruto fighting off his inner demons. It was his way of exorcising the fear and lack of control that had taken over his life, something Sasuke understood to his core.

Sasuke was no fool. He hadn’t expected Naruto to even hold a match to him, but this surpassed anything he imagined. He was incredible, mesmerizing. With each movement, Sasuke understood a little bit more of the blond than he intended.

He could appreciate the form and figure Naruto took. To go from a pathetic, worthless waste of space to a resolute and powerful being, Naruto had displayed his newfound courage and determination. Slightly jealous of the exponential growth Naruto portrayed, Sasuke’s eyes widened further as Naruto began fighting people that weren’t there.

The raven recognized the fighting techniques that used in previous fights. Had Naruto been paying that much attention to him to have memorized the style? Granted, it wasn’t as refined as he knew it was, but it was unbelievable nonetheless. Each new attacker was reminiscent of an Akatsuki member that had damaged Naruto in some way, whether it was physical or mental. Deidara, for attempting to kill his friend and Naruto. Hidan, for actually murdering Kiba. Kakuzu, for being the beginning of his life’s downfall. He could detect traces of Iruka’s touch and Kakashi’s rules.

It was almost as if he were watching a play with one actor. Naruto was reliving his darkest moments and was fighting through them, creating battles before a private audience he didn’t know he had. He vividly displayed his true self using his body and emotions. He was waging war within himself and his newfound identity was winning. Sasuke leaned off the wall, captivated. His lips parted from their usual frown to fall slightly open. It was unsettling just how much he felt by watching the blond. He could read each emotion perfectly, and he could feel it within himself. It was an unfamiliar concept as he didn’t consider himself an empathetic person.

This was something incredibly private and personal, but Sasuke felt a compulsion to keep watching. He couldn’t turn away, even if he had wanted to. From the expressions of rage transforming into sorrow, to contentment and peacefulness, Naruto’s deepest feelings were broadcast of all to see. He worked through each raw emotion, reaching his own nirvana at the climax.

A flicker of an idea gently sparked in his mind. It was a wisp, having no true substance. There was a certain beauty to Naruto. The way he was honest in his moves and how he displayed that. It was hypnotic in a way. Sasuke found himself entranced, unable to move or speak, only able to watch. He had understood the want to fight and the need to keep living, but how Naruto was changing was strange to him. He was creating his own path, one similar to Sasuke’s but in the same way, very different.

Swallowing heavily, Sasuke observed intently as Naruto spied his box of burnt belongings in the far corner of the room. He stared at the blond as Naruto pulled out his favorite katana’s handle. What was he planning on doing? He had displayed interest earlier….did he want to use one?

Something akin to a smile tugged at Sasuke’s lips as Naruto attempted to wield the imaginary katana by swinging the handle around in rough, unpracticed strikes. While Naruto was excelling in his previous attempts at combat, using a katana obviously wasn’t something he was used to. The play took a turn, delving almost into a comedy rather than the dark and intense drama it had been. But beneath those clumsy attempts was a determination to succeed, which resounded deep within Sasuke. Itching to move, Sasuke was momentarily surprised by his own want to join the blond, but quickly shoved any attempts at introspection away. Something told him that the results of digging too deeply wouldn’t be in his favor.

Shoving himself off the wall, Sasuke went to join Naruto. “Want to try with a real one?” he called out softly, lightly jogging down the rest of the steps.

Startled, Naruto dropped the hilt, stepping back as he peered into the darkness where he heard the familiar voice come from. With help from the flashes outside, he recognized Sasuke stepping forward from the shadows.

“Sasuke?” he said, incredulous. Taking a step back, he watched as the raven met him on the mats and picked up the fallen object. Had Sasuke been watching him? For how long?

“Well? Do you want to or not?”

Unable to process what was going on, Naruto stuttered. “W-what? Try what?” Just how much had Sasuke seen? He reckoned he should feel embarrassed at Sasuke seeing him practice, but strangely, he welcomed the raven’s presence. It quashed the feeling of missing something.

“You won’t be any good at it, but I’d be willing to at least let you wield a real one,” Sasuke offered, fingering the wrapping of the handle. He toyed with it, waiting for Naruto to answer. Normally he’d drop the subject and berate the blond for not paying attention, but Sasuke had his own reasons for iterating the offer.

Glancing down at Sasuke’s hands, Naruto realized what the raven was talking about. “Can I?” he asked, excited. Sure he knew he’d fail, but since Sasuke was offering…

**xXx**

“Stop swinging it like you’re hitting a piñata,” Sasuke growled, annoyed at the blond. Just as he had expected, Naruto was terrible. Instead of being the one in control, Naruto was stumbling around with the sword, letting it pull him around. Even after a few minutes of pointers, it was clear Naruto was no swordsman.

“It’s heavy,” Naruto grunted, not used to the extra weight of the weapon. Gripping it with both hands, he held it up and tried to strike Sasuke. The raven easily parried the blow and shook his head.

“Wielding one demands a lot of upper body strength,” Sasuke explained, holding up his own sword. A sharp carbon steel blade with engravings down the side gleamed in the darkness. The metal ended in a long handle with white wrappings and a silver cap at the end. “You’re not used to handling it, so it feels heavier than it actually is.”

“How would you stab someone with this? I mean, with a knife it’s short and sweet, but with this, how would you do it?”

“It’s easier than you think. One good strike and you can create deep wounds. This blade can cut through flesh and bone like butter. After that, it’s only a matter of time before they lose consciousness from blood loss. Or you could slice their head off.”

“I think I’ll stick to my good old fists.” The blond grinned, stepping away from Sasuke as he tried out his own maneuvers. The next thing he knew, the sharp end of Sasuke’s katana was brushing the underside of his chin. Freezing, Naruto felt his heart jump to his throat. He followed the length of the blade down to Sasuke’s hands and up to his face. Sasuke was smirking at him.

“Suit yourself.” Sasuke acknowledged, slowly drawing the blade across Naruto’s neck.

Nearly whimpering, Naruto tilted his head back, fearful of getting cut but at the same time not worried he would.

“You can lose up to 30 percent of your blood before it becomes fatal, and all it takes is one clean cut.” Sasuke punctuated his words by pressing the sharp edge to Naruto’s Adams apple.

Feeling the steel slide against his skin, Naruto swallowed heavily. Sasuke was teasing him.

“You might be good with a blade and guns, but I’ve been practicing,” Naruto began, feeling as if something had changed between them. Sasuke was never the type to tease or mess around. If anything, he expected the raven to look at such activities disdainfully. He got a much friendlier, yet still guarded and cool, vibe from the raven. It was strange but welcome. He thought about questioning but immediately knew he wouldn’t get any answers. “My fighting, and I’ve gotten much better.”

“You want to display your newfound abilities in an attempt to garner some sort of praise from myself?” Sasuke said bluntly, reading the blond like a book. By the sudden influx of blood to his face, Sasuke could tell he hit the mark.  

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Naruto mumbled. “S’not just for that.” He could admit that while he wanted to impress Sasuke, he also wanted to see his own improvement from their first time together. He knew his practice and training was paying off, but he wanted to know just how much.

Sasuke stepped back, giving himself room. The raven slid his sword back into the sheath and set it aside. He brought his metal arm in front of him, crooking his fingers at Naruto. “Alright, show me what you’ve learned.”

**xXx**

It became a dance. It became a kind of union. Sasuke and Naruto were breathing in unison, finding the same rhythm in their steps and postures. They stuck and parried and dodged, each moving in seamless tandem with the other.

Neither was gaining the upper hand, as the fight had turned from a battle of skill to nothing more than sparring match. Only the lingering sound of the rain filled the room, occasionally interrupted by their ragged breathing and the thud of a blow landing solidly.

Sasuke found himself having to be exceedingly more careful with his strikes as Naruto had learned to defend against them faster than he anticipated. More than one, he was on the receiving end of a well-placed punch or kick in retaliation. It was enough to force him into taking Naruto more seriously.

He had engaged in many fights over his lifespan, but he’d never simply fought for the sake of fighting. It seemed stupid, pointless. If it wasn’t to gain skill or to kill, what benefits did it bring? But while he thought that, here he was, actively going along with Naruto and somewhat enjoying himself. The past few days had been stressful on a level Sasuke hadn’t reached yet. Having been backed into a corner by the Akatsuki and basically relying on Iruka and Kakashi again wasn’t something he relished.

Fighting with Naruto was relaxing in a way. He didn’t have the threat of death hanging over his head and forcing him to make each blow lethal. He was simply moving around, working off the stress and enjoying the physical activity. Grabbing a stray tan fist, Sasuke twisted it up, kicking Naruto’s leg out. He darted back when Naruto rolled with the kick and aimed for his own leg.

Naruto sprang to his feet and leapt at Sasuke, reaching for the raven with arms outstretched. As Sasuke whirled to the side to avoid the attack, Naruto managed to get a grip on his shirt.

Feeling Naruto latch onto his nightshirt, Sasuke ripped it off in one clean move, leaving it in Naruto’s hand. Feeling goosebumps rise on his arms, Sasuke faced the blond, watching him carefully for a new attack. He immediately noticed that something had changed in the atmosphere. Naruto was averting his eyes, glancing down at the shirt before tossing it to the side. He was no longer standing in a defensive position, but rather one that portrayed his sudden awkwardness.

He had ripped off Sasuke shirt. Feeling suddenly very aware of Sasuke’s physical appearance, Naruto froze. He had been trying hard to keep his focus on fighting, but something about Sasuke kept drawing him back into his epiphany. He knew it was obvious he seemed too eager, but he knew Sasuke had more than likely chalked it up to trying to prove himself. But Sasuke without a shirt on, metal arm and all, was something ethereal. The pale man was nearly glowing in the low moonlight; sweat he hadn’t noticed before was glistening on Sasuke’s skin. If he inhaled deep enough, he could probably smell him. The sudden glint from Sasuke’s arm was the only warning.

Taking advantage of Naruto’s distracted state, Sasuke darted forward and tackled him. Slamming into the blond with a solid thud, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hands and pinned him, planting the chained limbs next to his head. He placed a knee onto Naruto’s stomach, pressing down hard enough to hold him but not enough to be truly painful. His other leg pressed onto the blond’s side, the kneecap resting near his ribs. “You’re not focusing,” He grunted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Towering over the blond, Sasuke smirked. “If your plan was to impress me, I’m not impressed.” It was strange how blue Naruto’s eyes looked. They appeared to glow in the dark room, further heightened when he passed by the moonbeams from the window. They were looking up at him now, wide open and almost….worried? Scared? The azure orbs then gazed elsewhere, darting back quickly before looking away again. His own eyes narrowing, Sasuke’s head unconsciously tilted slightly in confusion.

The entirety of the day, Naruto had been watching him. It had gotten to the point that Sasuke knew it was purposeful. Everywhere he had gone, he could feel Naruto’s eyes glued to him, like a dog staring at a treat. When he’d look over and catch the stare, Naruto would immediately look away or busy himself with something. He was pretending he hadn’t been outright gawking, but why? What was he doing? And now, he was looking away again, as if caught doing something bad.

He could feel Naruto’s pulse spiking erratically under his grip, thrumming faster than a hummingbirds wings. He knew part of it was the adrenaline coursing through their veins, but even then it seemed excessive. What was he missing?

This was bad, bad, bad. Gazing up at Sasuke with his heart in his throat, Naruto tried to pull away but found his limbs not cooperating. Sasuke’s incredibly dark eyes were gazing down at him, seemingly peering into his very essence. A tiny drop of sweat dangled on Sasuke’s nose, before sliding to the side and drifting down to his chin. Jesus fucking Christ, did Sasuke know?! His taunt nullified Naruto’s panic slightly, as it was evident Sasuke was just fucking around, but their proximity was messing with him. He could smell Sasuke, smell a strange heady musk that was drifting off of him; it made his nose twitch and flare up to catch more. He could almost taste it, wanted to out of curiosity, but held back. He could swear the heat from Sasuke’s hands, even the metal one, was burning his wrists. The areas he was touching were calling out in his mind, demanding attention.

Swallowing heavily, he managed a weak smile, hoping Sasuke would back away before things took a turn for the worst. “Who said we’re done?” He taunted back. Planting his feet on the mat, he thrust his hips up and to the side, knocking Sasuke off balance. Immediately taking the chance to retaliate, Naruto grappled with the raven, managing to grab his wrists in a tight grip.

Straddling his torso, Naruto pinned Sasuke’s hands to his chest, holding them in place tightly. He leaned forward, putting more pressure on his grip. Grinning triumphantly down at Sasuke, Naruto’s smile soon faltered as he realized he had made his own situation worse. His dick twitched slightly, enjoying the body contact and wrestling. _Oh fuck._

Sasuke gazed owlishly up at Naruto, shocked to find himself pinned. What the fuck? He tensed his arms, testing Naruto’s hold and finding it unyielding. Sure he could use his mechanical arm to break free, but truth be told, he didn’t fully hate the position they were in. That, in and of itself, was shocking, going against everything he knew about himself.

Looking up the blond, he noticed the way Naruto’s abs contracted as he breathed, noticed the bruises and marks from countless hours of practice. His eyes drifted across the tan abdomen and paused for a millisecond at the dark nubs adorning Naruto’s chest before reaching his face. Naruto’s face was darker than normal and he was looking away again.

Naruto’s grasp faltered and Sasuke shoved his hands forward, launching Naruto to the side. He heard the blond grunt with the impact, but didn’t glance towards him. Still on his back, Sasuke gazed up at the ceiling of the gym. Something had changed. This went beyond what he thought would happen and now he was in uncharted territory. Confused about his own state of mind, Sasuke brushed the thoughts aside. It was better to deal with them when he had more to work on.

“You’ve improved.” Sasuke acknowledged, the words coming out a little breathy. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop back fully and rested it on the mats. He felt tired, but at ease. His arms were sore, as were his legs and torso, but he enjoyed the feeling. He felt satiated and relaxed, something he rarely experienced in his high-strung life. Focusing on the soft pattering of rain, Sasuke felt his mind begin to drift.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke before mimicking the raven’s position. Hearing Sasuke give him the small praise, Naruto smiled tiredly, feeling the sleep he was avoiding coming over him. He had passed Sasuke’s test. The blond felt a bubble of happiness rise inside of him. Willing his body to calm down, Naruto closed his eyes.


	15. Cut-Off

Crossing his arms, Sasuke watched Naruto interact with Iruka and Kakashi as he leaned back, resting on the door frame of the living room. Kakashi was straightening up the room, having been nagged by Iruka, and Naruto was giving him a hand. The Police Commander had been called in about some new details concerning a case that had cropped up and had left in a hurry. The brunette had mentioned whoever called him had wanted him there immediately, but not before requesting Kakashi to do tidy up. Sasuke contemplated asking Iruka if he wanted Naruto to tag along and learn some things from the other members of the force, but he wanted to clear something up that was brewing in his mind. Obsidian eyes glanced around aimlessly, repeatedly landing on a certain blond before darting away. Shifting, he stilled immediately. Last night's session with Naruto had left him sore as hell. He was still surprised Naruto had managed to pin him and gain the upper hand.

It was blatantly obvious that Iruka and Kakashi had helped the blond out. Their moves and stylistic attributes were evident in what Naruto had implemented. He had his own set of attacks and hits that fluidly incorporated what he learned, creating an impressive and devastating combination. It was interesting to see the extent of his improvement.

Seeing the blond doing mundane activities was also interesting. He had noted earlier that Naruto had lost that meekness and self-doubt that had been what Sasuke disliked, and replaced it with earned confidence and assurance. He could admit that the shitty traits Naruto had prior to being trained kept him from truly looking at him closely, but now as his growth was obvious, Sasuke was noticing things he hadn't before. Naruto would find the simplest things to smile about, and his smiles were never fake. The wide, happy grin would envelope half his face as he shared a joke with Iruka or would laugh at one from Kakashi.

If he found something upsetting, he'd either try to hide it or would go silent, with a look of contemplation.

Just like his practicing the other day, his facial expressions displayed his emotions like a bulletin board. He could rival Iruka's expressiveness. He also seemed to take the situation much more seriously, and display less selfishness. Humming quietly to himself, Sasuke looked down. Why was he so interested? Sure he be intrigued by the turn of events, but that didn't add up to how much attention he was paying the blond.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed. It would do no good to keep bothering himself about his own thoughts if he wasn't honest with himself. It would be stupid and a waste of time if he didn't straighten things out immediately so he could go back to focusing fully on the Akatsuki. Having his thoughts in disarray was mildly irritating, especially since he felt he was missing something. For starters, he knew Naruto's transformation had solidified the blond in his own eyes. He could admit there was something connecting them that had sparked when Kiba died, but had flourished as of yesterday. He confessed to himself that he was drawn by connection since that pain was something he knew very well and could therefore somewhat sympathize. He wasn't as annoyed by Naruto's questions, as the rules he had tried to impose were never upheld. He didn't really berate the blond when the rules were broken, as he had stopped caring.

So he was friendly with the blond now. That didn't explain the recent sort of obsession with him. And with Naruto constantly watching him back, the feeling didn't abate. What was it then? Focusing on the crux of the situation, he was drawn the blond and couldn't figure out exactly why. Anything he came up with sounded half-assed and didn't fit. Getting a bit frustrated with himself for the lack of answers, Sasuke opened his eyes, immediately meeting Naruto's ocean blue gaze. As expected, the blond blushed and busied himself, breaking the shared gazed. "Tch." This needed to stop.

"Oi, Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke called out, nodding towards the gym when the blond looked over. He hypothesized that increasing his time with Naruto would force himself to realize what was going on between them. Perhaps he would even find out what's up with Naruto as well.

**xXx**

"On a scale of one to ten, if I asked a personal question, would you answer me?" Naruto suddenly asked, sitting cross-legged on the mat in front of Sasuke, a pair of throwing knives in his hands. The raven was messing with his katana, cleaning the blade. Naruto twirled the blades around his fingers, avoiding Sasuke's stare; he could feel it boring into his skin. Trying to seem casual, he played with the weapons, testing the balance. He didn't expect Sasuke to agree, but it was worth a shot.

After a few long seconds of silence, Sasuke finally responded. "Normally I'd say zero, but since you've displayed decent behavior lately, I'd be willing to answer a few."

Feeling his lips twitch with a smile, Naruto held back. He nodded slowly, peeking up at Sasuke through his bangs. He had a few risky questions in mind, but decided to start off with the easiest one. "Have you ever failed to get a target?" He asked, his tone light. "I mean, was there a person you were supposed to kill, but then you couldn't?"

Sasuke paused, his fingers right on the tip of the katana. He felt inclined not to answer the question, but he already had given the blond permission to ask, and he felt like he should reward him for his success in training.

"There's only been one person to get away from me. There wasn't a contract kill per se; I was going after them myself, for my own benefit."

"Do you remember who it was?" Naruto asked, ecstatic that Sasuke had actually answered and curious. He couldn't imagine someone escaping Sasuke's meticulous grasp. Whoever they were, they had skill.

"It'd be hard to forget your own brother," Sasuke snorted, continuing to shine the metal in his hands. "So yes."

Naruto froze, his eyes popping wide open. "Wait, you had another brother?" he questioned incredulously, looking up to see Sasuke appearing calm.

Sasuke frowned, an eyebrow arching in confusion. "No, I only had one. To my knowledge, that is," he added, for semantics sake.

"But your brother was killed by the Akatsuki, like your parents!" Naruto accused, confused.

"My brother's the one that killed my parents," Sasuke deadpanned, not understanding why Naruto appeared so shocked. The blond had seen the room full of the Akatsuki's doing. Itachi's face had been plastered all over that wall. How had he missed that?

"The fuck?" Naruto floundered. "What? But why?" He had seen the box with the toy dinosaur. He had seen the pictures and clippings stating Itachi's disappearance. He hadn't been killed? Hadn't Sasuke been mourning his loss?

"Once I find him, I'll ask him politely before snapping his neck," Sasuke snipped sarcastically, regretting his decision to let Naruto ask him questions. He vigorously began to polish the tiny engravings along the bottom of the hilt.

"But he….but then," Naruto stuttered, shell shocked. Much to Sasuke's gratitude, he quieted down. Using a few minutes of silence to gather his thoughts, Naruto spoke again. "So your brother is part of the Akatsuki; you want to find him to kill him off? Just your brother?" he clarified.

"Him and anyone else who stands in my way. You could say I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of its most dangerous criminals on my path of revenge."

"Um, alright. I see." Naruto nodded, his head reeling from the sudden fountain of information. He fell back into silence trying to absorb what he'd heard. So he had the situation pegged wrong. Instead of Sasuke hunting the Akatsuki down for murdering his family, he was searching for his brother to make him pay for killing their parents. How traumatizing must that have been? To find out your older brother took the life of your parents for some reason, only to then run away and join a group of ruthless killers.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Sasuke murmured, surprised at his own question. Hadn't he just decided that answering questions wasn't worth his time?

Naruto hesitated before nodding. It was on the tip of his tongue to inquire something more….sexual, but he held back. As much as he was curious, it would do no good to focus on that. "One more." He lied.

Sasuke inclined his head.

"How did you lose your arm?" Blue eyes traced the length of his right arm, watching it move as Sasuke finished messing with the katana.

"I came home one day, found my parents dead with my brother next to their bodies. I tried to run, but Itachi stabbed a knife through my arm to keep me pinned down. A neighbor heard the noise, came in and stopped Itachi. And that was the last time I saw him," Sasuke filled in casually. He smirked as Naruto gaped at him. He knew it wasn't normal rattle off something so personal so nonchalantly, but Sasuke was everything but normal. "The damage was too much to salvage my arm, so it was amputated. As you can see, I had it replaced."

"Well fuck," Naruto responded out of shock. "I figured it was some accident, but damn." He rubbed his own arm in sympathy pain.

"Fuck indeed," Sasuke muttered.

The gleam of Naruto's medallion caught Sasuke's eyes as the blond set the throwing knives to the side. It laid flat against the blond's chest, occasionally giving him a look at the etching. "Let me see that," Sasuke ordered, pointing at the necklace. He held out his hand expectantly, curling his fingers.

Jolted out of his thoughts, Naruto glanced down at his medallion before carefully taking it off and handing it to the raven. He watched as Sasuke analyzed it, rotating it in his hands and fingering the edges. "It was a gift from my grandfather." Naruto spoke up, filling the quiet between them. "He gave it to me before he began to show up less and less in my life. Said it was from my parents."

"You know what happened to mine. What happened to yours?" Sasuke probed bluntly.

Naruto shrugged. He sighed and began playing with the fabric of his sweatpants. "I don't remember them. Jiraiya told me they died about a year after I was born." He pointed to the disk in Sasuke's hand. "He told me that they had been archaeologists and that they dug that up one day and bequeathed it to me." The blond rubbed the middle of his chest nervously, right where the medallion usually rested.

Sasuke flipped the disk. On one side it had small, snarling figure inscribed. It had wicked looking fangs and razor sharp claws that seemingly threatened to come out of the metal. Squinting, Sasuke figured the animal looked like a fox, but the distinct features had almost been rubbed away completely. The metal itself seemed ancient.

"It's the only thing I have from them. Jiraiya didn't even have a photograph of them, which I always found suspicious. I mean, if they were archaeologists, wouldn't they at least be a little famous?" Naruto rambled, feeling unquiet. It felt strange to have a normal civil conversation with Sasuke, with neither of them fighting or Sasuke insulting him over something. He half expected the raven to completely shut him down or begin to ignore him, but he was surprised to see Sasuke actively responding. He was treating him like an actual human being. It was really nice.

Sasuke set the medallion in his lap before reaching down to fidget with a silver band on his left ring finger. Tugging it off carefully, he presented it to Naruto, who curiously took it. "This is one of my family's heirlooms, a crest ring. It's one of the last items I have from them that I managed to hold on to."

Peering down at the curve inside the ring, Naruto could faintly make out the words "Uchiha". On the outside, a tiny fan was etched in the metal, glinting softly in the light. Impulsively, he stuck the ring down his finger, but it wouldn't go over his second knuckle. He failed to notice Sasuke stiffening in his peripherals. "Does it mean a lot to you?" Naruto asked, trying to force the ring on. He gritted his teeth, finally shoving the band down successfully. It was a little snug once it was over his knuckle, but it fit fine. The silver gleamed against his tan skin, creating an interesting contrast. He wiggled his fingers, watching it shine. It looked better on Sasuke's pale fingers.

"I surmise as much as this medallion means to you," Sasuke retorted, picking it back up. He eyed the ring curiously. "It serves as a reminder."

Naruto nodded, understanding the sentiment. "I wouldn't have taken you as a guy to hold on to mementos," he joked, trying to tug the ring off. It wouldn't budge. Uh oh.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He watched Naruto struggle, his lips thinning into a frown as he realized the ring was stuck on the idiot's finger. He wanted it back, but knew it wasn't going to come off until it was lubricated with something to let it slip off.

"….Sasuke," Naruto gulped, glancing up when his now red finger wouldn't release the band. "It's stuck."

"I'm not blind, I can see that," Sasuke said irritably.

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked, surprised. He had expected the raven to snatch up one of the knives and try to saw his finger off. He gritted his teeth as he pulled on the band, half expecting his finger to come off.

"There's no point," Sasuke sighed dully. "But until you give it back to me, you're not getting this back." He held up the bronze disk, twirling it around his fingers. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"But I need that back now!" Naruto panicked. He didn't like the necklace being away from him for any period of time. It was too precious, too important to part with. The familiar weight of it hanging from his neck was absent, making him uncomfortable.

"Then give me my ring," Sasuke ordered. "Until then, this is now mine."

"No!" Naruto growled, surprising both men. He launched himself forward, tacking Sasuke. He had pinned the man once already; he could do it again and get the medallion back. His hand reached for captured item in Sasuke's pale hand.

"The fuck?" Sasuke grunted with the hit, landing hard on his back. Pissed, he tossed the disk to the side, using the distraction to elbow Naruto in the ribs.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, wheezing with the pain in his chest. His eyes landing on the medallion, he lurched towards it, only to be held back by strong hands gripping his ankle and dragging him back.

"You're not fucking getting it," raven challenged, pinning Naruto's legs down.

Kicking free, Naruto delivered swift blow that was avoided. His earlier anxiety melting into a slow burning excitement, he crawled backwards out of Sasuke's reach. "Says who? You can't stop me," he taunted. It felt stupid to tease Sasuke, but he was sick of being almost wary of the raven. They were like partners now, and that meant equal turf.

Instead of being afraid of him, Naruto wanted Sasuke's respect. But everything he knew about the raven led him to believe he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon if he walked on eggshells around him. After yesterday's fight, he had the idea that Sasuke worked better with his body than his words. He spoke cryptically and condescending half the time, but Naruto had learned to decrypt the underlying meanings pretty fast after deciding to be trained.

"Don't fucking test me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits. Someone was getting too cocky and arrogant. Thin lips twitched with the ghost of a smile. He was irate, but at the same time almost eager. He wanted to fight Naruto, he wanted the blond to rise to his challenge. He was….excited.

Sasuke grabbed a wayward leg and twisted it to the side, bending it unnaturally. He dodged away from Naruto's retaliatory kick and rolled to the side, forcing Naruto to roll too lest his leg be broken.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, wincing at the pressure on his knee. On his stomach now, he tried to jerk his leg back. Managing to free it, he somersaulted away from the raven, stumbling to his feet.

"Giving up so soon?" Sasuke taunted as he watched Naruto move away from him. Standing up, Sasuke faced the blond before eyeing the medallion a few feet away.

Naruto tensed up, his eyes flitting from the bronze disk to Sasuke. They both were deathly still, each waiting for the other to move.

Naruto's stance was impeccable. Perfectly balanced to attack or defend, Sasuke noted how careful the blond was being. He could feel Naruto's intense blue gaze watching him, analyzing his next move. A bit of pride flared up as Sasuke realized he had been the one to create that carefulness, to cultivate it into a perfection that rivaled his own. A flawless match. Every slight move he made, Naruto compensated and adjusted. Every minute detail was observed and scrutinized. It was thrilling. A small shiver ran through him.

Knowing he was faster, Sasuke moved in for the kill. He feinted for the medallion, tripping Naruto with his body as he sprung towards it. The blond landed with a loud thump onto the mats, his hands still reaching for the disk. Rolling over, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands in his own and dragged the smaller man away. Using his grip, he got to his knees and held Naruto down, his fingers locked around Naruto's wrists, feeling him strain against the tight hold. Sasuke crossed Naruto's arms above his head, their faces inches apart. His black hair was almost touching Naruto's face, lightly swaying with Naruto's sharp exhales.

"Hn. Disappointed," he scoffed condescendingly, sounding a tad out of breath. He was fascinated by the blue fire raging in Naruto's eyes as Naruto threw his body weight up, breaking Sasuke's grip. Sasuke moved to scoot away, but was held back by strong tan arms grabbing his arm and  _yanking_ him back.

Gritting his teeth with the pain, Sasuke was thrown off to the side as Naruto pulled. He rolled with the momentum, but was trapped when Naruto's legs tangled with his own, forcing him to land on his chest rather than his face. Winded, Sasuke brought an arm under his chest and shoved up, twisting his body to free his legs. He was unprepared for Naruto's hands wrapping around his ankle and painfully twisting it, much like he had earlier.  _He's learning, faster than usual_.

Fighting back a grin, Sasuke jerked his leg in the direction of the twist, surprising Naruto with a kick to the face. Tumbling back to keep his extremities safe, Sasuke dove for the medallion. His fingers brushed it before he moved away quickly, sensing Naruto's retaliation. A heavy foot landed where he had been seconds before. From the sound, it would have hurt had it made contact.

Sasuke kicked at the tan ankle, forcing Naruto to fall to his knees.

"Aw fuck!" Naruto cried, his knee caps colliding with the floor and taking the brunt of the fall. He pitched forward, landing on all fours. He glared at Sasuke, his breath ragged. A crooked smile broke his glare; he was in too good of a mood to be mad. The rush of adrenaline and whatever the fuck in his blood was keeping him pumped. He wanted more.

Ticked at seeing that stupid smile, Sasuke darted to the side, getting out of range of the attacks. He paused when Naruto called out his name.

"Hey Sasuke, catch!" Naruto drew back his hand and tossed something up that arched towards Sasuke.

Looking up, Sasuke reached to catch the item with both hands on instinct. Was it his ring? Had it fallen off? As soon as his fingers closed around the object, he knew he'd been had. It was nothing but a piece of fabric rolled into a ball. He braced himself for the inevitable tackle—

His head managed to land on the mats, but his shoulder collided painfully on the edge where the mat ended. Spewing out several expletives, Sasuke's eye slit open, glaring at his assailant. He bit his tongue, about to chastise Naruto for using underhanded methods, but knowing that he would have used them had the situations been reversed.

"Admit it, I'm good," Naruto preened, smiling down at the raven once again under him. He was breathing heavily, his body thrumming with energy. "I got you." His hands were planted on either side of Sasuke's head, effectively caging him in.

A thin black brow arched. "Hn. For a middle school wrestling match, this was sufficient," Sasuke criticized, his obsidian eyes still narrowed. Huffing, he let his head fall back and rest on the mats. He glared up at Naruto, staring at the whiskered marks adorning the tan visage. How'd he get them? It hadn't been in the file. His fingers twitched absentmindedly. Would they be rough to the touch, or would time have smoothed them out?

"You gotta admit I won," Naruto argued, a furrow appearing between his eyes as Sasuke refused to give in.

Drawn back into the conversation from his mind's diversion, Sasuke smirked. "…There was nothing to win, now get off." He lifted a hand and pushed lightly on Naruto's shoulder, indicating that Naruto should move.

"I'm not moving until you admit it." Naruto's eyes matched Sasuke's, staying put. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head warning him that this wasn't a good idea. He knew how reactive he was to Sasuke and this wasn't going to help. But damn was Sasuke being a sore loser and damned if it wasn't grating his nerves. Yesterday the raven had admitted he improved. Why not admit he won?

He settled back a bit, allowing him to rest on top of Sasuke. He was hyper aware of the compromising position they were in. Every area of his body that made contact with Sasuke was tingling. He twitched, unable to keep still as his heart rate kicked it up a notch.

"I'm not admitting to nonexistent challenges." Sasuke grimaced. Naruto was actually pretty fucking heavy. He was firmly under Naruto's weight, held down by the blond's ass on his hips. But he was having fun. Pissing off Naruto was turning into his favorite pastime. A few prods here and there and the blond would react violently. He was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

The only problem was Naruto fidgeting on top of him, almost rocking against his dick. Something was beginning to stir in body, something that had been growing hotter and hotter the longer as their fight progressed.

Feeling childish, Naruto's lips contorted into a scowl. "That's no fair," he growled. Stupid Sasuke with his stupid condescending smirk. He had won! Again! "You're just upset your pride was hurt."

"Hn. Say what you want, I'm not admitting jack shit."

Irate, Naruto grabbed the straps of Sasuke's undershirt and fisted them. "Admit it!" he yelled, frustrated. He wanted to punch Sasuke's lights out, but at the same time, he wanted something else. Sasuke wasn't just pissing him off….he was making him horny. The fire that was rising as anger wasn't going where it was supposed to; it was going to his veins and coiling in his stomach. He wanted to show Sasuke how wrong he was… He wanted the raven.  _Oh fuck, not now, please now_ …

"No," Sasuke said simply, enjoying the angry expressions on the blond's face. How far would he go before Naruto lost it? They had been playing around, but he could see something lurking underneath, something being sharpened by their training. It held and edge of some mysterious emotion that appealed to him greatly. It had been present for a while, and Sasuke didn't have a name for it. He wanted to see it, he wanted to see Naruto….what? He knew Naruto was hiding something and it seemed like anger was the fastest way to expose it.

Like a kid in a candy store, Sasuke wanted it. Not bothering to think about what he was doing, he grinned up at the blond, his sharp canines exposed ferally. He sat up, their faces inches apart. He could feel Naruto's hot breath glancing across his skin. He could see the different shades of blue within Naruto's irises. " _No_." He repeated, his voice low and deep, his dark eyes pitless.

Naruto felt something snap within himself. Releasing Sasuke's shirt, he tried to grab the raven's neck and was promptly shoved face first to the side. Sasuke's hand was gripping his hair sharply, pressing his head down.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you," Sasuke taunted lightly, getting to his knees. His other hand snaked around quickly, wrapping around Naruto's wrist and holding it to his back, bending the arm at the elbow. The raven straddled the blond, reversing their positions. He pressed his fingers into the pressure points, keeping the blond immobile. Sasuke watched Naruto struggle to free himself, but didn't let up. While Naruto's gimmick might be strength, it meant fuck all if he couldn't use it. "That isn't wise."

"Because you're fucking cheating," Naruto growled, his voice muffled by the floor. He writhed, unable to get up. Trembling, he knew he had to leave quickly; he was hard. The smaller man could feel himself straining against his pants, growing more prominent each second. Being surrounded by Sasuke and his intoxicating scent was driving him nuts. The pressure of Sasuke sitting on him was making it worse.

His skin felt itchy. His body was alternating between hot and cold, and his groin was pulsing with need. Desperately trying to free himself, Naruto almost let out a moan as Sasuke shifted on his back. Clamping his mouth shut before the sound could be created, Naruto nearly bit his tongue off.

"Alright, here's another chance." Sasuke's lips quirked into a smirk as he leaned back, transferring his weight to his leg rather than resting on Naruto. He loosened his grip slightly, anticipating Naruto's next moves. He felt like a tiger, waiting for it's prey to try to escape. The thrill was in the chase, after all.

This was his chance to escape! Bucking up abruptly, Naruto rolled hard, inadvertently taking out one of Sasuke's legs. Caught off guard, Sasuke tumbled down, knocking his forehead into Naruto's sharply.

Pain flooding his head, Sasuke hissed and closed his eyes as he rubbed the spot. He let his weight drop onto Naruto again, shifting blindly as he fought off the sudden flare of pain.

Wincing with the blow, Naruto's eyes cracked open to gaze at the raven sitting between his legs. Sasuke wasn't looking at him. The raven's face was scrunched up in discomfort, an emotion Naruto had yet to see from him. Sasuke's face was flushed, with drops of sweat sliding down his temples. His hair was slightly matted to his forehead, being disturbed as a pale hand soothed the area. He let out a huge whoosh of air as Sasuke dropped down, getting dangerously close to his crotch. His forehead ache disappeared in flash and was replaced with a burning red flush.

Fear spiked into his veins as he realized that as soon as Sasuke opened his eyes, he'd notice Naruto was hard. There was no escape; he was trapped.

Grumbling, Sasuke's eyes shot open, both pupils dilated. He leaned forward, staring directly into Naruto's seemingly terrified eyes. To his surprise, the blond's face was a deep red. His mouth opened to yell at the blond but the words were trapped in his throat as something hot and thick was pressing into his stomach. His mind pulling a blank, Sasuke froze. His lips parted, unable to form words.

Well, if he was going to die, it might as well be on his own terms. Letting himself go in the feverish impulses overtaking his body, Naruto pushed up and slammed his mouth against Sasuke's. Boldly, he drew his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting something spicy yet sweet. Immediately craving more, the blond drew an unexpectedly soft bottom lip between his own, sucking on it. It was a few seconds before commons sense plowed into his mind, pulling him back to his senses. Oh fuck.

It occurred to Sasuke that that had been his first kiss. Dumbfounded, he realized rather slowly that the emotion he had been chasing after in Naruto had been lust, and here was his proof. Even more so, his body responded vigorously, caught up in the moment of excitement. Immediately barring further coherent thoughts in his head, his body took over, driven by Naruto squirming underneath him. A molten fire erupted in his stomach, a climax to the slow burning that had been building up.

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a sloppy kiss, jamming his tongue into meet Naruto's. A pale nose bumped into a tan one repeatedly, experimentally trying to find a comfortable position.

Saying he was shocked was an understatement. Nearly a thousand percent sure he was probably dead already and was therefore living out his final fantasy, Naruto closed his eyes and met Sasuke head on. It was obvious Sasuke wasn't very skilled in kissing, as his teeth more that once knocked into his own. Rather than being offputting, it was strangely erotic and left Naruto fighting for more. While he himself didn't have any experience, he was going with his gut.

Naruto moaned, their tongues sliding around each other, tasting and touching. His stomach undulated in pleasure, fighting the urge to attack Sasuke. He had a feeling this was thin ice they were treading on and didn't want to ruin it. But the ache between his legs was growing, demanding attention.

His heart almost burst as Sasuke shifted, rubbing against his cock. His blood streaking through his veins faster than it ever had, Naruto tentatively shifted more, pressing back into Sasuke. He was rewarded with the evidence that Sasuke was hard a well, the raven's member just as prominent as his own. Saliva pooled in his mouth, his tongue aching to taste Sasuke again.

"Shit," Sasuke grunted, drawing back. His mind was fuzzy, his thoughts cloudy. He rarely relieved himself, never focusing on the sexual needs of the human body. It got in the way of training and searching for Itachi. It had been months since he last indulged himself and holy fuck had it built. The skin of his cock felt hypersensitive, twitching with every brush of fabric that any movement created. The excitement of the fight had twisted into desire for sexual relief, clouding his usual level-headed thoughts. The blood rushed from his brain to his groin, building up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gritted out, wanting to escape but at the same time aching for Sasuke's touch. He was on fire, and only the cold touch from the raven would soothe it.

"Listen...fuck." Sasuke groaned, his voice sounding rough and hoarse. He fought the waves of pleasure rocketing to his cock as Naruto shifted underneath him, purposefully brushing against him. Every muscle in his body shook as he fought his urges. "This means nothing." He pulled back, making sure the blond was listening clearly. Hazy azure pools met his gaze, struggling to focus. "It's just,"-He closed his eyes, shuddering-"…release. Human needs to satisfy and you're convenient. Nothing more, nothing less."

" _I don't fucking care_ ," Naruto nearly laughed, desperate to continue. If that was Sasuke's justification, so be it. He could live with that.

Feeling somewhat relieved they were on the same page, Sasuke indulged himself and lowered his hips to press into Naruto's. Propping his torso up with his arms planted on either side of Naruto's chest, he gave an explorative thrust, rubbing their bodies together. As much as he hated to admit it, gay sex was not something he knew a lot about. Kakashi and Iruka had always been careful around him, and he'd never inquired. He was coming into this with no experience.

"Ooohh, fuck do that again," came a guttural demand, accompanied by sharp upward pelvic thrust.

At least he was doing something right. Sasuke repeated the motion, putting a bit more force into the thrust, turning it into a desperate grind. Dizzy, he focused on the feeling of his pulsing member rubbing against Naruto's, separated by mere centimeters of rough fabric. It felt incredible, bypassing what he had ever achieved on his own. He scooted in closer, forcing Naruto's legs further apart allowing more room to move.

Their pants were in the way. A tan hand slinking its way in between the writhing bodies, Naruto grasped the waistband of Sasuke's sweats, struggling to tug them down. Feeling the raven pause, Naruto grunted out in frustration. "Let me...just…" He sat up, using his free hand to grasp Sasuke's hair and force the taller man into another deep kiss.

A bit skittish about what Naruto was trying to do, Sasuke hesitated before responding to the kiss. He felt Naruto draw him out, felt the cool air of the room swirl around his exposed cock, causing it to jump. He was unprepared to feel Naruto's erection held tightly with his own, managing to bite down on a plump lip in surprise when Naruto began to pump him. The deft fingers trailed over his cock, tugging softly.

Spurred on by the sting of his injured lip, Naruto refused to let up, putting in a greater effort. He used the precum leaking out of the tip of his head as lubricant, coating his and Sasuke's dick simultaneously. Shifting back to lie down, he pulled Sasuke with him, keeping him between his legs as he stroked them.

" _Ngh_ , what are you-" Sasuke began, almost bucking into Naruto's hand as the tan fingers gripped him like a vice, sliding over his cock smoothly. The sensation of Naruto rubbing against him was deliciously lewd and mind numbingly pleasurable. His breath nearly a rasp, and his heart threatening to jump out his ribcage, Sasuke's hips faltered, slowing down as Naruto sped up. A calloused thumb swiped over the flared head, making his knees go weak.

"Do what you were doing before!" Naruto groaned out, his wrist beginning to ache with the position it was in. He was so close! Meshing his lips to Sasuke's, he bucked, unable to keep still. His back arched as he writhed, shoving his chest closer to the raven. Wrapping his legs loosely around Sasuke's waist, Naruto rocked with Sasuke's thrusts, wanting to be pushed over the edge. The tantalizing friction was driving him insane with need, controlling his body.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke's head dropped, hanging lazily. Closing his eyes, he focused on his senses, committing each to memory automatically. The intense waves of pleasure rocketing from his cock, the rich scent of something purely Naruto wafting into his nose, their synchronic breathing, Naruto stroking him feverishly. His dick was throbbing, pulsing with the need to release. The need grew exponentially, becoming animalistic in its intensity.

It was over faster than he expected. Feeling the unbearable heat reach its peak and explode, Sasuke stifled a deep moan that threatened to spill out as he came. Cum spurted out of his cock, coating Naruto's hand and their abdomens thickly. He could feel Naruto cumming with him, the heat of the other body almost scalding him. Nearly spasming, his hips grinded into Naruto's, riding out the euphoria inundating his entire being. He trembled, fighting the urge to simply plop down on the blond and bask.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto cried out, his voice echoing in the room as he threw his head back in bliss. He was by far the more vocal of the two, preferring to let his voice out than fighting to keep quiet. Slowing his strokes down, he continued to milk their cocks, enjoying the ride down. Opening his eyes, he focused on the raven above him, ignoring the mess that mostly was on him. It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus.

As his body cooled, Sasuke's higher thinking kicked in. Meeting Naruto's inquisitive gaze, he drew back, nearly hissing as Naruto let him slip out of his hand. Looking at the cum covering the blond's stomach, Sasuke felt mild disgust, but it warred with his sense of curiosity and overall good mood.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began cautiously, not knowing what to expect. He sat up, looking at the raven warily.  _What happens now_?

"I'll only say this once, so listen." Sasuke cleared his throat, shocked at how deep and raspy it sounded. His normally emotionless eyes were still slightly unfocused. "If you wanna fuck, fine. I don't care. Obviously being in such close proximity to each other has had its effects, and has turned sexual. But don't expect me to treat you differently since…" He waved his hand, indicating towards their cum-stained bodies. "This means nothing in the long run. I don't care for you, and you shouldn't care for me."

Not entirely sure what to think, Naruto accepted Sasuke's harsh words. Nodding his head, he raised a hand to run through his hair, pausing when he remembered what he was just doing with it. He slowly lowered it, a blush darting across his face as he tried not to think about Sasuke's essence mixing with his own. "I get it."

"Good. We're done for the day." Sasuke stood, dismissing the blond. Tucking his spent dick back into his boxers, he slipped his dirtied tank off and tossed it at Naruto. "Clean up."

**xXx**

Sasuke sat up, unable to sleep again. What they were doing was running constantly through his head, keeping him awake. He didn't know what to think anymore. Having had such a tight grip on his emotions and sentiments since he was orphaned, all this was new territory and he was at a loss for control. Sure he had told Naruto they could fuck, but what ramifications would it have? Would it have been better to refuse? He refused to get attached to him, but how sure was he it wouldn't happen? How sure was he that Naruto wouldn't develop something more for him? As ridiculous as it sounded, Sasuke knew the human psyche craved companionship. Hell, for all he knew, this could just be a by product of the Suspension-Bridge effect. Mistaking autonomic nervous system reactions for romantic sentiments.

Rubbing his cheek with his palm, obsidian eyes slid over to glance at the sleeping figure beside him. Naruto had his back to Sasuke, sleeping on his side. The sheets were scrunched up around his waist, exposing the tan skin. The faint light coming from the window outlined his body, bathing him in a soft glow. Sasuke's lips pressed together tightly. They had somehow ended up in his room, in his bed again. This was the third day in a row, and they had done nothing but rut against each other like dogs. Exactly how far was he willing to go along with this?

He scooted to his side of the bed, throwing his legs over the edge and planting them on the floor. A pale hand carted through his black locks, brushing the unruly strands back. Shoving off the bed, he slipped on a pair of boxers and low hung pajama pants. Not sparing a glance behind him, Sasuke stepped out of the room, leaving the door partially opened. It was pretty late and he didn't want to wake anyone up with the noise. He didn't want questions that he couldn't answer. The raven made his way around in the darkness easily, accustomed to the layout. He noiselessly walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom floor quickly.

Sasuke nearly jumped when the kitchen lights snapped on, revealing a tired looking Kakashi resting against the countertop. The older man was cradling a cup of coffee, blowing the steam away. Making eye contact with Sasuke, he grinned, tilting his head up slightly. "Should we invest in buying ear plugs? Or will Iruka and I manage to get a good night's sleep soon?"

The raven stared at Kakashi, his face a smooth mask. "Hn. Don't think this means anything." Sasuke grunted, turning away. Striding past his mentor, he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured his own cup. He might as well drink some since he had a feeling he wouldn't be going back into his room for a while. Sasuke felt Kakashi watching his every move, felt him judge. Frowning slightly, Sasuke went to leave the kitchen, turning his back to his mentor.

Mismatched eyes narrowed, trailing Sasuke. "You know, Sasuke. The problem with revolving your life around a single goal is that once you've accomplished it, you don't have anything left." The raven stilled. Kakashi waited for Sasuke to speak, but sighed when he figured his protégée wasn't going to respond. "I'm not going to try and stop you anymore; it's too late for that. Just do yourself a favor and quit throwing everything away in the process. There's a life to be had after this is over, and when it comes, it'll be a shame if after all you've done, you have no reason to live for it."

"If you're implying that I-"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm asking you to think," Kakashi interrupted. He waited again, hoping the younger man would talk to him.

"Think?" Sasuke turned around, an incredulous look on his face. " Think about what? Do you really expect me to live a normal, happy fucking life after everything I've been through? Do you honestly think I can conform myself to live some stupid fantasy you've dreamed up?"

"Sasuke-"

"And here I was thinking Naruto was the idiot. Just because you climbed out of the hell hole doesn't mean I'll do the same. I'm not you. Naruto is not Iruka. I follow my own path, and you'd be better off remembering that."

A tense silence fell between them. Sasuke turned his back once more to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded slowly, aware Sasuke couldn't see him. The wall between them was almost tangible; how had he never noticed it before? He considered himself a pseudo-father for Sasuke, a mentor, a teacher, a boss. Yet there was a certain reserve between them that he couldn't cross. Granted he never thought he'd be talking to Sasuke about forming a normal life with normal relationships, but it felt as if he'd messed up somewhere in bringing the boy up.

He had created a copy of himself in Sasuke, built up the same walls he himself had prior to becoming a businessman. The same walls that had taken Iruka considerable effort to break into.  _Perhaps I had been mistaken in introducing Sasuke to his world,_  he thought for the thousandth time.  _But it's too late now._  Feeling somewhat bitter and cut off from Sasuke, the silver-haired man glanced down at his cup, running a finger around the rim. It was somebody else's turn to break down Sasuke's barriers before he did something stupid. "Goodnight Sasuke." He said quietly, noting that Sasuke had left.

**xXx**

The screech of a car pulling into the driveway cut the calm atmosphere of the room. Glancing up from his laptop and the multiple stack of paper strewn around his work area, Kakashi looked towards the front door, a sliver brow arched. He sat up from his slouched position, leaning over to get a clear look at the entrance. The door flew open, and Iruka stalked in, looking frazzled. He was talking on the phone, waving some grey files around with the other hand.

"Look, I can't do that. No, we don't know for sure, it's too early. I fucking know what the evidence says, but wait until the medical examiner explains it. We need her input to confirm. Get Shizune on it then! Debrief her and get her to work, we need feedback immediately." The brunette's voice grew increasingly frustrated. His pulled off his hat and tossed it onto one of the couches, dumping the files down. He jammed a hand through his messy hair, tugging it out of his ponytail. "Don't jump to conclusion yet…..If you can't handle it, then leave. I'll put someone else on who can take it," the brunette ended icily, ending the call. Heaving a sigh, he looked towards his inquisitive lover.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, surprised at how stressed Iruka looked. Shoving out of his seat, Kakashi strode over to the cop, snatching the files off the upholstery and flipping through them. A furrow grew between his eyebrows as he peered down at the papers.

"The two girls that did the original autopsy on Kakuzu have gone missing. No one has any idea where they could be nor what happened to them. Their lab was trashed, as well as their homes ransacked. The records they had jotted down were taken from the police station as well. A few officers have gone missing, and nobody knows what the fuck is going on, and I'm being pressured to find them and end this."

"I see." Kakashi eyes hardened. "Getting rid of the evidence, bit by bit." He paused for a minute, glancing up from the papers. "Missing officers? Kidnapped?"

Iruka nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Things had taken a turn for the worse. He thrust his hand out and waved it around aimlessly. "Not only that, but there has been a discovery of more victims, all showing signs of Akatsuki torturing methods and marks. I need to talk to Sasuke. He'll remember what-"

"Talk to me about what?" Sasuke called out, hearing his name. He climbed up the stairs leading to the gym, having been in the middle of a session with Naruto when he heard Iruka's car parking. Said blond followed him out, looking around curiously.

Kakashi cut in before Iruka could fill the raven in. "The Akatsuki are on the move again. They came back for the girls who did the examination on Kakuzu and even broke into the police records to clear the evidence on themselves."

Sasuke frowned, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows. "They've never done that before; they've never cared to. Why start now?"

"We've never had this much on them before." Iruka grimaced. "You killed Deidara; we know they're vulnerable in some way. But now, they want revenge, and they're clearing things up before they make their move."

"You mentioned missing officers?" Kakashi added.

"Are they looking for you?" Naruto blurted out, horrified as he stared at the Police Commander. What he was most worried about was beginning to come true, he was placing Iruka and Kakashi in more danger.

Iruka sighed, rubbing his scar. "Could be, but I'm not sure. It could be that they know I'm helping you and it's only a matter of time before they find out who I am. Or it could be that they simply wanted the evidence and took out any opposition that stood in the way."

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his sweat-soaked tee. "They wouldn't just-"

"There was also the discovery of a broken into home nearby. A family of five, all dead," Iruka cut in tonelessly.

Sasuke's lips curled into a grimace, his posture becoming rigid. "Did they have the usual signs or is this possibly unrelated?"

Kakashi held the files out towards the raven, sticking one hand in his pocket. "Take a look." He then turned to Iruka, a hard look on his face. "We'll have to relocate soon if things escalate even more." It alarmed him that the officers were being targeted; he was a well-known man among their ranks. It wouldn't take long until they discovered the connection between them and Iruka would be in the spotlight.

"I doubt things will reach that extent, but I'm not entirely sure anymore," Iruka answered hesitantly. He knew engaging in a relationship with Kakashi would inevitably drag him into dangerous situations that exceeded the ones he'd face at work, so this wasn't too big of a surprise. It just came earlier than anticipated, and with more players on the field.

"Hn. This is their handiwork," Sasuke observed, his obsidian eyes running over the data of the papers quickly. He filed the information away carefully, as he did prior to losing his private room. "It's a bit cruder than usual, but I'd recognize it anywhere. Itachi was there as well. He's close."

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked quietly. He reached up to grasp the warm medallion resting on his chest. The thought of Sasuke meeting up with his psycho brother worried him. He didn't doubt that Sasuke could hold his own in a fight, but it was the idea of Sasuke going up against him that had him nervous. He could tell this is what Sasuke had been hunting for his entire life, but it was risky. Iruka and Kakashi were in danger as well, but it was Sasuke who was the more impulsive one. He had gotten attached to the cold bastard whether Sasuke liked it or not.

"For now, we can't really do anything but wait," Kakashi interrupted, his eyes darting from Sasuke to Naruto. "We wait until you've mastered your training and when we have more answers. If we move now, we might be playing into their hands. We don't know what their goal is besides obtaining the key."

**xXx**

The soapy water swirled around the silver drain before sinking in, gathering bubbles and microscopic dirt to take away. Black, tired eyes watched as suds from his hair dripped down and plopped into the water. Itachi had killed again. His signature was blatant in each victim.

Not once since the whole business with Naruto began had he even gotten close to Itachi. And as if taunting him, his dear older brother had stuck again, taking more innocent lives. And what had he done? Nothing. He played the killer-turned-protector, babysat Naruto, and even began fucking him. This wasn't part of the plan.

The more time he wasted, the more people died. It was ingrained in his mind, his own mantra. How had he let it slip by? This was the reason that he needed to stop Itachi. Save the people, avenge his family. How could he do that while holed up in Kakashi's house, simply waiting to see what happened? And now he had more evidence that he was doing fuck-all. The Akatsuki tortured and mutilated an innocent family, almost as if sending him a message that despite what happened with Deidara, they were in control.

Fuck.

With a scowl, Sasuke twisted the water nozzle, turning his face towards the stream. Closing his eyes, he mentally listed what he had been doing since he'd met Naruto. He had been hot on the tail of the blue haired woman before it had gone abruptly cold, leaving him with nothing else. Knowing it would be a while before he'd get anything new from his informants, he took Naruto as his target. Thank's to that, his encounters with the Akatsuki had increased exponentially, but to no avail. Sure he'd managed to take down the bomb-crazy member, but since he wasn't a big player, it didn't really matter.

He was first and foremost after Itachi. Everyone else was less important. Taking his lime green loofah in hand and moving so the stream hit his back, Sasuke poured the shower gel into it. Caught up in his thoughts, he mindlessly began scrubbing his body clean.

And then there was the enigma that was Naruto. Despite everything that had happened between them, Sasuke still wasn't sure of what to do. He thought back to their training. Naruto was improving every day, adapting and forming his own style. For the last three days, they had began wrestling around, simply sharpening their skills. However, it wouldn't take long for one of them to sport a hard on and soon they were grinding on the mats. It had evolved to the point of them sleeping together, due to how frequent the need came and how eager they both were to quell it.

Sasuke paused, the crystal clear memories pouring into his head. His infallible memory perfectly recalled that certain heady musk that Naruto gave off when he was sweating and moaning underneath him. The miniscule whines and demands Naruto gave when close to cumming. How unabashedly he moved and rubbed against him, desperate to reach his peak.

At once, Sasuke could feel his body reacting strongly. The now familiar heat began simmering inside him, pooling in his groin. His dick began to twitch, rising as Sasuke remembered. Standing tall and engorged with blood as it pulsed, it ached. Breathing heavier, Sasuke grimaced, unhappy. He tried to force the thoughts of Naruto away, but it was futile. He couldn't stop. Helplessly, he reached down and began to stroke himself, picturing that it was Naruto's hand on him.

Grunting lowly, Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning forward and letting his head rest on the cool tiles of the shower wall. His hand copied Naruto's now familiar grip and strokes, caressing his own weak spots. He teased his slit, feeling his semen pearl up and slip out between his digits. He ran his fingers under the sensitive head, inhaling sharply as he stimulated the glands in just the right way. Hips lightly pumping, Sasuke's hand stroked faster, aided by the water sliding down his arms. His free hand slapped the wall for support, searching for a tan shoulder that was usually present.

Sharp teeth dug into his bottom lip, barricading any sounds. Aching for the sweet release he knew was coming, Sasuke let the memories of their trysts run through his mind, repeating over and over. He could swear Naruto was beside him, biting out snippets of his name as he came.

"Shit.."

Sasuke gasped, his ball sac tightening as it released its contents. Thick ropes of cum shot out, meeting the shower wall and sliding down. His hand still working himself, Sasuke released his lip, inhaling deeply. The muscles on his stomach rolled with pleasure, the contours of his abs becoming prominent as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Goddamit." He muttered, glaring at his own mess as soon as the afterglow faded. How sad was it that he couldn't even control his own body now? It was just another reason why he shouldn't have let things go this way. "God-fucking-dammit."

Cleaning up the evidence of his weakness quickly, Sasuke shut the water off and stepped out onto the bath rug. Grabbing his towel off the rack, he patted his face dry before wrapping it loosely around his waist.

Obsidian eyes glanced up at the foggy mirror in front of him. Swiping his hand across the surface, Sasuke saw his reflection. The dark shadows under his eyes were more pronounced, and his hair had gotten longer. His eyes met his own gaze, stilling. His eyes. He watched them narrow as he remembered the new victims. They had had their eyes removed, as per Itachi's signature.

_Sasuke peeked into Itachi's room, careful not to make a sound. He knew Itachi hated being surprised when he wanted to be alone. Their parents having gone out, Sasuke was alone with his brother. After trying unsuccessfully to keep himself occupied, the six-year-old decided to approach Itachi for entertainment. The door was slightly ajar, leaving his job much easier. As slow as he could, he pushed the door open._

" _Stupid cat, stay still." He heard an angry growl come from the other side of the bed, accompanied by the strange yowling of the family feline. The animal was hissing and crying out. What was going on?_

_Ever so slowly, Sasuke crawled closer. Sneaking towards them, he peered over the corner of the mattress. Itachi was struggling to hold the cat still, keeping one hand on it's torso while holding an exacto-knife in the other. The blade was down, glinting in the older raven's hand._

_The feline was digging her claws into Itachi's hand, biting viciously it with her teeth, but Itachi didn't let her go. The knife swooped down, aimed at her face._

_Scared, Sasuke stood up, clutching the dark sheets of the bed as a safety line. "Itachi!" he yelled, forgetting his need to be quiet. "Don't!"_

_Itachi's head shot up, caught off guard. He let the cat go, who immediately scrambled away, escaping through the open door. Frustrated, he glared at his little brother, his hand fisting the blade. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, he brought his free hand up, crooking his finger. "Sasuke, come here," he ordered, his voice unusually serious for an eleven-year-old._

_Frightened, Sasuke inched closer to Itachi. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, hoping not to incur Itachi's wrath. Itachi had never done anything to him, but his instincts were screaming at him to be scared and run away. Itachi's cold eyes kept him rooted to the spot. His legs shook, his bladder almost giving out._

" _I said come here," Itachi repeated, his voice icy._

_Sasuke moved closer quickly. He crouched down, hoping to appease his older brother. "I didn't mean..." he began, trying to apologize but not knowing what for. What had Itachi been trying to do? Why was he still holding that knife? "Itachi…."_

_Itachi's hand shot out, painfully grabbing Sasuke's chin and yanking his face up. Yelping in suprise, Sasuke's smaller hands reached up to grasp Itachi's, clutching to him. "I…I..." Sasuke squeaked, never having been more afraid of his dear brother. Itachi appeared calm, as if unaware of the terror he was instilling in Sasuke._

" _Sasuke, how many times have I told you not...to…" Itachi's head tilted, his sharp glare letting up as a new expression took over. Unable to name it, Sasuke pulled at the pale hand still holding his face._

" _So clear…" Itachi whispered, his face drawing closer to Sasuke's._

" _W-what?" Sasuke mumbled, his face really beginning to ache._

" _Your eyes." Itachi murmured, his voice light with wonder. The tone sent a chill down Sasuke's back. "They're pure. Clean. I want them."_

_The glint of the exacto knife slowly coming towards his face caught Sasuke's attention. His eyes widening as he followed its path, Sasuke began to struggle vigorously, but Itachi's hand didn't budge. The knife drew closer, so close he could see the small engraving from the manufacturers._

" _Don't move Sasuke. This won't hurt."_

_No no no no!_

The pain of glass digging into his fist erupted in his mind. Hissing, Sasuke pulled his fist back from the mirror, cradling it as blood trickled into the sink. Pulling the shards out of his knuckles, Sasuke watched his hands tremble, unable to stop them. He watched the blood seep out, vividly recalling the fear and terror that pervaded his body that day. He could still feel Itachi's death grip on his chin. The screams from his mother still echoed in his head.

Calmly, he dressed the wound, leaving the shattered mirror as it was.

He was beginning to lose focus. He couldn't afford to lose focus. It wasn't part of the plan.


	16. The Oncoming Storm

There was something off about Sasuke. Cradling a water bottle in his hands, Naruto watched said raven pour through documents from a folder Iruka had brought. The blond spun lightly on the stool he was slouched on, unable to sit still. His eyes fell to the bandage adorning Sasuke's hand; that hadn't been there yesterday, but it wasn't what Naruto was focused on.

It was a subtle change, but it seemed glaringly obvious to him. Sasuke seemed more…edgy. Angry. Frustrated. The mask that had been present when they first met was back and with a vengeance, but Naruto could see underneath it. He had spent enough time trying to figure the man out and staring at him that he felt he had a pretty good idea what Sasuke was feeling.

Since yesterday, Sasuke had barely talked to him, focusing instead on the papers and other tasks. He was curt with both Iruka and Kakashi, and especially himself. It was now nearly night time and they had yet to have a conversation that consisted of more than a few words and grunts. They hadn't even had practice, something Naruto had been looking forward to.

He was no fool; he knew what they had would go nowhere. He and Sasuke had different goals in mind, and once they were done, they would part ways. Sasuke had said it himself, it was just a release for pent up sexual frustration, nothing else.

Having never been one to engage in one-night stands or have purely sexual relationships, Naruto felt confused. On one level he wanted to show more affection, but since this was Sasuke, he knew it was suicidal. He wanted to be more open, but knew nothing good would come from it. He'd have to settle for whatever Sasuke decided to give him, and that pained him. His relationship with Sasuke was nothing like he'd had before, especially since he had never killed for anyone before. He had never made such a great effort to change for anyone or because of anyone.

He peered down at the bottle, noticing how the long the sleeves of his orange shirt were. The fabric was soft, and comfortable, sticking snugly to his body. It was a gift from Iruka, something to replace all the ones he'd lost in his apartment. Looking up again, he noticed Sasuke staring off into the distance, his eyes slightly glazed over. As if they sensed his stare, they sharpened and met his.

Naruto refused to break the gaze, hoping to convey his slight confusion to Sasuke. Maybe if he pestered him enough, Sasuke would spill. He had learned quite a bit the other day from simply asking; maybe it would work again. Dark eyes simply watched, barely blinking. It was harder trying to decipher what Sasuke's eyes hid. Minutes passed before Sasuke broke the look, returning to the folder.

Gathering courage, Naruto hopped off the stool, set the bottle down on a table and stuck his hands into his pockets. He meandered over to Sasuke, coming to a stop beside him. Silently, he watched Sasuke shift papers around, neatly ordering them in some sequence only he knew.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask—"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, cutting him off. "I'm busy, leave me alone," he bit out, stopping to shoot an icy glare at the blond before returning to his task.

"Then maybe I can help," Naruto persisted, dropping down beside Sasuke stubbornly.

Sasuke stiffened. "I don't need any."

"It can help to get a different opinion."

"Then I'd ask for someone who's qualified, not you."

"A new pair of eyes can see more," Naruto quipped, his tone becoming challenging.

"Very well." Sasuke shoved a bunch of photographs at him. "Take these and organize them by their markers, and by what member did it." He knew it was cruel to hand the blond the graphic photos that depicted the murder victims, especially since one was eerily similar to the way Kiba died, but he did it anyway. He wanted Naruto to distance himself, to let Sasuke regain his focus and concentration. He waited, wanting the blond to blow up so he could shut him down quickly.

Following orders, Naruto stacked up the items before beginning to sort them. He did so with a small smile on his face, as he felt he was being useful. Maybe now they could have a decent conversation, even if it was over murders. Naruto's brow furrowed and his smile froze as he noticed what the contents were. Each picture was worse than the last, each more bloody and harsh. The victims caused a twinge of pain to hit him hard. A wave of sorrow and guilt slammed into him as he noticed a certain picture. Replace the red hair with a mop of brown, and he knew why Sasuke had given him this task. Anger swiftly swapped with guilt.

"You know what, fuck you.  _Fuck you_ ," Naruto bit out bitterly, getting to his feet and throwing the photos down. Storming away, he jogged up the stairs, entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave from his spot on the floor. The pictures fluttered around him, landing softly. This is what he wanted, right? He was alone, and that was the best for him. He had more room to study the Akatsuki and catch them, to find Itachi. No distractions and no Naruto. So then why did he feel a ball of guilt settling in his gut? Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he had taken things a little too far.

He frowned deeply. What the fuck was up with him? He would have never felt guilty about something as small as this. He had killed people in front of the blond, for God's sake, and had done it inches from him, with the blond fucking chained like a dog. He had basically rubbed Naruto's face in it, and this was what got him? How far he had fallen.

**xXx**

That fucking prick.

Staring up at the ceiling as he lay sprawled on his mattress, Naruto could feel the vein throbbing in his forehead. He was used to Sasuke being an asshole, but doing shit like that was new. It hurt that he had expected the raven to treat him more like a human. They had been through so much, had reached a new level in how they interacted with each other, but it seems all that was pointless. Sasuke was a heartless, unfeeling, callous man. What did he expect, the man was a mercenary. He was paid to be a murderer; being a compassionate human being wasn't part of the equation.

Their little exchange had happened a while ago, but every time he thought about it, his blood boiled. It went past Sasuke's shit attitude; Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like that! He had done everything in his power to please the man, and there was no way Sasuke could be that cruel for no reason. Had he done something that inadvertently pissed the taller man off? But what? As much as he tried to remember what happened in the last times they talked, he couldn't find anything substantial that would anger him.

Exhaling heavily, Naruto paused his internal rant to ponder what might have spurred the raven into being so sadistic. It would have to have happened either last night or early morning, since they had been fine yesterday. Whatever it was, it would have to have been something really bad since Sasuke hadn't been this nasty in a long time. Naruto immediately dismissed any thoughts of this being his doing; it didn't add up if it was his. Did Sasuke's new injury have anything to do with his sudden change?

The anger seeped away as Naruto remembered what Sasuke had told him about Itachi that day things had turned sexual between them. He had spoken about his older brother so casually, but upon further thought, Naruto suspected it might have actually been really difficult. Could that have triggered more awful memories in him? Sympathy flooded the blond as he thought about how frightening it would have been to experience something so traumatic, and to have lived through it, suffering as it hung over his head all his life. Sasuke probably had nightmares about it. Unlike his own which resulted in him waking up and panicking, Sasuke suffered through his own silently, never relying on anyone.

Naruto closed his eyes, settling comfortably into the mattress. "Okay, if I was Sasuke, what would I be feeling?" He struggled to put himself in the raven's shoes, trying to see things from his perspective and possibly find out what set him off.

After a few long minutes of intense focus, Naruto sighed, opening his eyes. He couldn't do it. As much as he tried, he couldn't feel what it would be like to have lived through something so terrible. His experiences were nothing to laugh at, but holy shit had Sasuke had it rough. His mother and father murdered by his brother. In one swift moment, everything had been taken from him. Having an amputated arm would also cement the change. Naruto's teeth dug into his bottom lip, worrying the tender flesh.

What if he tried to talk to him again? Sasuke would more than likely try to push him away again, but maybe it was worth it to stick to his guns and try. In all likelihood, the cruelness was probably a defensive mechanism that Sasuke relied on. Could he get past it if he worked hard enough?

It was worth a shot. He had nothing to lose, anyways. He could deal with a physically violent Sasuke, if things got to that point.

Rolling off the bed, Naruto landed on his feet, giving himself a once over in the mirror before marching over to his door and leaving his anointed bedroom. Keeping his head held high, he strode to Sasuke's door, briskly knocking. Hearing no response, he knocked again, this time harder. Kakashi and Iruka were downstairs, their voices trailing up to the second floor, meaning he could afford to be a bit louder without it disturbing them.

"Knock again, I'm breaking your hand." Came a muffled reply from the other side.

Naruto grinned. Finally an answer. "You'll have to open the door to do that." To reiterate his point, he rapped his knuckles sharply on the wood once more.

The door opened slightly; a disgruntled raven glared at him through the opening. "What, did you finish sorting the pictures, or are you going to go cry in your room again?"

Naruto swallowed his immediate angry reply, remembering his goal. "We need to talk." He said, keeping his tone light and non-confrontational.

Seemingly surprised at his choice of words, Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The crack widened. "You're wasting my time, I suggest you—"

"I'm coming in!" Naruto announced, quickly shoving past the raven. Having memorized most of Sasuke's gut reactions, he ducked the pale fist sailing to sink itself into his gut and stood in the corner of Sasuke's room, on the other side of his bed opposite the taller man.

"Naruto, get out," Sasuke warned, Naruto's actions catching him off guard. Wasn't the blond furious with him? He had been dead sure Naruto was going to be avoiding him like the plague.

"Not until we have a talk," Naruto's lips drew up in a shit-eating grin. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure Sasuke was purposefully shoving him away. But they were partners in this, so Naruto wasn't budging.

"I'm warning you, get the fuck out," Sasuke growled, his tone melding into that deep promise of pain that Naruto was familiar with.

Undeterred, the blond mocked thinking about it as tan hand reached up to rub his slightly stubbly chin. "Hmm, nah. Not gonna."

Seeing his use of threats wasn't working, Sasuke opted for a more physical approach. He stepped over to Naruto, reaching out to grab his arm.

Naruto danced out of the way, rolling over the bed to the other side. Bouncing to his feet, he eyed Sasuke, waiting for his next move. He planned on keeping the bed between them, as a buffer.

"Alright, what the fuck to do you want?" Sasuke asked, exasperated.

"Why are you so angry?" Naruto questioned immediately, seizing the given opportunity.

"What?" Sasuke responded brusquely, crossing his arms.

"Something pissed you off. You weren't like this yesterday," Naruto prodded, mimicking Sasuke as he too crossed his arms across his chest. Picking his own poker face, Naruto met Sasuke's icy glare head on.

Sasuke's lips twisted into a smirk. "What, are you finally remembering who I am?" he replied, his tone scalding with condescendence.

"No, I'm wondering what happened that set you off. You're an asshole, as I'm sure you've been told, but this is different. And I'm nearly a hundred percent it has something to do with your brother." Naruto caught the tiny twitch of Sasuke's hands, isolating it from what he knew about the raven's usual mannerisms. Bingo.

"Shit job, Sherlock. You're wrong."

"Ah, but am I?" Naruto nearly gloated. The happier he seemed to get, the deeper Sasuke's frown grew. "You admit something's wrong!" he pointed out, feeling like a lawyer calling out bullshit on a testimony.

"Clearly you're delusional," Sasuke retorted. "Now get the fuck out before I—"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto asked, his tone softening. He let the grin drop, becoming solemn.

A sharp eyebrow arched up. "I'm not you, I don't—"

"It must have been pretty bad to fuck you up this much," Naruto interrupted, looking away. He wouldn't give Sasuke the chance to end this quickly. "You saw my reaction before, so I know just how much they can affect you."

"Oh please, save me the pity party. I didn't have a nightmare, you idiot. In case you forgot, I'm the one that causes the nightmares. If my mind was as weak as yours, I wouldn't have survived this long."

"If it wasn't a nightmare, the next worse thing is a flashback." Seeing Sasuke's usually pallid face pale further, Naruto knew he hit the nail on the head. But with this revelation came the feeling he was prying too much, opening things Sasuke worked to keep hidden. If they didn't face it now, then when? If he stopped now, Sasuke would take the opportunity to close off even further, erecting more walls between them. "What—"

"Open your mouth again, and I swear you won't live to see another day," Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits and his poker mask dropping to hide the anger on his face. His posture was rigid, tense.

Naruto's lips twitched with the need to speak. The waves of hostility pouring off of Sasuke were nearly palpable. While he knew anger was the ticket to force Sasuke to spill, he didn't want the raven to just feel angry. He didn't want Sasuke to keep being pissed at him and the whole world; maybe it was time to back off a bit? Feeling as if he needed to do  _something_ , Naruto plopped down on the bed, sprawling out. Sasuke had mentioned he tended to be a bit unpredictable during their sparring sessions; maybe he could use that to knock the raven off whatever mood he was in.

"The fuck are you doing?" Confused and irritated, Sasuke tried to glower a hole through the blond with his eyes.

"I'm tired, and you're not helping," Naruto grunted, letting his head drop back. He shut his eyes, feeling as if he were turning his back to a snake about to strike. Focusing on the sounds of the room, he could tell Sasuke was still there due to his quiet breathing, but the taller man hadn't moved. "You can join me, if you like," he murmured, still keeping his eyes closed. A blush dusted his face as he waited for Sasuke's response.

**xXx**

Moaning, Iruka threw back his head as Kakashi's warm hands ran all over his body, slipping under his shirt teasingly. Pinned to the sofa underneath the man, the brunette tangled his fingers in silver hair, gripping the strands tightly while pale digits roamed his chest, glancing over his nipples.

"They're gonna hear," the Police Commander whispered, his lips capturing Kakashi for a brief, noisy moment. Brown orbs were at half-mast, drowsy with lust and love. Drawing apart, Iruka smiled at the uncaring look on Kakashi's exposed face, cupping the man's cheeks. His thumb brushed Kakashi's lower lip.

"They've been keeping us up; we might as well repay the favor," Kakashi murmured , pushing himself against Iruka's plump lips, his tongue slipping in for a quick taste. Whenever he saw that smile on Iruka, his could swear his heart stopped. He nuzzled Iruka's palm, nibbling on the skin.

Kakashi's left hand slid down, kneading flesh as it landed on Iruka's ass before grabbing his leg and hooking it to his hip. He could feel Iruka's erection pressing into his stomach. The heat was exhilarating, making Kakashi's blood sing and his body ache.

Iruka lightly shoved the man's shoulder, breathing faster. "We should go to bed." He couldn't keep the beam off his face as Kakashi almost pouted at him. Without the mask on, Kakashi's expressions seemed almost exaggerated.

"Hmm, not yet," Kakashi purred, stealing another kiss. He peppered light pecks across Iruka's nose, over his scar and to the corner of his mouth. He grinned as the shorter man leaned into the caresses.

"I'm not having sex on the couch," Iruka insisted, using his authoritative cop voice, usually reserved for miscreants and ne'er-do-wells. Judging by the slight pause and shudder that ran through his lover, he could tell Kakashi loved it. Teeth sank gently onto his shoulder, sending waves of pleasure to his cock. Iruka bucked reflexively, groaning with the friction. God this man drove him insane.

"We'll just get a new one if it gets dirty," Kakashi countered, licking the bite. He drew tan skin into his mouth as he settled onto the brunette, barring him from moving. Having only a pair of sleep pants on, Kakashi tried to shimmy out of them without getting up, refusing to part an inch with his lover.

"N-no, not…couch." Iruka stifled a guttural moan as Kakashi rocked into him, delicious pressure building up in his groin. His mind growing hazy, Iruka fought to stay cognizant, the warmth surrounding him making him dizzy. He felt like he was flying, soaring on a cloud of tender pleasure.

"We haven't tried the kitchen yet," Kakashi offered, struggling not to rip off his clothes and fuck his lover right then and there. He learned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea. He could still hear the echoes on the walls of Iruka reprimanding him. Iruka looked ravishing; his chocolate hair was strewn around the armrest, a deep blush painting his cheeks and his lips red and swollen. He tried to hide the lust in his eyes, but Kakashi knew it was there, threatening to take over. His cock twitched with the need to slam into the other, growing with each second. He imagined himself taking Iruka, throwing dishes to the floor as he cleared space on the counter. A primitive need roared in his chest, heartily approving of the idea.

"Ngh, no," Iruka growled half-heartedly, rocking his hips to meet Kakashi's. "Disgusting."

"The garage, on the car," Kakashi grunted, losing interest in removing his pants. Grabbing the shorter man's hips, he drew Iruka closer to him, his clothed erection leaking. "On all of them."

"Hell no- _oh_ ," Iruka gasped, clutching at Kakashi's broad shoulders. His fingers dug into the firm flesh to steady himself.

"Remember that time in Italy, on the balcony? When we visited the vineyards?" Kakashi teased, grinding into the younger man. He loved the way Iruka's back arched in pleasure, pressing harder into him.

"N-no," Iruka mumbled, drawing a hand into his mouth and biting on his crooked pointer finger. Crystal clear images of Kakashi almost kidnapping him to the exotic country poured into his mind. It had been when they first begun to date, with Iruka still harboring a bit of suspicion about Kakashi before realizing he was falling for him. The balcony. That moment they cemented their sexual relationship. "I don't."

"The maid saw us," Kakashi smirked, recalling moment he spotted a young woman watching him fuck his lover in the open, amidst the drapes they had managed to yank off and get tangled in. Of course having an audience meant putting on a performance, and he was never one to disappoint. Iruka had screamed himself hoarse and Kakashi had discovered his exhibitionist kink. "She came in since you were yelling so much and saw everything." The taller man licked his lips as he waited for Iruka's response.

The click of the front door opening cut through the lust filled daze in Kakashi's head. His mind fully aware that only he, Iruka, and Sasuke could open the specially equipped door, the taller man threw his body to the floor, ripping Iruka off the couch as bullets slammed into the upholstery where he had been.

All thoughts of sex gone, Kakashi scooted back and yanked out the gun that was secured under the coffee table. His eyes rapidly flitting back to his lover, he was relieved to see Iruka scrambling to his feet towards the kitchen wall, grabbing the spare weapon hidden in a small compartment. He drew back as holes suddenly appeared where he had been seconds ago.

**xXx**

Hearing the familiar sounds of gunfire, Sasuke got down instinctively, pulling Naruto with him on the floor, beside the bed.

"Holy shit, was that a gun? Who's shooting?" Naruto cried out, the shots taking him back to his meeting with Hidan.

Cursing, Sasuke grabbed the nearby nightstand and ripped it off the wall. Behind it was screen, with a number pad next to it. Punching in some numbers, he slapped his hand on the surface, waiting it to glow. The screen was unresponsive, still black. He repeated the action but received the same results.

"They shut off the security." Sasuke growled, fisting his hands.

"Wait, Kakashi and Iruka were downstairs!" Naruto shouted, worried for the older men. Had they been caught unaware? What if they were dying right this minute? Swallowing the fear that threatened to take over, Naruto jumped to his feet. "We can't leave them alone!"

Wordlessly, Sasuke ran to the closet, shoving clothes out the way and ripping them off the hangers. Tapping the wall frantically, he found the false wall and punched through the drywall. Throwing pieces of plaster away, he revealed a large built-in wooden section with shelves and sets of heavy looking pistols and matching bullet clips. Bullet-proof vests hung neatly on a hook, the sizes imprinted on the collars for easy identification. Grabbing the weapons, he loaded his own quickly and gave the other to Naruto.

"Stay behind me, shoot anything that moves." He ordered, throwing the blond a vest.

"R-right." Gazing in surprise at the hidden compartment, Naruto nodded dumbly.

Barely managing to fasten it around himself, he watched with bated breath as Sasuke pulled open the door, gun out and cocked. Going to copy the man, Naruto spotted something on the ground by his feet. It was his medallion! Before Sasuke could turn and see him, Naruto stuck it into his pants pocket. It was his good luck charm after all. He closely followed the raven, catching up as he nervously fingered the trigger. He knew he wasn't a good shot, so the gun felt awkward and weighty against his palm.

The shots had died down, leaving the house eerily silent. Chewing on his lips in anxiety, Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's back. The raven was ducking down, inching his way to the stairs. He knew the stairs were completely exposed, so heading straight for them was dangerous.

**xXx**

"Kakashi, get down!"

Iruka raised his weapon, firing straight at the figure closing in on Kakashi. Kakashi, who had been busy firing back at another member, ducked, allowing Iruka more room to fire. Bullets ripped into the wall above his head, raining down bits of wood onto him. Knowing his spot was compromised, Iruka switched spots, throwing himself into the kitchen. He didn't know how many there were, just that they were most certainly outnumbered.

Reloading his gun and grabbing a new one hidden under the kitchen sink, Iruka took a deep breath, launching himself back into the main part of the house. He snuck into the hallway that led to the garage. It was clear. Opening the door carefully and making sure to stay down, he spotted more members moving around the cars.

_They're planning to enter from all exits, making sure we can't get out,_  he realized with horror. Knowing the protection of the others was paramount, Iruka fired off both weapons into the garage, trying to force them into hiding for the moment.

Glass exploded into the air, tinkering as he hit the windshields. The deep thuds of the projectiles sinking into the cars accompanied it. Sparks of light lit the darkened room as he fired shot after shot, determined to stop them. He noted the yells of pain with satisfaction.

Iruka then scooted back, plastering his back against the wall. Bullets instantly whizzed in through the open door, peppering the wall in front of him. He felt more crash into the wall he rested on, but he material was too thick to be penetrated. He could cover this exit easily, but he didn't know for how long. If they were truly immortal, he was fucked. His hands shook.

The shots dying down, Iruka whirled and jumped into the garage. He immediately rolled under one of the cars, hiding. The men were shouting about him getting in, but no one had spotted him getting underneath the car. His chocolate eyes getting accustomed to the dark, he watched a pair of shoes walk by slowly, the owner looking for him.

Fingering a blade he managed to pick up, Iruka's hand moved like lightning and sliced through the man's Achilles tendon like butter. Screaming erupting into the room, Iruka delivered a fatal shot before quickly crawling under another car as the man's accomplices came running to him.

**xXx**

Kakashi dove into the laundry room, grunting as he landed hard. A line of bullets followed him. Barely making it under over behind the thick machines, Kakashi's mind raced faster than a computer. They were outnumbered and outgunned. He worried for the boys and Iruka, but trusted them enough to take care of themselves for the moment.

Patting the clothes that had been dropped with him, he found his jacket. Quickly searching the pockets, he found his phone and typed in a familiar number. Bringing it to his ear and gripping the gun tightly, he waited to hear the click. His shifted, moving to peek over the dryer. He dropped back down when one of the members shot at him. Peering over from another angle, Kakashi shot the man in the shoulder.

"Hello? Kakashi?

"Juugo… We have a problem."

Adding in an order, Kakashi tossed the phone into another room. Silently, he watched as Juugo's voice on speaker drew out the man who was shooting at him. Leaping up from his hiding spot, Kakashi grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the wall, dazing him. Pressing the muzzle to the man's ear, he felt the body go limp as his finger tugged the trigger.

Startled by a shout behind him, Kakashi curved his back, barely missing the shots sailing over his head. Drawing his own gun up, Kakashi squeezed off two shots, nailing each mark. Standing upright and regaining his balance, he saw more march in from another entry.

Kakashi sprinted to the phone, grabbing it as he plastered his body to the wall. "You got that?"

Getting the confirmation he needed, Kakashi darted out of the room, using the butt of his gun to slam in an intruder's face as they attempted to enter through a window in the hall.

**xXx**

"I can't see Kakashi or Iruka," Sasuke grunted, sliding on his stomach as he looked through the wooden balusters. Someone had shut off the lights, leaving the house in low light. He pondered firing at the silhouettes he saw, but knew he'd give their location away.

Naruto fidgeted. "So then—"

"We can assume they're safe for now.

"But we need to leave before more show up. They want us to be stuck in here," Sasuke answered brusquely, analyzing the evidence. He heard the shots from the garage. He was more than sure the back door was covered. The entryway on the far right of the house was also compromised.

Getting to his feet, Sasuke motioned to Naruto. "Gun out. We're going down the stairs."

It all happened too fast for Naruto to really comprehend what was going on. Sasuke had gotten up and ran down the stairs, aiming at the Akatsuki members who turned to him. Naruto's own gun whipped up, releasing shot after shot as he followed Sasuke diligently. Marveling at his own skill, Naruto saw the figures absorb the hits, almost brushing them off before crumpling to the floor. The blond was suddenly punched back as retaliating bullets from other members slammed into him, bruising his abdomen deeply. Crying out, he was shoved down by Sasuke who shot back. "You idiot, watch it!"

Throwing the blond down, Sasuke launched himself over the bannister, landing on one of the shooters. Swiftly executing him with a bullet to the brain, he rolled to the side using the body as a shield as more men poured in. Tossing it down after it was riddled with bullets, he shot another in the throat as he caught his buddy's body.

Still in motion, he grabbed an assailant by the arm, snapping it at the elbow and delivering a three shots to the chest. "Naruto move! Get in the gym, the door's reinforced!" Sasuke shouted.

Having to force himself to realize he was still alive, Naruto stumbled to his feet, in awe of Sasuke's actions. Firing off a few shots at more figures running down the hallway to meet them, Naruto opened the door and was promptly yanked in. Sasuke passed through seconds later, his back to the door as he continued to fight back.

The heavy door was slammed shut behind him, with shots thumping into it loudly.

Naruto was astonished to see Kakashi and Iruka inside, rearming themselves and equipped with protective armor. "You're okay!" He exclaimed, the excitement dying as he noticed Kakashi's bleeding arms and Iruka's injured leg. Before he could open his mouth again, Kakashi raised a hand to shut him up.

"I've called Juugo. He's on his way to take you and Sasuke away."

"You're not coming with us," Naruto realized, his stomach dropping to his feet.

Kakashi grinned at him, the normally cheerful mask replaced with a grim one. "This is my home, and they're trespassing. We're going to cover you until you're far enough away. "

"But—"

"Naruto, they're after you. Once they realize you're no longer here, they'll leave," Iruka cut in, his voice booking no argument. Tying a tourniquet around his leg to stanch the blood from a stray bullet, the Police Commander stood up, looking like a warrior. "I've already called for backup, if that's what you're worried about."

"What side should we expect him?" Sasuke asked, nodding.

"The Southern entry." Glancing at the digit clock resting the far corner of the room, Kakashi turned back to the others. "He should be here in less than five."

"Are you ready?" Naruto met Iruka's warm brown eyes and nodded slowly. Fuck no, he wasn't, but this wasn't the time to focus on that. What he feared the most had happened, and now their house had been invaded. "Good. We're going in first to draw attention. We'll fire and you run towards the back of the house. There might be a few still hiding around, so be on your toes." He smiled. "Don't worry, these guys are grunts, we can take them."

Nodding Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring the bites of pain from his newly acquired bruises. He could do this, they all could. Nothing bad was going to happen, no one was going to die. "Okay, let's go."

The door was ripped open. A volley of bullets erupted into the air as Kakashi and Iruka seamlessly marched into the house, squeezing off a storm. As if they were a human meat shield, they flawlessly protected the younger men as they ran out.

"Go go!" Kakashi shouted, expertly shooting the intruders executioner style. He twirled, Iruka moving with him like a shadow as he covered his back.

Hearing nothing but deafening gunshots and his nose burning with the reek of gunpowder, Naruto ran as fast as he could, his heart in his throat as he could swear bullets were barely missing him. Everything was a blur as he hightailed it to the back of the house, bypassing thousands of dollars in damage and stray corpses that blocked his path. Leaping over the bodies like an Olympic athlete, Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the door that would lead them to safety.

Bursting through it, Naruto rushed out into the night, taking in the fresh air with deep gulps. The crack of bullets smacking into the marble steps that lead to the door had him jumping to the side. "Sasuke!" he yelled, searching for the raven as he lost sight of him. As if he were magic, Sasuke suddenly appeared beside him, taking out another assailant.

"Keep going!" Sasuke yelled back, pistol whipping an intruder reaching for his gun. Kicking the man viciously, he turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto fighting back. The blond was attacking a man who presumably was about to shoot him. Knowing Naruto didn't have the stomach for killing, Sasuke darted over and snapped the man's neck while he was distracted.

_He had almost shot Sasuke in the back,_  Naruto thought, staring down at the corpse in his hands. Backing away, he grimaced. If he and Sasuke were partners, he would need to be more decisive and hard. Hearing a loud roaring noise exploding into the air, Naruto was surprised to see a black SUV suddenly tearing its way up the lawn.

It slammed to a stop, digging up dirt around the tires and almost tipping over with the momentum. The passenger door flew open, Juugo rapidly signaling him. "Get in, hurry!"

Naruto sprinted to the car, diving in and crying out in pain as Sasuke jumped in on top of him, yanking the door behind him.

The car peeled out, followed by stray bullets to far to do damage.

**xXx**

Hands tight on the wheel, Juugo turned onto a small street, driving quietly down the dark street before coasting to a stop in front of a house that had seen better days. The large black SUV blended in with the night, effectively hiding them.

"This is one of the only places that might still be safe. It's been in disrepair for years since it was set to be renovated, but as you can see, nothing happened. It's not on the grid, so I don't think they can find you here." He sighed, shutting off the engine. Shoving open his door, he pressed a button on the key fob; the vehicle's trunk popped open, slowly sliding up with a hiss.

"I take it the others have been found then?" Sasuke inquired, exiting the car and reaching into the back to pull out a heavy duffle bag. He tossed it to Naruto, moving back to grab another. Slamming the door down, he hefted the duffle to his shoulder, striding up the small walkway to the front door of the dilapidated house. Naruto was right behind him, followed by Juugo.

The red-haired man nodded solemnly, pulling out a small key from his pocket. He passed Sasuke, reaching the door first and sliding in the key. "I've had reports of others being broken into, and the ones in use destroyed. You guys really stirred up the hornet's nest."

A stench of mold and mildew wafted out as soon as it opened. Naruto crinkled his nose in disgust. Hell if this is all they had to put up with to hide, he'd take it gladly. He followed the two other men in, squinting as he tried to see. Barely making out their silhouettes, he blindly trailed the sound of footsteps. Hearing the thud of a duffle bag dropping, Naruto let go of his own. He winced as his hand slammed into what felt like a counter.

"I can get you water and maybe gas by morning, but I can't promise you electricity. Actually, it's better if you avoid drawing attention to this house as well," Juugo apologized as the sound of light switches being flipped filled the stale air. The house remained dark. "For now I suggest using the bathroom in the backyard should the need come."

"Hn. It's fine, we'll deal," Sasuke called out, making his way to what he assumed was the living room. With his hands held out, he patted the nearby objects, trying to decipher what they were.

Juugo popped open the button on his jacket, reaching into the small inner pocket resting on the lining. He brought out a lighter, flicking it a few times before he was rewarded with a small spurt of fire. With the meager light, he rooted around in the kitchen's cupboards.

As Juugo searched, Naruto gazed around their new accommodation. Spider webs and dead insects covered the cracks and corners of the checkerboard floor, seemingly warping under the light of the flickering flame. From what he could tell, this house was really fucking old. The color scheme, or what it looked like, was reminiscent to a fifties style suburb home, complete with ugly pink wallpaper peeling from the walls and fire hazardous kitchen appliances.

Finding some emergency candles under the sink, Juugo lit them quickly. The wick of the long candle caught immediately, sending up a small poof of smoke as it burned. He handed a few to Naruto before bringing out the candle holders and sticking them on. "This will have to do in the meantime." He sent the blond a wry smile. "Be careful not to light the house on fire."

Grateful for the light, Naruto grinned. "I'll try not to." Place a few strategically around the kitchen, Naruto took another as he searched for Sasuke. Spying the raven staring out the window, Naruto approached him. "Hey, we have to use these."

Sasuke turned to him, an indecipherable look on his face. The man's eyes looked eerily vacant in the low light. Wordlessly, he took the offered item.

"I'm heading out to get you guys a few more things, food being one of them. Anything in particular you want?" Juugo called out, rattling the keys in his hand. He walked into the living room, addressing his companions. "I don't know how long you'll be here, so choose carefully. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Juugo, did something happen to Suigetsu and Temari?" Sasuke suddenly questioned, eyeing the red head.

Juugo hesitated before looking away. "Something almost happened. Another base they were at was attacked, but it they made it out. It was a close call."

"Do yo— ah, do you know who did it?" Naruto asked softly, clearing his throat mid-sentence.

"Temari told me someone who had puppets with them. He nearly took Sui's head off before Temari stopped shot a round into him. It didn't do anything but buy them time to escape."

"Sasori." Sasuke uttered flatly, his lip curling into a frown.

Juugo nodded. "They're somewhere else now, but I'm not privy to that information. Not until this settles down and it's safe again."

"They probably attacked each house consecutively, searching for us. I'm surprised they didn't know which one it was instantly."

"I'm sure that was Kakashi's doing."

"Are Kakashi and Iruka alright?" Naruto turned to the red head, his hands fisting. "We left them to deal with all that shit…"

A smile graced Juugo's lips. "They're fine. I can't tell you more, but they're completely safe in a new location, one that no one but Iruka and Kakashi now about." Pulling out a disposable phone, Juugo touched the screen a few times before showing them a cryptic message sent from an unknown number. "You can keep this phone, but they're not going to send another reply."

Naruto took the device, cradling it in his palm. He nodded, understanding.

"Back to my original question: what do you guys want me to bring? I can run down to the supermarket to get a few things, but without a working refrigerator, your options are limited."

"Ask him, he's the chef." Sasuke tilted his head in Naruto's direction, watching the blond almost preen at the appraisal.

"Can I write a list?" Naruto asked, searching around him for some pen and paper. Juugo quickly produced the desired items and handed them to him. Scrawling down a bulleted list, Naruto ripped off the paper, handing it to the man. "Just these will be good."

Juugo scanned the list and nodded, tucking it away securely. "If that's it then, I'll be going now."

Naruto nodded a goodbye and watched his friend leave. He heard the other male get into his car and drive away, the engine noise slowly puttering out. "So what happens now?" Naruto asked, poking at a plastic-covered love seat. He drew the plastic back, sinking into the musty seat. It was fairly comfortable. He watched Sasuke turn to look at him, his face half in the shadows.

Leaning on the oak mantelpiece, Sasuke shrugged. "We're out of options to do anything. We've been cut off. Any move we make right now would jeopardize everyone involved, even Iruka and Kakashi."

"But how the fuck did they find us? I thought what you guys did was under the radar, illegal and never getting caught."

"Hell if I know. Either we've got a rat, or somebody slipped up and spilled. They probably orchestrated this while we were sitting on our asses, doing nothing."

"But Kakashi had told us to wait."

"And look what happened," Sasuke deadpanned. "We're at the end of the rope, barely hanging on. We've been waiting for them to do something, and so they did."

"Who attacked us?" Naruto inquired. "And why now, if we had been waiting for a while?"

"Those were the stupid people who clamor to get accepted into the Akatsuki, thinking they deserve to get in."

"They want to get in? Willingly?" Naruto was astonished, his face contorted in disgust at the idea.

"You'd be surprised at how many die trying. Rather than being a deterrent, they see it as a challenge. The Akatsuki actually just use them as disposables, easily replaced and serve enough to do the dirty work they can't or won't do. This was the first time I've seen that many. They were desperate."

"And it was all to get to me," Naruto said sadly, rubbing the back of his neck. Feeling the urge to touch his medallion, he slipped his hand into this pocket and palmed the cool metal, running his finger over the etchings. It brought him a sense of peace.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Sasuke ordered, pushing off the mantelpiece.

"But wait, what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto interjected. "You said it yourself, we're at the end of the rope. Juugo said the other houses were attacked as well. How safe are we now? How safe are Kakashi and Iruka? Are we just waiting again?"

"What the fuck makes you think I know?" Sasuke bit out, his voice sounding irritated. "We'll figure out something in the morning, and no, no more waiting."

Naruto sighed heavily, the day taking its toll. Going to go find a place to sleep, he paused, turning slightly back to Sasuke. "We still have to continue our conversation from earlier. See you in the morning."


	17. New Design

“So we may have a snitch.”

Kakashi sighed heavily as he rubbed a hand across his mouth, grimacing at the reek of gunpowder permeating his skin. “Possibly.” He winced as Iruka patched him up, wrapping bandages around his arms. Lifting them up, Iruka attended to several nicks along his torso, applying ointment and closing them with small butterfly Band-Aids. The brunette’s fingers were gentle but firm.

“They knew where to find us,” Iruka stated simply.

“Which means they have the advantage. We don’t know where they could be coming from, or when to even anticipate another attack. We’re on the ropes, and I doubt they’d let up now. It’d be the perfect time to strike again.”

Iruka chewed his bottom lip, patting Kakashi’s leg to indicate he was done. The taller man scooted off the bed and nudged Iruka to sit down. Complying, the shorter man grimaced as Kakashi grabbed his foot and peeled back his blood-crusted pants to see the nasty scrape on his leg. He had been nicked by a stray bullet. Luckily it missed anything vital and just burrowed through the meaty part of his leg.

“At least Naruto and Sasuke are safe.” Iruka heaved a sigh, his voice becoming distorted as he gritted his teeth in pain.

“For now. Who knows what the fuck those bastards have found out.” Wiping away blood, Kakashi dabbed the wound with antiseptic, thoroughly cleaning it despite the hisses of pain Iruka bit out.

“Anyone in particular on your mind?”

 “Not yet. I’m heading to the office later to get everything straightened out. Kurenai hasn’t reported anything out of the ordinary, but I’ve sent Asuma to stay with her in the meantime.”

“I’ll have to head out to check up on the missing medical examiners.” Iruka picked at the cool sheets that dressed his bed. It had been a long time since he had been back in his own home. It felt surreal that all this had happened. Kakashi’s home was ruined, and now they were safely tucked away in a house under a false name, courtesy of Kakashi’s insistence.

It almost harkened back to the days when he’d be trailing after the silver-haired man, going on nothing but leads that were destined to be lies and following rumors. He had stayed in many different and sketchy hotels, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the man that had captivated him. It helped that he was ordered to arrest him, so his pursuit had legal standing. It was only after Kakashi cleared his own record that the tables were turned and the taller man pursued him relentlessly.

He hadn’t gone to Italy of his own accord, but he didn’t regret it. And now they were both hiding from another threat, finally one that wasn’t each other. His eyes trailing over the strong and rough hands that neatly dressed his wound, Iruka felt a swell of love in his chest. They were both incredibly lucky, but how far would that luck last?

“The extent to which the Akatsuki are willing to go to get this ‘key’ Naruto has is astounding.” Iruka mused, glancing to the side. “And I’m not so sure that they were the ones that took out the contract on Naruto anymore; what would have been their motive? Why try to kill someone that has something you want? Wouldn’t it be easier to get the required item from the person while they’re still alive?”

Once finished patching Iruka’s leg up, Kakashi flopped onto the bed next to him, his arm reaching out to snag onto the shorter man’s shirt and tug him closer. “It could have been a fluke. Maybe the idea was to kill Naruto in the beginning, but once they found out he had what they wanted, the plan changed to steal him. Or the contract on Naruto was taken out before they needed him for whatever it is they do.”

“Could it have been a warning?”

Kakashi arched a brow, turning to look at the Police Commander. “You lost me.”

“No, think about it. What if someone took out the hit on Naruto to protect him, or warn him that the Akatsuki were coming for him? It doesn’t make sense that the Akatsuki wanted Naruto killed by a second party, considering they do their own dirty work not matter how vile. Sasuke would have been a warning.”

“There was no guarantee Sasuke would have saved him. If anything, it was almost a given Sasuke would have taken Naruto out. Who would be willing to risk that?”

“I don’t know.” Iruka admitted. “But it’s a possibility, one we can’t rule out just yet. It’s too much of a coincidence that the same day Sasuke went out to kill Naruto, the Akatsuki show up, right on time for Sasuke to save him. It could have been orchestrated to end up like this.”

“So you think there’s a third party here that wants Naruto alive, or at least is out to fuck with the Akatsuki?”

“They could also be a component to the whole ‘key’ thing. I doubt even the Akatsuki would know about them.”

“Well whoever they are, hopefully they’re on our side.”

**xXx**

Naruto quietly puttered around the kitchen, grimacing at the disgusting conditions as he tried his best to clean up for a meal. Rags used to wipe the small table in the kitchen came back black after one use, and sweeping had revealed not one, but three dead mice carcasses among the mountains of deceased insects. Juugo had returned and left the bag of items Naruto requested on the counter before leaving once more for the night. True to his word, he managed to get the water back on, but electricity was a not an option due to the faulty wiring of the old house. Same went for the gas.

Squeaking open the faucet, he washed his hands and set to work on making a few sandwiches. All their meals would have to be something non-refrigerated and easy to make, so Naruto did his best. Having been up for a while, the younger man settled on busying himself to pass the time. Still not hearing a sign that Sasuke had gotten up, Naruto hoped he was making something the raven would like. After all, they still needed to talk and he could use the food as a peace-offering.

Judging by their last conversation, Naruto had learned a bit more about his volatile protector. Sasuke was surprisingly human and had nightmares, something Naruto gleamed were far worse than his own. Sasuke probably also had flashbacks, possibly reliving those nightmares or something just a cruel.  Whatever he had experienced, it had caused him to shut down and lash out, mainly at him.

That was probably thanks to the fact Naruto had kept picking at Sasuke, instead of leaving him alone. Now that he knew, or at least vaguely knew, where Sasuke’s bad attitude stemmed from, it was time to deal with it. But how would they do that? The one thing Sasuke wanted was to kill Itachi, and thereby avenging his family. So it would seem that killing Itachi would solve their problems. But it wasn’t that simple.

In all his time spent with Sasuke, Naruto had only seen pictures of the man. He had already come face-to-face with different Akatsuki members, but never with Sasuke’s brother. Clearly the man worked in the shadows; the question, therefore, was how to shine light on the shadow. How to draw him out into the open so Sasuke could gain his peace?

Would Sasuke even be able to beat Itachi? Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke was a formidable opponent, but was it enough to deal with his brother? He had seen what Sasuke could do, but Itachi was a blank. Drawing from how off-center Sasuke seemed, Itachi was no laughing matter.

The sound of the wooden stairs groaning underneath a pair of descending feet snapped him out of his thoughts. Busying himself, Naruto set a perfectly made sandwich on a plate, whipping up another as his focused on the footsteps coming up behind him. With each footfall, a strange nervousness built in his chest, making his movements jerky and sharp. He had no idea how to approach Sasuke. His previous confidence had whittled away, leaving him with a sense of grasping at straws. Grabbing the plate, he turned to Sasuke, his eyes widening fractionally as he took in Sasuke’s haggard appearance.

The taller man had dark circles under his eyes, revealing a long sleepless night. Black eyes seemed soulless and empty, set against a paler face. His hair seemed to lack its usual robustness, wilting like a thirsty flower underneath the hot sun. Sasuke had on a loose black hoodie with a long neckline that dipped down and exposed a patch of his chest; he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. The raven had forgone his gloves, showing off the metal intricacy of his prosthetic arm as he pulled out an old chair to sit in.

Silently, Naruto handed him the plate, his previous thoughts of confronting Sasuke vanishing. He nearly winced at the tiny contact their fingers made. Sasuke’s hand was ice cold. Trying to fill the silence, he looked down at the food.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just—”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke interrupted, his voice gravelly and rough. Wordlessly, he bit into the sandwich and ate. His body was slightly tilted towards Naruto, but he was looking elsewhere.

Somewhat happy that Sasuke didn’t mind it, Naruto went back to his own. Once he finished, he polished it off in a few bites, thrilled to have something in his stomach. But now that he had eaten, there was nothing to occupy his time. A heavy silence inundated him and Sasuke. It was thick and cloying, testing Naruto’s nerves.

Peeking at him through the corner of his eye, Naruto frowned at the strange look in his eyes. The raven was giving off an air of instability and lethality, a dangerous combination that had Naruto questioning Sasuke’s mental state. Each bite seemed mechanical, simply done to fill a need. There was no sign of the Sasuke that would often pin him on the mats and roughly rut against him, or the one that would challenge him for the hell of it and spar until they were both exhausted. The tentative relationship that had begun to sprout seemed to have shriveled and died, something that gave Naruto a feeling of deep regret.

As if sensing his discomfort, Sasuke abruptly stood up and dumped the plate in the sink, giving it a cursory rinse before striding into the living room and sitting down in the loveseat. Pulling his sleeves up, Sasuke bunched the fabric under his elbows and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees, twining his fingers together and placing his chin atop. Thin black eyebrows furrowed, emphasizing the dark bags under his eyes.

Almost alarmed at the sudden movement, Naruto watched Sasuke from the kitchen to see what he would do. After a few minutes of watching Sasuke becoming a statue, Naruto went back to cleaning up. He was tempted to ask Sasuke what was on his mind, but he had a pretty good idea what it was. The urge to ask Sasuke about his flashback permeated, but Naruto held his tongue. Even he didn’t know exactly what he wanted to ask, much less know. Sasuke didn’t look like he was in the mood to talk either.

Since the kitchen was gross place to hang out in, Naruto left, walking past Sasuke to go to the stairs. He worriedly noted that Sasuke hadn’t even blinked at him, staring off into space with a creepy blank look. Training his eyes on the raven as he slowly ascended, he could barely tell Sasuke was breathing.

**xXx**

Nimble fingers cut through the tiny flickering flame as Naruto sighed. Azure eyes disinterestedly watched the fire dance and dart around his fingers, struggling to stay lit. His fingertips turned black, further darkening with each pass. Puckering his lips, he exhaled sharply and blew it out. A white wisp of smoke replaced the flame as the dim light of the afternoon sky seeped into the room, overtaking the once bright light.

He had dozed off, sleeping lightly for a while, blissfully unaware of what happened the day before, but now that he was awake, it all came crashing down on him heavily. There was nothing he could do, and it was killing him. After everything he had done, all of the training and fighting, and it was wasted on the fact that he could do nothing more than wait. But this was different, since he really couldn’t do anything. He would jeopardize the others, and make the situation possibly worse. But this was different from what happened to Kiba.

The muffled sound of Sasuke moving about downstairs caught his attention, drawing him out of his reverie. Immediately alert, he jogged down the steps, hoping that the oppressive mood Sasuke had been giving off was gone and that maybe the raven had thought of something.

He noted with surprise that Sasuke had brought out one of the heavy bags they had taken with them and had dumped it onto a sofa. He was rifling through it, occasionally removing the lit cigarette from his mouth to blow out a trail of smoke.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked hesitantly, frowning when Sasuke ignored him. He slowed to a stop a few feet from Sasuke. “Oi, Sasuke.”

“You have eyes. Use them,” Sasuke muttered around the cigarette.

Naruto nearly gagged at the overwhelming reek of smoke that attacked his nose. Clearly Sasuke wasn’t on his first smoke of the day. The scent of strong alcohol weaved in and out of the tobacco stench, wafting from the tall glass beside the taller man. Most of the liquid was gone.

He was not entirely startled when the raven procured a handgun from the bag, snapping out the clip before inserting a full one. The raven tucked it into his waistband of his jeans, pulling the hoodie down to conceal it. “You’re leaving,” Naruto stated evenly.

Sasuke tossed the butt of his cigarette carelessly into the overflowing ashtray near him and snatched up a cup off the coffee table, taking a swig. “Nice to know a few neurons are still firing.” Placing the cup back, he then reached down the pack of Marlboros resting on the armrest and tapped out another white stick. He placed it between his lips, lit it with the snap of his lighter and watched with dead eyes as Naruto marched towards him. Uncaringly, he stared at Naruto and took a drag, inhaling slowly.

“Then I’m leaving as well,” Naruto challenged. He knew full well he and Sasuke were to stay here until further orders. As the taller man had said last night, it would be dangerous to move when the Akatsuki had all but put out an APB on them. So what was Sasuke’s excuse? “Where we off to?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not the stupid one here. Now where are we going?”

“ _Naruto_. I don’t have time to play games.”

“Clearly I’m not playing one.”

Sasuke’s lips pressed into a hard line. “You’re going to stay here, don’t fucking argue with me,” he ordered tersely, resisting the urge to force Naruto to obey him. The blond would only fight back and make things unnecessarily difficult.

“Why do I have to stay?” Naruto shot back, crossing his arms. “You know that we’re not supposed to bring attention to us and yet you’re leaving? Pretty hypocritical.”

“I’m going to find out what the fuck happened,” Sasuke bit out. “You can’t come with me.”

“Why the hell not?” Naruto growled. “We’re supposed to be sticking together, and we can’t do that if we aren’t _together_. That contract stated that you aren’t to leave me alone.”

“Please, enlighten me. If I were to take you out of this house, what good would you serve me?” Sasuke turned the blond, a condescending glare etched onto his features.

Naruto grimaced, his hands curling into fists in frustration.

 “So you recognize the fact that you aren’t allowed to show your face in public, yet you still want to complain?” Sasuke criticized harshly, ignoring the small urge he had to actually talk to Naruto. The shorter man’s words from their last conversation still rung in his head, battling with his own thoughts and fucking with his own sentiments.

“And what about you!?” Naruto yelled, irate at Sasuke’s unwarranted attitude. “What the hell do you plan to do? We’re not supposed to go out because the Akatsuki are crawling all over the town, looking for us! Are you planning to just waltz around like you’re untouchable?!”

“Hn.”

“Don’t you fucking _‘hn’_ me, you asshole! You’re just still in a shit mood since yesterday, and I’m sick of it! I’m trying to be reasonable here, to make some fucking progress, but I can’t do that on my own! You have to make a goddamn effort and meet me halfway!”

“You say that as if I cared.”

“.....” Naruto clenched his teeth together, understanding that screaming at Sasuke would just further the divide between them. He managed to get through Sasuke a tiny bit by taking a calmer approach, so maybe that would work again. “I’ll give you that,” Naruto acknowledged carefully. “You’ve made it very clear that you keep me in low regard, but you’re just as in much danger as I am. You, Kakashi, Iruka, and everyone else I’ve been in contact with. What makes you think you’ll be safe?” Naruto countered, working past the irritation threatening to cloud his mind. “You’re just as human as I am, not some unemotional robot with vengeance as its main directive.”

“We are nothing alike, don’t group me with you.” Sasuke threatened.

“Fuck, alright, we’re light years away from being alike, but still, you can’t do this alone. Just wait for Juugo to come back and tell us something. You tell me that it’s better to know your enemy’s weak spots before attacking, right? We don’t know them right now, so any attack we do would just hurt us rather than them. I’m just asking you to stay with me.”

It felt as though he were revealing a vulnerable side of himself to Sasuke, showing him that what was going on was truly affecting him and not just something he could brush off. He wanted to show he cared about him, even if Sasuke was a piece of shit sometimes. An ache he hadn’t admitted before grew and pulsed as Sasuke simply turned his back to him and opened the front door.

“I’ll be back.”

**xXx**

The Police Commander shoved open the doors of the Medical Examiner’s office, announcing his presence as he entered carefully. His eyes coming across an empty office room, Iruka cocked his head in surprise. He had been told a CSI team was supposed to meet up with him to analyze the crime scene. Instead of the usual loud murmuring they emitted as they buzzed around the scene, he was met with silence. He limped in, making his way past the office and into the autopsy room, expecting to find the group inside.

The room was surprisingly void of destruction. A few papers were scattered about, but nothing extremely out of the ordinary. All the equipment and material gleamed in the lights, proclaiming their cleanliness. The examining tables were empty, there were no bodies or blood. Vials and trays were neatly displayed, orderly and normal. Nothing really indicated a sign of a struggle or abduction, but he had been called in about the girls going missing from this very room.

Had he misheard? Struggling to move around quickly without agitating his leg too much, Iruka hobbled across the tiled floor to the storage room. Except for a few mops and buckets, among other custodial items, the room provided no answers. What the hell? Shambling back to the autopsy room, Iruka fidgeted with his radio, calling in. Receiving no response after a few tries, the commander frowned deeply. Something wasn’t right about this.

A familiar tingling sensation beginning at the base of his neck and traveled down his spine, setting off alarm bells in his head. Iruka immediately knew he wasn’t alone in the room. He hadn’t heard a sound, but he knew. Feinting curiosity, he leaned over a metal counter and moved a few glass containers around, pretending to study the fluids inside. He caught the reflection of the visitor on the glass.

He licked his bottom lip, contemplating what to do. “Hadn’t expected to see you here,” Iruka spoke up casually, turning to watch Hidan smile at him. The grin was nauseating, causing Iruka’s stomach to churn. As his gaze stayed on the platinum-haired man, Iruka mentally mapped the exits of the room. It was obvious this had been a trap, and he had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

Hidan eyed him like a cat playing with a mouse, slowly walking in. His ever present scythe was resting against his shoulder, shining menacingly at the Police Commander. “Any last words before I send you to Jashin? Your sacrifice will be greatly appreciated.”

“Nothing comes to mind, at the moment. I’m afraid you’ve caught me at an inopportune time.” Iruka smirked, a sinking feeling rising in his gut. He only had his gun with him. This wasn’t good.

“Good.”

The scythe swung off a broad shoulder and was launched through the air at the brunette. Iruka ducked quickly, ignoring the pain flaring up in his leg. The sharp blades sunk into the cabinets above him, shredding the wood as they were quickly yanked out.

Popping up, Iruka whipped out his gun and fired, catching Hidan in the jaw with several shots. A mess of teeth, muscle and bone exploded into the air, spraying blood onto the clean surfaces of the counters. Hidan stumbled back and cocked his head, the strands of muscle still holding bits of his face swinging with the movement.

In horrified fascination, Iruka watched as the torn flesh pulsated and wove itself back together, reconnecting his exposed jawbone. Fibrous material stretch across the hole that had been his mouth, the thin filaments giving off a resemblance to a spider web. Teeth grew rapidly, whisked out of view by newly formed gums and skin. A thick tongue pulsed as it regenerated, sliding over the new teeth. That sickening grin was back in seconds.

“Interesting parlor trick. It seems handy,” Iruka spoke pleasantly, hiding the revulsion that washed over him. Eyeing the platinum-haired psycho for any sudden movements, Iruka reached back and blindly groped the counter behind him, praying to find something he could use. His fingers brushed against a thin metal object with a small blade. Recognizing it as a scalpel, Iruka’s hand closed around it.

Hidan licked the blades of his scythe, lapping up his own blood. He seemingly savored the flavor before turning back to the brunette. “Let me show you another!”

Iruka ran forward and rolled over one of the autopsy tables, feeling the scythe cut the air behind him, mere inches from his body. His cap flew off with the momentum, letting his long hair loose. Strands slid into his vision as he whirled around, not wanting to turn his back to Hidan for long. Grabbing a metal tray that was empty, Iruka brought it up in time to block a dangerous strike from Hidan; his arms buckled with the force. The metal squealed as the razor sharp blades of the weapon pierced through, almost reaching him before they were finally stopped. Twisting it to the side, Iruka kicked out a Hidan, catching the man directly on the sternum. The platinum-haired man grunted, shoved back with the hit.

Using the scalpel still in his hand, the Police Commander darted to him and neatly slit through the tendons in Hidan’s right hand as it was raised, dragging it up his arm, rendering it useless. The heavy scythe sank towards the ground, needing two functional hands to be wielded. He had seconds. Bringing up the weapon again, the brunette sank the knife into Hidan’s left hand and dragged it down, kicking the scythe away when it clattered to the ground.

He ripped out the scalpel and drove it in one last time, sliding it across Hidan’s exposed neck, forcing it as far as he could. Thick viscous blood sprayed out as Iruka quickly backpedaled, his limp now worse. He had managed to take the weapon from the beast. Whether this gave him a chance to win was unknown, but he’d much rather face the Hidan sans-scythe.

Hidan simply stared at him feverishly, his mouth in a wide grin that mimicked the slice across his throat. “You haven’t fucking won yet. Jashin is still waiting.” He taunted in a raspy voice, more blood leaking out before the flow began to ebb. The skin soon was seamless, showing no signs of having been cut. The psychopath reached up and patted his neck. “Now tell me. Where’s the kid?”

Iruka, now with Hidan’s scythe in his hands, stood his ground as Hidan advanced towards him. The heavy weapon felt foreign and uncomfortable in his hands. Just how many people had been victims to it? No matter, this wasn’t the time to focus on that. “Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.”

Taking advantage of Hidan’s slow walk towards him, Iruka aimed the blades at his neck. If he could separate the head from the body, maybe the regeneration wouldn’t work. It was a long shot, but Iruka didn’t have a choice.

Charging forward with a stumbling gait, Iruka drew the scythe back and rammed it into Hidan’s body. Much to his dismay, the blade sunk between Hidan’s shoulder and neck, missing his goal by a thin margin. _Shit_!

Hidan reacted immediately, ripping the scythe from his torso and attacking the Police commander with impressive speed.

Iruka stumbled back as the handle of the scythe caught him across the chest, sending him flying. He had brought his arm up to block the attack, but the feeling of several of his fingers break along with his wrist convinced him it hadn’t been to his benefit. He had barely processed the attack when Hidan struck again.

Crying out, Iruka was lifted by the front of his shirt by super-human strength and slammed onto the metal counter brutally, knocking down vials and jars as he was dragged off only to be thrown halfway across the room and into a steel cart with supplies. Agony tore through his chest as he felt things _snap_ inside him. Blood erupted in spray, spilling down his shirt and onto the floor. Iruka lurched forward, almost falling as the floor became slippery with the fluid. “Gahh, haa.” He grunted weakly, unable to speak. It hurt, it hurt _so bad_. He struggled to stay conscious, fighting back the haze that threatened to overtake him.

His breath nothing more than a bloody wheeze, Iruka rapidly blinked as his vision doubled and faded before clearing a tiny bit. His head throbbed, a pounding headache taking over. Ruby liquid dripped down his forehead, spilling onto his uninjured eye as he tried to wipe it away. Trembling, his head slowly came up as footsteps filled the room. Black locks of hair stuck to his face, his normally brown tone gone as it was saturated with his own life’s essence.

Hidan casually moved towards him, scythe glinting under the harsh lights as he pulled it back. That dangerous smile was carved into his face once again, exposing more teeth. “Aren’t you fucking dead yet?” he grunted, his tone almost bored. “You’re no goddamn fun.”

Iruka knew he wasn’t going to make it out alive. His knee nearly giving out, the Police Commander stood, grabbing onto the fallen cart for support. His right leg was refusing to obey him; he could see the white sharp point of his fibula jutting out of the skin. Funny, he couldn’t distinguish the pain of his leg from the ocean of agony his body was drowning in.

Hawking up a thick glob of blood and mucus, Iruka spat it out to the side before regarding his executioner. The action caused spots of red to flash across his sight as his lungs protested. “Keep trying,” he rasped, his body shaking as he tried to stay upright. He felt cold. Dread pervaded his body, but Iruka stood tall.

The brunette suddenly yanked out his gun again in desperation, firing off a few wild shots before Hidan slapped the firearm from his hand and delivered a brutal kick to his injured leg. The platinum-haired man reached down and threw the screaming brunette to one of the autopsy tables, abruptly silencing him as he slammed him repeatedly against it before throwing him to the side.

He hadn’t expected this was the way he was going out. He and his silver-haired devil were supposed to grow old together, walking away from all the violence and brutality that accompanied their jobs. They were supposed to live out in peace, drinking wine under full moons, traveling the world, watching the seasons change. _Kakashi I love you. I’m so, so sorry—_

He saw more than felt the three-pronged scythe sink into his body. As if in slow motion, he watched Hidan’s arms cut towards him, the blades sliding neatly into his chest and poking out his back. Shoved with the motion, Iruka was thrown back against another cabinet, pinned in place as his legs gave out. A terrible scream was cut short as his lungs were pierced by blade and ribs, severing the vital organs neatly. Splatters of blood coughed out, dripping down like drool.

“Shoulda told me where the fuck the kid is,” Hidan snarled, his arms wiggling the scythe to bring the man more pain. “But I still would have killed you.” With curious wide eyes, Hidan watched as a violently shaking bloody hand reached up and grasped his collar weakly, tugging it down. The Police Commander’s head came up and their eyes met. Seeing nothing but pain, anger and terror in the fading brown orbs, Hidan snorted. He cuffed the hand off his collar and stepped back, jerking his weapon to him as he moved.

With a sickening _shlick_ , the blades slid out. The man’s body dropped and crumpled to the floor in a bloody heap. The brunette’s face met the ground, the crunch of a broken nose following it. Kicking the head a few times to check for life, Hidan was pleased to see he no longer moved.

Humming, he cleaned the blades of his scythe with his sleeve, giving it a cursory lick that resulted in a grimace. It was too sweet.

Finished with his work, he glanced around, bored. Should he take the body down to the crematorium and get rid of it to save some time, or just leave it and have fun with Kakashi? He was practically giddy at the thought of the other man finding the mutilated body of his lover. Maybe he should cut off a hand and leave it to be ID’d and dump the body elsewhere. Or he could sell it off, but due to the damage sustained, not to mention the ruined organs, he might not get a lot.

His pocket vibrated, breaking him out of his contemplation.

“Ha? …..Yea, I killed him. He wasn’t going to talk, so don’t give me that bullshit.”

Hidan glanced down at Iruka’s body, raising a platinum brow at the words of his caller. After a moment’s hesitation, he grinned, toying with his scythe. “Fuck it, let’s do it. If Madara says he’ll try it, I’ll bring him in. And get the fuck out of my room, Konan. I don’t give a fuck what Pein will do this time.”

Ending the call, the tall man bent down and grabbed the collar of Iruka’s shirt, hoisting the limp carcass onto a bloodied table. After a quick search, Hidan found the body bags and deposited Iruka inside one, zipping him up and throwing him over his shoulder as he left.

He kicked open the doors carelessly, amused at the sudden banging of the doors meeting the walls.

**xXx**

With the hood pulled over his head, Sasuke noted with distaste that it had begun to rain. Earsplitting claps of thunder thrummed in the atmosphere, accompanying the sudden downpour. Shoving his hand into his jean pockets, he hunched his shoulders and kept walking, picking up the pace to avoid getting thoroughly soaked.

He refused to think about what Naruto told him. What the hell did he care how Naruto felt? Sasuke had told him that whatever was happening between them was nothing more than taking care of a bodily need.  He wasn’t responsible for any delusions Naruto might have been harboring. He wasn’t normal, and neither was anything that would grow from a relationship between them.

Obsidian eyes swept from side to side discreetly, pausing for seconds on each figure that stepped into his line of view. He analyzed each face that walked by, on alert in case someone recognized him or could be a threat. He wasn’t worried about the average citizen thinking he was criminal, but one of the lackey’s from another organization that faced off with Kakashi could be hiding amongst them.

The seedy part of town was a dump, cluttered with trash and people desperate to get their drug fix. Puddles accumulated water in pot holes, creating deep pools every few feet. The storm drains struggled to deal with the vast amounts of water and trash attempting to pass the grates, bubbling as more junk built up.

Bowing his head further, Sasuke trudged into a nearly inconspicuous alley, counting each door he passed until he came to a certain one with a busted lock. Slipping inside and closing the door behind him, Sasuke drew back his hood and marched forward, idly stepping by old pieces of furniture. He passed room after room, only stopping once he reached the stairs. Instead of walking up the steps to the next floor, he marched up a few steps and felt along the wall, brushing bits and pieces of old wallpaper off.

His fingers soon encountered a small indentation, to which he applied some force. After a bit of shoving, the wall suddenly moved, giving way and sliding forward a foot. Entering the space, Sasuke slipped into a larger room, this one fully furnished and well kept. It aura of the room was one of a private club, with drinks being served by a bartender in a far off corner and soft music playing. The lights were dim, giving the room an atmosphere of secrecy. People were dressed in clothes ranging from formal to casual, all sparing him a glance as he walked on. Sasuke spotted a few people he knew loitering around, more than likely gathering information for Kakashi. He kept his head straight to avoid unnecessary conversations.

Someone grabbed his arm insistently, drawing his attention. A snarl curling his lips, Sasuke dislodged the arm easily and turned to face whoever clutched him.

“Hey, whoa, Sasuke! It’s me!”

“Suigetsu?” Sasuke said in disbelief, arching a brow as he took in Suigetsu’s sharp grin. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Juugo and Temari.”

Suigetsu nodded, shrugging a shoulder and wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s. He guided the raven into a more secluded area, eyeing the other patrons carefully. Taking a swig from the glass in his hand, he gave it to Sasuke, reaching for a new one from a waiter passing by with a tray. “I was, until Kakashi demanded we figure out what the hell happened and sent me to check up on the guys over here and see what I can find.

Sasuke shrugged off Suigetsu’s arm and grabbed the new drink. “And?”

“So far, nothing. No one really knows anything since Kakashi came in and did damage control. The only ones who would know are the ones who had a hand in it. I can’t say much to anyone without revealing what happened, but no one has mentioned it to me. No one is confirming any rumors.”

Sasuke downed the drink, grimacing at the burn. It had been while since he had straight up vodka. “Maybe you’re not asking the right questions.”

“Aw, gimme some credit. I almost died the other day, and now I’m back here, working my ass off.”

“As did I, but you don’t see me bitching about it. You probably got over it while fucking some hooker.”

“I’ll let Karin know you said that,” Suigetsu snorted, an amused look crossing his face. “She’s bitching about being undercover since she keeps getting accosted, and since the outfit and makeup are so tacky, she wants to change over to another branch.”

“What, can’t handle it?”

“More like she beats the ever living fuck out of every patron who tries to touch her, so she isn’t getting any information. It doesn’t help that she manages to draw them in, but then nearly kills them. Kakashi’s contemplating putting her with our group, seeing as we work well together.”

“I take it Temari didn’t like that idea?”

“Who cares, she’s out fucking Shikamaru nearly every day, and Juugo is out becoming one with nature. Meanwhile I’m stuck at home and have nothing to do.”

“And having Karin there is hypothetically going to make you more productive?”

“Nah, I just won’t be as bored,” Suigetsu grinned. The toothy smile slipped off his lips as his eyes focused on something past Sasuke for a few seconds. Turning back, he tilted his head slightly, averting his eyes.

“Actually, now that I remember, there was something I picked up.”

“Make it quick, unlike you, I have some business to take care of.” Sasuke sighed heavily, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. He hadn’t slept at all last night and his body was suffering.

“Someone’s looking for you, but they wanna deal.”

“Deal what?”

“Not sure, I just know that they’re asking other members to contact you to meet up. But it’s strictly our guys, not anyone else.”

“Who is it?”

Grimacing, Suigetsu waved a hand towards the back of the room, where several doors led out. “He’s in the broker’s room. Says he has important information that he can only relay to you.”

“ _Who is it_?”

Suigetsu hesitated, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “I think it might be better if you don’t go, trust me. It’s nothing worth dealing with.”

“Then why would you even bring it up?” Sasuke deadpanned, now more curious than ever to meet the mysterious person asking for him. What kind of information did he have?

“Fuck, right. Ahhh, Just be careful.”

Leaving the other man alone, Sasuke dumped the rest of his drink in a trash can, marching straight to the room. After elbowing past more people than he cared to count, Sasuke stopped just before the door, resting his hand on the gold handle. The thick wooden door was elegant, hiding something he didn’t know.

With the thought that his handgun was easily accessible, not to mention he had Suigetsu and a few others who would jump in and fight if things got nasty, Sasuke turned the knob and strode in, almost sauntering. It belayed his slight nervousness at not knowing what to expect.

Seated at a chaise couch in the corner of the room was a heavily pierced redhead. The man was flipping through a book idly, his face impassive.

Silently, Sasuke watched the man and sat down in one of the chairs around a desk that rested in the middle of the room. Normally intended for passing information secretly with no fear of spying or eavesdropping, the thick walls were soundproof and specifically designed to disrupt electronic equipment. Nothing said in the room was leaving it.

Sasuke crossed his legs, resting his right ankle on his left knee and leaning back. “If we’re going to do business, isn’t it polite to approach a possible client personally?”

“If we were normal business partners, then yes. But you and I both know that’s not how this game works.”

“Who’s game, yours or the Akatsuki’s?”

“I am not here under Madara’s orders.”

“Does he know you’re here, talking to his precious nephew?”

“Your familiar ties are not relevant. And no, he isn’t aware we’re having this conversation.”

“Spare me the details and tell me what you want, Pein.”

“Very well.” The redhead rose to his feet, almost gliding as he sat opposite Sasuke. The piercings shimmered in the low light, giving the redhead a strange shiny look. “I want you to give up the boy, and let the Akatsuki have the key to immortality.”

Sasuke nearly snorted derisively, but he was interested. “A rather bold demand. What happened to not working with Madara?”

“And in exchange, I will give you everything you need to hunt down and kill Itachi Uchiha.”

It felt as if his skin had been doused in icy water. The beating of his heart beginning to drum in his ears, Sasuke swallowed, despite his throat suddenly feeling dry. He fought to keep his physical appearance as merely bored, fighting the urge to demand Pein to give him the information. Pein had mentioned he was here on his own terms, meaning he wanted something.

“What’s in it for you? If not for Madara, then why?”

“The decision to kill Itachi, and subsequently Madara, is all up to you, as I am neither friend nor enemy. The decision to kill the other members as well. As a limitation, I only request that Konan be left untouched. She and I are to be spared of whatever future may befall Akatsuki.” Pein spoke calmly, his head tilting slightly as he glanced away.

“Why are you telling me this? This is shit Kakashi deals with, not me,” Sasuke inquired, uncrossing his legs.

“Kakashi will not be in the right state of mind to be holding any coherent conversation. After this day, he’ll go after the Akatsuki with an unmatched ferocity, and although I do not fear you or Kakashi, I do wish to remove Konan from harm’s way.”

 _Not be in the right state of mind? What the fuck did they do?_ “What have you done?”

“It’s not what has been done, but what will be done. Death will not be an escape, but merely an exploitable journey the Akatsuki can use for information.”

“Death? Whose?”

“That is not a part of our conversation. Do we have a deal or not?” Pein produced a plain manilla folder from the desk, placing it in between them and sliding it towards Sasuke. “To incentivize you, I’ve included transportation, money to gain access, and his exact location. Nothing will stand in your way, as the Akatsuki will be dealing with more pressing matters once Naruto is in their hands. Seeing as this is what you’ve dedicated your life to, I see no viable reason to decline.”

Sasuke stared at the folder, his fingers twitching. This was it. This is what he wanted, the reason he existed. With that file, he was golden. No more stalling, no more false leads. The trial of dead bodies left by his brother would end, with Itachi’s being the final body to fall.

The hunt for vengeance that had driven him all this years was finally within his grasp, he had what he was searching for, he could finally find the one who had ruined everything and end this once and for all. This was the end, and he could see it now, so close.

The fingers of his right hand tightened into a fist in his lap as he stopped himself from reaching towards the folder and flipping it open right then and there. The same hand who was no longer flesh and blood thanks to Itachi. A permanent reminder of who he was hunting and why, and how far he was willing to go to end this.

Staring at the inconspicuous folder he couldn’t quite believe it was going to be this easy. He had been hunting Itachi for years, and now this folder was being presented to him like it was nothing. It seemed too easy, like a trap. But judging by how serious Pein was, Sasuke doubted it was one.

“No harm will befall the boy if he acts accordingly, I assure you. Now tell me, what is your decision?”


	18. Turnaround

The purr of the engine was nearly inaudible. Sasuke contemplated turning on the radio to cut the pervasive silence that filled the car, but knew nothing would help. He was alone with his thoughts and there was nothing to distract him from the onslaught of what could be called a conscience.

His hands tightened and loosened around the steering wheel rhythmically, the leather squeaking with the motion. A quick glance to his right confirmed that the manila folder was still in the passenger seat, tossed not carelessly with a snap of his wrist. The smirk of satisfaction on Pein's face rankled, a small hit to his pride, but he brushed it off. Nothing was more important than what lay in that file.

Nothing.

Naruto's face flashed in his mind and the leather squeaked again. No. He had made his choice; there was no pity to be had, no regrets. This was his goal; this was the final step in his plan. He could not back out.

Naruto had gotten too close, it was best to cut things off. Besides, there was no future to be had between them.

No. No.

Memories of the blond in his lap, grinding on the mats, moaning his name, drifted in his ears and Sasuke cringed. He stared out at the road, trying desperately to ignore the guilt that had begun to grow in the back of his mind, clawing its way in and taking up stake. He could almost taste the tangible fear Naruto would be feeling the moment the Akatsuki found him. His confusion turning to shock, and then morphing into fear. He'd fight, but it wouldn't be enough.

_Stop_.

The cry of leather again.

The miles ticked by, taking him further and further from the city, from Naruto to Itachi. Pein's Mustang reeked of expensive cologne and cigarettes. Sasuke leaned over and after a blind rifle through the glove compartment he procured a pack along with lighter. Tapping out a stick, he stuck it between his lips and lit up, inhaling deeply. The nicotine did nothing to soothe him, instead bringing up yet another memory of Naruto, this one of the blond commenting on the odor of smoke that always clung to him. Naruto didn't mind the smell.

_Fucking stop._

Frustrated, Sasuke relented and turned on the radio. He switched it off after a few minutes of fruitless searching for something suitable. Peace, he just wanted some goddamn  _peace_. Why the fuck was it so hard? His thoughts should be filled with nothing by the methodical ways he'd kill Itachi, the countless ways he'd make that sonofabitch suffer for what he did, and yet Naruto and his promises were forefront, crowding his head and forcing everything else to the side.

His temporalmandibular joint ached terribly from how hard he was clenching his teeth, grinding his molars against each other. Who the fuck would want to own a noodle shop anyway? Considering how prevalent tasteless fast food joints were in a city, it was a bad investment. There was nothing special about him. He was a nobody. Nothing.

_Goddammit, stop._

He almost hissed to himself, desperate, bordering on pleading. How far had Naruto gotten under his skin, in such a short amount of time? How weak was he that he couldn't fight this? Couldn't focus on that cold center inside him that blocked everything out. His rage at Itachi cooled, no longer fueling him. How fucking low he had come.

He was human, yes. It would be stupid to think he was different, something superior. He was subject to useless and petty feelings that he apparently couldn't handle, much like any other person. But there was something about Naruto that was sticking with him, clinging to him like a leech, invading his body like a cancer. It had no name, but it was there, going beyond what he expected. It was akin to having a healing wound, no longer painful but just an ache, a constant reminder.

Absentmindedly, he reached over and ran his left thumb over his right middle finger, a shiver of panic racing up his spine as he realized his ring was gone. The immediate tension in his muscles left as he remembered Naruto had it. Naruto, who was more than likely in the hands of the Akatsuki at this moment, possibly dead.

Jesus fucking Christ, he was sick of this shit.

How far he had come, to rely on the Pein's, on the  _Akatsuki's_  help to find Itachi. He who had relied on basically no one, going to those he reviled for assistance. It was pathetic.

_Enough_.

Sasuke slammed his boot down, jerking the steering wheel to the side as the car fishtailed. He hit the door with the momentum, quickly straightening out. With the screeching of the brakes and angry honking of other cars, Sasuke pressed the gas pedal to the floor of the car.

A flutter of papers rained down on the road behind him, falling into a small puddle.

**xXx**

Naruto handed a small steaming bowl of soup to his visitor. He moved to sit opposite Juugo, plopping down on the dusty couch and drawing his legs up.

"Thanks." Juugo blew across the broth, rippling the surface. "So he left?"

Naruto's lips pressed together tightly and he looked down at his hands. "Yea. Know where he could have gone?" It was close to two hours since Sasuke had walked out the door and Naruto had known nothing after that.

Juugo politely placed a napkin in his lap as he ate, biding his time. "I have my suspicions, none of which are good."

"He was being unreasonable."

"The Sasuke I know was reasonable to a fault." Juugo hummed contemplatively. "I wonder what could have happened."

"Well when you figure it out, let me know. The bastards getting worse every day and I know it's not me that's causing it."

"Sasuke can be difficult," Juugo allowed, "and can even be the enemy in certain situations."

"Is there a 'but' coming up?"

The other man smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "But yes, he's an asshole. This is fantastic, by the way."

Naruto snorted, a reluctant grin curving his lips. "Thanks." He glanced down at his feet, feeling slightly awkward. "So, I assume you brought news…?"

Juugo hesitated, taking the time to finish his soup. "Well no, I simply dropped by to check up on you two and see how things were going."

"Fantastic as you can see." Naruto raised his hand, indicating around him.

"I assumed so," Juugo answered with a sigh. He rose to his feet and took his empty bowl to the kitchen.

Naruto followed him in. "How're Kakashi and Iruka?"

The bowl clinked as Juugo set it down carefully and turned to Naruto. "Perfectly fine despite minor injuries. Both are back at work, trying to get things sorted. Kakashi's decided to take some time away from the office, and Iruka is extremely preoccupied with the rising homicide cases caused by the Akatsuki. I haven't seen much of either of them lately."

Naruto blew out the breath he'd been holding in. "Good, I was worried."

"Rightfully so."

The blond wanted to ask the older man where the two had gone, but it was honestly better if he didn't know. A silence fell between them, and Naruto shifted uncomfortably, choosing to lean on the door. "So what happens now?"

Juugo pursed his lips. "Well, it would be prudent to wait for Sasuke to return. But after that, I'm afraid I have no idea."

"Didn't think so," Naruto huffed. "It feels like we can't do anything, and now that Sasuke's off being a lone wolf, I'm stuck here."

"How about I go bring him back then?" Juugo smiled, dusting his pants off from the wayward dirt that appeared.

"Can you?" Naruto asked, a little too quickly for his own liking.

"I'll certainly try. He should know how dangerous it is to be out right now." Juugo fished his keys out of his pocket. "I'm sure I can talk some sense into him."

"Kudos to you if you can." The blond grinned, wanting the sulky bastard back now. Maybe if he kept picking at him he'd figure out what was wrong with him. It had worked last time…sort of.

Juugo left with a cheery wave, promising to be back quickly. Naruto nodded. Unless Juugo was a magician, he anticipated they'd be back later, rather than sooner.

Once he was alone, Naruto trekked back to the kitchen, deciding to waste time whipping up something hot and fresh to eat later. If anything, a nice meal could put Sasuke in a better mood as he'd try to peek behind the curtain the other always kept up. Ramen would be the perfect dish.

Humming softly, he reveled in the small clinks and sounds he drummed up as he moved and cooked. The scent of spices and cooked vegetables soon wafted through the air, livening up the decrepit kitchen. The newly bought knives made quiet  _snicks_  as they tapped the wooden cutting board; Naruto counted the cuts, allowing the steady noise to keep him occupied. The noodles bubbled on the stove, the gurgling sound a pleasant companion to the taps.

The out-of-place crunch of tires on pavement had Naruto ceasing his  _snicks_ , knife mid-cut in a carrot. His head turned towards the front door, even though he couldn't see it from where he was standing. Where they back so soon? Maybe Juugo really was a magician. Car doors opened and shut. He counted ….three?

Naruto wiped his hands on a small dish towel and walked into the living room, listening; something wasn't right. He carefully peeked through one of the closed blinds, making sure to not to jostle the curtains to draw attention to himself. The gray skies made it hard to see, but three figures were walking towards the front door from an unfamiliar vehicle. He didn't recognize any of them.

He froze, fear seizing him. A voice piped up in his head, sounding strikingly like Sasuke.  _Don't panic, think._  Cautiously, Naruto snuck back to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest pair of knives he had. His hands were shaking. Taking deep, measured breaths, the blond crouched down and crept his way out of the kitchen just as the doorknob rattled. A sliver of alarm shot down his spine and Naruto jerked, taking off upstairs. He heard the door break open, pieces of wood clattering to the floor.

Aware he had mere seconds, Naruto shut the doors to the rooms in the hallway, hoping to fool the intruders into searching them if they came up stairs. He ran into Sasuke's bedroom, locking the door behind him and shoving the dresser beside the door in front. Dropping the knives on the bed in a hurry, he rummaged through the black duffel bag resting on the floor by the foot of the bed; the raven must have kept some sort of weapon here just in case!

Footsteps were marching up the stairs, clunking loudly.

He could hear the creaks of the wood, the murmur of strange voices. They were searching the bedrooms. Panic making his fingers jittery and unresponsive, Naruto dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed, finding nothing but junk as he shook it and scattered the items around.

"Shit!" he hissed, almost hyperventilating. He threw the bag down and grabbed the knives, sticking the handle of one in his mouth and setting the other on the window sill. He unlocked the window and rammed it up when it stuck fast, uncaring about the noise because they already knew he was in here. The bedroom door was shaking. They were kicking at it and the dresser was inching forward.

"He's in here!"

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouted, unable to help himself. His muffled cry seemed to invigorate them. The door was nearly open, failing to hold them back.

Naruto ripped the screen off the window with a jerk and took his shoe off, chucking it out the window and into a bush. The leaves shook loudly and the shoe rolled off the foliage. Naruto then dropped down and crawled under the bed, hunkering down and holding his breath as his heart hammered away in his chest.

The dresser was finally shoved aside and two different pairs of shoes bolted into Sasuke's room. Naruto's jaw nearly spasmed at the force he was biting the knife handle with. Unblinking, his eyes followed the feet as they ran to the window. Stab and run? But it was three against one; odds weren't on his side.

"Did he jump?"

"Where the fuck did he go!"

"By that bush, there's a shoe….he jumped."

"Tell Sasori he's outside."

"Take the car and go around the neighborhood. He can't have gotten very far. He might be dumb enough to try to ask for help, too. Get rid of anyone who sees him."

"We'll have to tell Sasuke thank you."

How the fuck was he supposed to get out of this?! Naruto knew he had a small time frame; there was no way they wouldn't figure out he tricked them. He swallowed dryly. He could really jump out once they left the room….but if they were already looking for him outside, he'd get caught easily. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

There was a sliver of a chance Sasuke and Juugo would be back soon. It was possible he could hold out until then…hopefully.

"He didn't jump, I'm out here. He's still inside the house." The shout came from the direction of the window. "Search the room."

Well there went that chance.

Wide blue eyes watched the two sets of shoes march to the closet and saw the small sliding doors ripped open. Dusty clothes and some of Sasuke's shirts were thrown on the ground as they rooted around for him.

Naruto closed his eyes for a long second, inhaling deeply as gathered every ounce of courage in his body. The only other hiding spot in the room was under the bed. In one swift movement he rolled out and sprang to his feet. A hand clutched at his arm and Naruto blindly brought the knife down, leaning away as the man screamed in pain. The hand let go and he scrambled out the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind him.

Transferring the remaining knife from his mouth to his hand, the blond nearly fell as he hopped down the stairs. Where was the third guy!? Naruto landed on the first floor, his head whipping around, hyperaware of the door opening upstairs and the two men shouting out a name he didn't know.

A short red head entered through the ruined front door, turning towards Naruto with a surprised expression. He reached into his coat, stepping forward.

Naruto surged away from him, trapped. The other two were closing in. Desperate, he let out a wordless cry and threw the last knife wildly at the stranger before running to the window facing the front of the house. Tucking his head down and lifting an arm for protection, Naruto threw himself forward, crashing through the glass and old wood. He landed heavily on the porch, grunting with the impact as debris rained down on him. His head screamed in pain as it bashed onto the hardwood. Shards of glass cut into his hands and arms and his shoulder burned. Dislocated?

There was no time! Naruto woozily lurched to his feet, stumbling down the lawn as he realized he had nowhere to go. Anyone he met would probably end up dead. Sasuke and Juugo were not around. Kakashi and Iruka were somewhere else. He was utterly alone with nowhere to go, nowhere to run.

The crushing sense of dread and fear inundated him, locking his legs up. What could he even possibly do? Run until he fell from exhaustion? Run to the police? He didn't even know if they were still looking for him. He was a dead man.

_Fuck that_. He hadn't come this far just to give up. A startlingly clear memory of Sasuke challenging Naruto to stay alive and fight rushed into his mind. He would live, dammit!

The blond dove for their car, wincing as sharp pain stung his arm. He probably had glass stuck inside his arm; he'd need to see a doctor.

The driver's side was open, and the car keys rested inside the cup holder. Naruto could have cried from relief as he jammed the key into the ignition and twisted. The roar of the engine rushed hope into him. He slammed his foot into the gas pedal, jerking back as the car shot forward.

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest and his breathes turned to quick, hiccupping exhales. He was alive! He made it! He burst out in a maniacal laugh that caused tears to well up in the corners of his eyes.

The streets whizzed by, blurring the further he drove. Where the fuck was he even going? He had no plan. The voice popped back up, speaking with Sasuke's voice again.  _Focus_. Naruto ceased his borderline hysterical laughter, squinting as he tried to read the street signs for something familiar. The letters wouldn't clear, no matter how hard he blinked. Even the buildings and other cars were fuzzy, as if hidden behind a cloudy film. Shit he was tired. This whole ordeal was taking its toll, leaving him exhausted as the adrenaline exited his system. But he couldn't stop, not until he was safe.

He tried turning into a busy street, but found his arms lethargic and heavy to move, sluggishly grasping at the wheel. He groggily slowed to a stop, fatigue growing until he could barely keep his head up. That wasn't normal… _the prick in his arm_. Using the last bit of strength he could manage, Naruto fumbled and touched his arm. There, above his right elbow, was small metal dart. He pulled it off and it fell, clinking harmlessly as it hit the plastic door compartments.

Naruto let his head fall back against the seat, unable to do much else as his mind sank into the dark oblivion. Goddammit.

**xXx**

The door was broken open, splintered and cracked, barely hanging on the hinges. Shreds of it lay scattered on the concrete steps, giving Sasuke a good picture of how the Akatsuki entered. The window peering into the living room was shattered as well; clearly finesse hadn't been on their minds.

Gun in hand, he cautiously approached the entance and slipped inside quietly. A mess of wood chips decorated the carpet, accompanied by muddy footprints that trailed deeper into the abode. Counting in his head, there were 3 different sets, all scattering in different directions. One set scouted the first floor, two headed up the stairs.

His footsteps light, Sasuke ventured further into the house, his body tensed for a fight. A threat lingered in the air, making the hairs on his neck stand. The raven couldn't hear anything out of place in an old rickety house, but the feeling persisted. He suspected the house may not be as vacant as it appeared.

The stench of burnt food led him to the kitchen, where Sasuke grimaced at the blackened noodles smoking on the stove. He snapped the burner off, ignoring the image of Naruto happily whipping up food as the Akatsuki stormed in. If anything, that was probably what happened since he knew Naruto would never let food spoil. Sasuke's lips thinned as he pressed them together tightly. He left the kitchen, scouting the rest of the first floor before stealthily making his way to the stairs.

Sasuke quietly ascended, steeling himself for the worst. There was no guarantee Pein kept his word and kept Naruto safe. Finding Naruto's mangled corpse would be no surprise, but it would be cruel one; one he brought to fruition. He had abandoned the blond to the Akatsuki in a moment of desperation, but he admitted to regretting it now. It was beyond punishing, even for his standards. And now he would deal with the consequences for his decision.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke stepped onto the second floor, surprised that the mass of footprints led to  _his_  bedroom door. Had Naruto been in Sasuke's room when the Akatsuki came? Or had he been taken into Sasuke's room specifically? But then who had been in the kitchen if Naruto had been upstairs?

Unwanted thoughts of Naruto's bloody death crawled across his mind, painting vivid pictures that didn't fade. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke lost a little of his finesse as he stiffly moved to the bedroom door, shoved open and stepped inside only to jerk to a stop. A silhouette was standing by the window, turning to Sasuke slightly as he entered.

Red shaggy hair. Short stature. Dull, vacant gaze. Puppets. Poisons. Sasuke's mind whirred, spewing information in short, concise sentences. "Sasori." His finger caressed the trigger, tightening ever so slightly. The redhead tilted his head, his expression curious.

"Sasuke. I wasn't aware you'd be coming. Pein was confident we wouldn't be hearing from you anymore."

"Neither was I. Where is Naruto?"

"Gone."

"Where?"

Sasori snickered, reaching behind him. "As if I'd tell. You're not—"

Sasuke fired twice, the bullets entering Sasori's skull one after the other. Sasori's corpse crumpled to the ground with a thud. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to play around with some demented puppet-obsessed freak, nor was he willing to draw this out any more than it already was.

**XxX**

The cold of tiled floor seeping into his body was the first thing Naruto felt before he was assaulted with a variety of body aches and pains. His head pounded and throbbed in tune with his pulse; his stomach was a ball of agony, as was the left side of his face. His tongue felt heavy and dry; he was parched.

Naruto shifted to stand but found his arms tied behind his back with duct tape. "The fuck?" he rasped, sluggishly tugging at the bind; confused and disoriented, nothing was making sense. He gradually came online as the grogginess dissipated, leaving him with a pit of fear deep in his chest.

He was lying on the floor of Kakashi's kitchen. He recognized the minimalist décor that silver-haired appreciated, recognized the incredible amount of bullet holes shredding the cabinets and walls. He was back here?

"Good, you're awake."

Startled, the blond lifted his head off the floor and gazed up at his captor. It was a tall, dark-haired man with short spikey hair and with half of his face in a twisted mess of flesh. He was smiling, seemingly friendly. Naruto warily watched him, shrinking back.

Mr. Friendly raised his hands, palms up. "No need to worry, I'm not going to...that's a lie. I will hurt you, very badly, but if you tell me what I want to know, there can be compromise. Deal?"

The blond's eyes widened, pupils dilating. This man….he was bad. Alarm raised the hairs on his neck and arms, while his body screamed at him to be careful. Waves of threat and poured off the other; Sasuke at his worst wasn't even close to this. Naruto nodded the best he could, his neck getting tired in his awkward position.

"Good, we're making progress."

"The key, it—" Naruto blurted out, silencing abruptly when the stranger raised his hand. He winced and closed his eyes, waiting for a punishment.

"No need to worry about that, it's dealt with."

Naruto cracked an eye open. "What?"

"Here, this might help." The man meandered over to him and tugged him up by his bound arms. Now sitting up, Naruto got to his feet with the other's help, sliding into one of Kakashi's chairs. Terrified but grateful, Naruto muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

"Now, let's get back to business. Your medallion, where did you get it?"

The thought to lie crossed his mind but Naruto had a feeling things would only end very badly for him. He was at their mercy. "M-my mother and father. They gave it to me before they died, when I was younger," he rambled.

The stranger nodded. "The famed archaeologists. And your parents, did they ever bequeath you anything else? Another trinket perhaps, maybe a small box of some sort?"

The blond shook his head vigorously, noticing the growing frown on the man's face. "My grandfather—"

"An obstinate man. He didn't listen to me when I explained the…situation he was in. Not like you."

The warm blood coursing through his veins suddenly felt icy, freezing him to his core. Naruto blinked.

"But I'm sure you'll make much better choices, seeing as how he ended up. Tell me, where there any other artifacts passed down to you?" The playful smile on the scarred face was demonic in its innocence.

"N-no. Nothing. I only have the necklace," Naruto whispered, his chest feeling tight and his throat threatening to lock up. Jiraiya's sudden absence…..that meant he was gone. "Please…"

"I want to believe you, but I'm not sure I can," the man sighed overdramatically. "If I can't believe you, I have to hurt you, Naruto. You know that right? Do you want follow in Jiraiya's footsteps? In your parents' footsteps?"

"You…killed my parents?" Naruto's voice sounded small and tinny to his own ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The other lifted a hand and tilted it back and forth. "I may have had a hand in their disappearance. Nice people, very," the man's eyes slid to meet Naruto's, "protective. But your father, he was the real macho man. Didn't break once, even after I included your mother into our little game. What a shame she had to go as well."

The turmoil of emotions rampant inside him left Naruto speechless and cold. He didn't even know what to feel. Fear warred with anger; anger darkened into rage; rage diffused into sorrow; sorrow burned into terror.

"It seems I have your full attention now. Should I repeat the question?"

_Don't lie, he'll know. Tell the truth and wait for chance._ "I only have the necklace." Naruto spoke mechanically after a few seconds of silence, taking refuge in small corner of his mind where he knew the Sasuke-voice resided. He focused on the calm little zone, clawing his way in and shielding himself from the maelstrom of thoughts. He vaguely registered the man grimacing at his lack of reaction.

"I could kill you," the other offered, his tone implying a joke, but the threat lingered underneath.

"Like my parents," Naruto added, a bit put-off by his own morbid addition but still clinging to that small space of protection before he fucking lost his mind and sanity.

The man leaned forward, eyes widening. "Should I break you?"

"Oi Tobi, Hidan's back!" another voice was calling from the living room as Hidan entered the house. He passed by the kitchen, dragging something heavily behind him.

The blond couldn't get a good view from behind the man named Tobi, but it looked like a body. The thought was strengthened by the trail of blood smearing the floor behind the purported body as Hidan took it into the living room.

Tobi pulled back, seemingly miffed to have been interrupted. "Take it downstairs, Konan already put the set up in there."

"You fucking take it down, I've been carrying this shit around like a fucking pack mule!" Hidan yelled, letting it thump to the floor. He marched away, his heavy footsteps echoing through the ruined house. "I'm not a goddamn servant."

"Fine, calm down." The other voice sounded closer.

Tobi straightened, suddenly perking up. "Ah well, it was fun talking to you, Naruto." He turned to leave, beginning to whistle.

"What…are you—"

The other man glanced back at him, as if surprised Naruto spoke up. A pensive frown was gone in seconds. "We have a little biological experiment to try out." He brought out Naruto's medallion from his pants pocket, twirling it in his fingers. From his other pocket he procured a small, ancient looking box that was riddled with intricate designs. The image carved on top of the metal object seemed familiar. "They key was the second to final step. You gave us quite a struggle to get this, but all's well that ends well." Tobi reached forward and ruffled Naruto's hair, holding the two items closer to the blond's face. "Know it wasn't worth it."

Tobi pressed the medallion into a depression on the box's bottom and a small click was heard. Moving away from Naruto, he twisted the disk forward and back, creating a series of ticks that ended with a loud clunk. The top of the box popped open with a dusty hiss, revealing the inside. A strange, shimmery black powder rested within the package, shifting a tiny bit as Tobi shook it gently.

He grinned as Naruto looked on in abject horror and disgust as the powder seemingly moved on its own, lurching towards the other man. Tobi tugged back the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his forearm. Using a sharp knife from the set beside the dishwasher, he sliced into his arm, dragging it deep through his flesh to the crease of his elbow. "Looks familiar, does it not?"

Now an expected phenomenon, blood welled up and dripped down his arm steadily, soon joined by the mysterious black goo all the Akatsuki members housed inside their bodies. Naruto watched as the goop spread and sealed the wound easily, staunching the blood flow and leaving nothing but a bright pink line.

Did they need the black powder to do that? Is that what they had been after all along? Naruto leaned back, shying away from the freaky substance. He didn't want that shit anywhere near him.

"I'm sure you know what this little guy does, but you haven't seen anything yet. There are certain things we can't try on ourselves due to practical reasons. To test how far you can go, before you can't come back." Tobi grinned, a sly gleam in his eyes. "It would be boring if you weren't there to bear witness…hmm."

His hand speared through the air, jamming the small knife into the table beside Naruto. The blond jumped and nearly fell out of the chair in shock. The blade vibrated, releasing a whining hum before settling. Tobi withdrew his hand.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm off. I'll be seeing you and Sasuke very soon. If you can forgive him, that is."

He turned on his heel and left, marching into the living room. On the floor, the body of Kakashi's lover was painting the floor with the last pint of blood he had. Long dead now, rigor mortis was setting in, hardening the man's limbs. Tobi nudged the corpse as another Akatsuki member walked up beside him.

"Madara?"

Tobi smiled. "Itachi is having a nice conversation with him. We may have another corpse to play around with soon."

"Hm."

The other crouched down, grabbing the policeman by his arms. By the uneven angle they were splayed in, Tobi could tell Hidan had done some serious damage. The slices cutting cleaning through his chest were impressive. He wondered if the experiment would even work.

"Zetsu, tell Hidan he's heading off to the 5th base tomorrow. It won't be long until Kakashi wants his blood, so tell him to be prepared. We can't afford to keep losing members to careless mistakes. Sasori should be due soon; we'll need his puppets to complete the ritual."

The other shrugged, agreeing silently. Bisected into black and white halves right down his body, Zetu's darker half smiled while his lighter side kept a blank expression. He dragged the body away to the door leading the gym.

Tobi snapped the box closed, tucking it into this pocket. They had work to do.

**xXx**

Sasori groaned, his head lifting slowly from his head and gingerly moving around. Shifting around, he noticed something was keeping him from moving. He jerked around once he realized what was happening. He was strapped to a chair in the middle of another bedroom. Sasuke stood across from him, watching him like a hawk.

Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette, staring down at Sasori impassively. He had tied the other man to a metal chair from the basement, binding his hands and legs, making it impossible to escape. He'd even taken the precaution of securing his torso to the chair's back. Reaching up casually, Sasuke removed the butt and flicked it away. He had work to do.

Keeping silent, Sasori watched Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "You're too late to save him. He's probably dead by now. You should be happy. No more playing bodyguard."

Sasuke leaned in, leveling their faces. Sasori's smirk faltered. "Where is he?"

"Again with the old question?" Sasori sighed. "I've told you, he's—"

Sasuke's hand snuck forward, sinking a six-inch blade right above Sasori's right kneecap. He twisted his wrist sharply. "Try again," he said calmly.

Sasori threw his head back and howled in pain. He jerked in his restraints, rattling the chair. "FUCK!"

Sasuke gave the blade another shove with the heel of his palm. "Focus. Where did they take Naruto?"

A pain-filled laugh croaked out of Sasori. "As if I'd tell…fuck you Uchiha shit..." he gasped.

The raven smiled, his lips curling in a way that had Sasori flinching from him. While he needed to hurry, he could take this chance to relieve some pent up aggression. Just how much could they regenerate? He had the perfect specimen right in front of him, at his mercy. Bloodlust raged in Sasuke's stomach, black and ugly.

"Fucking shit, go to hell!" Sasori yelled, redoubling his efforts to escape. He lurched to a stop when the tip of another razor sharp blade gently pressed to his stomach, right above his bellybutton.

"What's it going to be? Bowels in, or bowels out?" Sasuke stated, punctuating his words with a slight press of the blade, his obsidian eyes boring into Sasori's reddish-brown ones.

"He's fucking dead already! You fuck!" Sasori screamed, arching back desperately, trying to get away from the blade caressing over his tender stomach. "He's fucking dead!"

It was a relief Sasori was a fighter. Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and sunk the blade in to the handle, skin and fat splitting with no resistance. He dragged his hand in a line, creating a large gash across Sasori's stomach. "Surgery was never my field of expertise, but it's better to learn later than never." He commented lightly.

As Sasori screamed himself raw, Sasuke sawed calmly, uncaring of the sickly warm blood gushing out of the redhead. He named off sets of muscles as he sliced through the subcutaneous layer of fat and across the internal abdominal oblique muscle, transverse abdominis, and into the thin serous layer of the peritoneum where the abdominal organs rested. The pink and pale yellow viscera parted easily, sliding out and covering Sasori's lap in wet plops the further in he shoved the knife. With disgust Sasuke noted that the organs were decorated with small black splotches that pulsed the more he cut.

The thick, hot ropey length of intestines pooled in Sasori's lap before dropping heavily to the floor with a squelching noise, dripping with blood and bile-like fluid. The man's relatively healthy red liver was next, followed by a matching pair of bleeding kidneys with pieces of the inferior vena cava and aorta still attached. The fleshy pancreas was tossed away, accompanied with a splat by the spleen. Sasuke was past his wrists in Sasori's abdomen, latching onto what he could grab and ripping it out slowly.

Without anything to hold it up, Sasori's stomach sagged down, easily cut away and thrown to the side. Mindless of the ruby liquid gushing out and staining his own clothes, Sasuke stopped when he reached the spine, having hollowed out most of the man's stomach.

The only remaining organs rested snug in Sasori's chest, hidden by his ribs.

"Should I check your lungs?" Sasuke drew back, watching Sasori gurgle as blood bubbles dribbled down his chin and throat. He had gone ashen, his skin ghostly pale in contrast with his bright red hair. His eyes had rolled up, exposing the capillaries burst in the white sclera from screaming. "Or your heart?"

The raven wiggled the handle jutting from Sasori's knee. "Maybe a lobotomy would change your mind."

Sasori didn't respond, drooling black and red fluids as blood continued to spurt out from his evisceration.

Sasuke knew he was still alive. "Hn." A flick of his wrist dislodged the blade from Sasori's knee, causing the redhead to shudder and cry out. The bloodied tip then rested on Sasori's sternum, moving with each heave from his chest. He didn't know exactly if the damage would be reversible if he decided to prune Sasori's brain, so the lungs it was.

"I …can't die…" Sasori whispered, his voice hoarse. "No…point…

"You misunderstand." Sasuke tutted. "I don't want to kill you." Lowering his shoulder for added power, Sasuke pressed into the blade's handle, sinking it into Sasori's chest with a shove. The watery sound of pleural fluid and blood gushing into the redhair's lungs echoed in his high-pitched groan.

"….at…ashi."

Sasuke paused. Had he heard right? His metallic pointer finger pushed the knife, causing sharp keen to erupt in the air. "What was that?"

Sasori didn't respond, falling silent.

Sasuke glanced down and dully noted that the gaping wound on Sasori's stomach was healing. The ruined organs on the outside were simply forgotten as the body worked to create new ones and close the opening, producing more of the black substance to save itself. A wasted effort. A knife in both hands, he yanked the one in Sasori's chest down, and the one in his stomach up, effectively opening the man up like a book as the lines connected. The cartilage gave more resistance than his stomach, but it was nothing Sasuke's improved arm couldn't handle.

The raven winced as the other's earsplitting screech dwindled into pathetic, warbled whimpers.

"You want to try again?" Sasuke offered, withdrawing the weapons inch by inch. He already had his next targets in mind, wondering if Sasori would play along.

"He's….at….Ka….kash…ii's..." Sasori whimpered, starting to cry once his lungs had healed enough for him to breathe again. Blood-tainted spittle dripped to his chin as he sobbed.

They had taken Naruto to Kakashi's place. Sasuke knew for a fact Iruka's was as off-the-grid as possible, leaving the bullet-riddled house as the only option. But why there? It could be as a way to dispose of Naruto without having to deal with the body. Or perhaps they thought the key was back at the mansion.

Whatever it was, Sasuke finally had his answer. He had no further use for Sasori and now needed to head over to find the blond. Sasuke threw the knives down carelessly and left the room. He hastily searched the house, gathering weapons and gear that hadn't been taken by the Akatsuki. There wasn't much he could salvage. He rummaged high and low, lastly getting down into the basement. Inside, Sasuke came across a certain bottle that sparked a theory he now had the opportunity to test out.

The red cap came off easily, thrown aside as Sasuke doused Sasori thoroughly. Barely conscious, the redhead groaned and coughed, furtively trying to get out of the way of the stream. The raven made it a point to pour more fire-starter over Sasori's head, completely soaking him.

"I told you what you wanted." Sasori cried out, realizing Sasuke's intentions. He pulled at his restraints, doubling his efforts when Sasuke didn't stop. "I'm not lying!"

Sasuke smirked and emptied the bottle onto the ruined organs piled on the floor before tossing it away. "I believe you."

"Stop! Please!" The chair scraped the floor with the frantic rocking.

Reaching into this back pocket, Sasuke withdrew the pack of cigarettes he'd kept. He lit a stick up, watching the terror in Sasori's eyes grow as he took his time, enjoying the rush of nicotine in his blood as he inhaled. He stepped back and flicked the rest of the cigarette at Sasori, watching the liquid catch fire quickly. In an instant, Sasori was burning, wickedly intense flames eating away at his body.

Sasuke hadn't thought the man could scream any louder, but he was impressed to say he was wrong. The raven stepped back, not wanting to risk catching fire as he watched the other twitch and burn. It was astonishing how fast his skin split and peeled away, melted and then tried to repair itself. Dark discolorations and splotches grew all over Sasori's skin as he progressed into 3rd degree burns.

The remaining charred skin fell away in clumps, revealing cooking meat and fat that slid down as well. Large blisters bubbled up before rupturing; the fabric of Sasori's clothes melded with the remaining flesh. His body tried to heal, but the rate at which the fire was roasting him overwhelmed its capabilities.

The putrid fetor of burning hair stung Sasuke's nose and caused his eyes to water; the underlying tantalizing smell of cooking meat did nothing to help. Sasuke's stomach flipped in revulsion.

With vague interest, he watched Sasori's eyes pop and the aqueous humor leak down his hissing cheeks. Sasori fell forward; the man was no longer moving, no longer screaming. It was over much faster than Sasuke anticipated. It didn't take long for the flames to reach the floor and ignite the old wood, spreading rapidly through the room.

Sasuke whirled around on his heel and left rapidly, the licks of fire already beginning to appear above him as he jogged down the stairs. This old house made the perfect kindling; it would burn down in minutes, and with it, so would Sasori.

The evening air was cool, tainted only by the strong aroma of smoke and fire. The street was empty of pedestrians, meaning the house would have ample time to become ashes before anyone noticed. Jumping into Pein's car, he drove off. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be seeing Sasori anymore.

**xXx**

The knife slipped, digging into his palm.

Hissing quietly, Naruto strained to adjust the position, aiming the blade blindly into the tape around his wrists. He worked it up and down awkwardly, feeling it finally beginning to give. A drop of sweat trailed down his temple. The blond rubbed it away with his shoulder, craning his head.

He could hear them talking, their voices faintly coming up from the gym to the first floor. No one was watching him; they knew he was no threat, which worked better for Naruto. He was no longer needed, meaning they wouldn't hunt him down anymore.

The urge to panic and call for help was shoved aside; the silver band around his finger reminded him that Juugo and Sasuke must have arrived back at the hideout. It wouldn't take a genius to know what happened; they must be looking for him now.

The blade broke through, nearly clattering to the ground before the blond managed to place it on the table. Naruto sagged in relief, rubbing his sore wrists. The nicks and cuts he had accumulated over the day ached as well, but there wasn't much he could do for them at the moment. Naruto surveyed his surroundings.

Tobi, Hidan, and someone named Konan, and some other guy were downstairs. Another guy, probably a lackey, was standing by the front door, tapping away on his phone. Naruto closed his eyes and listened, focusing to pick up the smallest noise. He could hear another set of footsteps by the entrance to the garage on the other side of the living room.

They might not need him anymore, which meant he was disposable. He had to be extremely careful.

A plan formulated in his mind, constructed with the voice that resembled Sasuke's. It was risky, but it was his only shot. He rose, hiding the knife in his palm. The man by the door was too entranced by his phone to notice the blond creeping towards him.

Naruto stilled, waiting for the right moment. The man shifted, his back to Naruto as he rested on the door. The blond moved in. Darting forward, Naruto yanked the man's head back, drawing the blade across his throat in a swift movement. Blood spurted out instantly and the man gurgled in surprise. His phone fell to the floor.

Naruto jammed his hand across the man's mouth and hauled him into the kitchen, pressing down. He refused to look, closing his eyes as the visceral scent of iron invaded his nose. It made him gag, but he held on. Bloodied fingers grappled at his face and Naruto leaned back, cringing.

It was over earlier than he expected. The man on the floor soon slumped, dead.

The blond took a deep breath through his mouth, a crushing sense of horror coiling in his gut as he backed up.  _It was either him, or me. My life or his._  Sasuke wouldn't have given a shit.  _Focus_.

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him it wasn't the first time he'd killed. He should just be grateful the man wasn't a definite member with the black shit healing him.

No one ran in. He was still in the clear. Naruto retrieved the knife that had fallen from his hand. Wiping his blood-sticky hand on his shirt, Naruto peered into the living room cautiously. The other guy by the garage door had seen nothing.

The sudden squeal of tires and the thunder of an engine were the only warnings Naruto got before the front door and the wall surrounding it exploded inward, throwing chunks of door and plaster into the living room and hall. A sleek black car plowed into the house, roaring as the driver stomped on the gas.

Shouts and yells erupted as the Akatsuki members ran into the living room door, gaping at the car before drawing weapons.

Protected in the kitchen, Naruto blinked as he recognized a furious Sasuke at the wheel, the raven snarling as the car got stuck, wheels spinning in the air. Sasuke turned abruptly and froze, an incredulous look on his face as he laid eyes on Naruto.

He was still alive. Naruto was covered in blood, an ashen tinge to his skin, but overall he was still standing and staring at him in surprise. The relief in his system should not have been that strong. Ignoring that for now, Sasuke shifted the gear into reverse, foot hovering over the pedal. "Naruto, get in!"

Bullets slammed into the hood of the car and shattered the windshield as more members appeared. Sasuke noted they weren't coming after them, just hovering around the door to the gym. Were they protecting something? Regardless, he was going to get riddled the longer they stayed.

Naruto jumped in through the open window of the passenger seat, tumbling in right as Sasuke hit the gas. More squeals and screeches filled the air as the car lurched back, hitting some lackeys that tried to stop them, and running over their bodies.

Each bump jolted Naruto, forcing him to bounce up and down and smash his head on the dashboard. "Drive! Drive!" Naruto yelled, finally sitting up from his precarious position, steeling himself for more thumps. He ducked as more bullets  _thunked_  into the door in rapid succession. "Shit!"

"Hold on!" Sasuke snapped, jerking the steering wheel as he tried to drive straight. One of the tires had been shot; this car wouldn't last much longer. He peeled out of Kakashi's property, thanking the gods the Akatsuki had been dumb enough to disable the alarms and security systems. He would have been shot down the moment he entered the estate if they hadn't.

They shot down the road, racing past other vehicles and narrowly avoiding striking pedestrians as they entered the suburbs. Naruto glanced behind them, watching the road for cops and the Akatsuki. He didn't think they'd come after them and told Sasuke so, but the raven kept his maniacal pace until they were safely away.

He gazed at the sunset through the broken rear windshield, taking in the splotches of orange painting the sky. Dark grey clouds threatened to blot out the sun completely, promising more rain. He shifted and sat down, the events of the day catching up with him. The Akatsuki had found him unerringly quickly. How had they known where he was? It was damningly suspicious that they had come right when Sasuke and Juugo weren't there.

The raven slowed down as they entered a less populated area. He parked the car on a lonely boulevard, near an overpass that lead to the busy streets of the city. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sasuke opened his door, stepping out and motioning for Naruto to do the same.

"We'll draw more attention if we stay in the car. Come on."

Naruto wordlessly followed suit, rethinking his relationship with Sasuke. "We'll draw attention anyway," he muttered. His hands and shirt were coated with someone else's blood. Sasuke was just as bad, with his upper torso covered in the red substance. Come to think of it, how had Sasuke gotten so bloody? The raven had found him in the nick of time, as if he had known where Naruto was all along.

The raven marched to the trunk of the car, rummaging through several bags tucked inside. He pulled out a black hoodie and tossed it at Naruto. "Here. If anyone asks, we're actors on break. This is stage makeup and colored corn syrup."

The irony wasn't lost on Naruto. He slipped the hoodie on, grimacing at the dried blood on his hands. So many questions bubbled in his mind but he kept them behind closed lips. He had to think, truly think. Blue eyes stared hard at Sasuke's back. "Where are we going?" His own voice sounded funny.

Sasuke hesitated, a new mannerism to him. "I don't know. Just…just follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I started another SN story while I took a break from this one and I've completed it so it will not be competing with Target for updates. Maybe give it a look as you wait for an update?  
> ~MTB


	19. Rising Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit turn 21 this month, so Happy Fucking New Years to everyone

 

The bell attached to the bistro's entrance jingled as Sasuke pressed the door open. Nearly empty, a few patrons glanced up and watched the bloodied and dirty duo quickly slide into a booth in the back, next to the restrooms.

The teasing scent of food and the aroma of coffee warmed the dreary tension of the outside rainy world. The diner itself was quite cozy and welcoming, creating the illusion of a safe harbor. Low hung lights adorned each table, giving off a warm glow that was enhanced by the earthy tones of the décor. Naruto hunched into himself in the leather-like brown booth, eyeing the other customers that stared at him and Sasuke with suspicion. Not wanting to cause trouble, they quickly glanced away when they noticed Sasuke's death stare.

Doubt and disbelief whirled wildly in Naruto's head like tornado. He didn't know what to say, what to think. Everything, everything was fucked. Were Kakashi and Iruka in on it too, or could he actually trust them? Was it safe to be around Sasuke anymore? What was going to happen now? The blond jumped when a young waitress popped up at their table, setting two laminated menus before them.

The woman pulled out a notepad and pen, her hand poised to write. "What can I get you guys?" Her tone was wary, judging them.

"Coffee, black." Sasuke spoke, his eyes skimming the menu before setting it back down briskly. He tugged his sleeve over his right hand, hiding the metallic sheen.

"I'll take the same." Naruto gave the lady a disarming smile. They didn't need any more unwanted attention. "Thank you."

The waitress nodded slowly, returning the smile. She then left quickly, leaving them alone to a growing, stressed atmosphere.

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line. They would get nowhere staying silent. Why had Sasuke done it? Why was he back? Needing answers, he finally spoke, his voice unusually calm. "Funny thing happened." The blond's fingers brushed the salt shaker, tilting it around. He concentrated on it, avoiding Sasuke's face. "The Akatsuki showed up at the safe house."

"I know, I was there." Sasuke scanned around the diner, letting out a series of expletives when he saw the 'no smoking' sign. He slid the crushed pack back into his pocket, settling on staring out the large windows. He was pretty sure the Akatsuki weren't coming after them, but a sense of paranoia had settled inside, making him uneasy. His leg bounced, giving away his uneasiness.

Something told him they were being watched and it was rarely ever wrong. But the questioned lay in who. His eyes followed each car that drove by, analyzed each pedestrian that lingered on the sidewalks. They were in a mostly secluded area of town, tucked away and hidden in plain sight. Exposed, but safe.

"They knew," Naruto continued as he pushed the saltshaker away, hands lying flat on the table. "They said that they had to _thank you_." He lifted his gaze, meeting Sasuke's cold, unblinking eyes. He knew that mask, knew Sasuke was hiding something. "And then I met Tobi."

Sasuke made a small noise of surprise as his eyes slid to Naruto's, but his face revealed nothing.

"Tobi told me he'd be seeing us again, but maybe not you if I can forgive you. Forgive for—"

"If you're going to say something, fucking do it," Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "Stop dragging it out."

"You told them where to find me," Naruto accused.

The raven sat back, gazing at him in silence before answering. "Yes. I did."

It took all of Naruto's will power not to leap over the table and sink his fist in Sasuke's face. Every ounce of restraint to keep him still. "You gave me up for your own selfish benefit. Right?" Anger boiled low in his chest, hot and molten, kicking up his heart rate. Several customers turned at Naruto's growing voice, looking worried and disgruntled.

"Yes."

Naruto laughed once, a harsh, grating sound. "Then please tell me what the fuck you're doing here. I suppose you had change of heart and came to help me. Felt guilty?" Sarcasm dripped from his tongue, venomous.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a muscle in his jaw ticked. "I have several reasons."

The blond sneered. "Do you think I'm just going to forgive you for that? You were supposed to be on my side. I _trusted_ you. What part of that don't you get? My life was in your hands and you don't even fucking care. You told them where I was to get rid of me, right? You're tired of helping me and took the opportunity when it arrived, huh?" Hurt coursed through Naruto like acid, burning him. Sasuke was supposed to be the rock, the paddle, the one thing he could count on. But the man betrayed him, turning him over to the wolves and leaving him on his own.

The raven scoffed. "Oh for fucks sake, do I need to say that if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already? Do you honestly think I went through all that shit just to let them have you in the end?"

"Then why, _why_ did you tell them? What sick, twisted game are you playing now?"

Sasuke glanced away, peering into the rain outside his window. He fidgeted. "A test. To see if you've learned enough to handle yourself. To see if you're still worth it."

"You should at least have the dignity to stop lying to me you cold, heartless bastard," Naruto snapped. "Give me that."

Sasuke bristled. "You want the truth? Fine. I met up with the Akatsuki's informant, Pein, who struck a deal with me. If I told them where to find you, I'd get the latest information on Itachi. Guess which I chose, or do I have to spell it out as well?"

Naruto blinked rapidly, taken aback. Of all the possibilities he'd been stewing over, this hadn't been one. "What?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose until his fingers turned white. "I _said_ —"

The waitress re-appeared abruptly, placing down their coffees. Her hands went to her hips. "Anything else?"

"That'd be it, thanks," Naruto cut in, leaning over to cups to stare at Sasuke. "You sold me out for—"

"Are you two Sasuke and Naruto?"

Sasuke irritably realized it was getting harder and harder to keep his unresponsive mask on when he was surprised. Naruto had gone silent and pale so it was up to him to take charge. "Depends on who's asking," he answered coolly, hand snaking to the gun he'd snuck into his pocket. As fast as a whip, he did a head count, judging the collateral damage.

The woman shrugged. "There's a phone call for a Sasuke and Naruto. Said it was the two guys sitting in the back. They're on the front desk's line." She jutted her thumb over her shoulder.

Sasuke weighed his options. This could either go very bad or very good. He nodded once. "I'll be right there." While the waitress ambled over to the adjacent table, Naruto kicked him on his shin.

"What, going to go see if it's another offer? Eager to see what else is up for grabs?"

Sasuke bit back a curse and kicked back harder, satisfied at the snarl on Naruto's lips. "We don't know who it is, might as well see."

Sliding out of the booth, they marched to the small front counter, towards the red telephone with a curly jack. Sasuke reached it first, grunting as Naruto elbowed him and snatched the phone away. Sasuke's metallic hand twisted into a tight fist but he didn't retaliate. Part of him rationalized that he deserved it and more.

"Naruto speaking."

The raven was moderately impressed with the arctic glare Naruto sent him, made all the more intense and spectacular by the brilliant blue of his irises. In all honesty he hadn't expected to blond to take the betrayal lying down, but he hadn't anticipated Naruto's sudden hatred. Tears, maybe some crying or whining coupled with a 'why me' rant, but not out-right rage. At least something had changed.

Naruto's stare lightened and confusion took its place. He adjusted the phone. "Tsunade, is that you? What? What are you talking about?"

"Give it to me, I'll handle this." Sasuke held out a hand.

The blond answered him with his middle finger. "Yea, cuz that went so well for me." He focused back on the phone, giving Sasuke the cold shoulder. "Okay, yea. No, I believe you. Trust me, I've been dealing with all sorts of shit lately. Yea. Yea. Bye."

Impatience and irritation welled up in Sasuke and he gritted his teeth. If there was something he hated more than insubordination, it was being kept in the dark. He was supposed to be in charge, the one making the deals and taking them. The role reversal didn't sit well with him. "What did you just do?"

"I handled it." Naruto waved a hand dismissively, returning the phone to its cradle.

"Be pissed all you want, nothing is going to change. Naruto, _who was on the phone?"_

"Sasuke, shut up."

"Grow the fuck up."

"Why don't you? I'm not the one pining after the death of my brother," Naruto retorted. "It's not like anything is going to change."

Sasuke could swear his eyebrows were greeting his hairline. The tic in his jaw returned. "Who's to say I haven't? I'm here aren't I?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, walking away from the phone to the diner entrance. He placed a hand on door and pushed it open slightly; the bell chimed cheerfully. "For all I know this is just another fucking joke to amuse you." He shoved it open wider and stepped through. "Pay up before she calls the cops."

The raven twisted around to see the waitress grabbing the telephone, staring at them with a look of worry on her face. Sasuke took out his wallet and dumped a few bills on the counter. He nodded and trailed after Naruto, almost losing the blond that was practically running down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of pedestrian crowds.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to deal with the new divide between them. Naruto was obviously distrustful of him, which wasn't unwarranted, but it would get in the way. His mind whirred like a machine, trying to find a solution, however temporary; he wasn't having much luck. For all his so called brilliance and methodical training, Sasuke had no idea how to fix this. This wasn't his area of expertise; this was the type of shit he specifically avoided. He caught up quickly and matched Naruto's stride, purposefully following a few steps behind him. He kept up a vigil as they wandered further from the meager safety of the diner.

"Tsunade was my boss at my old job. Apparently she knows what's going on and about the Akatsuki and everything, or at least that's her explanation. How, I have no idea, but at this point I'm taking what I can get."

It didn't make sense. Hadn't the woman fired him? Just who was she? Distrust rang in his head and Sasuke's lips pressed together tightly. "And you trust her?" The loss of control was eating at him and Sasuke recognized it for what it was. There was a dark, looming precipice before him, waiting to suck him down. He could feel it coming and it sent cold sweat down his neck. It was hovering around him, like a shadow.

"More than I do you." Naruto shot him a look over his shoulder.

Sasuke refused to acknowledge the sting, even as it stiffened his back. "She could be part of the Akatsuki," he countered, "Another ploy for them to find us or the key."

Naruto slowed down, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "We…don't have to worry about that anymore."

The taller man raised a thin eyebrow and stepped in front of Naruto, blocking him from advancing. "What do you mean?"

"They got what they wanted."

Sasuke wanted to hit something, anything. "Which is?"

They were interrupted as an inconspicuous navy blue Nissan Altima suddenly rolled up, coming to a stop beside them. The window rolled down and a blond woman with irrationally huge breasts greeted them. She gave them a slight nod.

"Get in."

**xXx**

Naruto felt like it was an interrogation. He was sitting down in a meeting room of the building that housed Ichiraku, practically cornered. Sasuke and Tsunade were sat on opposite sides of him, both looking at each other suspiciously. The juxtaposition of Sasuke's druggie look and Tsunade's professional appearance was slightly comical, but the amusement died quickly at the severity of the conversation topic.

The blond glanced to his right. Tsunade looked just like he remembered, as prim and proper as always, which was strange. After all he'd been through, certain things hadn't changed, hadn't been affected. But just how was it she knew about what happened?

Tsunade turned to him, laying a hand on several red and grey files in front of her. Naruto noticed the new manicure. "I need you to tell me what the Akatsuki did while they had you. Every little detail."

Sasuke leaned forward, his voice taking on a business approach that exemplified his actual occupation. "How about you tell us how you found out where we were and what you know."

Brown eyes narrowed and glanced at the other man. "All will be explained in due time. Right now, we need to focus on the present." She turned to Naruto only to irritably return to Sasuke.

"Presently we are at the mercy of yet another unknown player whom we can't say is friendly."

Tsunade's forehead wrinkled as raised her eyebrows. "Friendlier than your ass is. I have no intentions of turning Naruto in."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "My decision was—"

She cut him off with a flippant wave. "Yea yea I know, trade to kill your brother. You're quite stupid for being Kakashi's smartest."

It was like a ping-pong game, with Naruto's eyes bouncing back and forth as they traded quips. He couldn't take much more of this, not after all that had happened. "Tsunade, what's going on? How do you know about this?" His tone was quiet, almost pleading.

The busty woman paused mid-retort and sighed. "Might as well get this over with if it you'll answer my questions directly after," She sent Naruto a pointed look and the blond nodded. "To keep things short and sweet, I knew you parents. I worked with them a long time ago, back before the Akatsuki were breaking headlines."

She began to pat her pockets and Sasuke tossed the crumpled pack of cigarettes on the table. She inclined her head in displeased appreciation. Tsunade retrieved the box and tapped out a stick. She lit up and leaned back in her chair, sighing deeply. "Your parents made an incredible discovery when you were just a baby, something that was as dangerous as it was amazing. This find was what the Akatsuki were attracted to, what lead them to you parents."

"The black powder inside the boxes, which required my medallion to open," Naruto stated bluntly. This was fucking perfect. Did everyone know his parents?

Tsunade froze, brown eyes wide. She rose out of her chair and stood, bracing on the edge of the table as he she tapped her cigarette on the ashtray nearby. Her fingernails clicked. "How do you know about that?"

Sasuke glanced from one to the other, absorbing as much as he could. He was at a disadvantage with the history they had, but it was nothing he couldn't make up for. He was a quick study.

"Tobi took my medallion and opened a box with the same symbol in front of me. Said it was for experimentation. He had a body."

"Oh god, he's done it."

Naruto raised his hands. "Wait, what's done? He already has that black goop inside him, what more does he want?"

Sasuke spoke up. "Reanimation. Right?"

Tsunade nodded tersely. "To complete a puzzle you must have all the pieces. If there's a missing part, you're not finished, therefore not complete. Naruto's medallion was the last piece."

"What about reanimation?" Naruto interjected, pursing his lips as he turned to Sasuke. "Explain."

If Sasuke was malcontented by the demand, he didn't show it. "If they had a body, they're probably going to use the goo to bring it back. High school biology tells me that's a zombie. Dead brain inside a living body." The raven flicked at a piece of lint on his shirt.

"You're wrong," Tsunade cut in quickly. "The goop, as you so eloquently put, works in different ways than just re-growing limbs or healing wounds. It has endless capabilities and uses. You'd think it'd be a dead brain within a living body, but the powder serves as a replacement for dead neurons, reviving the brain. Nothing lost, only gained."

"Bring the living back to life." Sasuke mused, filing the information away. He thought back to Sasori. If it had taken fire to kill the man, would it not work again? He'd taken Deidara out with poison, but he doubted that method would be as efficient a second time.

The busty woman sighed again. "My work, besides running the restaurant, has consisted of research and chemical analysis of the powder, trying to find a way to render its abilities void."

"How did you get a sample?" Sasuke sat up straighter, his mind zoning in the information. Maybe this woman was working with the Akatsuki after all…

She pressed her lips together tightly, rolling her eyes. "Two of my disciples worked on Kakuzu. Frankly they like me more than you and sent biopsy reports and vials my way. I've had little success, but my most recent lab trails have shown promise. I've managed to neutralize the healing factors and slow the process of re-growing limbs. However, it is only temporary, as the substance adapts. If I can't successfully stop the unfinished mixture, I doubt I can do much with a completed version.

"Tobi said it was for an experiment." Naruto licked his lips. "What kind of experiment?"

Sasuke hummed contemplatively. "Did he say anything else?"

"Uh, not really. I don't remember much since I was trying not to shit myself and get killed. Thanks for the help, by the way."

Sasuke ignored the trailing comment. "If he's got a body, he can use the goop on it before ingesting it himself. A safety precaution as well as a viable guinea pig. He could do whatever to it, just to learn what he's capable of."

"He killed my grandfather," Naruto suddenly remembered, appalled he had nearly forgotten. "And he said he killed my parents."

Tsunade bowed her head slightly. "They found Jiraiya some time ago. I hadn't heard from him so I assumed the worst. Looks like I was right." She glanced away, suddenly looking ages older. "As for you parents, I can't confirm."

"I think things would go much better if you just told us what you know," Sasuke interrupted. "Once all the cards are on the table, we can begin to plan out our next move."

Tsunade gave him a frosty look, arching a sharp eyebrow. She turned to Naruto. "Do you even want him here? I only brought him along because you two had a deal, a deal I believe was negated the moment Sasuke told them where to find you. There is no logical reason for him to be here anymore."

Alarm shot through Sasuke's body like lightning and he felt his hands twitch with the need to defend. "That is not your call to make, and none of your business," he spoke tersely, throat going dry.

The woman ignored him. "Naruto, you've been dealing with him and his lot for too long. I tried to protect you before this began, tried to give you an incentive to leave once I knew things would only end badly for you."

Naruto blinked in surprise and confusion, glancing down at the gentle hand Tsunade placed over his. "You fired me to protect me?"

"It wasn't effective, obviously, but you didn't give me much to work with. I was watching over you every time Jiraiya left so you wouldn't be alone. When everything blew up, I was unable to reach out and help you, but I plan to rectify that. From here on out, you'll have me on your side. I've failed your parents and Jiraiya, but not you."

"Cut the fucking drama, this isn't a soap opera. I'm not leaving." Sasuke felt as if the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. He hadn't anticipated being removed from the playing field; this was not going the way he wanted. There was a very real chance of Naruto ditching him and there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. He was at the disadvantage, no longer an asset. Now he was the liability. _Fuck._

"And that's not your call to make," Tsunade mocked. "It's up to Naruto and your cards are limited."

He had to play this extremely carefully, turn the tables in his favor. A drop of sweat rolled down Sasuke's temple, hidden by his bangs. Was this the abyss he had been sensing? Outright stripped of any bargaining abilities and moves, he was sinking, all control gone. His left hand felt cold and clammy, trembling. In his chest, his heart was galloping irregularly. He hated this. "You're presuming I'll do it again. Ask yourself why I'm here now. You knew the deal, knew what I'd gain; why am I back?" He turned to Naruto only to grimace when Tsunade cut in, ruining his chance of convincing the blond to keep him.

"Frankly I don't care. Unlike everyone in your posse, I don't need you or glorify you. Your skill set is not required. You have nothing to offer now and so are utterly useless."

"She's got a point," Naruto finally added, glancing at Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed and stormy. The blue was just as vibrant, reminding Sasuke of that faithful day in the gym. "I don't need you anymore."

**xXx**

The flimsy door at the end of the hallway creaked open. A tall, silver-haired man stepped through, bloodied fingers leaving imprints as he trailed a mostly gloved hand across the mortar of the unfinished wall.

Out of bullets for his gun, he discarded the sticky firearm carelessly, reaching instead for the twin 9 inch Marauder blades sheathed away on chest. The knives sung as he slid them from their housing, their sleek design glinting in the low light. He expertly twirled them, turning the blades down. Dark, sleepless eyes watched the other end of the passageway, waiting. He had dismembered every lackey that had gotten in his way, tripling his yearly count by dozens. There was only one person left.

A slow, drawn out scraping sound and the muted thud of boots on concrete met his ears. Kakashi's lips curled back, twisting into a snarl. His hands tightened, poised for a fight.

The figure he had been hunting appeared leisurely, dragging behind him his renowned scythe. The very same weapon that had taken Iruka's life. Red infused his field of vision as his heart thumped in a steady, thunderous rhythm, coursing through his body like a drum. Only one of them would walk away with their life. He would make sure of that.

"Ha, I knew I'd be seeing you soon. Here to avenge your little cop cunt?"

Red and grey eyes followed the curve of the three blades jutting from Hidan's pretentious sickle. It was an inconvenience, really. Once it was out of Hidan's hands there wouldn't be a problem; at any rate, close range was his specialty.

"What nothing to say? No sentimental bullshit to make me beg for mercy?" Hidan grinned, pulling up his scythe. He ran his hand down the handle in a loving caress. "Or should I just make you bleed like I did for him?"

Kakashi had thought about what to say, perhaps enunciating how he planned to ruthlessly slaughter the other, but nothing could describe the abhorrence he felt, the pulsating hatred and rage that beat through his veins every second the other still lived. The fact that Hidan wasn't dead sat like poison inside him. There would be no mercy, not tonight. So he kept quiet, allowing the fury to consume him wholly. The darkness within crawled to the surface, no longer held back by the light that had been Iruka. It anchored itself digging deeper into his bones than before, narrowing Kakashi's concentration. The silver-haired man cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, savoring his old friend.

"Ooh, should I be scared? Should I be running home to my mommy 'cuz the bad man is going to hurt me? Fucking shit, get over yourself." Hidan chortled, drawing closer. He swiveled his weapon as he dropped his coat. "You're nothing."

It was time to end this.

Kakashi exploded forward, clashing loudly with Hidan in the middle of the hallway. The screech of metal against metal rang with a show of sparks. As quick as a whip, Kakashi easily blocked Hidan's downward strike with his arm, the handle slamming directly on his bone while the three blades barely missed his head. Seamlessly, Kakashi sunk his left knife into Hidan's gut several times, pulling back once and driving it through Hidan's jugular.

Crying out in disbelief, Hidan dropped his weapon, clutching at his wounds. Kakashi stomped on the scythe and kicked it away; it skidded across the length of the hall completely out of reach. Perfect.

Sheathing his knives, Kakashi buried his fists in Hidan's face repeatedly, yelling wordlessly as he jabbed, putting as much force as he could. His back muscles contorted, tightening and loosening with the movement. Hidan was powerless under his relentless barrage, shoved back by each brutal strike. A right hook snapped the other's head back and a punch straight to the throat brought it back down.

Hidan jerked his knee up in defense, only to have it elbowed down. He wasn't going down that easy. He stuck his fist into Kakashi's ribs, trying to drive the other away before he could retaliate.

Kakashi deflected the next shot and leaned back as he hit Hidan with an instep kick, rearing back to kick again after planting his foot into Hidan's stomach and face. His quads tingled with the power of the attack and Kakashi relished the burn. Spinning on his heel, Kakashi pulverized Hidan's nose with the rubber sole of his shoe.

Hidan managed to stay on his feet, taking it all heartily while searching for his chance. He saw it. The other man managed to knock Kakashi to the floor by whacking at his ankle.

Kakashi rolled onto his stomach, delivering the same attack to Hidan's leg and bringing the other to his level. Hooking his foot behind Hidan's head, he slammed it down on the concrete. Blood spurted out. The heel of his boot met Hidan's healing nose a few time before Hidan lurched back, coughing and cursing.

The silver-haired man kicked up from his back only to duck down as Hidan swung. He grabbed Hidan's arm and rotated their stances, slamming him bodily against the wall as he snapped Hidan's arm. The other man cursed and pivoted, attempting to do the same but with limited success. He grabbed Kakashi by the torso and ran him into the mortar.

Grunting as his back met brick, Kakashi drove his elbow down onto Hidan's spine twice before pushing Hidan off. He grabbed the platinum hair in thick tufts and connected his knee to Hidan's face. Keeping his grip as the other was stunned, Kakashi furiously beat his skull into the wall, spraying blood and bone; half of Hidan's head caved in, but it regrew as fast as he smashed it away.

With a burst of energy, Hidan lurched away, getting in a good hit at his liver. Kakashi staggered back, rebounding quickly. His eyes widened minutely as he saw Hidan scrambling for his scythe, half-crawling half-running as blood and brain matter leaked from his cranium.

Kakashi was on him in a millisecond.

Hidan grasped his weapon and popped to his feet, flesh crawling back and covering his exposed cranium. He hissed. Cartilage snapped and tendons stretched. Pink meat slithered onto bone, thickening before fat and skin appeared. The muscles in his eye twitched as they repaired, filling his socket and wiggling the orb around. He swung wildly, desperately.

Kakashi jumped back reflexively, watching the blades whistle as they sliced the air in front of him. Undaunted, he blocked the next swing with his arm, spun and sank his elbow into Hidan's ribs. Smoothly, he dropped, striking Hidan's thigh which forced the leg to bend. He followed it with precise elbow hit to the back of Hidan's knee. As he fell, Kakashi drew back a hand and hammered his fist into the nape of Hidan's neck.

He was unstoppable, driven by the need to destroy Hidan for what he did. Iruka's name reverberated in his head like a heartbeat, powering him. His hands ached, he was exhausted, he was grief-stricken, he was _enraged_. Hidan had taken what was his, had stolen Iruka's life, which he would pay with his own. Him and the entirety of the Akatsuki who dared turned their sights on the cop.

In a flash, Kakashi reached around and dug his fingers into Hidan's eyes sockets like a bowling ball, grasping his orbital bone and pounding it to the ground, dragging the man backward solely by the hold. The other screamed, ripping the skin from Kakashi's wrist as he struggled to break the clasp, legs kicking wildly.

Hidan clutched his arms as support, his foot coming up and stomping on his shoulder repeatedly, but Kakashi held on despite the blood making his hand slippery. Smoothly Kakashi threw a leg over Hidan's head and dropped to the floor, using the momentum to spin, performing a death roll and splintering Hidan's neck into pieces. Letting go, the silver-haired man pushed up from the ground, bracing himself for retaliation, but Hidan was still.

He backpedaled, waiting. Hidan had underestimated him; the monster inside him grinned, lusting for more violence. This is who he was, this was his nature. What Iruka had helped keep in check before it killed him. He felt like an animal, wild and savage, driven by need for blood.

"You…fuck…..shit…." Hidan finally gurgled, vomiting red and black fluid as he tried to stand. On all fours, he glared venomously at Kakashi, teeth bared and stained with blood that dribbled from every orifice on his face. "We…..are not…..finished," he roared, snarling.

"Not at all," Kakashi agreed, his eyes unseeing. They were nowhere near finished.

Emboldened, he withdrew his knifes, gliding the pads of his fingers across the deadly edge. "Get up," he said quietly. Kakashi took a few steps away from Hidan, allowing the man space to move.

Fury in his eyes, Hidan rose unsteadily, eyeing the scythe a few feet from him and closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi exhaled lightly, a humorless smile playing on his lips. "By all means, go for it."

Hidan's gaze darted from the weapon to Kakashi a few times. Devising a desperate plan, he echoed Kakashi's smile. Almost slipping on the copious amounts of blood covering the floor, Hidan leaped at the other man, feeling the twin knives greet his innards. Just like he planned.

The scythe hadn't been the only weapon he had, just his preferred one. He brought out his own combat blade from a small pocket on his waistband.

Kakashi buckled under his added body weight, sending them both to the ground. He was momentarily dazed as his head met the concrete and something cracked.

With Kakashi's hands pinned under Hidan's bulk, the Akatsuki member neatly thrust his procured weapon into the soft flesh of Kakashi's throat, pushing and grinding until nothing but the butt was left. To his dismay he missed Kakashi's carotid but breached his trachea and severed other vital arteries. Laughing, Hidan darted away, gripped the handles jutting from his chest and tossed them down. He retrieved his scythe lackadaisically as he watched Kakashi frantically scramble back, clutching his bleeding throat. Crimson liquid poured freely between his pale fingers, leaking at a deadly rate. This was over. "You're fucked."

Gasping and choking on his own blood, Kakashi felt his world slow down. Hidan picked up the scythe, dragging it behind him as he unhurriedly stepped towards Kakashi. His gloved palm couldn't get much purchase on the ground as he tried to crawl back, slipping and sliding on the bloodied floor.

"Giving up yet? You're a fucking dead man. You're little cop bitch put up more a fight, even after I stuck him like the pig he is."

His vision was darkening, becoming cloudy as if a veil had descended. He couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow; there was only pain and utter madness. No, this couldn't end like this, he wasn't finished. This man had destroyed the one thing he cherished in life and he would pay. Iruka had been his light, his candle in the dark. He was gone, viciously killed by the worthless piece of shit before him. _He wasn't fucking finished_. The monster within roared in wrath and vehemence, pounding a heavy rumbling beat that resonated in his head and body, infusing his numbing limbs. The rage built to a deafening roar, swallowing him until nothing else remained. No.…no...no…nonono. _NO_!

Kakashi ceased crawling and glanced down at the muck painting his hand. It was barely blood, just black goop that wriggled as he made a fist. His eyes slid to Hidan. The monster grinned once more.

Cupping as much of the gunk as he could, Kakashi used the wall as support, pressing the dark substance into his throat and packing it in tightly. He clutched the thick column as if he were strangling himself, forcing the stuff inside him. It stung as he felt the material seep into the slice, leeching its way in and down into his body. He gagged, tasting something foul.

Hidan froze, staring at him incredulously. "Wait, the fuck…"

Almost instantaneously, the fluid cleared from his esophagus and the pain ebbed. He inhaled sharply, his chest heaving with air. A strange warmth tickled the wounded area before beginning to spread down to his shoulders and up his neck, burning the longer it itched. He'd worry about that later.

Invigorated and thirsting for revenge, Kakashi recovered his dual weapons and spit out some of the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. "Fuck you."

"Shit." Hidan shuffled back, apprehensive. The scythe clicked as he adjusted his hold. This was bad, this was very bad. Fuck, he should have called for back-up. Kakuzu wasn't here to bail him out.

Trembling from the efforts of his regeneration abilities, Hidan barely had a chance to take a breath before Kakashi was on him, his knives scraping against the handle of his own weapon. _Shit_. The Akatsuki member struggled to block Kakashi's hits, taking deep scourges on his arms and chest. He was too close, too fast.

Kakashi knocked Hidan's arms away and proceeded to sever and puncture every major tendon, muscle, and organ that lay nestled inside Hidan. His hands were a blur, driving in and out of Hidan as a waterfall of red and black emptied from the human pincushion. The scythe couldn't even get close to Kakashi, clutched uselessly as Kakashi ripped him apart, opening veins and arteries like a book.

A foot abruptly slammed into his chest and Kakashi skidded back. The three blades sank into his stomach but Kakashi merely shoved them away, uninhibited by the pain. He grabbed the leg and ripped one of his knives across Hidan's hamstrings, keeping his grip as he created another slice down the length of his calf.

The other man screamed in pain, twisting mid-air so his free leg connected to the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smash into wall, seeing stars as his head met mortar. With a rolling back flip to gain distance, Kakashi watched Hidan heal, noting the slowed reaction of the process. His eyes narrowed.

Equipped with the same power-up as Hidan, he could give and take roughly the same amount of damage. But as much as he'd love to draw this out, the other Akatsuki members were going down for Iruka as well. He needed to kill Hidan in a different manner. Red and grey eyes analyzed the long hallway they were in, taking in every detail. He needed something... Concentrating on the exposed electrical wiring beneath the few bulbs providing light, Kakashi drew his gaze back to the scythe in Hidan's hands. It was pathetic how easy this was going to be.

Hidan attacked, taking wide, risky swings with his weapon. Kakashi easily dodged them, subtly maneuvering Hidan into place. The other wasn't paying attention, fraught in his swipes. The cables hummed with power. Kakashi stood in front. As soon as the three blades came at him, he dove to the side, skillfully planting his last assault straight into Hidan's heart.

The instant the metal cut the wires, Hidan's hands scorched black and maroon leaked from his nostrils in torrents. His platinum hair caught fire, erupting into putrid smelling flames. He jerked, twitching and spasming as hundreds of volts of electricity vaulted through his body, charring and roasting anything it touched. The knife jutting out from Hidan's heart sparked and glowed with heat. Smoke wafted up from his corpse, billowing the longer the shock went on.

The light bulbs in the hallway flickered before popping, leaving them in the dark. The scent of hot metal and burning flesh tinged the air. The puddle of blood beneath Hidan boiled and allowed the current to be rerouted back into Hidan, crisping away his organs and blood vessels.

As Hidan voided his bowels, the charge stopped. Kakashi heard the body hit the floor and nothing more. Sliding a hand into a pocket on the side of his thigh, the silver-haired man brought out a handheld flashlight and let the beam rest on Hidan.

Gray smoke wafted up from the corpse. His visage was barely discernible, only identifiable by the open jaw and white teeth. Shuffling forward, Kakashi grasped his knife and pulled it out. The handle stung his hand, still too hot. On reflex, Kakashi jerked and the blade clattered to the floor. The skin on his palm bubbled and blistered before regressing to its usual state. He contracted and loosened his hand, admiring the smooth, unbroken skin.

It was fitting that he had to become one of them to kill to kill them. He might not know about the lasting effects, but he'd use the advantage as best he could. The exhaustion he had been feeling from the restless manhunt he had started disappeared. He was revitalized, ready to murder again. Kakashi turned to leave, ignoring the growing sensation of pins and needles along his extremities.

**xXx**

Naruto couldn't decide.

Tsunade had relented and given them both a decent place to sleep and rest, but had asked Naruto to choose, to think about what he wanted. It was abundantly clear she didn't like Sasuke, but had left him the option to him, assuring Naruto she would go along with it.

Sasuke had betrayed him. The man he dreamed of fucking, of finally connecting with had left him for dead. Yet that same man had come back for him, had admitted to giving up the papers that held information on Itachi. _What was he to do?_

On one hand he felt cold and distant, wanting nothing more to do with the raven. To cut all ties and keep it that way. But on the other, he understood why Sasuke did it. It was the best opportunity he could have come across, consequences be damned. Itachi was his ultimate goal, and his entire life revolved around revenge.

Both sides conflicted within him, creating headache-inducing turmoil. A tiny, miniscule speck in his conscious dared to hope Sasuke had come back for him, had regretted his decision and realized it had been a mistake. It was there, but Naruto was terrified of letting it grow and only leave him disappointed. This _was_ Sasuke they were talking about, the one that had demanded anything sexual between them to be free of intimate and meaningful emotions. The cruel man who murdered for money and was caustic on the lives of those around him; the same one Naruto wished to help.

It was foolish and stupid to think of the mercenary as a savior, and more so to think he'd be feeling something special for Naruto. It was evident by his treachery that Sasuke was merely an opportunist who cared about little else than anything that benefitted him.

So then why was he back? What were those reasons?

There was a possibility Sasuke was lying to cover his ass, or he agreed to the deal and found out it was a hoax, so he came back. The chance that this would have a satisfying conclusion was zilch and it was driving Naruto insane. He needed to know, he needed to decide. This was no longer about their deal, no, this was bigger.

Tsunade said she'd have his back, and with her impressive and surprising contacts, she proved it. She knew him, knew his history and family. She had come for him at the moment he needed her the most. That was much more than Sasuke ever did.

But he couldn't brush away the times Sasuke had been an actual human to him or saved him. Sure the intention had been driven by money, but it was Sasuke's own life risked nonetheless. The times spent in the gym, learning about the other, suffering an intense nightmare and having the raven there and sort of comfort him—he couldn't discount that.

He was hurting. He hadn't meant for Sasuke to become so embedded within him. He knew from the moment they signed the contract that Sasuke was nothing more than a blood-hungry psychopath that thrived on revenge and killing, and yet he was just now discovering how deep he'd fooled himself. He fought with Sasuke to open up, to step from the darkness surrounding him. He'd truly meant it, wanting something better for him, but he should have _known_. What more could he have expected? He was so stupid.

He needed an outlet, something to drive this from his mind. He needed answers. Naruto blinked. And who better to ask than the man himself?

Without a second thought, Naruto was in the hall pounding his hand on Sasuke's door, jiggling the door knob violently. "Open up," he growled.

It cracked open and Sasuke's pale and sleepless face greeted him. Wordlessly, the raven let the other in, closing the door behind him. Stood in nothing but thin boxer shorts and a tank top, Sasuke's eyes trailed him like a hawk in the dark of the suite.

"What."

Pacing the room, Naruto crossed his arms. "Tell me why you betrayed me." He held himself back from screaming once Sasuke answered, sick of his lies.

"I told you, I met up with Pein—"

"Goddammit Sasuke, just tell me!"

He was taken aback as Sasuke's voice rose, unusual for him. "Naruto, what the hell do you want me to say?"

"I want the fucking truth, you bastard!" Naruto stood his ground, anger and indignation lacing his words.

Sasuke raked his hands through his hair, showing much more emotion that Naruto could ever remember seeing him express. "I came back, _isn't that enough_?" He was equally as restless as Naruto, unable to keep still.

" _No_! No it's fucking not! Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?!" Sasuke shouted.

Frustration built in his chest and Naruto felt like his head would explode. Heart hammering and his mouth dry, the blond threw his hands up. "That's what I'd want! That's exactly what I'd fucking _want_! I want you to say that you came back because you fucking care not because of some other stupid fucking reason! I want you to say that you came back for _me_ , you fucking piece of shit! You know exactly how I work and know what to say to manipulate me like some fucking puppet! Of course you'd think that just coming back would justify yourself to me!"

Stunned into silence, Sasuke blinked rapidly. "I—"

"You've known from the start." Naruto swallowed heavily, his chest heaving. "You mocked me for how I felt, for how I lived my life and made decisions. You cruelly taunted me on my morals and principles, and yet you pull this shit and expect me to just believe you? How could I?

"God, Sasuke. I don't even know who you truly are. Everything I know about you is just some fucking mask, the pretense and façade you put on before going out and murdering people. I fucking care about you and I _know_ it's the stupidest thing I could do, but that doesn't even compare with the shit you're pulling now." Naruto pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "You're using that against me, to try to claw back on top and be in charge again. I can see it in you; you hate that I'm not depending on you like before. And now you're saying the exact words that will wound me and save your own ass. Is there a low you won't sink to?" The blond dropped his hands dejectedly.

Sasuke had frozen, mouth agape. His obsidian eyes were wide and unblinking, staring openly at Naruto. They looked haunted. Then his jaw moved and he averted his gaze.

"Well?" Naruto gritted out tersely.

"Give me a minute," Sasuke said softly, his voice slightly hoarse. It felt like his brain was short-circuiting, refusing to work efficiently as it replayed Naruto words endlessly.

He should have seen this coming. No, who was he fucking kidding, he had known this was coming. Naruto was right. If he bared his heart out now, Naruto wouldn't believe him. He could explain the way Naruto had become ingrained into his conscious, had forcibly driven him back but it would fall on deaf ears. Because of his nature, because of who he was, he couldn't be trusted, shouldn't be. It was fucking true. He knew the way Naruto worked and there was no question that the loss of control he was suffering would push him to use Naruto's feelings in his advantage. He had royally fucked up and there was no way to smooth this over.

Now they were at an impasse. Telling the truth now would only get them nowhere and prove Naruto's point. He couldn't tell the truth, and yet he couldn't lie either. Sasuke felt like the floor was crumbling away at his feet, the abyss drawing him down to the inky depths. He was helpless.

"I fucking knew it," Naruto spat. He was leaving, crossing the room with quick strides.

Sasuke's hand shot out, snagging Naruto's wrist tightly. Naruto paused but didn't turn around. Sasuke licked his lips, struggling to think. "A second chance. That's all I ask."

Naruto's shoulder's hunched in. "For what? To come up with a better lie that I'll believe? To think of something else that'll convince me that you're on my side?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Yes."

The blond laughed darkly, pulling his wrist free. "I hate you."

Sasuke swallowed heavily. "You should."

The door closed. He was alone.

**xXx**

Iruka nearly bit through his tongue as he was thrown onto the ground, unable to brace himself as his hands were tied behind his back. Hissing, he felt his nose cleanly snap as he hit the floor, only to heal as a foot to the ribs rolled him on his side. The meager blood flow ceased immediately, taking with it the brief flare of pain.

He blinked rapidly, unaccustomed to the light. They were keeping him locked up like an animal, subjected to the bare minimum inside a dark room. He was wearing bloodied sweatpants that fit loosely on his hips and no shirt; there wasn't a point in putting one on. Dark brown locks were stuck to his forehead, greasy with sweat, oils, and old blood. His pupils contracted and his vision cleared. Moving around the room were the usual Akatsuki members; he'd memorized them. Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan. Hidan was missing.

Tobi, the one who liked to do the dirty work. It was him Iruka feared the most. Tobi had been inside him, squeezing his heart before literally ripping it from his chest. Those hands had carved into him thousands of times, over and over, each time taking something new. Iruka swallowed heavily and tested the rope wrapped around his wrists. It was painfully tight, cutting off the circulation. Not that it mattered.

It was the same scenario once again; he was tied down, they would cut. If he screamed, there went his tongue and throat. The worst had been his eyes. Iruka reflexively shut his, the genuine fear of a repeated event swamping him.

"You know, if you want to keep your eyes you'll open them. If not, I'll pop them."

Iruka opened them slowly, hoping to convey his hatred through looks alone. Tobi was grinning down upon him as the others dispersed, busy doing other tasks. He twitched.

"Good boy. I'll give you a treat later." Despite being their personal test dummy, the brunet had feisty eyes. Tobi smirked internally as he knew someone who would greatly appreciate them. "We have a guest today. But he's not here yet, so it's just me and you."

The cop breathed steadily. Was it Madara? He'd been hearing that name a lot and surmised the leader was up and about. He kept his silence, trying to find a weak portion of the rope.

"Not in the mood to talk? I don't blame you." Tobi sighed, walking around the strewn figure. Crouching, he took hold of Iruka's bound arms and pulled them up sharply. He forced them higher, to the point of snapping. The tiniest groan crawled out of his captive's throat and Tobi grinned, yanking the last few inches before twin pops met his ears. "Keep trying the rope now, see if it'll work," he whispered, as if it was a secret.

Iruka's hands dropped uselessly as he bit through his lip, struggling not to scream. His shoulders were dislocated, not broken. The body had nothing to heal, so the pain remained, rendering him armless. His chest heaved and the skin on his lip knit together.

"The veins are sticking out in your neck. Holding back something?" Tobi's fingers skirted around his throat, tracing the prominent lines. He applied a bit of pressure, digging his nails in. The cop didn't flinch.

"I don't like talking to myself," he warned, his fingers spanning Iruka's neck and jaw. The tan skin whitened under his grip.

"I don't think I'll make a good conversationalist at the moment," Iruka spoke, his voice hoarse.

"That's the spirit." Tobi removed his hand after a savage clench, resting it on his knee. "So tell me, is there a light at the end of the tunnel or is that bullshit."

Iruka cleared his aching throat. This guy was a fucking psycho, and his best bet was to play along. They might not have been able to kill him with all the amputations and organ harvests they performed, not to mention the attempt at turning him into Frankenstein's monster, but he still felt everything. "Couldn't tell you. The last thing I remember is taking a scythe to the chest and then waking up here."

"Hmm, so it _is_ bullshit," Disgruntled, Tobi shrugged it off. "Not like that'll be a problem for me and you."

Mildly bored, the taller man procured out a freshly sharpened scalpel. The tip dug into the pad of his finger, blood welling up around the cut. "Speaking of which, I have some news about your fuck buddy." He placed the edge of the blade on Iruka's stomach, idly drawing it across the firm flesh. The muscles beneath the skin flexed and jumped as sweat broke out.

"Kakashi?" Iruka inhaled sharply, hyperaware of the danger he was in but no longer afraid of it. It wouldn't be the first time they eviscerated him, but the terror of Kakashi being harmed trumped his own safety. Besides, he couldn't die. Kakashi could.

"As we speak, he's at one of our bases, getting ready to meet his literal Grim Reaper." Tobi etched a small symbol, watching the dark red blood well up before coagulating and healing. He retraced the character, carving deeper.

Iruka cringed in pain but he kept still, his eyes watering. Who knows what the bastard would do if he moved away. He valiantly ignored it, focusing on Tobi's words. "Hidan." Vivid images of his confrontation with Hidan poured through his mind and Iruka quivered.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Hidan's finished with him already. Heard he lost it when we kindly informed him of your passing."

Iruka went cold.

"How quaint, you're so concerned for him." Tobi paused, half of the entire scalpel deep inside Iruka. He toyed with the idea of attempting a nephrectomy but the mess it would make turned him away. "Is that romantic?"

"He's not dead," the brunet whispered, wheezing as Tobi's digits pulled viciously at his skin. He groaned lowly, hands writhing. Tears of pain trailed down to his ears, released by the rush of agony submerging his body.

"Denial, nice. I suppose you'll be getting angry next," Tobi hummed. The brunet hiccupped in anguish as he squeezed something tightly.

_"He's not dead_ ," Iruka spoke, conviction in his tone despite the waver.

Tobi grinned. A few more slices and he was gripping Iruka's bottommost rib. He gave it a few tugs, testing the resilience of the thin bone. "Let's cut to acceptance shall we?"

"He'll be coming for me. Dead or alive." The brunet grunted, disgusted by the hand digging around his organs. The pain was insurmountable, but he tried to keep his head above the tide of pain. He couldn't afford to black out again. Waking up to find his body opened like an anatomy project had been an experience Iruka would trade for the embrace of death.

"Back to denial. And we made such progress." Tobi tsk'd. "Maybe I'll have Hidan bring his body here and you can see it with your own eyes.

" _Fuck you,"_ Iruka growled, jerking. There was no way Kakashi was dead. _He knew_. His concern lay in the state of Kakashi's mind. Without a doubt, he knew his lover would sink back into the dark, terrible place Iruka had pulled him from. Like an addict with nothing to hold him back, Kakashi would return and Iruka didn't know if he'd come back.

"No thanks, not my thing," Tobi laughed, pulling his hand back and wiping the blood and viscera on Iruka's pants. "But I'll pass the message onto someone who may be more _cooperative_ with the idea." He chuckled.

"I might not be the one to kill you, but he will," Iruka vowed, unafraid.

"Please no, I'm shaking," Tobi mocked.

"You will die, and I hope you fucking burn, goddamn motherfucker."

Much to his amusement Iruka bared his teeth for a second before he snapped his mouth shut and panic flew across his face. The scarred raven grasped Iruka's jaw, his fingers prying it open. "Insolent welp, how dare you talk to your elders like that? Let's see if you're so talkative without teeth," he muttered, smiling at Iruka's wide eyes. Maybe he would pop them, just to hear him scream again.

"I didn't take you for a sadist, Tobi."

Tobi stilled at the new voice, his face locking up in surprise before returning to his usual smile. He rose to his feet after pressing Iruka's face to the floor. "Itachi, nice of you to drop by."

Iruka heaved in relief of the torture, but it was short-lived as his eyes went from one psychotic raven to the other, pausing on the one that looked eerily like Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha, in the flesh. The bottom of his stomach dropped.

"Business."

"And Kisame?"

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you. What are the results?"

Tobi seemed a tad put-off at Itachi's tone but answered happily. "It worked," he pointed at Iruka. "Hidan brought him in, we confirmed death and now look at him. Zetsu and I performed countless trials and it stands as the legitimate product."

Itachi dipped his head a degree. "I see. Where are the others?"

"Dead, dead, mostly dead, and Hidan's dealing with Kakashi right now."

"Were their bodies not sufficient for your trials?"

Itachi's cold, lifeless voice chilled Iruka's blood and he wanted to run. If Tobi scared the shit out of him, Itachi was a fucking nightmare come to life. He had done nothing but talk and he exuded danger and death, like some demon. He lacked the horns and tail but presented with the same aura.

"Ah well, Deidara's body was literally melting in on itself and Sasori's was actually melted. Kakuzu's currently useless, and Pein's secretly trying get away while he can with Konan. Zetsu's around, doing fuck all. Madara?"

"He was in my way." Itachi said simply. "I'll deal with Pein and Konan."

The fear that flickered in Tobi's eyes had Iruka re-biting his bottom lip. This was the man Sasuke was trying to kill, who targeted Naruto and had most of his family murdered. Despair filled him, seeing no way any of them would make it out alive. He closed his eyes and his head dropped.

"Now that you're actually here, what's the plan?" Tobi spoke, his voice lost that happy undertone, falling into something much more serious. Reaching into his coat, he removed a leather-bound case and handed it to Itachi. Inside were several syringes tucked away and filled with black liquid; he had already taken his doses.

Itachi took the box, briefly glancing at the contents before removing the needles. He tugged back the sleeve of his shirt, exposing pale flesh. In one fluid motion, he stabbed the points into his arm and depressed the plungers. "I have a family member that requires a visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go. Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate all of you :)


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. The final chapter as a whole was way too damn cluttered, so my beta advised me to split it and here we are. I swear on my final year of Uni, it won’t take that long to update again. Yours truly has been very distracted and busy.

Tsunade sat down, spreading a thick stack of papers out on the table into a fan, positioning herself behind Naruto.

"The Akatsuki have many ways of hiding themselves in plain sight, evading the law constantly. They are extremely well protected. Getting the drop on them will be nigh impossible." It had been Naruto's idea to strike when the Akatsuki least expected it, which as it turned out would be now. Still reeling from the blitzkrieg at Kakashi's manor, retaliation from their side would come straight from left field.

"Not if you know their main modes of operation," Sasuke interjected brusquely, leaning on the edge. He ignored the glare directed to him and turned to Naruto who averted his azure gaze and subtly moved away from him. "They operate from a series of corporations that are nothing but shell companies."

"Shell companies?" Naruto inquired without looking up. He played with the corner of one of the files, flicking the point until it bent.

Sasuke grimaced before answering. The coldness between them was familiar, harkening back to their first moments together. How things had changed; it was no longer welcome, no longer his reprieve. "A fake store or corporation. To an outsider, it looks like a legitimate business. People may come in and out, the logo may be well known but in actuality, it's a farce. Nothing but an image played up so they can conduct business in a city. There can be whole computer systems and servers dedicated to keeping up the façade, creating false transactions with balance sheets and invoices to keep any law enforcer from asking questions. If someone were to get suspicious, the Akatsuki holds no qualms about silencing them. It's part of how they've stayed underground for so long."

"What else?" The blond asked, still not looking at Sasuke.

"As far as I know, they're concentrated chiefly in a series of buildings marked with a red cloud emblem on a black background. Their projected occupation is a construction company. I've seen the area, there's nothing but empty rooms with minimal furnishings to keep up the illusion. The security isn't that tight due to the lack of attention they get."

Sasuke reached down and tapped the map closest to him, tracing a perfect circle around a few graphics. "Over the years I've done stakeouts here, but there hasn't been anything concrete. I only theorize that they work from here, from repeated fragmented leads and some reliable sources."

"And yet you never did anything about it, never once thought about informing anyone?" Tsunade asked frostily, recalling Jiraiya had told her the exact same thing before he had disappeared for good. The feeling was impulsive, but if Sasuke had spoken up Jiraiya could have been still with them.

The raven shrugged unapologetically, his previous ire at the woman tapered down by the fact Naruto was tentatively on his side. It was still vital he remain an integral part of their little group, so he needed to keep up pretenses. "My target was Itachi. He wasn't there, so it wasn't my business." He leaned backwards and arched a fine brow, keeping his lips sealed but wanting to ask Tsunade exactly who was it he supposed to alert? Iruka was on the police force and had a high rank, but he was still helpless at the hands of the Akatsuki. If they had tried to take them on, there would have been a one-sided slaughter.

As the woman talked, Sasuke let his gaze wander and his mind drift. His mind was infuriatingly split in concentration. One half was stuck on repeat, playing last night's conversation over and over. Each detail was rooted deep, forever etched into his memory. The other half was diligently recalling every moment between him and Itachi, craving revenge and death for what Itachi had wrought. This side was comforting, familiar and safe. The other brought confusion and agitation, fueled by his inability to act like a goddamn human. His eyes fell on Naruto, forever drawn like a moth to a flame.

"Then are we supposed to attack them there? In that building?" Naruto finally met Sasuke's gaze but his blue gems were still icy, reflecting Sasuke's own demeanor back at him.

He blinked, forcing himself back to the conversation. "If we have a death wish, then yes. The element of surprise would be on our side momentarily before their immortality takes the upper hand."

Tsunade regarded Sasuke inquisitively for a few moments. "You managed to take out a few members on your own, correct?"

A flare of dark pride lurched within Sasuke's chest and gave a curt nod. "Deidara and Sasori. From what I heard, Kakuzu remains alive, but in what state I don't know." His encounter with Hidan briefly played through his mind before Sasuke effectively shut it down. There was no need to spare valuable processing power on that pointless fight.

The woman hummed contemplatively. "Which leaves how many members? What should we expect upon entering?"

"Asking me? I can see you truly didn't need me anymore." Sasuke responded coolly, pretenses be damned. He was being petty, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Tsunade replied just as coldly. "Weren't you the one obsessed with the group? You may as well have some sort of usage if you're sticking around like a stray."

"As were you, if I recall correctly," Sasuke said, feeling vaguely insulted.

"My focus was centered elsewhere."

"Guys, please," Naruto cut in, exasperation coloring his words.

Sasuke sighed. "With Deidara and Sasori gone, that leaves a total of eight remaining. Itachi, Madara, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kisame."

"That's a lot," the blond male said faintly, his earlier excitement waning.

"But we can rule out Pein and Konan as potential threats. He wants nothing more than to leave the bloodshed and he's determined to take Konan with him." From the mushed packet in his pocket, Sasuke withdrew his last cigarette; he planned on savoring it. The raven brought out a lighter and lit up, glancing around for an ashtray.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade eyed Sasuke.

"In addition to detailed information on Itachi, Pein also swore his departure from the team as well as Konan's. He wanted me to help spare them of any repercussions that would befall the Akatsuki. He keeps his word."

"I thought you said it was just for information." Naruto sat up, appraising Sasuke. "And how are you so sure he'll back out?"

"You're unharmed," Sasuke said simply. "He swore nothing would happen to you if I agreed to his deal." Bowing his head, Sasuke took a few drags, missing the surprised look on Naruto's face. Pale fingers tapped the stick on the glass ashtray efficiently. "Pein won't be a problem, but I can't say the same for the others. Itachi included."

"We'll have to deal with them the best we can."

Clearing his throat and sending Sasuke a strange glance, Naruto shifted his position. "Tsunade, do you know anything about Iruka and Kakashi?"

"The corrupt cop and his mercenary lover?" Tsunade snorted. "Iruka and I have some history courtesy of our, ahem, conflicting viewpoints on a certain brat."

"Have you heard from them recently?"

"We don't usually associate, but no, I haven't."

Sasuke stirred. "Kakashi would have at least contacted us somehow, even if it endangered him. Iruka would have forced him to." Uneasiness settled inside him. It dawned on him that he hadn't heard from Juugo either. He cursed his lack of awareness, adding yet another problem to gnaw at him from the inside. He might be able to establish a line of communication, but it would be tricky to find Suigetsu without asking him for a meet-up. He didn't know just how deep the fingers of the Akatsuki went, but he would bet several of his own liaisons weren't trustworthy enough. They needed complete silence and stealth.

"We can't delay acting nor tell anyone what the plan is. If word gets out, then this will all be for nothing and we'll have lost our opportunity," Tsunade warned, her tone becoming stricter.

Sasuke bit down a sharp retort. "You underestimate them, but I agree. We can't wait any longer." If anything, once shit hit the fan, Kakashi would be hearing about it through the network. He'd understand and bring backup. Hopefully. Sasuke wasn't that far gone to realize he couldn't do most of the heavy lifting in terms of fighting.

"So then the plan is to sneak into their building, catch them off-guard, inject them with this antidote, and then hope for the best?" Naruto reiterated, blowing out a breath. "And only two of us are going in, both of who are completely killable."

"Or we can say we have a seasoned assassin and his assassin trainee, with a phenomenal biochemist as support," the busty woman suggested with a smile. "It's true that the stakes aren't in our favor, but if we don't do this, I fear the repercussions of standing by. I doubt they'd leave any of us alive, not with what we know. We'd be hunted down."

"Now or never," Naruto sighed.

Finishing the last details of the plan, Tsunade left the room hastily. In preparation for their strike, she was trying to create as much as the antidote as she could before the attack, all the while dealing with her actual business. Running a noodle shop was surprisingly tough.

It seemed like they were always left alone, whether they wanted it or not.

Naruto was the first to speak, Sasuke unable to read his tone. "I guess you're excited."

Sasuke was utterly silent, stewing in his contemplations. The idea that he was approaching the light at the end of the tunnel was thrilling, yet hauntingly foreboding.

He had anticipated it; his entire life devoted to reaching a certain ending, but it was a wildly different thing to have it be so _palpable_ , within his reach to grasp and hold onto. It felt strangely surreal, as if it was a solid entity before him. Even then, no amount of practice and planning had prepared him for the sense of premonition surrounding him. Already submerged in the dark waters of the abyss, something slithered by, threatening to wrap around him and drag him down. Sasuke focused on the sentiment, trying to wheedle out the cause.

Was he expecting his own death? Fated to die alongside Itachi, two evils cancelling out? A brother killing brother. How poetic, Shakespearean even. It was preferable that he live, but then what? What was to follow?

Absolutely nothing.

What future was there?

Kakashi's evocative words came back to him. _The problem with revolving your life around a single goal is that once you've accomplished it, you don't have anything left._ In that moment, he had had Naruto's trust and romantic devotion, something radically different to the constant death and destruction around him. Kakashi had recognized it and tried to keep him from burning that bridge but he had acted foolishly, selfishly, and cruelly. All the metaphorical bridges lay in ashes at his feet, leaving Sasuke unable to go back or even go forth, fated to be forever stuck in his own damnation.

He should have listened, should have appreciated the man's words. Temari had even warned him once, demanding he change after he had followed a useless lead for months, but the result was the same. Hindsight was a cruel and evil mistress but what was done, was done. He briefly envisaged a new train of thought, entertaining the idea of actually dying. How would it happen? Would it be an honorable death, or a mistake on his behalf that allowed Itachi to best him? Would he greet his brother down in the pits of hell, still following him in vengeance? Death was what he rightfully deserved after all. He could at least make peace with the notion that he would have a befitting end.

If the worst thing humanity could fear was death, accepting the grim reaper with open arms could potentially give him an advantage. Itachi would be expecting him to fight to survive, regarding his life higher than his need to kill him, but Sasuke could work that to his advantage and truly kill two birds with one stone. Itachi had virtually destroyed his life the moment he turned on his own blood; Sasuke could repay the favor.

Or he was fucking losing it since his life was shit and was bound to end in shit. Nothing to lose indeed.

Recalling that Naruto had spoken to him, Sasuke ran a tongue over his dry bottom lip, his eyes sliding over to meet Naruto's piercing gaze. "Tonight I lose a brother." The word tasted wrong, sitting heavy in his mouth. He stared at Naruto's pursed lips, suddenly seized by the urge to kiss him. Was the sense of his own doom urging him to snatch anything that would distract him from his morbid thoughts, or was he genuinely giving in? It could be a case of wanting what he couldn't have.

On and on his mind spun, a swirling vortex of questions that beat a rhythm of pain behind his eyes.

The blond blinked, markedly unfazed. "I'd say you lost him the moment he cost you your arm."

Grateful Naruto's response wasn't another barb, Sasuke jammed the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray. "The night to end all nights."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, analyzing the pale visage in front of him. Sasuke was acting….peculiar. There was a subdued attitude to him, nothing like his usual nature. Refusing to feel sympathy or any similar feelings for the other, Naruto glanced away. "I suppose you're happy. Even after screwing me over you still win."

And the barb returned. "If I were to apologize, would you believe me?" Sasuke uttered, suddenly, caught by surprise by his own words. He attributed it to the unfamiliar mood he was in. He should have been the one meeting with the psychiatrist, not Itachi. He'd finally tipped over.

The blond arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively, as it they could shield him. The vestiges of their last conversation still rang loudly in his ears, urging Naruto to keep his distance. "No."

"If I told you I betrayed you because you got too close, would you believe me then?"

"Sasuke, don't," Naruto's said coldly. As predicted, Sasuke was toying with him. It hurt.

"I have nothing left, so what would I gain by fucking with your emotions?" Sasuke sneered, suddenly irate. He wanted Naruto to _understand_ , to listen and see what he had wrought. If anything, Naruto had screwed him over just as badly, only in a less discernible way.

"I won't even pretend to understand what the hell goes on in your head," Naruto snapped, "but I don't want to hear it." He fought the need to cover his ears, not wanting to hear Sasuke speaking. His overly optimistic heart beat a new tempo, painful in his chest as Sasuke continued to be a fucking asshole.

"What exactly is 'it' that you think I'll say?"

" _Fucking stop_."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words. "It started the night we fucked. I saw within you what I saw in myself and I liked it. You were similar in some ways and intriguingly different in others. I wanted you."

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Naruto yelled, unable to contain himself as he swiftly moved to Sasuke and grabbed the front of his shirt. Blue eyes glared fiercely, swimming with intense emotions that threatened to spill out. "Hasn't it been enough for you?! Why are you doing this?!"

"But you wrapped yourself inside me, like a poison, invading my thoughts and dreams every day. Even Kakashi and Iruka noticed something changing and I didn't like it. It was something I didn't know, couldn't comprehend." Sasuke continued, voice becoming desperate and rushed.

Getting physical with Sasuke was dangerous so Naruto opted for the safest escape. "Fuck you, fuck you! I don't need to hear this." He shoved Sasuke away and nearly sprinted to the door. He was stopped as something latched onto his wrist like a vice and yanked him back. Surprised, Naruto was powerless to stop Sasuke from slamming him onto the table. In the same goddamn position as their first foray in the gym, Sasuke had Naruto's hands trapped onto his chest, with Naruto's back supported by the table as half of his thighs and legs fell over the edge, Sasuke shifting in between them.

Sasuke arched over the blond, his dark hair framing his face and nearly touching Naruto's as he leaned down. "I know what it is now. And I'm sorry."

A bit woozy from his head meeting the table's surface, Naruto shook his head, gaining in strength with each passing second. "No, no you're fucking not! Sasuke, let me go!" He struggled valiantly, attempting to knee Sasuke in his side. He fought to recall his lessons, his thoughts overridden by the uneasy and distressed edge to Sasuke's voice. He was terrified that Sasuke truly was lashing out and trying to wound him, using the raw feelings Naruto had exposed the last time they had talked. He wasn't kidding when he told Sasuke the other knew exactly how to destroy him.

Sasuke pushed down heavier, using his body weight to further pin the blond down. "There are things you'll never understand about my world. Just like there's things I'll never understand about yours. I'm….a monster."

The crushingly dark admittance and the deep lines etched on Sasuke's face caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. He had never seen the raven look so troubled and pale. His perpetual vibes of danger were missing, leaving behind timid waves of desperation and serious vulnerability, like a lost child. Empathetic by nature, Naruto could pick up what Sasuke was feeling, the sentiments reverberating within him.

"You know, you're really not."

Sasuke became a statue above him. The dark circles under his eyes accentuated his agitated state.

Naruto met his stare steadily, ceasing his wriggling abruptly. His azure eyes were like fire, shining brightly and strong. The tussle had brought blood to his cheeks, making them glow in a way Sasuke's skin never could. "You think that, but you're really not."

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke reverted to his customary defensive and cynical mode. Opening his mouth to retort something he knew he'd regret, he was cut off as Naruto continued.

"The monster would be your brother, for setting your life on the path it took, for destroying the safe and sane route it would have taken had none of this occurred. It's subjective, as you once told me. You did what you had to do to survive, and in this case your survival was hinged on Itachi's death." Naruto let his head fall back, knocking softly on the hardwood as he glanced away. His chest rose and fell with his deep breaths. "You killed a lot of people, but you also killed people that were just as bad, if not worse. Who knows who would have died already if you hadn't taken care of Deidara and Sasori. I'm not saying that justifies what you've done or that it rights your wrongs, but it's _something_. Proof that you're still human, proof that you're not all bad. You also came back for me, which in spite of everything that's happened, I can't discount no matter how much I try," the blond begrudgingly added. "You fucked up and I can tell you're trying to fix it, or at least regret it."

Feeling strangely weak in the knees, Sasuke retreated, letting Naruto go and taking a few steps back. The shift in Naruto's demeanor confused him, forcing him to reckon with what he had done. "Naruto, I—"

This Sasuke was nothing like the one he had met, the vicious and mean bastard that threatened to kill him purely on whim. Driven by the need to rectify the wrong in his life, Sasuke had let Itachi warp him into a creature that barely regarded himself as a human. It was extreme, but the damage Itachi had done with his hands and by proxy had forced Sasuke to adapt or die. Naruto couldn't hold grudges, it wasn't in his nature; but he also knew his own life and safety mattered much more than his overwhelming sympathy.

A silence fell between them, long and heavy.

"I haven't forgiven you," Naruto spoke, sitting up and appearing ages older. His shoulders were hunched in, a meager protection. "And I don't know if I'll be able to. I don't want to hear your apologies or what else you want to say because I'm not ready for that. I can't tell you when I'll be, but here's your second chance."

Overwhelmed and exhausted by the emotional rollercoaster Sasuke ran him through, Naruto left the room, unable to stand seeing Sasuke's face. He didn't want to believe.

Walking quickly down the corridor to the safety of his room, Tsunade appeared, worry on her face. She zeroed in on him, a question on her tongue.

Naruto shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'd really rather not talk about it. I can't."

Her lips pressed together tightly for a moment before asking her question. "You forgive him."

"That's a strong word for what I feel," Naruto bit out, walking around the older woman. He froze as she spoke up.

"Forgiveness is too great and difficult for one person. It requires two, the betrayer and the betrayed."

"I don't want to forgive him. I shouldn't."

"Betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something akin to falling in love. You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love."

Naruto closed his eyes, leaning into the maternal touch.

**xXx**

The very tips of Iruka's fingers grazed the knife's handle, fear and urgency washing over him as it slid away from him on the counter. Cursing soundlessly, he watched Tobi's back with wide eyes for any sign of the raven turning around. The other was preoccupied with something Itachi had ordered him to do, giving Iruka a reprieve from his torture. After a few long seconds, desperation drove Iruka to keep trying, his only free limb scrabbling to get the weapon. He was secured to an old mental asylum bed, complete with leather fetters. Iruka had worked his right hand loose, slipping it out of the cuff but unable to do the same with his other extremities.

The metal frame creaked slightly with every move he made, forcing the brunet to move slowly and carefully, knowing he could be exposed at any moment. He didn't want to think of the consequences, unwilling to picture it.

His chances were already abysmally low, what with only a free arm to defend himself with, but he would either be free or die trying. Nonetheless, he couldn't survive another day as Tobi's guinea pig.

Stretching his arm out until it hurt, Iruka pressed against the restraints, the muscles in his hand thickly standing out. Still, he couldn't touch the blade.

He was so goddamned close! _Fuck!_

He craned and twisted, moving every which way that his body could, forced to take a break when his breathing became too loud and ragged, fearing Tobi's retribution.

With a final burst of energy and hope, Iruka very nearly dislocated his arm and legs as he strained, the pads of his fingers dragging across the blade before getting purchase and tugging.

Iruka held back a cry of victory as he quietly slid the knife closer, lifting it off the table and setting to cut through the thick leather straps with slow and painful concentration. Eyes trained on Tobi, Iruka rapidly worked, ready for the moment he would turn around.

Bit by bit he freed himself, wrists and ankles swiftly healing. He was unsteady on his feet, weak from lack of proper food and water, but it didn't matter. Knife in hand, blade aimed down, Iruka attacked.

**xXx**

In disguise, Sasuke marched straight to the front desk of Hatake Firm, hyperaware of Naruto a few steps behind him, face hidden from the public. Kurenai's mouth dropped open as she took in his haphazard appearance. She hung up the phone with a polite "Please hold", and stood.

"Sasuke. What on earth…?"

"Kurenai, I need you to open the back room. All of it."

Kurenai blinked a few times, giving a curt nod. Sasuke turned to leave, but stopped when she called him back. "Sasuke wait, have you seen Kakashi?"

"Is Kakashi missing?" Naruto piped up, glancing between Kurenai and Sasuke before ducking back down, tugging the hoodie further down.

"He hasn't come in for days now. He won't answer his calls, won't respond to texts or anything. I can't contact Iruka either."

Sasuke felt a chill crawl down his back. "Iruka too? Have you tried his team? Any superiors?"

The woman shook her head, hands raised. "I called. No one has seen them. The rest of the team doesn't know either."

Naruto swallowed heavily. "That means that they….they're not dead, are they?"

The raven was silent for a moment, compartmentalizing what needed his attention the most. "Kakashi and Iruka are either dead or on their own mission. Whichever it is, we'll have to assume the worst and go on without them," Sasuke had hoped Kakashi was only staying out of his business, safeguarding his own interests, but this didn't bode well. He had never known either of them to disappear completely, which only served as a reminder of just how deadly the Akatsuki were. In all probability, they had murdered his mentors. His hands twisted into fists, knuckles white. "Kurenai, just hold the place down until he gets back."

She nodded slowly, taking her seat. Typing rapidly, she looked up, forehead creased in concern. "The room's open."

Sasuke stepped into the elevator, Naruto at his heels. The doors slid shut.

"You're giving them up for dead? After how much they've helped us? You?" Naruto exclaimed, struggling to keep from shouting. " _We need them_."

Sasuke bit back a sharp retort, feeling more like his old self in the familiarity of the building. It was tempting to try and slip back. "Naruto, we can't afford to focus on them right now. If they're dead, they're dead. If not, rest assured we'll see them again."

"It doesn't feel right."

Sasuke didn't respond, simply stepping out of the elevator once it dinged, and marching to his office. Mechanically, he accessed the hidden room, a calm descending around him as he gazed around the small panels. He could fool himself into thinking that this was a routine job. Gear up and go.

"Whoa, this is like a spy movie. What are inside the boxes?"

He blinked, pulled back into the moment. Wordlessly Sasuke began opening up them up, revealing the vast weaponry he owned. Guns of all shapes and sizes gleamed in the bright lights, beckoning him. Before he touched any of them, Sasuke opened up the back wall panels, pulling out a creaseless black suit and crisp white dress shirt. From the drawer beside it, he retrieved a shoulder holster and a Kevlar bulletproof vest.

Efficiently stripping and dressing, Sasuke's calm grew as he stepped back into his mask. He slipped into the shoulder holster, picking out his favorite firearms and loading them up prior to sticking them into the holster.

"If you want a gun, choose now. You're a lousy shot but it's better than being empty handed," Sasuke then tossed Naruto a spare holster. "If you're more comfortable with your fists, make sure they're not armed before you go in to attack."

Naruto nodded, gearing up. He was more clumsy, unaccustomed to the routine that Sasuke easily stepped into. As he dressed, he had thought about the shift in the raven's demeanor as soon as they had entered the building, reminding Naruto of the earlier days of their contractual relationship. It was as if time rewound, dropping them back before Sasuke's betrayal, before Naruto began his training, back to when things weren't as fucked up. Perhaps this was how they were starting over.

His fingers danced at his neck, itching to touch and hold his medallion. Its missing weight bothered him. He then looked to Sasuke, watching with wide eyes as Sasuke pulled out a long sword from a designated foam pocket on the wall.

Tucked away in its scabbard, an aura of power and danger exuded from the blade, wielded smoothly in Sasuke's hands as he secured it to his waist. The sword was a replica of the one destroyed in the fire, but with a dark blue wrapping on the hilt. It should have clashed with Sasuke's overall appearance, but it didn't, melding with the suit. Sasuke carried it well, exuding danger and allure effortlessly.

Reminders of that night floated back into Naruto's mind, recalling perfectly how Sasuke had held his katana, how he had attempted to teach him. How that tension had built and built to the point it overtook them, leading to many pleasurable nights. Sasuke's earlier strip show was yet another damning reminder of the all-consuming and overwhelming _thing_ that had blossomed between them, fueled by both passion and more difficult emotions.

Sasuke was a very dangerous and damaged individual, but it was he who Naruto wanted and found himself fervently craving in that moment.

It was wrong in every sense of the word. Sasuke had nearly gotten him killed, but the man had also saved him multiple times, leading to a bizarre internal battle, wherein Naruto wanted to both kiss Sasuke and deck him just as much. Forgiveness or not, he couldn't seem to stay away or stop thinking of the other. Sasuke was invading every thought, his name repeated with every beat of Naruto's heart, obtrusive but simultaneously welcomed.

It wasn't fair that he couldn't turn these feelings off, protecting himself from further hurt. His eyes followed Sasuke as the raven brought out a briefcase and placed his other weapons inside, unaware of the battle raging inside Naruto's head.

His mind argued with him, warned him. They were heading for a battle that had a high chance of him dying. He needed to keep a clear head, and desiring Sasuke wasn't prudent, it was selfish and dangerous. The itch to punch the other was met with equal mental opposition, being an equally stupid decision. Naruto twitched.

It didn't make a lick of goddamn sense, but it didn't stop his body. He was unable to fight it, swept away by his impulses, ultimately accepting it by virtue of his personality. He couldn't hold it against Sasuke forever; besides, he was shit at holding grudges and he may as well do what he wants while he's on death's door. Grabbing Sasuke by the lapels of his suit, Naruto kissed him forcibly.

The blond had no control, yanked along a whirlwind of complex emotions and aches as Sasuke responded instantly, diving between his lips, hands gripping him tightly. Though Sasuke gave off control like it was a body scent, his movements were wild, frantic, clutching Naruto in a grip that was painful. Naruto was pressed against the wall, clawing Sasuke's shoulders when the raven's hands landed on his waist.

He wanted Sasuke right then and there, on the fucking desk or the floor, he didn't care. Frustration and need grew and intertwined, inseparable as they inundated his body. This wasn't healthy, but since when had he ever cared about that? It wasn't right that the craved Sasuke still, even after what he had done, but for the moment all he could think of was Sasuke. Sasuke and his fucked up past. Sasuke and his ridiculously strong robot arm. Sasuke and the way he grinded into Naruto. Sasuke and his apology. There was no way he could stay away.

Sasuke had called him a poison; it made sense that he was just as infected by the other, equally as trapped.

The other then pulled away, breathing heavily as he stepped back and regarded Naruto. His eyes met clouded blue and held the intense stare. "Is there any specific way I'm supposed to take that?" He rasped.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed. It was slightly swollen with the force of the kiss. "I don't know," he answered helplessly.

**xXx**

Tobi had turned at the last second, surprise on his face as Iruka bore down on him. The knife sank into his arm that had sprung up defensively, scraping bone. Tobi grabbed the blade and yanked it out, turning it on Iruka.

Years of training at the Academy kicked in and Iruka dodged and parried as if his life were on the line, which resonated strangely now that he literally couldn't die, or at least he didn't think he could. He managed to catch the knife across his ribs, letting out a sharp yell of pain as blood welled and spilled down his front, adding to the dried and coagulated mess already coating him.

The brunet was thrown back as Tobi released a vicious kick to his stomach, falling hard against the bed and shoving it away with a loud screech of metal. Barely on his feet, Iruka tackled Tobi, grabbing the raven around the middle and slamming him to the ground. As the other was disoriented, Iruka grabbed the knife, holding it with both hands as he plunged it towards Tobi's chest.

Tobi's hands sprang up and he grabbed the metal end, allowing himself to be cut as he pushed back.

"Oh Mr. Policeman. We can't die, but you'll be wanting to after I'm through with you," Tobi growled, lunging for Iruka. "You'll regret this."

"Fuck you!" Iruka growled back, teeth bared as he shoved his body weight forward. "Only one of us is coming out of this alive."

The raven snickered, a twisted grin on his face as he struggled. "Accepting your death is a good way to start. I'm glad you're making progress." Bucking up, he shoved Iruka off, but not before receiving a bone-breaking stomp on his face.

Iruka kicked the knife away, grappling with Tobi and twisting their bodies into a headlock. His forearm pressed savagely against Tobi's trachea, legs wrapped around his arms, keeping Tobi immobile.

"If only I could kill you." He tightened his arms even more, his own body protesting with the force. Tobi struggled, unable to speak or breathe. "You, and every single one of you fuckers."

Tobi let out a choked laugh, squirming in his grip.

There was a red shade to the world, and Iruka couldn't help but focus on Tobi and feel every bite of the knife, every ounce of pain lancing his body at once, all at the hands of the Akatsuki member.

Kakashi and Sasuke had once described to him what it felt like to want to kill and hurt someone to terrifying lengths, calling it a powerful and uncontrollable beast that slumbered beneath their skin. Iruka had never truly understood, his personality and ideals geared to protect and serve, not murder and destroy.

Now he knew.

Rage burned throughout his mind and body, tuned and ready to cause Tobi as much pain as he could, craving retribution and revenge. He shook with the force and strength, finally understanding that dark force that twisted men into beasts.

Iruka's muscles soon grew tired, unable to keep his ruthless hold up. The raven was powerless to escape, his shoes scuffing the floor as he tried to break free.

Fury suffused Iruka, but he tried to tamper it down, all too aware of its downside. It was useful, but a double-edged sword. He _would_ make Tobi pay; the only question was how. This fight was futile, neither of them could die. They could continue causing tremendous amounts of pain to one another, but it would be for naught.

No, he needed something more _permanent._

The sudden screeching of an alarm startled Iruka from his thoughts, inadvertently allowing him to loosen his grip.

Tobi sprang free, scrambling for the blade. In a move so quick that Iruka had trouble following, Tobi sank the knife into Iruka's heart, ripping through flesh easily to fully impale it.

When Iruka came too, the door to the room was wide open and he saw the raven twisting into another corridor down the hall, racing away.

Iruka's eyes narrowed and he wrenched the knife out, blood spurting from the wound before healing. His vision went grey with the pain, but he rose to his feet. Stalking down the hall, he was ready.


End file.
